Es interessiert mich nicht
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Der plötzliche Tod Narcissas stürzt Lucius in tiefe Trauer. Severus steht seinem Freund auf zurückhaltende Art bei, auch wenn in seinem Inneren schon seit Jahren ein Sturm aus Verlangen tobt, von dem Lucius nicht das Mindeste ahnt. Fertiggestellt!
1. Wer bist du wirklich?

**Es interessiert mich nicht**

**_Shortstory von Kira Gmork_**

"An was für merkwürdige Dinge manche Menschen doch glauben", sagte Lucius Malfoy und betrachtete sinnend seine Handfläche.

"Von welchen Dingen sprichst du?", erwiderte Severus Snape mit finsterem Blick, da er ahnte, dass sein Freund nicht in bester Stimmung war.

Es war gerade erst ein paar Stunden her, dass Lucius den zerschundenen Körper seines Sohnes ins Bett verfrachtet hatte - in ein Gästezimmer auf Malfoy Manor, das den Eindruck verstärkt hatte, dass Draco schon seit langem nicht mehr hierher gehörte...nicht mehr zu Lucius gehören wollte...zu gar nichts mehr gehören wollte!

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass Lucius seinen Sohn aus einer dieser Spelunken in der Nokturngasse gezogen hatte, in denen Draco sich erst den Weibern, dann dem Alkohol und schließlich der erstbesten Prügelei hingegeben hatte. Seit dem Tod seiner damals schwangeren Frau und dem zeitgleichen Tod seiner Mutter, hatte Draco völlig den Boden unter den Füßen verloren...und ebenso sein Vater, der zweifellos im eigenen Schmerz gefangen war, und zu Draco nicht vorzudringen vermochte, sondern stets nur das einsammeln konnte, was die finsteren Gestalten der Nokturngasse von seinem Sohn übrig ließen, nachdem er sie zu genüge provoziert hatte.

"Ich spreche davon, dass manche Menschen glauben, dass eine Linie in ihrer Hand ihnen weissagen könnte, wie lange ihr Leben währt - wie ihr Schicksal sein wird - ob sie glücklich sein werden, oder...", er hielt inne und Severus spannte sich unwillkürlich an, blieb jedoch auf seinem Platz, als der Freund nun stumm zum Messer griff, das neben dem Obst in einer Schale gelegen hatte.

"Schicksalslinie...ich glaube, es ist diese hier..."

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, setzte der Blonde die Messerspitze an die Handfläche und übte ruhig und gleichmäßig Druck darauf aus, während er mit der Klinge die Linie nachzog und das Blut an seinem Unterarm hinablief.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und fragte schließlich leise: "Bist du nun fertig?"

Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick, als müsse er erst überlegen, worauf sich die resignierte Frage seines Freundes bezog.

Er legte das Messer in die Schale zurück und Severus verging jegliche Lust auf das Obst, als Lucius' Blut die grünen Äpfel benetzte.

"Du hast soviel Irrsinn gesehen, warum hast du nun ein Problem mit meinem?", fragte Lucius und ballte die Hand zur Faust, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und zu benutzten, als hätte er sich nicht gerade selbst eine frische Wunde zugefügt.

Severus schüttelte knapp den Kopf und ließ ein Seufzen hören, ehe er antwortete: "Weil du nicht irrsinnig bist...zumindest noch nicht, wie ich hoffe. Lucius...ich bitte dich...du musst da raus kommen!"

"WO raus?!", zischte der Blonde ihn an, und seine Augen schickten einen eisigen Blick zum Freund.

"Wo auch immer du gerade Zuflucht suchst."

Unwirsch ruckte Lucius nach vorne und jedes seiner Worte wurde von seinem Körper in einer drohenden Gebärde begleitet.

"Willst du behaupten, ich würde mich verstecken? Willst du mir - einem Malfoy - unterstellen, ich würde mich nicht den Dingen stellen? Willst du behaupten, ich zöge den Schwanz ein?"

"Nein", erwiderte Severus nun ebenfalls seine Körperhaltung verändernd, "Ich möchte nur sagen, dass du deinen Teppich völlig umsonst vollblutest, denn das wird nichts an der Situation ändern!"

"Leck mich am Arsch, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister verengte seine dunklen Augen, dann stand er langsam auf, holte aus und schlug Lucius ins Gesicht. Sofort war Malfoy auf den Beinen und seine blutige Faust traf Severus' linken Wangenknochen.

Wie von Sinnen holte Lucius erneut zum Schlag aus, doch statt dass Severus ebenfalls den Angriff fortsetzte, griff er völlig überraschend nach den Handgelenken des anderen Mannes und hielt sie so sanft, dass er einem neuerlichen Angriff nun schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre. "Bitte hör auf", sagte er ruhig, doch seine Augen zeugten von der Furcht, sein Nasenbein in den nächsten Sekunden brechen zu fühlen.

Lucius betrachtete die Hände des Freundes, und einen Moment lang vibrierte sein ganzer Körper vor Anspannung, den angefangenen Kampf so unvermittelt abbrechen zu müssen. Schließlich jedoch senkte er die Arme und Severus ließ ihn los.

"Du hast zuerst zugeschlagen", sagte Lucius in einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Entschuldigung.

"Ich dachte, das könnte dir helfen...ein Kampf...ein anderes Ziel als dich selbst bekämpfen zu müssen."

Lucius schnaubte knapp: "Und warum hast du mich dann gebeten aufzuhören?"

"Weil ich nicht bedacht habe, dass du in deinem Schmerz bereit bist, mir mehr weh zu tun, als gut für uns beide sein wird."

Malfoy schickte ihm ein abfälliges Lächeln und murmelte: "Sprich nur für dich selbst...wenn du den Schmerz nicht ertragen kannst, dann gib es gefälligst auch zu."

"Dann willst du das also? Mich so richtig fertigmachen, und danach geht es dir gut? Okay, ich bin dein Freund - fang an!"

Severus breitete die Arme aus und schickte ihm ein ergebenes Nicken.

"Das ist lächerlich", erwiderte Lucius, wobei er sich fahrig das Haar zurückstrich.

Der Tränkemeister entspannte sich sichtlich und sein Blick fiel auf den Hauch von Rot, den Lucius in seinem blonden Haar unwillkürlich hinterlassen hatte.

Severus schluckte schwer, doch es war nicht der Anblick des Blutes, der seine Kehle eng werden ließ, sondern die Verletzlichkeit, die Lucius hier in einer berauschenden Überdosis offenbarte.

"Du tust nichts anderes als Draco auch...du suchst den körperlichen Schmerz, um den seelischen dadurch zu betäuben. Aber während dein Sohn von dir eingesammelt und zusammengeflickt wird, lässt du nicht zu, dass jemand das Gleiche bei dir tut."

Lucius versuchte den Freund emotional so weit wie möglich von sich zu halten, und erwiderte hart: "Draco würde sich meiner Hilfe ebenfalls entziehen, wenn er nicht so viel Feuerwhiskey im Blut hätte, dass er nicht mal mehr weiß, aus welchem Loch er eigentlich scheißt!"

Severus schnaubte erneut leise, als er erkannte, dass Lucius seiner Hilflosigkeit nun durch Obzönitäten Luft machen wollte.

"Er fickt die Huren der Nokturngasse, als wolle er mit Gewalt eine nach der anderen schwängern, um Cynthia und das Kind zurückzuholen. Vielleicht solltest du ihm die Wirkung von Verhütungstränken nochmal erklären, damit er kapiert, dass sein Schwanz nicht in der Lage sein wird, ihm sein Leben von einst zurückzubringen!"

Severus setzte sich mit stoischer Geduld wieder in den Sessel und sah zu seinem Freund ernst empor.

"DU solltest mit ihm reden, Lucius. Ihr solltet euren Schmerz teilen, statt euch, jeder für sich in Gewalt gegen euch selbst zu ertränken."

Lucius ließ sich nun ebenfalls in seinen Sessel sinken und drehte die Handflächen nach oben. Die Wunde blutete noch und der Blonde sah darauf, als betrachte er einen interessanten Wurm, der sich in tiefem Rot über seine Handfläche bewegte.

"Du weißt nicht, wie das ist...", begann Lucius bitter, "...Draco gibt Narcissa einen Teil der Schuld, dass Cynthia starb. Dracos Frau hatte sie nicht begleiten wollen, an jenem Tag, aber Narcissa bestand darauf, sie neu einzukleiden...und als sie Beide in den Flammen umkamen...", er stockte und sein Blick schweifte in die Vergangenheit - sprach von dem Grauen, dass sich Lucius' Augen geboten hatte, als er seine Frau und seine Schwiegertochter hatte identifizieren müssen, nachdem das Feuer in "Bezaubernde Mode für zaubernde Mütter" endlich gelöscht worden war.

Lucius fand nur langsam wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Sobald ich von Narcissa zu sprechen beginne, ist Draco völlig außer sich vor Zorn. Er gesteht mir nicht zu, um sie zu trauern...wir haben keine gemeinsame Basis, nur weil wir Beide das Liebste in unserem Leben verloren haben."

Severus schwieg, weil er jeder Versuch, den Freund zu trösten unweigerlich zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen wäre.

Der Tränkemeister zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Lucius' unendlich traurige Stimme wie ein zerrissener Schmetterlingsflügel zu ihm herüberwehte.

"Weißt du, was er mir damals sagte, als ich ihm berichtete, dass auch seine Mutter tot sei? Er sagte: Es interessiert mich nicht! Es interessiert ihn nicht...es...", Lucius verstummte plötzlich und sein Blick wurde leer.

"Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt", sagte Severus sanft und fügte entschiedener an: "Er leidet, genau wie du...und er glaubt, dass es ihm selbst weniger Schmerz bereitet, wenn er einen Teil davon auf dich ablädt...so wie du glaubst, dass du weniger leidest, wenn du mir Schmerz zufügen darfst. Aber das ist genau der Punkt, Lucius...ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir weh tut, wenn du mir Schmerz bereitest...vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass auch Draco erfährt, wie sehr du unter seinem Verhalten leidest."

"Und du glaubst, DAS würde ihn interessieren, wenn ihn schon der Tod seiner Mutter nicht interessiert?", fragte Lucius voller dunklem Hohn.

"Es ist mir scheißegal, ob ihn das interessiert, Lucius, aber er MUSS es erfahren, denn ich werde nicht länger zusehen, wie ihr Beide vor die Hunde geht!"

Severus beugte sich nun nach vorne und vorsichtig streckte er einen Arm nach dem Freund aus. Lucius betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, doch er ließ es zu, dass Severus seine Wange berührte und die Stelle streichelte, die er zuvor geschlagen hatte.

"Komm zurück, Lucius...komm und zeig mir, dass du einen besseren Weg, als den der Selbstzerstörung kennst."

Der Blonde ließ Severus nicht aus den Augen, als er nach den streichelnden Fingern des Freundes griff und sie festhielt, ohne sie von seiner Wange zu nehmen.

Lucius' Stimme klang rau, als er leise fragte: "Wer bist du, Severus Snape? Niemand würde mir glauben, dass der eiskalte Mann einem so tief ins Herz blicken kann. Wer bist du wirklich, Severus?"

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ seine Fingerkuppe erneut die Wange des anderen Mannes berühren und erwiderte leise: "Ich bin dein Freund...ich bin jemand, den es interessiert, was aus dir wird."

tbc?

_Ich habe diesem Plotbunny bis hierhin Auslauf gestattet, soll ich es weiterhoppeln lassen? Es geht dann auf jeden Fall in Richtung Slash! Entscheidet selbst, ob ihr eine Fortsetzung möchtet! _

_LG, Kira _


	2. All die Jahre

**2. Kapitel **

Lucius spürte erneut die sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange durch Severus' Fingerkuppe, und ein innerer Drang machte sich breit, über die Situation zu lachen. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der einem anderen einstigen Diener des Dunkels nur durch seine Berührung ein rettendes Licht mitten ins verrottete Gemüt pflanzte. Und so klang auch Lucius' Lachen längst nicht so spöttisch, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, sondern wie ein merkwürdig kehliges Aufatmen.

Severus beantwortete diesen zufriedenen Laut des Freundes mit einem stummen Lächeln, dann nahm er die Hand unter der des Freundes fort und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er Lucius nicht aus den Augen ließ. Auf diese Art entging ihm auch nicht, wie Lucius ihm kaum merklich mit dem Körper folgte, was er dann, wie durch ein geplantes Vorbeugen kaschierte.

Der Blonde räusperte sich, ehe er sagte: "Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass du mein Freund bist."

"Das überlasse ich völlig dir, Lucius."

"Ich BIN dankbar dafür", erwiderte Malfoy und wandte dann den Blick ab.

Severus nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass Lucius es nicht zwangsläufig bemerken würde.

Er gab dem Freund Zeit, seine offensichtlich verwirrten Gedanken in einigermaßen geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, und Lucius' Stimme klang ein wenig fester, als er Severus nun wieder ansah und sagte: "Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich auf viele langjährige Freundschaften zurückblicken könnte. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass keiner der anderen Todesser eine solche Bezeichnung verdienen würde, und was ich sonst an Kontakten pflege, sind wohl eher Menschen, die mich lieber Gehen als Kommen sehen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue über diese letzte Formulierung, verschloss seine Miene dann schnell wieder und sagte knapp: "Das gilt nicht für mich."

"Ja, ich weiß...wir kennen uns schon lange", Lucius brach ab und machte eine hilflose Geste, als brächte er nicht noch einmal die Kraft auf, Severus als Freund zu bezeichnen.

"Ist in Ordnung, Lucius", erwiderte Severus, stand auf und wandte sich ab.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte der Blonde sofort alarmiert.

"Ich werde jetzt besser nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, damit du etwas zur Ruhe kommen kannst. Draco wird sicher bis morgen durchschlafen, und du solltest versuchen, ebenfalls Schlaf zu finden. Gib deinem Sohn den Trank, den ich mitbrachte. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass du Draco schneller wieder auf die Beine bekommst, als das letzte mal."

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er Draco nach dessen letztem Absturz mit Heilzaubern und Entnüchterungstränken versorgt hatte, und ebenfalls war ihm gut im Gedächtnis, wie Draco das Haus danach einfach wortlos verlassen hatte.

"Je eher ich ihn wieder auf den Beinen habe, umso schneller wird er sich erneut den Huren und dem Suff hingeben. Die Huren kann ich ja sogar noch verstehen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass er gerade versucht was ihn schneller ins Grab bringt, der Alkohol oder ein Typ, der ihm während einer Prügelei einen verbotenen Fluch verabreicht."

Severus trat wieder näher an Lucius heran und nach einem Zögern setzte er sich erneut in den Sessel, der dem Freund gegenüber stand.

"Draco ist selbst unter Alkoholeinfluss ein guter Duellierer", sagte er und wusste doch zugleich, dass dies ein äußerst schwacher Trost für einen Vater sein musste.

"Ja...", erwiderte Lucius dann auch sarkastisch, "...daher stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass es Draco selbst sein wird, der den verbotenen Fluch spricht, und dafür für den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban ausnüchtern kann."

"Wie groß ist seine Bereitschaft den Avada auszusprechen?", fragte Severus düster.

Lucius tat so, als müsse er die Frage genauestens abwägen, dann erwiderte er immer noch sarkastisch: "Ich würde sagen, seine Bereitschaft dazu ist ähnlich groß, wie die, eine Jungfrau zu besteigen."

Severus' Miene wurde noch düsterer und seine Stimme klang knurrend: "Wir haben ihn nicht davor bewahrt, ein Todesser zu werden, nur damit er jetzt aus Kummer genau da landet, wo wir ihn mit aller Macht heraushalten wollten."

Der Blonde lächelte traurig und ließ es in ein höhnisches Lachen übergehen.

"Glaub mir, wenn er ahnen würde, wie sehr es mich treffen würde, ihn in Askaban zu wissen, dann würde er noch heute aus diesem Bett kriechen und den Nächstbesten mit einem Avada in die Hölle befördern...und sich dadurch gleich mit...und mich...für mich ist es jetzt manchmal schon so, als wäre er an einem Ort, an dem ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen kann. Warum reicht es ihm nicht, wenn er seine Weiber besteigt? Warum kann ihm das nicht einfach genug sein?"

Severus schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er interessiert: "Also ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn er die Huren aufsucht?"

"Ja. JA, verdammt! Ich verstehe, dass er diese Art von...Nähe braucht. Er ist jung. Er ist allein. Und das Schlimmste ist, er weiß, was er verloren hat. All diese Frauen können ihm wohl kaum geben, was Cynthia ihm gab, aber um das Feuer zu stillen reichen sie...sie SOLLTEN jedenfalls reichen, wenn er nicht eines Tages wirklich in Askaban oder als Dauerpatient in St. Mungos landen möchte...oder im Grab", fügte Lucius düster an.

Severus räusperte sich, dann legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander, so dass sie ein Dach ergaben und stütze sein Kinn darauf. Er räusperte sich erneut, dann sagte er vorsichtig: "Vielleicht wäre es nicht verkehrt, wenn du Draco irgendwie sagst, dass du es in Ordnung findest, wenn er seine Lust bei käuflichen Frauen stillt. Vielleicht trägt es jedesmal, wenn er sich eine Hure genommen hat, dazu bei, dass er glaubt, dass du ihn dafür verachtest, oder dass er sich selbst dafür verachten müsste, weil er meint, Cynthia dadurch betrogen zu haben; und genau deshalb beginnt er danach vielleicht zu trinken, und sich in Prügeleien Schmerz zufügen zu lassen. Wenn du ihm sagst, dass er ein Recht darauf hat, seine sexuellen Begierden zu stillen, ohne dass er sich dafür schlecht fühlen muss, wäre das vielleicht ein erster Schritt, ihn aus diesem Teufelskreis herauszuholen."

Lucius sah seinen Freund einen Moment sprachlos an, dann fragte er: "Und du meinst, so einfach könnte es sein? Ich sage: Hey Draco, geh 'ne Hure ficken und dann komm nach Hause, damit wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen können?"

"Ja, sowas in der Art", erwiderte Severus mühsam beherrscht.

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf und schnaubte dann hörbar.

"Weißt du, was das Verrückte daran ist?", fragte er dann, "Ich glaube fast, dass Cynthia dafür sogar Verständnis gehabt hätte. Sie war eine ganz besondere junge Frau...eine, die Draco so genommen hat, wie er es brauchte...und sie war einem Malfoy würdig."

"Sie war einem Malfoy würdig...na...dann MUSS sie wohl etwas ganz Besonders gewesen sein", sagte Severus leicht ironisch.

Lucius überging die Kritik an seinem Standesdünkel und fragte: "Möchtest du Wein?"

"Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich noch bleibe?", stellte Severus die Gegenfrage.

"Würde ich dir sonst Wein anbieten?", konterte Lucius und lächelte.

"Ich hätte gerne einen Wein, und ich bleibe gerne noch."

Lucius nickte, erhob sich und kehrte schließlich mit einer Weinflasche und zwei Gläsern zurück.

Er entkorkte die Flasche, füllte ohne weiteren Umstand das Glas seines Gastes und seines im Anschluss.

Severus trank an dem sicherlich sündhaft teuren Rebensaft mit Genuss und stellte das Glas dann auf dem Wohzimmertisch ab.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt.

Lucius sah ihn fragend an: "Was meinst du?"

Severus war fast versucht, das Glas erneut zu nehmen, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, doch er widerstand dem Impuls und sein Gegenüber merkte ihm mit Sicherheit nichts an, denn immerhin hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke jahrelange Erfahrung darin, seine komplette Umwelt im Unklaren über seine Empfindungen zu lassen - nur, dass es ihm bei Lucius ungleich schwerer fiel, beunruhigte ihn etwas.

"Ist dir nicht nach einer Frau? Was du Draco zugestehst, solltest du dir vielleicht auch selbst zugestehen, nicht wahr?"

Der Wein in seinem Glas geriet in Aufruhr, als der Blonde sichtlich zusammengezuckt war. Nun kaschierte Lucius diese deutliche Reaktion durch ein Lachen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte", gab er unsicher zurück. "Ich hatte es nie nötig, mir eine Frau zu kaufen. Bei Merlin...du weißt, dass ich andere Frauen als Narcissa hatte...aber...das waren Geschenke von Voldemort, die man nicht ablehnt, und jede von ihnen hat es als Privileg gesehen, sich mit mir vereinigen zu dürfen. Du hast das doch bestimmt selbst erlebt...es war ein bisschen wie ein...Pflichtprogramm."

"Ja...wie ein Pflichtprogramm", wiederholte Severus die Worte des Freundes und griff nach seinem Glas, um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund hinunterzuspülen.

Lucius schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Severus angewidert reagierte, doch er bezog es darauf, dass der Freund wohl glaubte, die Frauen seien ihm billig erschienen und einem Malfoy nicht würdig.

"Sie konnten nichts dafür", sagte er daher einlenkend, "ich habe - vielleicht entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung - meine Ehe mit Narcissa immer als etwas absolut Kostbares gesehen. Ich habe sie nicht gerne auf diese Art betrogen, und sie wusste es...sie hat mir verziehen, und ich glaube, sie wusste wirklich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, nachdem ich nun einmal war, was ich war...ein Todesser, der jede Menge Rechte hatte...aber eben doch auch einige Pflichten, bei denen es unklug gewesen wäre, sich zu entziehen."

Severus trank erneut an dem Wein und stellte das Glas dann entschieden wieder ab. Auch seine Stimme klang nun sehr viel fester.

"Du hast recht, es gab Dinge, denen wir uns nicht entziehen konnten. Aber nun wäre es ja keine Pflicht für dich, sondern soll dir helfen, dein Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Oder bist du tatsächlich der Ansicht, dass dir körperliche Nähe nicht fehlt?"

Der Blonde wand sich unter der unbequemen Frage sichtlich, dann sagte er fast schon aggressiv: "Natürlich fehlt sie mir! Himmel, ich habe ja sogar DEINE Berührung eben genossen! Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich in die Nokturngasse laufen muss, um mir eine Frau zu kaufen. Ich WILL das nicht, verstehst du? Wenn ich das täte, würde ich mich mit Sicherheit ebenso schlecht fühlen, wie Draco es offensichtlich tut. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass es aber okay wäre und ich mich nicht schlecht fühlen bräuchte, weil DU es mir gestattest!" Lucius hatte den letzten Satz seinem Freund regelrecht entgegen gespien.

Severus ließ ein Schnauben hören und sagte dann rau: "Das ist grotesk! Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt doch besser gehen!"

Lucius atmete schwer unter dem gerade verrauchten Wutausbruch, den er sich selbst nicht recht erklären konnte. Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch als Severus erneut aufstand, sprang er selbst regelrecht von seinem Sessel und griff nach dem Arm des Zaubertrankmeisters.

"Geh nicht, Severus...bitte...geh nicht!"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf die Hand, die sich in seinem Hemdärmel verkrallt hatte und einen Moment lang glaubte Lucius, der Freund würde seine Hand wegschlagen.

Tatsächlich wirkte Severus unentschlossen, wie er auf dieses Festhalten reagieren sollte, und seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern als er sagte: "Wenn ich dein Freund bleiben möchte, dann MUSS ich jetzt gehen, Lucius."

"Warum?", fragte der Blonde ebenso leise, und fügte an: "Ich werfe dir nichts vor."

"NOCH nicht...", murmelte Severus und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Lucius fühlte ihn unter sich wegzucken und sein Griff in das Hemd des Freundes wurde noch fester.

Als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete, schickte er dem Freund ein besänftigendes Lächeln. Er würde nicht gehen. Er hatte sich zum Bleiben entschieden...er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er Lucius die Frage in vollem Umfang beantworten wollte, die dieser ihm zuvor noch so inbrünstig gestellt hatte...die Frage danach, wer er wirklich sei.

Er würde keine Worte dafür benötigen...allein sein Handeln würde einen nachhaltigen Keil zwischen sie treiben. Doch wider dieses besseren Wissens, streckte er seinen Arm aus und legte seine Hand an Lucius' Hals.

Der blonde Mann kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einer Frage, doch Severus nahm seine Hand vom Hals des Freundes und legte ihm einen Zeigefinger sanft auf die Lippen um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach dem obersten Hemdknopf von Lucius und öffnete ihn geschickt.

"Was tust du?", fragte Lucius atemlos, als Severus seinen Finger von den Lippen des Freundes genommen hatte und auch den nächsten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete.

"Ich berühre dich", kündigte Severus leise an und ließ seine Finger sanft über die helle Haut des Freundes gleiten.

Lucius sog hörbar die Luft ein, rührte sich jedoch nicht, sondern stand da wie erstarrt.

Severus schluckte hart, wusste er doch, dass gleich alles enden würde.

Seine Hände schienen dieses Wissen nicht zu teilen, denn erneut öffneten sie einen Knopf und einen weiteren, bis sie zärtlich über die Brust und den flachen Bauch Malfoys streicheln konnten.

"Das ist nicht richtig", ließ Lucius sich so leise vernehmen, dass die Worte kaum wie gesprochen wirkten.

"Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst", versicherte Severus leise, "aber sage nicht, es sei nicht richtig...sage nur, wenn es für DICH nicht richtig ist, denn für mich ist es das."

Lucius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Severus...ich...ich habe nie etwas bemerkt...ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so bist."

Für einen Moment ruhten Severus Finger und ein verletztes Flackern ließ seine Augen wie Feuer erscheinen.

"Ich gehe nicht gerade damit hausieren", erwiderte er und zog seine Hände zurück.

Lucius sah ihn forschend an und Severus erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem Ausdruck, wie ein Versuchstier ihn seinem Sezierer zukommen lassen würde, wenn es dazu in der Lage wäre.

"Lass mich wissen, ob der Trank diesmal schneller bei Draco gewirkt hat - ich werde dir die Eule dann umgehend zurückschicken. Wenn sie wieder bei dir eintrifft, wirst du wissen, dass ich deine Nachricht erhalten habe", sagte Severus mit vibrierender Stimme, die er jedoch im Laufe des letzten Satzes unter Kontrolle bekam.

"Du willst mir nicht antworten?", frage Lucius verwirrt und griff nach Severus' Schulter, als er endlich begriff.

"Du hast vor, den Kontakt zwischen uns abbrechen zu lassen? Warum? Warum gerade jetzt?"

Severus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir noch vor ein paar Minuten meine Freundschaft versichert habe...aber jetzt...es tut mir leid, Lucius...deine Nähe...und nun dein Wissen...", er brach ab und sog noch einmal den Blick des anderen Mannes in sich auf.

Die Augen, die ihm begegneten, bohrten sich in die seinen.

Lucius sagte kein Wort, als er auch die zweite Hand an Severus' Schulter legte und mit beiden Händen an den Armen des Freundes hinabstrich, bis er dessen Hände erreicht hatte. Sanft und doch bestimmt, umfasste er die Handgelenke des Dunkelhaarigen und zog dessen Hände erneut auf seine Brust. Dann schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

Severus betrachtete das ebenmäßige Gesicht Lucius', das weißblonde lange Haar, das ihn stets dazu verleitet hatte, seine Finger darin vergraben zu wollen. Er bemerkte, wie die Brust des anderen Mannes sich in gebannter Erwartung rasch hob und wieder senkte, so, als habe er Angst.

"Bei Merlin...", flüsterte Severus leise, als ihn der Wunsch überkam, Lucius alle Sorgen und alle Ängste auf einmal nehmen zu wollen, die dem Freund das Leben schwer machten...er wollte sie ihm in diesem Moment nehmen, selbst dann, wenn dies seinen eigenen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde.

Seine Fingerspitzen glitten erneut über die helle Haut und er konnte spüren, wie Lucius wohlige Schauer überliefen. Severus sparte die Brustwarzen absichtlich aus und berührte nur die Stellen, die Lucius nicht gegen dessen Willen in Erregung versetzen würden. Sein Streicheln wurde schneller und er berührte den anderen Mann nun mit weniger Scheu.

Als er erneut über die Brust strich, streifte seine Daumenkuppe versehentlich doch die linke Brustwarze des Freundes und er murmelte eine Entschuldigung, als Lucius hart die Luft einsog.

"Nein...nicht", raunte Lucius plötzlich leise, und Severus glaubte erst, dass der Freund von ihm forderte aufzuhören, doch dann begriff er durch die Körperverlagerung von Lucius, dass dieser ihn bat, die empfindlichen Brustwarzen nicht länger auszusparen.

Severus spürte das Pochen in seinen Lenden, als er Lucius gezielt seine Daumenkuppe auf die Brustwarze legte, die sich unter der nun folgenden Behandlung deutlich erhob. Er legte die andere Daumenkuppe auf die zweite Brustwarze und als auch diese anschwoll, ließ er beide Hände schließlich langsam hinunter gleiten und öffnete Lucius Hemd vollends. Seine Hände nahmen erneut den Kontakt auf und er ließ sie vorsichtig bis auf Lucius Rücken wandern, wo sie einen Moment ruhten, um dem Freund die Gelegenheit zu geben, wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, und zu realisieren, dass es ein MANN war, der ihn jetzt zärtlich umarmt hielt.

"Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich mit vor Lust belegter Stimme.

Lucius öffnete die Augen und es dauerte etwas, doch dann nickte er. "Hör nicht auf", bat er leise.

"Nein...das werde ich nicht...und das werde ich auch bald kaum noch können", erwiderte Severus mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln nicht minder schief, doch sein Blick loderte und er wiederholte seine Worte so deutlich es ihm möglich war: "Hör nicht auf, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich hinab und ließ seine Zungenspitze hart über die rechte Brustwarze des anderen Mannes gleiten.

Lucius schob ihm unwillkürlich sein Becken entgegen und ließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hören, das Severus mehr berauschte, als die Enge seiner Hose ihm zugestehen wollte.

Der Dunkelhaarige widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, seinem nun bereits beträchtlich erigierten Penis mehr Platz zu verschaffen, weil er fürchtete, Lucius dadurch einen sehr abrupten, und von ihm nicht gewollten Schritt von der Zärtlichkeit weg zuzumuten.

Für Severus war klar, dass der andere Mann ihn nur gewähren ließ, weil er ausgehungert war - ausgehungert nach Berührung jeglicher Art.

Noch ganz in diesen Gedanken verstrickt, und seiner eigenen Erregung massiv die Leine anlegend, spürte Severus, wie Lucius sich ein wenig zurück bewegte und sich ihm damit entzog.

Der Tränkemeister ließ von der inzwischen von seinem Speichel glänzend nassen Brustwarze des Freundes nur widerwillig ab, hob seinen Kopf und verschloss seine Miene zu einer schützenden Undurchdringlichkeit.

Lucius' Augen schienen mit einem fiebrigen Hauch belegt zu sein, und doch war seine Stimme so klar, wie das eisige Blau seiner Iris.

"Darf ich dich küssen? Ich meine...würdest du mich küssen wollen?"

Severus' Maske fiel auf der Stelle und aus den eben noch beinahe schwarzen Augen brach erneut das Feuer hervor. "Ja...Ja!", erwiderte er mit bebender Stimme.

"Okay", murmelte Lucius und schluckte, "Entschuldige...das ist...neu für mich", fügte er leicht lächelnd an, dann näherte er sich dem Gesicht des Freundes so vorsichtig, als erwarte er immer noch eine Zurückweisung.

Severus wagte kaum zu atmen, um den nervösen Blonden nicht zu verschrecken - verdammt, wann war er selbst zuletzt so nervös gewesen?

All die Jahre...all die natürlichen Berührungen durch Lucius, die er so hatte abtun müssen, als hätten sie nicht stets sein Innerstes zum Lodern gebracht.

Es waren nur kleine Berührungen gewesen, Körperkontakte, wie sie zwischen Freunden entstanden, die öfter miteinander zu tun hatten. Doch als Lucius nun seine Hand sanft in Severus' Nacken schob, und seine Lippen die seinen berührten, verwandelte sich Severus' Blut in glühende Lava.

Lucius ging mit der Präzision des Neugierigen vor, indem er Severus' Mund beinahe stürmisch und doch distanziert eroberte. Er erkundete, schmeckte und analysierte unweigerlich, ob diese Verbindung ihm den Magen herumdrehen würde.

Severus ließ ihn gewähren und passte sich seinem Tempo an. Dieser Kuss fühlte sich anders an, als alle, die er bislang mit homosexuellen Männern ausgetauscht hatte. Und abermals schoss es dem Tränkemeister durch den Kopf, dass dieses Spiel hier nur mit einer Niederlage für ihn enden konnte, denn die Neugier des aristokratisch anmutenden Lucius war schnell erschöpft, wie er aus leidvoller Erfahrung in anderen Angelegenheiten wusste.

tbc

_Neugierig, wie's weitergeht? :) _


	3. Ansturm des Glückes

_Okay, vergesst das mit der Shortstory - ich 'fürchte', ich habe euch hier noch einiges zu erzählen ;)_

_Und seid euch versichert, dass ich mich darüber freue, was ihr mir wiederum nach dem Lesen zu erzählen habt! :)_

**3. Kapitel **

Es schien Lucius plötzlich tatsächlich schmerzhaft lange her zu sein, dass er eine Berührung - einen Kuss - hatte erleben dürfen.

Er hatte nach etwas gesucht, in den letzten Wochen, nun wusste er, dass es Zärtlichkeit gewesen war, doch in all dem Leid hatte er dem Schmerz den Vorzug gegeben...er schien ihm vertrauter und sicherer.

Severus nun zu schmecken war erotisch, doch zugleich beängstigend exotisch.

Er hatte vieles mit ihm erlebt. Wäre mehrfach beinahe mit ihm gemeinsam gestorben. Wenn der Kampf am heftigsten getobt hatte, hatten sie sich stets aufeinander verlassen können.

Sie hatten einander berührt, in alltäglichen Situationen, aber auch, wenn es Wunden zu versorgen gab.

Nie, niemals in all dieser Zeit, hatte Lucius sich danach gesehnt, den Freund zu küssen.

Und nun stand er hier und aus diesem zugegebenermaßen etwas zu lieblosen Vorstoß in den Mund des Freundes, entwickelte sich mit jeder Sekunde die verging, etwas Neues. Lucius hatte Severus in dem Glauben geküsst, sich nicht davon erregt zu fühlen - aber er fühlte sich erregt, und dieses unbändige Gefühl des Lebens nahm zu.

Seine beinahe ruppige Art, Severus' Zunge mit der eigenen zu 'bekämpfen' ließ nach, und Lucius spürte, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen regelrecht weggezogen wurde, als er Severus die Führung überließ. Der Tränkemeister nahm ihn auf eine Art in Besitz, die so unendlich zärtlich und doch männlich war, dass Lucius sich diesmal von der Exotik einfach davonschwemmen ließ.

Er spürte, wie Severus seine Hand an seinem Rücken hinabbewegte und seinen Hintern zu kneten begann.

Ein Gedanke bäumte sich auf, der jedem Heterojungen irgendwann eingeschärft wurde.

Er will deinen Arsch!, schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf, und er wartete auf das Gefühl der Übelkeit, das ihn stets befallen hatte, wenn er mit Klassenkameraden damals über Schwule und ihre Praktiken hergezogen hatte.

Wie oft hatte Severus wohl selbst lästern müssen, um den Anschein zu wahren, er würde nicht zu denen gehören, die mit Schimpfwörtern der übelsten Art versehen wurden, wenn im Schülerbad geflachst worden war. So lange Jahre war das nun her, der tiefgreifende Spott gegen jene, die sich bei jeder Gelegenheit den Arsch eines unachtsamen gebückten Jünglings gegen dessen Willen vornahmen und ihn so mit ihrer 'Krankheit Homosexualität' infizierten. Die widerwärtigen Geschichten von damals prägten ein Leben lang. Sie waren eine überaus wirksame Warnung für jeden 'normalen' Mann.

Unwillkürlich spannte Lucius die Gesäßmuskeln an, als gelte es, eine Jungfräulichkeit der besonderen Art zu bewahren.

Severus spürte die Veränderung sofort und nahm seine Hand wieder in Lucius' Rücken. Er beendete den Kuss und sah dem Freund ernst in die Augen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Lucius. Entspann dich einfach. Vergiss alles, was du vielleicht bislang an Schauergeschichten gehört hast. Ich verlange nichts von dir, außer, dass du mir vertraust...und...genießt."

Der Blonde hörte Severus' Stimme durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Eine tosende Welle schwemmte durch seinen Kopf und riss all diesen Ballast mit sich, der Lucius unter sich begraben gehalten hatte...und all das nur durch einen Kuss!

"Ich vertraue dir...", erwiderte Lucius und fügte dann an: "...ich habe nie viel um Schauergeschichten gegeben."

Severus schickte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, dann sagte er: "Ich denke, dass du dennoch erleichtert sein wirst, wenn ich dich nun bitte, dich auf deinen Hintern zu setzen...er ist in Sicherheit, glaub mir."

Lucius fühlte sich völlig durchschaut, doch eigenartigerweise hinterließ es keine Spur von diesem sonst so präsenten Gefühl der Schwäche, wenn jemand seine Gedanken erraten hatte.

Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und blickte zu Severus empor.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte er und seine Stimme bebte vor Erregung.

"Ich habe vor, den attraktivsten Mann den ich kenne, nun noch um ein Vielfaches besser kennenzulernen. Und ich verspreche dir, dass du die Augen schließen darfst, und dir vorstellen kannst, ich sei jemand ganz anderes."

"Ich möchte nicht an jemand anderen denken", erwiderte Lucius augenblicklich.

Severus' Herz machte einen Sprung, dass er es bis in die Kehle fühlen konnte und er schenkte dem Freund eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Dann ging er vor dem Sitzenden auf die Knie und begann zielstrebig damit, die Knöpfe von Lucius' schwarzer Anzughose zu öffnen.

Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, als er deutlich die mächtige Erhebung unter dem weißen Baumwollstoff sehen konnte.

Mit geschickten Handgriffen befreite er den Penis des Freundes und umfasste den steil aufragenden Schaft mit festem Griff.

Lucius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete schwer durch den geöffneten Mund.

Die Pracht in seinen Händen mit den Fingern liebkosend, raunte Severus erneut: "Entspann dich. Ich möchte das nur für dich tun. Nein, das stimmt nicht...ich tue es auch für mich...ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, Luc." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, schob er seine Lippen über die verlockend glatte Eichel und begann sie mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten, um sie schließlich tief und besitzergreifend zu verschlingen.

Der Blonde glaubte auf der Stelle zu explodieren, als Severus ihn auf eine Art zu bearbeiten begann, die ihn unweigerlich in absehbarer Zeit bis auf den letzten Tropfen aussaugen würde.

Das Wissen, dass es ausgerechnet der verschlossene Severus war, der bei ihm selbst die Schleusen öffnen würde, ließ Lucius ein animalisches Stöhnen ausstoßen.

Bei Merlin, das Gefühl war so überwältigend schön, dass er kaum wusste, wie er dem Ansturm dieses Glückes Herr werden sollte. Doch musste er das überhaupt?

Severus war ganz auf sein Tun konzentriert und Lucius wagte einen Blick auf das dunkle Haar des Freundes, das sich wie ein mächtiger Rabenflügel in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, und sich nun bei jedem neuerlichen Verschlingen seines Schaftes sanft bewegte. Fast wünschte sich Lucius, Severus hätte darauf gedrängt, ihm die Hose hinunterzuziehen, statt nur seinen Penis zu befreien, damit er die sanften Wellen von Severus' Haar auch auf seinen Schenkeln hätte spüren können.

Er hob seine Hand und ließ seine Finger in die schwarzen Strähnen eintauchen, ohne Severus' Rhythmus zu stören.

Von der Berührung seines Freundes geradezu wohlig in seiner Ekstase bestätigt, ließ Severus diesen prächtigen Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen hindurchgleiten, um ihn auf sinnliche Art zu schmecken und auf raffinierte Art zu massieren. Severus wusste, dass er Lucius in kürzester Zeit würde zum Höhepunkt bringen können, wenn er zusätzlich seine Hände zur Hilfe nahm, doch er wollte Lucius und auch sich selbst das orale Genießen so lange wie möglich bewahren und so spielte seine Zunge mit dem zarten Fleisch, das zugleich eindeutig hart und fordernd war.

Als er den unverkennbaren Geschmack des Lusttropfens aufnahm, gab er ein wohliges Knurren von sich und in seiner eigenen Hose rebellierte sein Glied so heftig, dass er seine Position ändern musste.

Er spürte, dass Lucius sich daraufhin leicht verspannte, als habe er die Not des Freundes durchaus erkannt.

Severus ließ seine Lippen langsam bis über die Spitze wandern und seine Hand blieb hart um den nassen Schaft gepresst, als er schließlich dem Freund in die Augen sah.

"Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, die dich gerne gehen sehen - im Gegenteil, ich möchte sehen, wie du kommst!", sagte er lächelnd und sprach so die Gedanken aus, die er zuvor bei Lucius' Bemerkung sofort im Kopf gehabt hatte.

Der Blonde versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, dem jedoch unweigerlich ein tiefes Knurren der Erregung folgte.

Es war berauschend, Severus zwischen seinen Beinen knien zu sehen, darauf zu warten, dass er erneut seinen Mund dazu benutzen würde, ihn in diese Welt aus reiner Lust zu versetzen. Doch am berauschendsten war das Wissen, dass Severus all das jahrelang ersehnt hatte und wie es für ihn sein musste, diese Wünsche nun endlich in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

Es war eine Lust, die sich zwischen ihnen entspann und reflektierte, um sie mit neuer Stärke wiederum zurückzugeben.

Lucius konnte nur ahnen, wie sehr es Severus erregen musste und wie hart dessen Schwanz sich vermutlich gerade gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte.

"Was kann ich für DICH tun?", fragte der Blonde rau, und seine Stimme vibrierte vor Unsicherheit.

"Du tust bereits genug für mich. Entspann dich wieder, Luc. Ich möchte, dass du die Kontrolle soweit abgibst, wie du dazu in der Lage bist - und nicht mehr."

Der folgende Blick zwischen Beiden klärte die Dinge, die unausgesprochen blieben. All diese kleinen Nuancen von Furcht und Unbehagen, die so schnell entstanden, wenn ein gewisses Level der Lust überschritten worden war, und diese damit nachträglich vergiftete.

Severus wollte dieses Umschlagen in jedem Falle vermeiden, und Lucius war ihm dankbar dafür, denn die Vorstellung, dass der oftmals so derb verspottete anale Kontakt zwischen ihnen erfolgen könnte, beunruhigte ihn selbst durch diese unbändige Lust hindurch.

"Ich könnte dich...anfassen, wenn du möchtest", sagte Lucius zögerlich und verfluchte sich selbst für die schwache Vorstellung, die er hier bot, und seinem Freund damit vermutlich wehtat, ohne es zu wollen.

Der Tränkemeister schickte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf.

"Lass mich einfach weitermachen. Das ist das größte Geschenk, das du mir im Moment machen kannst. Denk nicht soviel nach. Gönne deinem Kopf eine Sendepause, mein Freund."

Severus' Worte hatten gerade im Geist des Blonden Fuß gefasst, als sie auch schon durch das neuerliche Verschlingen seines Schwanzes durch Severus' Mund jegliche Konsistenz verloren und nur das Gefühl blieb, dass alles gut war, was gerade mit ihm geschah.

Als Severus damit begann, die Hoden des Blonden mit genau dem richtigen Druck seiner Finger zusätzlich zu bearbeiten, stöhnte Lucius vor überströmendem Glücksgefühl auf und ließ sich von der Geilheit mitreißen, die Severus ihm durch die genauen Kenntnisse seiner körperlichen Reaktionen auf sein Tun entlocken konnte.

Lucius' Atem wurde schneller und flacher. Hörbar steuerte er auf den Punkt zu, den Severus ihm gönnte und nun regelrecht einzufordern schien.

Der Blonde murmelte unter diesen ekstatischen Empfindungen einige undeutliche Worte, die seiner grenzenlosen Überwältigung Ausdruck verliehen.

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Severus nicht nachlassen würde, und Lucius' Kapitulation so machtvoll und befreiend erfolgte, dass er den Namen des Mannes in seinem Schoß laut und unter einem unendlich wohligen Stöhnen aussprach.

Das alles war mehr, als Severus zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es zeigte ihm, dass tatsächlich ER es war, dem Lucius' Gedanken im Moment dieses Höhepunktes galten.

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich von der Wärme und dem Geschmack des Freundes überfluten und sich völlig von der Freude besetzen, Lucius über diese Klippe der Lust gestoßen zu haben und zugleich derjenige sein zu dürfen, der ihn auffing.

Er spürte, wie das Beben des Freundes unter ihm in den ihm vertrauten Wellen verlief, und wusste in jeder Sekunde genau was Lucius fühlte.

Doch was der Blonde fühlen würde, wenn die Lust verebbt war, vermochte Severus nicht zu sagen, und so sog er jedes Beben, jedes Keuchen und jeden anderen gutturalen Laut des Freundes regelrecht in sich auf, um es in seinen Erinnerungen zu bewahren und sich stets daran zu erinnern, dass er hier und in diesem Moment von ihm bekommen hatte, was er sich bislang nur in seinen Träumen ausmalen konnte.

Die köstliche Hingabe war ein viel zu kurzer Moment, von dem Severus sich wünschte, er würde um ein Vielfaches länger währen.

Doch natürlich endete dieser beinahe magische Augenblick, und Severus ließ seine Lippen ein letztes mal an dem langsam zur Ruhe kommenden Schaft des Blonden entlangwandern, um ihn dann sanft freizugeben.

Einen Moment lang verwirrte ihn, dass Lucius erst die Finger aus seinem Haar lösen musste, da er nicht bewusst gemerkt hatte, dass dieser sie während seines Höhepunktes erneut hineinvergraben hatte.

Severus erkannte, dass sein Freund die Hände nun rechts und links auf den Sessellehnen platzierte, so, als wüsste er nicht recht, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte - oder so, als wären sie ihm als Teil seines eigenen Körpers zur Zeit nicht erträglich.

Auch der Blick des Freundes zeugte von großer Unsicherheit, wenngleich seine Miene nach dem aristokratischen Ausdruck suchte - vergeblich, nachdem er gerade erst die Empfindungen offenbart hatte, die einen Menschen ohne jegliche Maske zeigen.

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich zwischen den Knien des Freundes und Lucius nahm seine Beine augenblicklich ein Stück zusammen.

Ohne jegliche Hast griff Severus zu seinem Weinglas und sah noch einmal zum Blonden, bevor er das Glas langsam an seine Lippen setzte und den Geschmack des Freundes mit dem Wein vermischte.

Lucius' Blick wich dem seinen aus und schweifte schnell zum eigenen Glas, doch bevor er danach griff, schob er seinen Penis mit einer schnellen Handbewegung in die Hose zurück und schloss sie.

Severus nahm erneut einen Schluck Wein, diesmal jedoch einen größeren, der ihn davon abhalten sollte, zuerst das Wort zu ergreifen.

Lucius kippte den Rest seines Weines auf ex hinunter und nachdem er das leere Glas auf den Tisch zurückgestellt hatte, starrte er darauf.

'Sieh mich an...bitte, Lucius, sieh mich doch an!', flehte Severus stumm, nahm jedoch völlig ruhig erneut einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas.

Als der Blonde immer noch nicht zu ihm sah und statt dessen mit gesenktem Kopf die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen begann, wandte Severus sich ab und inspizierte das Buchregal an der Wohnzimmerwand, dessen Titel er bereits seit geraumer Zeit auswendig kannte.

"Severus...", begann der Freund plötzlich mit leiser Stimme und der Tränkemeister wandte sich sofort wieder um, nur um zu erkennen, dass Lucius den Kopf nach wie vor gesenkt hielt, und die inzwischen trockene Wunde in seiner Handfläche inspizierte.

"Ja...?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige, nachdem der Freund nicht weitersprach.

Lucius gab die Inspektion seiner Wunde auf, und endlich hob er den Kopf. Seine Augen schienen von neuer Lebendigkeit, auch wenn sie fast noch intensiver nach Worten zu suchen schienen, als der Mund des Freundes.

Irgendwo im Haus schlug eine Uhr, und Severus kam der Gedanke, dass das Geräusch wohl aus dem Schlafzimmer der Malfoys kommen musste...einem Raum, den er nie gesehen hatte, sondern nur wusste, dass er in der Richtung lag, aus der der glockenhelle Ton erklungen war.

Und noch während er sich völlig irrelevanter Weise fragte, warum eine solch laute Uhr an einem Ort der Ruhe stand, statt in diesem Wohnzimmer, erhob sich Lucius aus dem Sessel.

Severus fiel auf, dass der Blonde zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes falsch geschlossen hatte - doch auch das war irrelevant.

Als Lucius auf ihn zutrat, zuckte Severus' Glied erneut, und am liebsten hätte er diesem Körperteil entgegen geschrien, nun endlich Ruhe zu geben und den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen - so wie er selbst es tat!

Der Blonde blieb vor ihm stehen, genug Abstand wahrend, der die natürliche Grenze zwischen Freunden nicht unterschritt.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte er, als besinne er sich plötzlich wieder auf seine Pflichten als Gastgeber.

"Nein...ich...nein", erwiderte Severus und fügte schließlich an: "Ich werde später auf Hogwarts noch etwas essen."

"Gut...in Ordnung...natürlich", sagte Lucius mit schleppender Stimme, als würde ihm gerade klar, dass es vielleicht ein nicht ganz geschickt gewählter Zeitpunkt war, Severus danach zu fragen, ob er Appetit habe.

Severus seufzte leise, und verwarf den Plan, seinem Freund erklären zu wollen, dass dessen Geschmack ihm noch entschieden mehr Appetit auf den Mann selbst, als nach Essen gemacht hatte. Diese Offenbarung musste unbedingt unausgeprochen bleiben.

Statt dessen sagte er: "Du solltest vielleicht nach Draco sehen", und gab dem Freund damit einen plausiblen Grund, den Raum für eine Weile zu verlassen, und ebenso die damit so schwer gewordene Nähe zu ihm.

"Ja, das sollte ich", stimmte Lucius ohne zu zögern zu und wandte sich ab. Ehe er den Raum verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: "Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du deine Pläne zu ändern bereit wärst, und später mit mir gemeinsam isst."

Severus hatte noch nicht ganz die Bedeutung der Worte erfasst, als Lucius ihn auch schon alleine ließ.

Der Tränkemeister griff nach der Weinflasche und schenkte sich einen Schluck nach. Dann sah er zu dem nun leeren Sessel, vor dem er eben für einen Moment so wunschlos glücklich gewesen war.

Er trank an dem Wein und der Gedanke an Lucius' letzten Satz - an seine erneute Einladung - hinterließ einen wohligen Schauer, als er ihn sich wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis rief; bedeutete er doch zumindest, dass ihre Freundschaft nach wie vor bestand!

Die Kerzen flackerten leicht im Luftzug, als Lucius die Tür zum Gästezimmer geöffnet hatte.

Sie warfen tanzenden Schatten an die Wand, die sich erst wieder beruhigten, als Lucius den Raum betreten hatte, und die Tür vorsichtig anlehnte.

Draco lag nach wie vor auf dem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und reglos wie ein Stein.

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und trat sofort näher, als er einen dunklen Fleck neben dem Mund seines Sohnes auf dem Kopfkissen entdeckte.

Er ging neben seinem Sohn in die Knie und erkannte, dass Dracos aufgeplatzte Lippe sich im Gewebe des Kissen verfangen und erneut geblutet haben musste.

Der Geruch von Blut und starkem Alkohol umfing ihn und Lucius wich ein wenig zurück. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte Draco seine Hand sanft auf die Wange - ein Moment mit seinem Sohn, den er sich stehlen musste wie ein Dieb.

Dracos Gesicht war übel zugerichtet und es brach Lucius fast das Herz, die Haut über große Flächen blau und lila verfärbt zu sehen, Er sah zu dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett, auf dem Severus das Mittel platziert hatte, das Draco bei Erwachen einnehmen sollte.

Für einen Moment nahm er sich vor, Severus auch nach einem Mittel gegen die Hämatome zu fragen, verwarf diesen Plan jedoch sofort wieder, weil er sich sicher war, dass es unklug wäre, Draco so gänzlich von dem zu befreien, was er sich so kopflos hatte zufügen lassen.

Manchmal war es dringend notwendig, die Ergebnisse des eigenen Handelns vor Augen zu sehen, dachte er und ballte die Hand mit der eigenen Wunde kurz zur Faust, um sie dann ganz bewusst wieder zu öffnen.

Seine Selbstverletzung vor den Augen des Freundes war ein dermaßen lauter Hilfeschrei gewesen, dass er sich im Nachhinein fragte, wie Severus auch anders hätte reagieren sollen. Ja, er hatte gehofft, dass der Freund sich seiner annahm... hatte es herbeigesehnt!

Wie tiefgreifend diese Annahme jedoch sein würde, hatte Lucius nicht im Mindesten geahnt, und nun, hier in diesem Raum der ihn von Severus trennte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich erneut nach seiner Berührung sehnte.

Ausgehungert - ja, das war er ganz sicher!

Ausgehungert nach Liebe, wie dem Blonden plötzlich klar wurde, denn wie konnte es sein, dass er sich erneut wünschte, von Severus berührt werden zu wollen, wenn doch sein sexueller Drang gerade erst befriedigt worden war? Liebe...zu Severus? Bei Merlin!

Lucius schloss die Augen und verdrängte das Bild des anderen Mannes, der ihn mit seinen Augen verschlungen hatte.

Narcissa.

Sie war es, die in seinen Gedanken nun auftauchte, und deren Lächeln er vor sich sah, und deren Duft er sich in Erinnerung rief.

Sie war alles gewesen für ihn - alles!

Er schluckte hart, als er die Tränen aufsteigen spürte.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung Dracos riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als wäre er erneut im Kampf, zuckten die Muskeln des jungen Mannes und er gab undeutliche Worte von sich, die jedoch von einiger Aggressivität zeugten. Sofort zog Lucius die Hand zurück, als Draco die Augen öffnete und ihn verschlafen, aber zornerfüllt anfunkelte.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob ER es wirklich war, den sein Sohn nun vor sich sah, oder ob er im Rausch glaubte, es sei einer seiner prügelnden Rivalen.

"Fahr zur Hölle...", murmelte Draco undeutlich und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. Lucius entschied, dass dies ein guter Moment sei, seinem Sohn einige Schlucke des neuen Ausnüchterungsmittels zu verabreichen und griff nach dem Fläschchen mit dem Trank.

Severus nahm die Rebellion seines immer noch erregten Körpers wie eine süße Qual hin. Er erlebte dies absolut nicht zum ersten mal, doch gewiss hatte er sich dem noch nie im Hause seines Freundes so bewusst hingegeben.

Er besaß genug Selbstbeherrschung, um die Wogen der Erregung genießend durch sich hindurchströmen zu lassen, ohne sich selbst zu einer Handlung gezwungen zu sehen. Doch jeder Gedanke daran, dass Lucius ihn freiwillig erkunden könnte, so wie er es bei ihm getan hatte, manövrierte ihn viel zu nah an den Punkt, an dem seine Selbstbeherrschung unweigerlich kippen würde.

Und so ließ er Gedanken an ein solches Szenario nur an seine Phantasien zaghaft und verlockend anklopfen, ohne ihnen jedoch die Tür zu öffnen.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den ihm bereits seit Jahren vertrauten Raum. Er hatte viele Stunden hier gemeinsam mit dem Ehepaar Malfoy verbracht. Zweifellos waren die meisten davon durch Belange der Todesser eingeläutet worden, die ihn und Lucius dazu gebracht hatten, sich fernab der Organisation zu treffen und unter vier Augen über das zu sprechen, was ihnen bevorstand. Fast immer waren diese wenig freudvollen Treffen jedoch dazu übergegangen, dass sich Narcissa irgendwann zu ihnen gesellt hatte, und die Themen wesentlich freundlichere Züge angenommen hatten.

Severus hatte bei jedem einzelnen dieser Treffen die Liebe zwischen den Eheleuten gespürt, die so viele den Malfoys nicht zugetraut hätten, die sie nur als repräsentierende und in vielen Bereichen auch herrschende Oberschicht kannten.

Für Severus als Freund der Familie waren all die Zärtlichkeiten, die Lucius und Narcissa miteinander ausgetauscht hatten, jedoch über die Jahre hinweg ein festes Bestandteil des Bildes ihrer Ehe geworden, und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es ihm aus genau diesem Grund nicht schwer gefallen war zu erraten, dass Lucius all diese Berührungen und die Nähe unweigerlich schmerzhaft vermissen musste.

Genau diese Emotionen dem Freund nun anzubieten, die er selbst jahrelang unterdrückt und in seinem Inneren vergraben gehalten hatte, mochte man sowohl als echte Freundschaft, als auch als Hintertriebenheit auslegen können.

Severus seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass Lucius bereits schon nach kurzer Zeit Zweiteres wählen könnte, um es ihm vorzuwerfen. Denn das Einzige, was er darauf würde erwidern können, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm ernst war...so ernst, wie Lucius es unweigerlich verängstigen und abstoßen würde.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als Lucius' Stimme plötzlich durch das Haus hallte.

"Scheiße! SEVERUS!"

_tbc_


	4. Einsam ohne dich

**4. Kapitel**

Den schläfrigen Draco im Nacken stützend, hatte Lucius den neuen Trank, mit inzwischen durchaus geübtem Griff, seinem Sohn vorsichtig verabreicht.

Zuerst hatte er Dracos Husten für normal gehalten, weil sein Sohn sich in seinem Suff immer noch unsinnigerweise gegen den wehrte, der ihm eigentlich helfen wollte und sich somit mit Sicherheit an dem Trank verschluckt hatte, den Lucius ihm rigoros einflößte.

Selbst als Draco anfangs erbrochen hatte, hatte sein Vater noch an ein schlichtes Verschlucken geglaubt. Doch Draco hörte einfach nicht auf zu würgen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich sein hochalkoholisierter Mageninhalt auf das Bett und den Boden ergossen, ohne dass es ihm offensichtlich bald besser gehen würde. Erneut würgte er und während sein Erbrochenes gallig wurde, begriff Lucius, dass sein Sohn inzwischen kurz vor dem Ersticken war.

Er stützte Draco um ihm das Atmen so leicht wie möglich zu machen, und zugleich rief er laut nach dem Freund, der vermutlich von diesem Desaster hier noch rein gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Als Severus die Tür aufstieß und mit einem Blick die Lage erfasste, warf Lucius ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

"Was war in diesem Scheißtrank? Willst du meinen Sohn vergiften? Verdammt, Severus!"

Ohne auf den Vorwurf einzugehen, eilte Severus an Lucius' Seite und bellte den Freund regelrecht an: "Hol den Trank, den ich dir zuletzt wegen deiner Schlafprobleme gegeben habe."

"Aber was willst du mit diesem.."

"SOFORT!", brüllte Severus den Blonden an und fasste Draco in den Mund, um Erbrochenes daraus hervorzuholen, das diesen zusätzlich am Atmen hinderte.

Lucius spürte wie die Panik ihn trieb, als er das Zimmer im Laufschritt verließ und in das Badezimmer hetzte, in dem er die Phiole mit besagtem Schlaftrank stehen hatte.

Er rannte zurück und Severus riss ihm förmlich das Fläschchen aus der Hand, entkorkte es und träufelte Draco den Inhalt in die Mundhöhle.

Der junge Mann rang hörbar nach Atem und ein pfeifendes Geräusch entstand, als er den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff endlich in die Lungen ziehen konnte. Severus hielt ihn noch einen Moment, und bettete den inzwischen wieder rauschhaft weggetretenen Draco dann auf das besudelte Kissen.

"Ein Zauberstab wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", sagte Severus und sah Lucius auffordernd an.

Wortlos verließ der Blonde erneut das Zimmer und kehrte schließlich mit dem gewünschten Zaubererutensil zurück. Er richtete den Fokus auf das Erbrochene, säuberte Draco, das Bett, sich selbst und den Boden durch einen Zauberspruch.

Dann übergab er den Stab an Severus, damit dieser sich ebenfalls säubern konnte. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihm diese Aufgabe nicht abgenommen hatte, wurde noch von Lucius' wütenden Blick auf den Freund begleitet..

"Was war in dem Ausnüchterungstrank?", herrschte Lucius schließlich den Tränkemeister an.

Mit fachmännischer Stimme begann Severus aufzuzählen: "Drei Gaben Löwenmaul, ein Breitblattgrünling, eine zerriebene Steinaugennelke, eine Goldnapfwurzel, Wasser und zehn Tropen Vitaviskos."

Lucius griff sich ungeduldig ins Haar und fasste es im Nacken zusammen, während er entnervt hervorstieß: "Das ist alles unheimlich interessant, Severus, aber kannst du mir vielleicht mit einfachen Worten - die sogar ein im Fach Zaubertränke leidlich erfolgreicher Schulabgänger wie ich versteht - erklären, WAS meinen Sohn beinahe umgebracht hätte, verdammt nochmal!"

Severus atmete tief durch, dann sagte er mit leiser und doch fester Stimme: "Der Verabreicher des Trankes."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lucius begriff, dass ihm selbst gerade die Schuld für den Vorfall gegeben worden war.

"Ich habe ihm den Trank genau so verabreicht wie...beim...letzten..", er brach ab und nahm die Hände aus seinem Nacken plötzlich kraftlos nach vorne, was dafür sorgte, dass einzelne Strähnen seines blonden Haares wirr über seine Schulter fielen.

"Bei Merlin...höchstens fünf Tropfen...du hattest mir gesagt, dass ich ihm höchstens fünf Tropfen von dem Trank geben darf, und die nächsten erst nach frühestens einer Stunde, falls sich sein Zustand dann nicht schon merklich verbessert hätte."

Severus nickt lediglich knapp, dann sagte er ohne jeglichen Vorwurf: "Es liegt an der gesamten Zusammenstellung, aber vor allem an dem Vitaviskos. Das Mittel ist hochkonzentriert und in minimalen Dosen ist es ein wundervolles Heilmittel, aber es muss absolut in kleinen Mengen verabreicht werden, um nicht ins Gegenteil umzuschlagen."

"Ich hätte ihm nur fünf Tropfen des Trankes geben dürfen", wiederholte Lucius mit kraftloser Stimme.

"Das ist richtig, Lucius", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und fügte an: "Die Konzentration des Vitaviskos verliert sich in Verbindungen nicht, sondern bleibt durch den Saft des Breitblattgrünlings besonders schnell wirksam."

"Und ich habe Draco das Zeug reingekippt, als hättest du mir nie eine extra Anweisung zu diesem neuen Trank gegeben...es tut mir leid, Severus."

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte knapp den Kopf und sagte: "Das solltest du wohl eher Draco morgen sagen - obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er sich an nichts von alledem hier wird erinnern können."

Lucius sah zu seinem Sohn, der erneut wie ein Stein schlief.

Der Blonde machte eine hilflose Geste, dann sagte er an Severus gewandt: "Ich meine, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dir die Schuld geben wollte...obwohl ICH derjenige bin, dem du gehörig den Arsch aufreißen dürftest."

Severus schluckte hart, ehe er diese Regung unterbinden konnte, doch sofort versteinerte sich seine Miene zur Undurchdringlichkeit.

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund, als könne er damit das ungeschickt Gesagte rückgängig machen.

"Okay...", sagte er schließlich kraftlos, "...kannst du mir bitte noch für einen Laien erklären, warum ausgerechnet das Zeug, das mich zum Schlafen bringen soll, Draco vor dieser Überdosierung retten konnte?"

Severus räusperte sich, dann sagte er leise und düster: "Das könnte ich...aber es wird dir nicht gefallen."

"Ich glaube, du hast was gut bei mir", erwiderte Lucius mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "sag es mir einfach und ich verspreche dir, dass ich meinen ohnehin gerade viel zu unvorsichtigen Mund halten werde."

Severus stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, dann sagte er: "Dein Schlafmittel ist in Wahrheit reines Wasser mit einer Minzmischung."

"Wasser...Minzmischung...du hast mir einen Drink für guten Atem als Schlafmittel angedreht? Das ist...wirklich toll, Severus", sagte Lucius beinahe tonlos.

Der Tränkemeister sah dem Freund unverwandt in die Augen und seine Stimme wurde fester, als er sagte: "Du hast diesen Trank nicht gewollt, weil du nicht schlafen konntest, sondern weil deine Träume dich störten. Es ist jedoch wichtig, dass du deine Träume nicht unterdrückst, Lucius. Du MUSST deinem Geist die Möglichkeit geben, all das zu verarbeiten, was du tagsüber nicht zulässt, um die schrecklichen Geschehnisse verkraften zu können. Und nun frage ich dich, hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du inzwischen weitaus besser schläfst? Das lag nicht an dem Trank, sondern daran, dass du ohne die Furcht zu Bett gegangen bist, dass deine Träume die Macht dazu haben, dich in diesem wehrlosen Zustand des Schlafes aufzufressen, wie du es nanntest. Du hast dich gelöster zur Ruhe begeben, und daher auch weniger Ängste in deinen Schlaf hinübergenommen. Du hast deine schlechten Träume sozusagen selbst auf ein vernünftiges Maß reduziert, weil du dich nicht mehr krampfhaft schon im Vorfeld gegen sie wehren musstest."

Lucius ließ das Gesagte auf sich wirken und einen Moment lang war Severus sich sicher, dass er den Stolz des Freundes auf eine gefährliche Art angekratzt hatte.

Dann löste sich der typisch malfoysche Blick jedoch auf, und Lucius wirkte wesentlich entspannter, als er sagte: "Und ich hatte einen tollen Atem, wenn ich ins Bett ging...schade, dass das meinem Kissen immer herzlich egal war." Er schickte seinen Worten ein kopfschüttelndes Lächeln hinterher.

Severus schwieg jedoch weiterhin ernst, um nicht zu riskieren, den Eindruck zu erwecken, das Unvermögen des Freundes in Sachen Zaubertränke amüsant zu finden.

"Ich habe jetzt immer noch nicht verstanden, warum mein Placebo Draco retten konnte", sagte Lucius und kratzte sich an der Stirn.

Severus' Stimme nahm nun wieder einen distanziert professionellen Klang an.

"Weil das Menthol der Minze ein absoluter Vitaviskosneutralisator ist. Schon ein Hauch Minze löst die sonst so feste Verbindung auf und macht sie unwirksam. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich auf eine Rückmeldung von dir angewiesen war, ob der Trank bei Draco wirkt, da wir nicht wussten, was er vorher zu sich genommen hatte. Wir hätten sonst auf ein anderes, jedoch weit weniger wirksames Mittel zurückgreifen können."

Der Blonde stieß ein Seufzen aus und sagte dann zerknirscht: "Nun, gewirkt hat das Mittel wohl eindeutig", er machte erneut eine hilflose Geste, dann fügte er nachdenklich an: "Das heißt dann also, dass die ganze Wirkung des Trankes nun aufgehoben ist, und Draco sich umsonst die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hat, weil das Entnüchterungsmittel erst überdosiert war und nun gänzlich unwirksam ist?"

"Das Mittel ist jetzt unwirksam...aber der restliche Alkohol ist zumindest nun ebenfalls aus seinem Magen raus. Es ist noch genug in seinem Blut, dass er einen höllischen Kater haben wird...und den WIRD er haben, denn ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass er nun erneut einen Trank verabreicht bekommt, nicht in diesem Zustand und auf den angeschlagenen Magen. Er wird seinen Rausch nun einfach ausschlafen müssen, wie jeder andere Säufer auch - und morgen wird er glauben, in seinem Kopf hätte ein Jahrmarkt eröffnet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nun noch einige Stunden schlafen wird, bis die Karussells damit anfangen werden, sich unaufhörlich zu drehen."

Lucius nahm all das mit resignierter Miene entgegen und seine Hand streifte kurz das Haar seines Sohnes, bevor er Severus mit einer Geste bedeutete, dass sie das Gästezimmer nun besser wieder verlassen sollten.

Er hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als er sich zum Tränkemeister wandte und fragte: "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich meinen 'Schlaftrank' dennoch weiterhin einnehme? Vielleicht hatte ich ja nur keine Albträume mehr, weil die einfach nicht auf frischen Atem stehen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann schickte er dem Gesagten ein Lachen hinterher, das dem Freund zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er damit leben konnte, auf einen solch billigen Trick hereingefallen zu sein, obwohl er zumindest leidlich einen unwirksamen Trank selbst hätte erkennen müssen.

"Ich werde dir einen neuen zubereiten", sagte Severus und obwohl er nicht lachte, konnte der Freund ihm ansehen, dass er nun ebenfalls gelöster schien. Wesentlich ernster fügte Severus jedoch hinzu: "Und in Zukunft werde ich dir Dosierungsanleitungen aufschreiben - und DU wirst sie lesen, bevor du etwas verabreichst oder einnimmst. Dein Schlaftrank ist nämlich das einzige unwirksame Mittel, das du je von mir bekommen hast."

Lucius nickte ergeben und sagte betont folgsam: "Ja, Sir, Professor Snape."

Ein Blitzen trat augenblicklich in die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters und seine Stimme war ein raues Flüstern, als er erwiderte: "Sei vorsichtig, mein Freund...ich könnte diesen Satz in MEINE Träume einflechten...ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich möchtest."

Lucius kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als er begriff, dass Severus das Gesagte auch sofort bereute und sich offensichtlich selbst für diese Offenheit verfluchte.

Die Gedanken Malfoys nahmen plötzlich sehr genaue Züge an, was die Phantasie des Freundes zu beflügeln vermochte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg bis zum Wohnzimmer zurück und erst als sie erneut Platz nahmen, fragte Lucius: "Das wäre also eine deiner Phantasien? Mich als deinen Schüler zu sehen."

Der Dunkelhaarige hob abwehrend die Hand. "Lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen", stieß er unwirsch hervor.

"Nein", erwiderte Lucius so unvermittelt, dass es ihn selbst einen Moment zu überraschen schien. Wesentlich ruhiger wiederholte er dann: "Nein, ich würde es wirklich gerne wissen. Es ist doch letztendlich so, dass ich genau das eben war...dein Schüler - ich habe mich deiner Führung hingegeben und du kannst mir glauben, dass das generell eine neue Erfahrung für mich war...abgesehen von der neuen Erfahrung, durch einen Mann...durch DICH Lust erleben zu können."

"Lust kann praktisch immer hervorgelockt werden, wenn man die richtigen Methoden kennt. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, dass ICH es war, der dir körperliche Reaktionen entlocken konnte. Du brauchst dir keine unnötigen Sorgen zu machen, Lucius. Ich weiß, dass du...", Severus hielt inne und wedelte mit der Hand, als sei das Thema nun nicht länger relevant.

Lucius beobachtete ihn und beugte sich dann ein Stück zu seinem Freund vor. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte, aber dennoch unterstütze sein Blick jedes gesagte Wort.

"Ich KONNTE nicht nur die Lust durch dich erleben, ich WOLLTE es, Severus. Bitte mache in deiner Vorsicht mir gegenüber nicht den Fehler, meine Entscheidungen gänzlich in Frage zu stellen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, weil das alles neu für mich ist, und du hast recht, dass mein Körper zur Zeit äußerst schnell auf Impulse zärtlicher und erotischer Natur reagiert. Du weißt, dass ich mein Leben lang nur mit Frauen geschlafen habe. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich die Führung nur dann abgab, wenn mir gerade ganz eindeutig danach war...und das war äußerst selten der Fall. Wenn ich nun weiß, dass du die Führung übernehmen möchtest, dann stellt mich das vor ein Problem. Nämlich vor das, dass ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich dazu auf diese Art überhaupt in der Lage wäre."

Severus sah den Freund überaus ernst an, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ in einem hörbaren Keuchen die Luft entweichen.

Lucius' Stimme wurde vorsichtiger: "Ich bin nur neugierig, Sev. Ich würde wirklich gerne etwas über deine Phantasien hören."

Als Severus den Kopf wieder senkte, sah er dem Freund fast schon verzweifelt in die Augen.

"Hör zu, Lucius", begann er mit bebender Stimme, "es mag sein, dass für dich der Zeitpunkt für ein solches Gespräch gerade günstig ist. Für mich ist er das jedoch nicht. Ich stehe gerade unter verdammt viel Strom, und jedes Wort von dir...jeder noch so zaghafte Impuls, den du in meine Richtung unternimmst, führt unweigerlich dazu, dass ich dich auf eine Art begehre, von der du wahrscheinlich lieber die Finger lassen möchtest. Nimm es mir nicht übel, Luc, ich verstehe deine Neugier, aber ich habe jetzt nicht die Kraft, länger in deiner Nähe zu sein. Ich muss gehen...um unser beider Willen."

Diese ehrlichen Worte von Severus ließen Lucius verstummen und sein neugieriger Blick wandelte sich in einen entschuldigenden.

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte er dann und schickte dem Freund einen langen Blick von dem er hoffte, dass Severus ihn als ein Zeichen der Freundschaft erkannte. Dann erhob Lucius sich, um den Gast zu verabschieden, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Severus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, als hätte er entschieden, dass alles von seiner Seite aus gesagt worden war.

"Es wird ein einsames Essen ohne dich", sagte der Blonde, ließ seine Stimme jedoch gefasst klingen.

Severus' Augen ließen einen kurzen Schmerz erkennen, als er sagte: "Und für mich wird es eine einsame Nacht ohne dich. Du musst wissen, dass ich so fühle, Lucius...ich möchte dich nicht belügen...nun nicht mehr, nachdem du mein Geheimnis kennst."

"Dafür danke ich dir...für deine Offenheit, und dafür, dass du mich nicht bedrängst, obwohl ich es dir alles andere als leicht gemacht habe, wie ich nun durch deine ehrlichen Worte erkannt habe. Verzeih mir, Severus, dass ich nur nahm, und es dir jetzt noch so schwer gemacht habe."

"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Schlaf gut, Lucius."

Der Blonde nickte und murmelte einen undeutlichen Abschiedsgruß, als Severus eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm, und in den Flammen des Kamins verschwand.

Einen Moment lang starrte Lucius noch auf das Feuer, das sich augenblicklich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Sein eigener Puls jedoch hämmerte durch seinen Körper, und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er bereit wäre, Severus' Schüler zu sein, während der andere Teil in ihm die Erleichterung kundtat, die denjenigen erfasst, der mit einem blauen Auge nochmal um eine Riesendummheit herumgekommen ist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne schien durch die Vorhänge herein und tauchte das Zimmer in freundlich gedämpftes Licht.

Lucius drehte sich noch einmal herum und genoss das Gefühl des leichten Dämmerschlafes. Seit er alleine in diesem Bett schlief, fühlte er sich zum ersten mal nicht sofort nach dem ersten Erwachen so, als müsse er es fluchtartig verlassen, um der unweigerlichen Leere auf der anderen Seite zu entfliehen.

Er fühlte sich wesentlich ausgeglichener an diesem Morgen, und im Schutze des Halbschlafes gestand er sich ein, dass sein Wohlbefinden damit zusammenhing, dass er den in letzter Zeit so drängenden Begierden seines Körpers nach sexueller Entspannung endlich nachgegeben hatte.

Seine noch schwerfälligen Gedanken schweiften zu Severus, und ohne es zu wollen, stieß Lucius schlaftrunken ein tiefes zufriedenes Brummen aus, als sein Glied in morgendlicher Steifheit pochte. Er ließ es zu, diese eigentlich nicht zwangsläufig sexuelle Reaktion seines Körpers mit dem gestrig Erlebten zu intensivieren.

Unweigerlich schweiften seine trägen Gedanken auch dahin, ob der Freund heute morgen beim Erwachen ebenfalls an ihn dachte.

Dann klarte sich Lucius' Geist und die Schlaftrunkenheit wich. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte in den nun viel zu hellen Raum.

Ein merkwürdiger Schauer, von dem er nicht eindeutig erspüren konnte, ob er wohliger oder ängstlicher Natur war, lief durch ihn hindurch und traf nun eindeutig in verwirrender Form seinen Unterleib, als ihm seine innere Stimme mitteilte, dass Severus vermutlich sogar noch gestern nacht an ihn gedacht hatte - und dies vermutlich auf eine Art, die er ihm durch seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch nicht hatte zumuten wollen, sondern sie vermutlich gedanklich erst dann ausgeschlachtet hatte, nachdem er ungestört selbst Hand an sich hatte legen können.

Severus hatte es ihm gesagt - er hatte ihm gesagt, er stünde enorm unter Strom, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass er ihn auf eine Art begehrte, die Lucius nicht wünschen würde.

Erneut stieß Lucius ein Brummen aus, doch diesmal war es ein unzufriedenes, das durch den Gedanken entstand, in den Phantasien des Freundes eine Rolle gespielt zu haben, von der er selbst immer noch nicht wusste, wie Severus sie wirklich definierte.

Dominierte der Freund ihn in diesen Gedanken?

Das war so weit weg von dem, was Severus ihm am Tag zuvor hatte zukommen lassen. Die Zärtlichkeit - diese Zurückhaltung, die Severus an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Was wäre, wenn er sich sicher sein könnte, dass Lucius nicht zurückschrecken würde? Wie sähe diese Seite von Severus aus, wenn der Freund ihn als ebenbürtigen Sexpartner sehen würde?

Bei Merlin, es war gefährlich darüber nachzudenken...es war verlockend gefährlich! Lucius wandte sich zur Seite und seine Hand strich über die leere Seite des Bettes.

"Narcissa", flüsterte er leise, "ich hätte nie damit gerechnet...verzeih mir...bitte verzeih mir, Darling."

Seine Stimme war zwar leise, doch so präsent gewesen, dass er die Gedanken an Severus damit aus dem ehelichen Schlafzimmer verbannte.

Seine Hand strich in sanften Bewegungen über die unberührte Bettecke und im Geiste streichelte er den Bauch Narcissas, wie er es früher so oft getan hatte, bevor jeder von ihnen den Aufgaben des anstehenden Tages nachgegangen war.

So kurze Momente des Glücks...viel zu wenig wirklich beachtet - viel zu schmerzlich vermisst, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr möglich waren...viel zu schmerzlich...tottraurig vermisst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manchmal wurde jeder Handgriff, jede einzelne alltägliche Pflicht zu einem nur schwer überwindbaren Hindernis.

Für Lucius war eine dieser beinahe unerträglichen Hürden das Ankleiden. Als Narcissa noch gelebt hatte, war kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht nachträglich noch Hand an seine Kleidung gelegt hätte - egal ob es nötig gewesen war oder nicht, stets hatten ihre Hände die Knöpfe gestreift, die er erst kurz zuvor geschlossen hatte - hatten ihre Finger den Kragen berührt und dabei seinen Hals gestreichelt.

Nun begegnete er im Spiegel seinem eigenen Blick und er versuchte den Schmerz daraus zu vertreiben, um den Mann zu sehen, den im Verlaufe des Tages seine Untergebenen und seine Geschäftspartner zu Gesicht bekämen.

Es war noch da - das kalte Funkeln. Der arrogante Blick, der sein Gegenüber auf der Stelle mundtot machen konnte und sich weit weg wünschen ließ, um dieser unheilvollen Ankündigung unangenehmer Konsequenzen zu entgehen. Es war alles noch da, was ihn furchteinflößend mächtig machte.

Lucius wandte sich von dem Spiegelbild ab und erst als er sich selbst nicht mehr sah, gestattete er sich ein tiefes Seufzen bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihn nun erwarten würde.

Er verließ den Raum und begab sich zum Gästezimmer.

Auf sein Anklopfen erfolgte keine Erwiderung, also öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und spähte zum Bett hinüber.

Dracos blau verfärbtes Gesicht zuckte und der Mund seines Sohnes stand weit offen, während die Lippen ebenfalls leicht vibrierten. Ein qualvolles Stöhnen des jungen Malfoy machte das Bild seines Elends komplett.

Lucius trat näher und stand einen Moment zögerlich da.

Draco hob eines seiner scheinbar tonnenschweren Augenlider und schloss den Mund, um seine ausgetrocknete Kehle sprechbereit zu machen.

"Geh weg!", krächzte er dann und leckte sich über die die schorfige Stelle seines Mundes.

"Soll ich dir etwas bringen? Wasser? Vielleicht ein wenig zu Essen?", fragte Lucius leise.

"Hau einfach ab", erwiderte Draco und öffnete nun auch sein zweites Auge, als wolle er dadurch deutlich machen, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Ich werde dir später Frühstück durch eine Hauselfe bringen lassen", sagte Lucius ruhig.

"Ich werde hier nicht frühstücken. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich überhaupt hergeholt hast. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, Lucius!"

Dieses letzte Wort traf Lucius wie ein Schlag.

Draco wusste offensichtlich genau, welche Wunde er seinem Vater gerade zugefügt hatte, als er ihm klargemacht hatte, dass er ihn von nun an nicht mehr mit Dad ansprechen würde. Der junge Malfoy stieß ein zufriedenes Lachen aus, das in ein Husten überging.

"Ich KANN mich nicht aus deinem Leben heraushalten, Draco!", stieß Lucius hervor und sah, wie Draco unter seiner lauten Stimme merklich zusammenzuckte.

"Doch...es geht dich einen Scheiß an", erwiderte Draco und griff sich an den dröhnenden Kopf.

Lucius überlegte einen Moment, dann trat er an das Bett heran und schlug die Decke zurück, um einen Blick auf den malträtierten Körper seines Sohnes zu werfen.

Draco schien jetzt erst zu bemerken, dass sein Vater ihn entkleidet haben musste, nachdem er ihn nach Malfoy Manor geholt, und ins Bett verfrachtet hatte. Er krümmte sich zusammen, als wolle er seinem Vater keine Angriffsfläche bieten.

Lucius sah, wie Draco sich verkrampfte, als er so nackt und schutzlos vor ihm lag. Er ließ die Decke wieder sinken und beugte sich zu Draco hinab, der ihn zornig anfunkelte.

Lucius' Stimme war überaus ernst, als er sagte: "Du magst mich vielleicht nicht mehr deinen Vater nennen wollen, aber du bist nach wie vor mein Sohn." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er an: "Und du bist nach wie vor ein Malfoy! Ich werde es nicht länger dulden, dass du dich in der Nokturngasse zum Gespött der ganzen Zaubererschaft machst. Du ziehst unseren Familiennamen in den Schmutz und entehrst damit auch das Andenken deiner Mutter. Wenn sie dich so sehen könnte, würde es ihr das Herz brechen."

"SIE hat MIR das Herz gebrochen!", schrie Draco plötzlich außer sich vor Wut. Er richtete sich so weit auf, wie sein hämmernder Kopf es zuließ und obwohl er die Augen vor Schmerz verdrehte, brüllte er weiter: "Meine Frau ist tot! Mein Kind ist tot! Wegen dieser egoistischen Schlampe!"

Ehe Lucius auch nur ansatzweise begriffen hatte, was er tat, riss er Draco aus dem Bett und schleuderte seinen nackten Sohn zu Boden.

In einer Mischung aus schmerzerfülltem Heulen und triumphierendem Lachen kauerte der junge Malfoy auf dem Teppich, hielt sich die Arme schützend über den Kopf und stieß unter Husten und Keuchen hervor: "Du bist nicht mehr mein Vater! Und der Name Malfoy ist mir scheißegal! Was nun, Lucius? Was willst du jetzt tun?"

_tbc_

_Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle nochmal herzlich für eure Rückmeldungen bedanken, die mich beim Schreiben dieser (für mich) intensiven Geschichte begleiten und zu schnellen Updates animieren. LG, Kira _


	5. Das bissige Tier

**5. Kapitel **

Es war dunkel im Raum geworden. Lucius hatte darauf verzichtet Kerzen zu entzünden und auch den Kamin hatte er nicht mit neuen Holzscheiten versorgt, so dass das Feuer nur noch ein spärliches Glühen war, das bald gänzlich erlöschen würde.

Der Blonde saß in dem Sessel, auf dem er am Abend zuvor die erste homoerotische Erfahrung seines Lebens gemacht hatte.

Seine Gedanken waren überall und nirgends, während er einfach versuchte, mit der zunehmenden Schwärze des Raumes zu verschmelzen.

Draco hatte am morgen voller Hass gefragt, was er nun zu tun gedenke, und Lucius hatte rein gar nichts tun können.

Nur eine Stunde später hatte sein Sohn das Haus verlassen - hinkend, keuchend, unter Qualen...und doch hatte er es fertig gebracht dabei derartig aggressiv zu sein, dass Lucius hatte einsehen müssen, dass jede Bitte um ein Gespräch vergebens war.

Der Tag war danach ein einziges Fiasko gewesen. Lucius hatte sich kaum auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren können, und auch jetzt spürte er, wie sein Geist durch gedankliche Sperren regelrecht zu einer Großbaustelle geworden war.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte darüber nach, ob er seinen Sohn suchen gehen sollte. Dessen bevorzugte Etablissements kannte er inzwischen auswendig, und eine von Dracos zahlreichen Huren - Daphne, ein überaus hübsches und zudem verständiges Ding - hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal einen Tipp geben können, wo er Draco am wahrscheinlichsten finden würde. Einige male hatte ihm die dunkelhaarige Schöne selbst ihre Dienste angeboten, doch Lucius hatte stets abgelehnt und die Suche nach seinem Sohn ohne Unterbrechungen dieser Art fortgesetzt.

Würde Draco tatsächlich am heutigen Abend bereits wieder die Knockturngasse aufsuchen? Der Gedanke, dass sein Sohn einen Hauch von Trost in Daphnes Armen finden könnte, beruhigte Lucius nur sehr bedingt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco danach vielleicht den letzten Kampf seines Lebens auf dieser heruntergekommenen Straße austragen würde, beunruhigte Lucius dagegen bis ins Mark.

Er würde bald aufbrechen müssen, wenn er ihn rechtzeitig finden wollte.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen unterbrach ihn in seinen Überlegungen.

Er knurrte ein Herein, worauf eine Hauselfe im Raum erschien, die ihm sehr zurückhaltend mitteilte, dass ein Gast für ihn eingetroffen sei.

"Wer ist es?", fragte Lucius abweisend.

"Professor Snape, Sir", erwiderte die Elfe und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Lucius schien es plötzlich, als sei der Raum eine Nuance heller geworden, obwohl das Glimmen aus dem Kamin nun ebenfalls erstorben war.

"Soll reinkommen", sagte er und verwarf den Gedanken, Anweisung zu geben, der Hauself möge die Kerzen entzünden.

Er hörte wie der Freund eintrat und der Hauself leise die Tür hinter dem Gast schloss.

Mit ruhigen Schritten kam Severus durch den Raum auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, wobei er ansonsten den bislang üblichen Abstand zwischen ihnen wahrte.

"Ich hatte versucht, dich per Kamin zu erreichen, aber wie ich jetzt sehe, war es sinnvoller hierher zu apparieren. Es sei denn, du hast den Kamin absichtlich verlöschen lassen, um vor einem Besuch durch mich sicher zu sein."

"Nein, das ist Unsinn, Severus", erwiderte Lucius schwach.

"Nun, da ich der einzige bin, der deinen Kamin zum Herkommen benutzen darf, nimmst du mir diese Frage hoffentlich nicht übel"

Lucius seufzte leise, dann sagte er: "Ich nehme dir die Frage nicht übel. Aber die Antwort lautet nein. Ich wollte nicht verhindern, dass du herkommst. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."

Severus schwieg einen Moment, und Lucius war sich sicher, dass der Tränkemeister gerade dieses Willkommensein in sich aufsog.

Schließlich sagte der Dunkelhaarige: "Von 'sehen' kann allerdings nicht die Rede sein. Ich kann dich kaum erkennen, Lucius. Möchtest du, dass es dunkel bleibt? Falls ja, muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir habe und du dich nicht wundern solltest, wenn ich bei dieser überaus spartanischen Beleuchtung im Sessel einschlafe."

Lucius lachte leise bei dieser Vorstellung und erwiderte: "Ich werde dich zudecken, falls das geschieht."

Er spürte, wie Severus Hand seine Schulter kurz gefühlvoll drückte, bevor der Freund sie fortnahm und sich in den Sessel gegenüber setzte.

"Wie war DEIN Tag?", fragte Severus, "Wie war der Morgen mit Draco?"

Lucius ließ einen Moment verstreichen, dann sagte er: "Es war okay. Er war ziemlich fertig, aber das war ja zu erwarten."

"Hat er sich bei dir bedankt...für deine Hilfe?", fragte Severus zurückhaltend.

"Ja...ja, es war...okay, wie ich bereits sagte."

Severus ließ ein tiefes Seufzen hören, dann erwiderte er: "Ja, das sagtest du", er schwieg und sah den Freund ernst an. "Warum lügst du mich an, Lucius?", setzte er dann bekümmert nach.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Lucius und verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich.

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich in der Dunkelheit etwas vor, als wolle er die Distanz zwischen sich und Lucius verringern für das, was er nun zu sagen hatte.

"Ich werde nun Licht machen, Luc. Ich habe heute einen Brief von Draco erhalten, den ich dir geben möchte."

Die Zähne des Blonden knirschten hörbar aufeinander und seine Stimme war distanziert, als er sagte: "Lies ihn mir vor!"

"Nein...nein...wirklich nicht", antwortete Severus sofort. Er erhob sich und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab die Kerze, die sich hinter Lucius auf dem Sideboard befand. Eine einzelne Kerze, die zum Lesen des Briefes ausreichen würde, ohne den Freund in die von ihm unerwünschte Helligkeit zu zerren.

Severus holte den Brief hervor und hielt ihn Lucius so lange hin, bis dieser ihn schließlich ergriff und zu lesen begann:

_Herr Professor Snape,_

_hiermit möchte ich Sie ausdrücklich dazu auffordern, sich in Zukunft aus meinem Leben herauszuhalten. Weder möchte ich, dass Sie Tränke für mich herstellen, noch dass Sie mit Ihrem Freund Lucius Malfoy nach mir suchen. _

_Sie Beide sind nicht länger Teil meines Lebens, und ich möchte Sie nur um diesen einen Gefallen bitten, dies auch Ihrem Freund klarzumachen. Mich verbindet rein gar nichts mehr mit ihm, außer dem Namen Malfoy, von dem er Sorge hat, ich könne ihn besudeln. _

_Es steht ihm frei, sich von mir loszusagen, damit sein kostbarer Name geschützt bleibt. _

_Ich selbst habe mich längst von ihm losgesagt - von dem Namen UND dem Mann, der einst mein Vater war. Er ist es nicht länger und ich verlasse mich auf Sie, meinen ehemaligen Lehrer, der wohl in der Lage sein wird, Lucius das auf eine Art beizubringen, die er endlich kapiert. Das wäre, wie gesagt, der letzte Gefallen, den ich von Ihnen erbitten möchte. _

_Draco Malfoy _

"Es tut mir leid, Lucius", sagte der Tränkemeister, nachdem sein Freund den Brief in seinen Schoß hatte sinken lassen.

Im schwachen Kerzenschein erkannte Severus, wie der Blonde eine Hand vor die Augen legte und sein Körper leicht zu beben begann.

Eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit durchströmte den Dunkelhaarigen, als er das unterdrückte Schluchzen des Freundes mehr spürte als hörte.

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel, und so, wie er am Abend zuvor zwischen den Beinen des Freundes gekniet hatte, um ihn oral zu befriedigen, so begab er sich nun in gebeugter Haltung vor ihn, um Lucius' Kopf an seine Halsbeuge zu ziehen und ihn sanft zu wiegen, während er beruhigend durch das blonde Haar strich.

"Es ist nichts verloren, Lucius. Im Gegenteil, es hat sich endlich etwas bewegt, in eurer zuvor erstarrten Situation. Dieser Brief ist nur ein Zeichen, dass Draco etwas ändern möchte. Und glaube mir, er weiß selbst nicht, was es ist, das er ändern möchte. Er GLAUBT, dass es ein völliger Rückzug von dir wäre, aber in Wahrheit hat er dir hier schriftlich gegeben, dass du noch in der Lage bist, ihn zu verletzen. Ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgefallen ist, aber wenn er dir unterstellt, dass dir dein Name wichtiger sei als er, dann heißt das zugleich, dass er darüber enttäuscht ist. Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass es ihm wichtig wäre, diesen Zustand ändern zu können. Das liest sich hier anders, Lucius, aber du weißt, das ich recht habe. Sieh mich an...sieh mich an, Luc, und sage mir, ob dein Name dir wichtiger ist als dein Sohn."

Lucius kam der Forderung des Freundes nur sehr widerwillig nach, bedeutete sie doch, dass er ihm seine bislang fast lautlosen Tränen offen zeigen musste.

Als Severus diesen tränenverschleierten und zugleich hilflos zornigen Blick sah, stieß er hervor: "Lucius...bei Merlin...du hast jedes Recht auf eine solche Nachricht mit Tränen zu reagieren", in einem Impuls, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, beugte er sich zur Stirn des Blonden und küsste sie sanft, während er die langen Haarsträhnen des anderen Mannes zurückstrich.

Lucius schloss die Augen bei dieser tröstlichen Berührung und stieß dann beinahe beichtend hervor: "Ich habe es gesagt - das mit dem Namen...ich habe es gesagt...aber ich würde noch heute alles aufgeben, was für den Namen Malfoy steht, wenn ich dafür nur meinen Sohn zurück bekäme."

"Warum hast du es gesagt, Lucius?", fragte Severus frei von jedem Vorwurf.

Der Blonde reagierte dennoch mit nun viel offenbarterer Verzweiflung. "Ich weiß nicht...ich wollte ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Ihm zeigen, dass es etwas gibt, das uns nach wie vor verbindet. Dass wir eine Familie sind - er und ich. Ich wollte, dass er damit aufhört, sich so aufzuführen und sich damit selbst ins Grab bringt. Ich ertrage es nicht nun auch noch ihn zu verlieren. Das Feuer hat uns beiden nichts gelassen...es hat unsere Familie ausgelöscht - selbst die, die noch leben."

Der Körper des Blonden erbebte erneut und zugleich schien er sich dem tröstlichen Griff des Freundes vor Scham entziehen zu wollen.

"Beruhige dich", sagte Severus und hielt seinen Freund nun etwas fester, um ihm das Gefühl des Halts und der Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. "Beruhige dich, Luc. Du hast deinen Sohn damit eindeutig aus der Reserve gelockt, und das ist gut so. Er nennt dich in seiner Wut nicht mehr Vater...er tut das so auffällig, dass es ebenfalls nur seinen Schmerz symbolisiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich in seinen Gedanken nach wie vor Dad nennt und es genau so fühlt, so sehr wie er sich bemüht, es in schriftlicher Form abzustreiten. Er weiß genau, womit er dich am meisten verletzen kann, und er setzt es ein, um dich von ihm zu stoßen. Aber sag mit eines, Lucius...seit wann lässt sich ein Malfoy einfach fortstoßen?"

Ein gedämpftes Lachen, das sich durch die Trauer stahl, war nun von dem Blonden zu hören.

"Du willst mich bei meinem Stolz packen, Severus?"

Auch Severus lachte nun, doch es war ein gutmütiges Lachen, das erkennen ließ, dass er durchaus damit gerechnet hatte, so schnell durchschaut zu werden. Er ließ Lucius los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Es ist nicht sonderlich schwer, einen Malfoy bei seinem Stolz zu packen...", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue, „...ihr habt so viel davon, dass man zwangsläufig etwas davon erwischt, wenn man mit euch spricht."

„Das klingt, als wäre es alles andere als leicht, mit uns zu sprechen", erwiderte Lucius lauernd.

„Man bekommt Übung mit der Zeit", gab Severus jovial zurück.

Der Blonde nahm das Gesagte mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis und wischte sich erneut über die Augen, um die Zeichen seiner Schwäche fortzuwischen.

Seine Stimme klang um einiges aufgeräumter und sollte den Freund offensichtlich davon überzeugen, dass trotz des nun Folgenden keine Gefahr der - in den Augen des sonst so stolzen Malfoys - rührseligen Reaktion seinerseits mehr bestand.

„Ich glaube genau dieser Stolz in mir war es, der Draco nun endgültig dazu gebracht hat, mir den Rücken zu kehren. Er will sich von mir distanzieren, und verachtet mich für alles, was ich bin."

Die Antwort des Tränkemeisters erfolgte schnell und seine Stimme war fest, als er sagte: "Nein, das siehst du falsch. Draco kann noch so sehr schreiben - und von mir aus auch lauthals schreien - er sei nicht mehr dein Sohn. Er ist ein Malfoy, ob er will oder nicht, und damit ist sein Stolz die größte Stärke und Schwäche zugleich, die er Zeitlebens mit sich herumträgt...genauso wie du! Du denkst, dass dieser Stolz dich stark macht - und du hast es mit Sicherheit nicht zuletzt durch ihn so weit gebracht im Leben - aber in Wahrheit schwächt er dich auch...und lässt dich für jemanden, der sich wagt hinter deine arrogante Fassade zu schauen, sogar manchmal bemitleidenswert erscheinen."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich augenblicklich.

„So siehst du das also...das sind ja sehr erhellende Einsichten, die du mir hier in der Dunkelheit unterbreitest", sagte Lucius mit unüberhörbarer Aggessivität.

„Du wirst sie jederzeit wieder von mir hören können, Lucius, bei jeder Beleuchtung und zu jeder Tageszeit."

Lucius' Stimme war nur ein Knurren und seine Augen blitzten Severus kalt an.

„Hör auf hier den Lehrer zu spielen! Aber genau DAS willst du ja! Macht dich das an? Macht es dich an, Severus, mir deine Weisheiten um die Ohren zu knallen – geilt dich das auf?! Sag mir, macht dich das GEIL?!"

Stille trat ein und lastete nun tonnenschwer auf beiden Männern.

„Ich habe mich getäuscht...", sagte Severus schließlich leise, „...ich habe mich getäuscht, als ich sagte, dass ich Übung darin bekommen hätte, mit deinem Stolz umzugehen. Wenn du ihn verletzt siehst, beißt du um dich wie ein wildes Tier. Du kannst das gut, Lucius. Du fügst mir lieber eine Wunde zu, die mich dich hassend machen soll, als zu riskieren, dass ich dich weinend in Erinnerung halte. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen – deine Hilflosigkeit gehört in meinem Kopf ebenso zu dir, wie deine Stärken. Ich wische sie nicht zur Seite, nur weil du sie vor dir selbst so wahnsinnig schlecht eingestehen kannst. Lucius Malfoy hat Stärken und Schwächen wie jeder andere gottverdammte normale MENSCH! Und nur um deine Frage eingehend zu beantworten: JA, es geilt mich auf, dich mit all diesen Eigenschaften hier sitzen zu sehen! Es geilt mich auf, weil der gesamte Mann Lucius Malfoy mich aufgeilt, und nicht das starke Abbild von dir, das du so gerne nach außen repräsentierst!"

Erneut machte Stille sich im Raum breit. Severus trat noch einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich schließlich um. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er sich anschickte zur Tür zu gehen, um das Manor zu verlassen.

Als er seine Hand zögernd nach der Klinke ausstreckte, spürte er plötzlich Lucius' Umarmung, die ihn absolut unvorbereitet traf.

Der Blonde hatte seinen Arm um Severus' Taille geschlungen und berührte mit seinem Körper den Freund, indem er sich an dessen Rücken und Gesäß schmiegte. Severus spürte die Wärme des anderen Mannes und die Stimme des Blonden vibrierte so nah an seinem Ohr, dass sich dieser Reiz augenblicklich bis tief in Severus' Körper fortsetzte und seine Selbstdisziplin zu einem Tanz mit ungewissem Ausgang aufforderte.

Lucius' Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flehen.

„Bitte schläfere das bissige Tier noch nicht ein, Severus. Bitte nicht...bitte. Gib mich noch nicht auf."

In einer einzigen Drehung wandte sich der Tränkemeister um, presste seinen Körper gegen Lucius, fasste mit beiden Händen nach dessen Kopf und küsste den Freund so hart, dass der Blonde einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.

Severus presste seinen Körper nun nachdrücklicher an den Malfoys und seine Hand zwang Lucius' Unterleib an seine Erektion.

Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, verstärkte er den Druck gegen Lucius' Unterleib erneut und raunte dann: „Frag mich nie wieder, ob mich etwas an dir aufgeilt, wenn du die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen möchtest!"

Lucius sah dem Freund in die vor Lust funkelnden Augen. In der Dunkelheit schien dieser animalische Blick ihn beinahe zu verschlingen und Lucius kam der Gedanke, dass das wilde Tier soeben die Körper getauscht haben musste.

So plötzlich, wie Severus ihn zuvor an sich gezogen hatte, ließ er ihn nun los und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück, um auf dem Sessel Platz zu nehmen, der gegenüber von dem stand, wo Lucius zuvor gesessen hatte.

Er kämpfte all das nieder, was ihn durchströmte und untersagte es sich die Flucht zu ergreifen, wie er es einen Tag zuvor getan hatte.

Er musste lernen damit klarzukommen...mit seiner Begierde, die durch Lucius' Neugierige und herausfordernde Fragen nun um ein Vielfaches angeheizt wurde, und die ihre Freundschaft zu einer Gratwanderung werden ließ, zu der er eigentlich nicht bereit war.

Es war so schwer, sich diesem Mann zu entziehen, der ihm so nah kam, obwohl er wusste, was er damit auszulösen vermochte.

Severus atmete tief durch, als Lucius sich ebenfalls in seinen Sessel setzte und sich das Haar nach hinten strich.

Der Tränkemeister verfluchte sich selbst für seine mehr als mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung und obwohl sein Puls ein unaufhörliches Rauschen in seinen Ohren bildete, mahnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe, und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was er sich für eine Situation wie diese gedanklich zurechtgelegt hatte, um es konsequent abzurufen und seiner Erregung damit Herr zu werden.

Er hatte sich all das äußerst nüchtern im Vorfeld zurechtgelegt, mit einer guten Spur Selbstvorwurf vermischt, so dass seine Innere Stimme ihm nun die Anklage herunterbetete, die er selbst kreiert hatte.

Diese Stimme kündete davon, dass er Lucius in einer Phase des emotionalen Chaos mit seiner eigenen Neigung konfrontiert hatte. Sie hielt ihm vor, dass er die Suche des Freundes nach Zärtlichkeit nicht dazu nutzen durfte, seine eigenen sexuellen Interessen an ihm zu verwirklichen. Sie wies ihn darauf hin, dass Lucius zwar einige Dinge aus reiner Neugier tat, sie bei nachträglichem Bedauern jedoch so massiv bekämpfte, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zu dem Zeitpunkt beendet sein würde, wenn Lucius den allzu neugierigen Schritt vor sich selbst im Nachhinein nicht würde akzeptieren können - der Freund würde erneut um sich 'beißen' und in diesem Fall würde er Wunden zufügen, die Severus nicht zu verkraften in der Lage wäre.

Severus' Puls wurde langsamer und die übermächtige Welle des Verlangens schwappte in die Bahnen zurück, in denen er sie im Griff haben würde.

Der Dunkelhaarige atmete erleichtert auf und schenkte Lucius ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Ich freue mich, dass du bleibst", sagte der Blonde und Severus konnte hören, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

"Hast du noch eine Flasche Wein oder ist dein Vorrat erschöpft?", fragte Severus.

"Die ein oder andere sollte noch da sein", erwiderte Lucius, doch dann hielt er inne und machte eine vage Geste: "Ich hatte eigentlich vor, Draco zu suchen. Vielleicht könnten wir unterwegs, in einer der Bars etwas trinken, falls du mich begleiten.."

Severus unterbrach ihn sanft: "Nein, Lucius. Ich werde dich nicht begleiten, weil du heute nicht nach Draco suchen wirst."

Die Augen Malfoys verengten sich und Severus fügte an: "Wenn du ihm heute folgst, nachdem er diesen Brief geschrieben hast, dann wage ich mir nicht auszumalen, wie eine Begegnung zwischen euch ablaufen würde. Lass ihn für heute in Ruhe. Er wird vielleicht zum ersten mal in einem der schmutzigen Gräben landen und sich morgen dem Hohn derer ausgeliefert sehen, die ihn in seinem eigenen Dreck vorfinden. Aber ich frage dich, Lucius, ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit, seinen Stolz zu brechen? Wenn du ihn vor dieser Schmach jedes mal bewahrst, dann wird er nie die Tragweite dessen spüren können, was ein - verzeih mir - Malfoy bis ins tiefste Innere unerträglich findet...ein verspotteter und gleichsam mitleiderrgender Mensch zu sein. Niemand von uns kann das gut ertragen, aber einen Malfoy bringt es fast um. Draco ist an einem Punkt an dem er fast nicht tiefer sinken kann. Aber er wird dieses absolute Tief erst erreichen müssen, bevor er zulässt, dass du ihm hilfst. Und wenn er dabei bluten muss, dann wird er bluten. Du kannst im Moment nur darauf hoffen, dass er so schnell wie möglich diesen Tiefpunkt erreicht hat, ohne dass er von einem Unverzeihlichen getroffen wird, oder diesen selbst ausspricht. Ich fürchte jedoch, wenn du ihn jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bedrängst, dann könnte genau das geschehen - ich halte ihn derzeit für in der Lage, einen solchen Fluch gegen jemanden einzusetzen, von dem er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt...und ich möchte dich nicht auf der Empfängerseite dieses tödlichen Fluchs sehen, Lucius!"

Lucius ließ all das auf sich wirken und seine Stimme war ein ergebenes Seufzen, als er lediglich sagte: "Dann werde ich uns nun also Wein holen und wir werden den Abend hier verbringen."

Es stand außer Frage, dass Lucius im Geiste anfügte, dass währenddessen die Zaubererwelt vermutlich bald ausführlich vor Augen geführt bekommen würde, WIE tief ein Malfoy sinken konnte und wie unerträglich es für Lucius war, dass dies sogar noch die beste Option in dieser verhängnisvollen Situation war, weil es vermutlich den einzigen Weg darstellte, Draco nach seinem Totalabsturz geläutert zurückzubekommen.

Als Lucius mit dem Wein zurückgekehrt war, überraschte er Severus damit, dass er Holz im Kamin nachlegte, es magisch entflammte, und sich nicht wieder auf seinen Sessel setzte, sondern vor dem Kamin Platz nahm, die Beine angewinkelt, das gefüllte Weinglas an die Lippen führend und offensichtlich so entspannt, wie Severus es aufgrund der derzeitigen Situation Dracos nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", begann Lucius und nahm einen Schluck Wein, während er auf die Antwort des Freundes wartete.

"Ja", erwiderte Severus mit brüchiger Stimme und versuchte dem mit einem Schluck Wein Abhilfe zu schaffen.

"Die Frauen damals...", begann Lucius und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Die Frauen, die Voldemort uns schenkte. Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich meine...das muss schwierig für dich gewesen sein."

Der Tränkemeister senkte den Kopf und blickte in seinen Wein, als könne er dort in die Vergangenheit sehen.

"Ja, es war schwierig. Wenn ich es im Vorfeld ahnte, habe ich einen Trank genommen. Das konnte allerdings nicht dafür sorgen, dass ich dem Ganzen etwas hätte abgewinnen können. Die erfahreneren Frauen haben es zweifelsohne gemerkt...es jedoch auf meine ohnehin wenig charmante Art zurückgeführt. Am schlimmsten waren für mich die 'jungfräulichen Geschenke'. Keine einzige von ihnen hatte es verdient, von einem Mann defloriert zu werden, der nicht mehr dabei empfand, als den Wunsch, sich übergeben zu wollen."

"Es waren merkwürdige Zeiten damals", sagte Lucius und Severus kam wieder in den Sinn, dass auch sein Freund diesen speziellen Zuwendungen die ihr damaliger Herr ihnen zuteil hatte werden lassen, nur wenig hatte abgewinnen können - auch wenn Severus sich sicher war, dass sein Freund nicht den Drang verspürt hatte sich übergeben zu müssen, sondern das Beste aus jeder dieser Zuweisungen für sich mitgenommen hatte.

"Ich hatte nur eine Jungfrau in all der Zeit", sagte Lucius und sah schulterzuckend zu Severus hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein. Er hustete und setzte das Glas schnell vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab.

"Na dann sollte ich mich wohl im Nachhinein fragen, was ich so verdammt richtig gemacht habe, dass mir diese 'Ehre' so oft zuteil wurde, dass ich irgendwann mit zählen aufgehört habe."

"Bei Merlin...", sagte Lucius und schüttelte ungläubig verwundert den Kopf: "Das ist dermaßen grotesk, dass man fast drüber lachen könnte, wenn es nicht auf eine Art so traurig gewesen wäre. Voldemort hat vorausgesetzt, dass er uns auf diese Art belohnen könnte. Für viele galt das sicher auch, aber im Grunde war es abartig und widerlich."

Severus holte tief Luft, dann sagte er bedeutsam: "Die Begriffe 'Abartig' und 'Widerlich' definiert jeder anders, mein Freund. Mit einer Frau auf Kommando zu schlafen, oder dass diese auf Befehl willig sein muss, empfinden viele sicher nicht so abartig wie die freiwillige Vereinigung zweier Männer. Selbst ein teilweise erzwungener Sexualakt dieser Art scheint noch mehr Natürlichkeit in sich zu bergen, als der zwischen zwei gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern. Ich bin jedoch froh, dass die Zeiten vorbei sind, in denen ich meinen Körper durch Tränke zu etwas zwingen musste, was ich nie wollte."

Lucius nickte verstehend, und begriff all die Last, die Severus in den Jahren mit sich getragen hatte, während sie sowohl die Kämpfe als auch die Belohnungen, die die Anhängerschaft bei den Todessern mit sich gebracht hatte, erlebt hatten.

Lucius schien gedanklich ebenfalls in die Vergangenheit einzutauchen.

"Ich habe Narcissa anfangs nie von den Frauen erzählt...aber sie wusste es dennoch und sprach mich darauf an. Ich höre heute noch ihre Stimme, die verletzt und doch gefasst klang. Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, und sie hat mir vergeben. Sie hat die Hoffnung geäußert, trotz allem die einzige Frau in meinem Herzen zu bleiben...und das ist sie...das wird sie immer sein."

Severus seufzte tief und erhob sich aus dem Sessel um ein paar Schritte zu gehen.

"Ich vermisse sie ebenfalls, Luc. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schrecklich sie dir fehlen muss. Dein Herz wird immer ihr gehören. Eine ewige Verbundenheit, die euch niemand je wird nehmen können."

"Nein, das kann uns niemand nehmen", erwiderte Lucius und sah in die Flammen, die warm und freundlich vor sich hinprasselten, während genau solche Flammen es gewesen waren, die Lucius' die Liebe seines Lebens so grausam entrissen hatten.

Severus blickte den Freund nachdenklich an und er war sich sicher, dass Lucius ebenfalls über diese Macht des Feuers nachdachte. Umso erstaunter war er, als Lucius ihn nun ansprach.

"Kommst du zu mir, Severus?", fragte der Blonde, ohne den Blick vom Kamin abzuwenden.

Severus blieb im Raum stehen und zögerte. Dann ging er zum Tisch, holte sein Weinglas und näherte sich dem Kamin. Er setzte sich neben Lucius auf den Teppich und sah ebenfalls in die Flammen.

"Zwei Kerle vor einem Kamin...ist das zu klischeehaft?", fragte Lucius mit einem leisen Lachen und wandte den Blick zu Severus.

Der Dunkelhaarige stieß ein Schnauben aus und erwiderte: "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie egal mir Klischees sind?"

"Das ist gut...wirklich gut", sagte Lucius und beugte sich zu Severus hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister wich nicht zurück, doch seine Augen glitten nervös über Lucius' Lippen, die sich nun zu leisen Worten formten.

"Ich habe nie erfahren, ob Narcissa mir einen andern Mann verziehen hätte...aber ich kann guten Gewissens sagen, dass sie nach wie vor die einzige Frau in meinem Leben ist, der mein Herz gehört. Ihr gehört mein Herz, Severus...aber der Rest von mir soll heute nacht dir gehören."

Severus brauchte einen Moment, eher er die Worte richtig verstanden hatte - sein Körper jedoch schien sie schon sehr viel schneller begriffen zu haben und wurde von einer Welle der Bereitschaft durchströmt, die ihn in süßen Schmerz tauchte.

Lucius beugte sich noch näher zu ihm und küsste den Freund mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Ihre Zungen nahmen den gleichen Tanz auf, den Severus schon einmal vorgegeben hatte, und abermals fühlte sich Lucius, als könne er allein durch diesen Austausch von Zärtlichkeit schweben.

Der Tränkemeister griff ins Haar des Blonden und spielte mit den Strähnen, die wie pures Gold im Feuerschein glänzten.

Seine Hand glitt in Lucius' Nacken und streichelte ihn. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, fordernder und Severus stöhnte unter diesem Ansturm der Erregung in Lucius' Mund.

Der mühsam errichtete Schutzwall brach so schnell, dass der Dunkelhaarige kaum bewusst wahrnahm, wie er den Freund zu Boden drückte und seine Hände über die Knöpfe von Lucius' Hemd glitten und sie öffneten, um die Haut des anderen Mannes spüren zu können.

Als Severus' Finger damit begannen, Lucius' Hose zu öffnen, spürte er, wie die Hand des Blonden sich in seinen Schritt legte und durch den Stoff seinen erigierten Penis zu streicheln begann.

Die Bewegungen kamen vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, aber allein die Hand des überaus begehrten Mannes zu fühlen, machte Severus fast wahnsinnig vor Lust.

Er befreite Lucius' Glied und seine Hand streichelte den Schaft, um sich dann fest um ihn zu legen.

"Ich möchte nichts von dir, was du nicht auch möchtest", stieß Severus keuchend hervor, während er Lucius direkt in die Augen sah.

"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", erwiderte Lucius schlicht.

"Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten können, wenn du mir die Gelegenheit dazu gibst, dich ganz besitzen zu können", erwiderte Severus dunkel und überaus ernst.

"Dann werde ich wohl heute erfahren, was es heißt, anständig durchgefickt zu werden", erwiderte Lucius und lächelte nervös.

Severus stieß ein zutiefst animalisches Stöhnen aus, als er die Worte des Freundes vernommen hatte.

Der Blonde fing Severus erneut mit einem Kuss ein und seine Hand strich nun wesentlich beherzter über den immer noch gefangenen Penis des Freundes.

"Wird es weh tun?", fragte er als sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst", war die Antwort des Dunkelhaarigen und Lucius murmelte: "Das heißt dann wohl ja."

"Der Kamin brennt...etwas Flohpulver, und ich kann auf der Stelle verschwinden, wenn du das möchtest", bot Severus schwer atmend an.

"Aber wenn du jetzt gehst...", erwiderte Lucius, erhob sich und streckte dem Freund die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen, während er seinen Satz vollendete: "...wer soll mich denn dann ficken?"

_tbc_

_Wenn ich aus meinem Urlaub zurück bin, geht es weiter mit der Geschichte um Lucius, Severus und natürlich auch Draco. Es gibt noch einiges, das ich euch erzählen möchte und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns dann hier 'wiedersehen'._

_Ich wünsche euch eine gute Zeit bis dahin und würde mich freuen, wenn ich bei meiner Rückkehr lesen kann, was ihr mir an Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel bzw. dieser Geschichte zukommen lassen mögt. _

_LG, Kira _


	6. Lass es mich fühlen

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich bin aus dem Urlaub zurück (der wunderschön war!), und ganz unfleißig war ich in der Zwischenzeit nicht, denn ich habe einige Seiten für diese Story geschrieben. Nun muss ich die handschriftlichen Seiten abtippen, und präsentiere euch hier erstmal Kapitel 6, wie immer natürlich sehr gespannt auf eure Reaktionen! _

_Weiteres findet ihr über dem Reviewbutton -lacht und mit dem zaunpfahl winkt - _

**6. Kapitel **

Lucius' letzter Satz hatte Severus in einen bislang nicht gekannten Taumel der Vorfreude gerissen. Es war so typisch Lucius, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, die er zu seinem Ziel erkoren hatte.

Bei einem gemütlichen Glas Wein in vergangenen Zeiten, hatte der Geschäftsmann Malfoy ihm einst erklärt, dass er seine Vorhaben stets laut aussprach, sobald er sie gedanklich gefasst hatte. Es schien nichts zu geben das unmöglich war - hatte Lucius entschieden behauptet - sobald es ausdrücklich in Worte gefasst worden war. Und nun schien es so, als wäre Severus selbst eines von Lucius' neuen Vorhaben.

Er hoffte, dass sein Freund ihn auch im Nachhinein als ein 'Projekt' ansehen würde, das den Aufwand und den Einsatz wert gewesen wäre.

"Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Lucius, während er sich eilig wieder richtig anzog und darauf wartete, dass Severus ihm ins Schlafzimmer folgen würde.

Der Tränkemeister sah die Kieferknochen des Freundes deutlich hervortreten und erkannte, dass Lucius wesentlich angespannter war, als seine Stimme offenbarte.

"Ich denke darüber nach, wie oft ich mir genau dies hier gewünscht habe. Und darüber, wie unwirklich es mir erscheint, dass es nun tatsächlich geschieht."

"Komm", sagte der Blonde, nachdem er Severus' Worten schweigend hinterhergespürt hatte.

Sie durchquerten den Flur, und wie Severus vermutet hatte, lag das Schlafzimmer der Malfoys in dem Flügel des Hauses, den er bislang noch nie betreten hatte.

Der Dunkelhaarige durchschritt den Gang mit einem diffusen Gefühl des Unbehagens, das sich überaus verwirrend in seine Erregung mischte und ihn unweigerlich an die Zeiten erinnerte, als seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen von Verbot und Geheimniskrämerei gekennzeichnet gewesen waren.  
Lucius hatte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer weit geöffnet gelassen, wie Severus nun erkannte, und der Freund schien seine Überraschung darüber bemerkt zu haben, denn er erklärte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich habe Narcissas Lieblingsuhr ins Schlafzimmer gestellt - sie vermittelt mir das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Tagsüber lasse ich die Tür geöffnet, um sie im ganzen Haus hören zu können."

Mit einer Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes entzündete Lucius mehrere Kerzen im Raum.

Severus sah zu besagter Uhr, die weitaus kleiner war, als er vermutet hatte.

"Sie ist ziemlich laut, wenn sie zur vollen Stunde schlägt", sagte er bedächtig und fügte an: "Wie kannst du dabei schlafen?"

Lucius zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich höre sie inzwischen gar nicht mehr bewusst."

Die Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters wanderte eine Etage nach oben.

"Nun...hätte ich geahnt, dass du dir die Nachtruhe selbst so schwer machst, hätte ich dir zuerst geraten, die Uhr zu entfernen, bevor ich dir einen Schlaftrank gemischt hätte", sagte Severus und sah sich in dem gediegen eingerichteten Raum um.

"Lass mir mein Placebo, und lass mir auch die Uhr", sagte der Blonde mit einem Lächeln, doch seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass es ihm ernst war.

"Ich lasse es dir - Beides!", versicherte Severus und senkte die Augenbraue langsam wieder.

Lucius ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu, die ohnehin nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet gewesen waren.

Severus beobachtete ihn. Als Lucius sich wieder zu ihm umwandte entstand eine Stille, die der Dunkelhaarige schließlich mit leisen Worten durchbrach.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du hier...vielleicht wäre eines der Gästezimmer ein besserer Ort um..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich, und Severus wurde bewusst, dass vielleicht inzwischen zu viele Worte gewechselt worden waren. Tatsächlich rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass Lucius sich umentscheiden würde, weil dem Blonden die Situation von Sekunde zu Sekunde bewusster, und damit vielleicht doch unerträglich werden musste.

Es konnte schon längst nicht mehr die Rede von einer Kurzschlussreaktion im Taumel der Lust mehr sein.

Lucius zögerte einen Moment, jedoch nur, um seine Stimme noch fester und nachdrücklicher klingen zu lassen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Severus. Würde ich dich in eines der Gästezimmer bitten, so würde das dem Gefühl nicht gerecht, das ich gerade empfinde. Ich möchte dich allerdings um etwas bitten...es wird dir vielleicht töricht erscheinen, aber dennoch...", Lucius suchte nach Worten.

"Sag es mir einfach, Luc."

"Dies hier ist meine Seite des Bettes...", der Blonde deutete auf die linke Hälfte, die mehr als genug Platz bot,"...die andere ist...", er suchte erneut nach den richtigen Worten.

"Die andere - Narcissas - ist für mich tabu", beendete Severus stattdessen den Satz und ließ es selbst wie ein ungeschriebenes, aber völlig akzeptiertes Gesetz klingen.

Er lächelte leicht als Lucius bestätigend nickte und versicherte ihm: "Das ist für mich alles andere als töricht - es ist selbstverständlich."

Die Uhr schlug plötzlich zur vollen Stunde, als wolle sie das Gesagte besiegeln.

Als sie verklungen war, näherte Lucius sich dem Freund zögerlich. "Willst du mich wirklich?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Du ahnst nicht wie sehr", raunte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren des anderen Mannes, während er seinen Körper gegen den des Freundes presste.

Lucius reagierte auf den Körperkontakt mit einem kehligen Stöhnen und diesmal war er selbst es, der seine Hose öffnete, während Severus damit begann, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen.

Die Lippen des Tränkemeisters wanderten über den Körper des Freundes als gelte es, jeden Zentimeter zu schmecken und mit kleinen Küssen zu versehen.

Die körperliche Reaktion des Blonden war unübersehbar, doch Severus hatte den Penis des anderen Mannes bislang absichtlich nicht berührt, um sich ihm nun kniend mit geradezu liebevoller Hingabe zu widmen.

Sofort als er ihn zwischen die Lippen nahm, gab Lucius einen so wohligen Laut von sich, dass Severus dieses Aufnehmen gleich mehrfach wiederholte, indem er die Eichel immer wieder völlig freigab, um sie sich dann erneut bis tief in den Rachen gleiten zu lassen.

Lucius stand aufrecht und genoss dieses Deepthroating, indem er hemmungslos und laut stöhnend Severus' Namen ausstieß.

Als der Dunkelhaarige jedoch wesentlich schneller den Penis des Freundes zu bearbeiten begann, hielt Lucius ihn an den Schultern fest und er knurrte: "Wenn du so weitermachst, dann muss ich unweigerlich abspritzen."

Severus ließ zögerlich von dem Freund ab.

"Vielleicht wäre es das Beste und Unkomplizierteste, wenn du jetzt kommst.", gab er zu bedenken.

Lucius' Blick wurde für einen Moment so hilflos, dass Severus tatsächlich darauf bestehen wollte, es einfach auf diese Art zu ende zu bringen, doch die Stimme des Blonden klang geradezu herausfordernd als er sprach. "Hältst du mich vielleicht für unfickbar?" Seine Augen funkelten eisig, doch schon im nächsten Moment spiegelten sie die Hilflosigkeit von vorhin wider, die Severus schier den Atem raubte, und als Lucius erneut sprach, glitt der Blick des Blonden fahrig über Severus' Körper, der immer noch vollständig bekleidet war.

"Nun, ich gebe zu, dass ich wohl ein wenig unbeholfen bin, wenn es darum geht, dich zu berühren. Vielleicht gibt es Regeln, die ich nicht kenne...", er brach ab.

"Nein, Lucius - keine Regeln. Es muss unter Männern auch nicht zwangsläufig zum analen Kontakt kommen. Das ist nur eines der Vorurteile, die sich hartnäckig halten. Tu einfach was dir gefällt. Wenn es mir nicht gefallen sollte, werde ich mich melden, in Ordnung?"

Der Blonde nickte knapp und ging dann ebenfalls auf die Knie.

Gemeinsam knieten sie nun vor dem Bett auf dem dicken weichen Teppich und der Raum war erfüllt von ihrem Atem und den aufgepeitschten Emotionen, während sie sich gegenseitig berührten.

Erneut kam Severus der Gedanke, dass dies kein wildes Übereinanderherfallen war, sondern ein Herantasten, das ihn innerlich soviel mehr aufwühlte, weil es so viel an Vorsicht, Neugier und auch Angst von Lucius' Seite her enthielt, dass Severus die Lust nicht nur in seinem Unterleib, sondern in jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte. Zudem hatte sein Verstand nicht abgeschaltet, sondern arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um Severus nicht einfach die Kontrolle über sich verlieren zu lassen.

Es war berauschend, den sonst so mächtigen Lucius in einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Lust leicht zittern zu sehen, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um zögerlich das Hemd des Tränkemeisters aufzuknöpfen. Stück um Stück gab er die Haut frei und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Severus' Brust gleiten.

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sein eigener Blick unter der Berührung fiebrig wurde, und doch besann er sich darauf, wachsam zu bleiben.

Als er das Hemd vollständig geöffnet hatte, tastete Lucius nach der Hose des Freundes und öffnete sie.

Dem Dunkelhaarigen entwich ein tiefes Stöhnen, als Lucius seinen erigierten Penis zum ersten mal berührte. Die Hand des Blonden legte sich entschlossen um den Schaft, doch Severus entging nicht, dass der Freund hart schluckte bei dieser ungewohnten Berührung eines anderen Mannes.

Severus murmelte beruhigende Worte und küsste Lucius so sanft und mit soviel Selbstbeherrschung, wie sein Erregungszustand es gerade noch zuließ.

Auch er ließ nun seine Hand zwischen die Beine des Blonden gleiten und begann damit, ihn gleichmäßig zu reiben.

Lucius' Stimme klang heiser, als er plötzlich sagte: "Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du mit deinen Liebhabern normalerweise durchaus analen Kontakt hast?"

Severus sah den Freund ernst an und nickte schließlich knapp.

"Lass mich fühlen, wie es ist", sagte Lucius ebenso ernst.

Er erhob sich, um sich seitlich zu Severus gewandt auf seine Bettseite zu legen.

Severus' Puls hämmerte scheinbar zugleich in seinem Kopf, Bauch und Schwanz, als er sich ebenfalls erhob.

"Moment", murmelte er und holte aus der Tasche seiner Hose einen kleinen Tiegel hervor, bevor er sie abstreifte und neben sein Hemd legte.

Lucius sah auf den Tiegel und fragte spöttisch: "Allzeit bereit?"

Severus' Stimme klang ernst, als er erwiderte: "Ja, ich dachte es könne nicht schaden, es bei mir zu haben. Es ist eine recht angenehme Mischung, die ich bereits vor einigen Jahren entwickelt habe. Aber wenn du das als zu...vorbereitet empfindest, dann kann ich gerne einen Abstecher in deine Küche machen und etwas Dilettantisches zusammenmischen."

"In meine Küche?", brachte der Blonde entsetzt hervor und fügte dann schaudernd an: "Ich nehme die Gleitmittel-Profi-Version, wenn's recht ist."

"Ist recht", knurrte Severus, ließ den Tiegel dann scheinbar in seiner Handfläche verschwinden und entzog damit das Hilfsmittel offensichtlich dem Blick des Freundes.

Der Zaubertrankmeister setzte sich neben Lucius an den Bettrand und streichelte die Hüfte des Blonden sanft, dann ließ er seine Hand über Lucius' Oberschenkel gleiten, um sie dann den gleichen Weg zurückwandern zu lassen.

Lucius sah ihn aufmerksam an und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

Völlig fasziniert beobachtete Severus, wie Lucius den Kopf in seinen Schoß senkte, um ihm einen fast scheuen Kuss auf die Hoden zu platzieren. Als der Blonde sich wieder zurückzog, streichelte Severus ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Freund sich seiner Genitalien mit dem gleichen Heißhunger annehmen würde, wie er Lucius am liebsten bearbeitet hätte; doch dieser zurückhaltende Kuss, auf das für Lucius ungewohnte 'Spielzeug', machte Severus überaus glücklich.

Severus war klar, dass sein Freund durch Eigenberührungen und Selbstbefriedigung durchaus Kenntnis darüber hatte, was einem anderen Mann ebenfalls Befriedigung verschaffen würde - doch diesen Schritt tatsächlich zu tun, war die eigentliche Hürde, die Lucius ganz allein nehmen musste. Severus konnte nur so zurückhaltend wie möglich darauf hoffen, dass der Freund dieses Hindernis nicht plötzlich als zu hoch ansehen würde und zurückschreckte - mit den gefürchteten Folgen, nicht nur den Geliebten, sondern ebenfalls Lucius' Freundschaft zu verlieren.

Severus streichelte den Blonden weiter und ließ seine Hand nun auch über die Pobacken gleiten, die Lucius durch seine seitliche Liegeposition dem Blick entzogen hatte, doch was Severus fühlte reichte aus, um seinen Puls abermals in die Höhe schnellen zu lassen.

Der Dunkelhaarige spreizte die Finger, um so viel wie möglich der samtweichen Rundungen spüren zu können.

Lucius' Blick glitt ebenfalls über den Körper des anderen Mannes. Plötzlich streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die narbige Haut über Severus' Beckenknochen bis zur Leistengegend.

Die Stimme des Blonden klang rau. "Bei Merlin, weißt du noch, wie dich der Fluch dort erwischt hat? Ich hatte schon geglaubt, dir hätte es die Eier zerfetzt, als du damals am Boden zusammengekauert keinen Ton mehr von dir geben konntest."

Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete wie Lucius die Stelle mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkoste.

"Streitigkeiten unter Todessern waren immer eine mehr als üble Sache. Du hast schnell reagiert damals, nachdem ich angegriffen worden war. Ich hatte mir allerdings immer eine andere Situation gewünscht, in der du mir mal stürmisch die Hosen runter reißt...der zertrümmerte Beckenknochen passte da nicht so recht ins Bild."

Lucius lachte leise: "Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie froh ich damals war, dass deine Genitalien nichts abbekommen hatten?"

"Ja", erwiderte Severus und sah den Blonden vielsagend an, "du sagtest mir, als du einen Schmerzstillzauber über mich gelegt hattest, dass ich schon bald wieder heißblütige junge Hexen vögeln könne, wenn ich ganz stillhalten würde, damit du meine Wunde versorgen konntest. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, diesem schwarzmagischen Fluch Herr zu werden, außer der Narbe ist nichts übriggeblieben."

"Nur das mit den heißblütigen jungen Hexen hat wohl nicht so hingehauen", sagte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Weniger", stimmte Severus zu und seine Hand krallte sich spielerisch in Lucius' Pobacke.

Als Severus seine Finger in dieser Region weiter auf Wanderschaft schickte, traten Lucius' Wangenknochen erneut deutlich hervor.

Der Dunkelhaarige ahnte, dass die erste Hürde für Lucius nur schwer zu nehmen war, und gerade daher ging er nun schnell und ohne zu zögern vor.

Er schob seine Finger zwischen die Pobacken des Freundes und berührte die zarte Haut des Anus.

Lucius' Augen hatten sich geweitet und Severus konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Freund sein Entsetzen hinunterschluckte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ sich nun nicht irritieren, sondern begann damit, diese enge Körperöffnung sanft zu massieren und das Gleitmittel zu verteilen, mit dem er völlig selbstverständlich seine Finger benetzte.

Auf jeden Fall wollte er Lucius nur anständig vorbereitet vögeln, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm heftig protestierte, weil ein ausgedehntes Vorspiel eher selten zu Severus' Standardrepertoire gehörte.

Lucius wand sich ein wenig vor Unbehagen, doch es war noch zu früh, ihn anderweitig abzulenken - diese Ablenkung würde Lucius später dringender benötigen, wie Severus ahnte.

Er küsste den Blonden stattdessen und noch während ihre Zungen einander berührten, tastete sich Severus in den Anus des anderen Mannes vor. Diesmal stieß Lucius tatsächlich einen Protestlaut aus, den der Dunkelhaarige einfach mit seinem eigenen Mund erstickte. Sein Finger durchstieß die Enge und massierte die sensiblen Nervenbahnen, die an diesem beinahe magisch lustvollen Ort verliefen.

Lucius' Atem ging nun sehr schnell. Severus ließ seine andere Hand über die sich heftig bebende Brust des Freundes streichen, in dem Wissen, dass Lucius' sämtliche Empfindungen nun doch an ganz anderer Stelle zusammenliefen.

Sein Hunger auf den Blonden wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer und er musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um Lucius weiterhin so sanft wie möglich vorzubereiten.

In Lucius' Kopf türmten sich Gedanken, nur um in dem Moment chaotisch zusammenzufallen, als Severus tastend in ihn eingedrungen war.

Die Berührung zuvor war ihm peinlich und unmöglich erschienen - und nun das!

"Severus", sagte er grimmig und versuchte nicht laut zu werden, "...das ist...", er brach ab.

"Das ist...nicht richtig?", half der Dunkelhaarige ihm mit den gleichen Worten aus, die der Blonde bereits einmal verwendet hatte.

Severus' Herz derweil schien vergessen zu haben, dass es schlagen musste, um den Tränkemeister am Leben zu erhalten.

"Nein...", sagte Lucius knirschend, "...das ist...verdammt geil", beendete er seinen Satz und wurde nun doch unwillkürlich lauter unter dem Ansturm der Empfindungen.

Severus' Herz nahm seine Arbeit mit scheinbar doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder auf.

Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie erleichtert er war, aber endlich wagte er es, den Freund mit sanftem Druck so zu positionieren, damit er dessen Anus besser erreichen konnte.

Willig legte Lucius sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im angewinkelten Arm.

Severus empfand es als merkwürdig berührend, dass Lucius ihm seinen Hintern sozusagen zu treuen Händen gab, während der Freund offensichtlich das Gefühl hatte, sein Gesicht und alles was sich darin an Lust widerspiegeln würde, nun vor ihm verbergen zu müssen. Dieser Umstand jedoch gab Severus die Gelegenheit, die verlockenden Pobacken ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Es war nicht im Mindesten notwendig, dem Freund unechte Komplimente zu machen, denn Tatsache war, dass Lucius den verlockendsten Arsch hatte, der Severus je untergekommen war. Perfekte Rundungen, die im hellen Gold der blonden Härchen schimmerten.

Im unteren Rückenbereich gingen die hellblonden Haare in überraschend dunkelblonde über und die Muskelstränge, die sich unter der hellen Haut erhoben, vermittelten soviel markante Männlichkeit, dass Severus genussvoll seufzte.

Auch die Hüften des Freundes waren geradezu unverschämt perfekt, wie beinahe alles an Lucius' Körper.

Einzig die Zehen des Blonden wichen von dieser Perfektion ab, und Severus vermutete, dass dies durch eine äußere Einwirkung geschehen sein musste, denn sie waren eindeutig vernarbt.

Doch nun war nicht der richtige Moment, um den Freund danach zu fragen, und angesichts der ansonsten atemberaubenden Schönheit des Freundes, war der kleine Makel ohnehin geradezu lächerlich zu erwähnen.

Severus kam der Gedanke, dass er hier die Statue eines unglaublich sinnlichen Adonis mittels seiner Hände zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Lucius' leise Worte rissen ihn aus diesen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn daran, dass der Freund bei Weitem bisher keine leblose Statue gewesen war, sondern als Ehemann und Vater auf ein Leben zurückblickte, das durch ein schreckliches Feuer für immer verändert worden war.

"Vielleicht war es ein Fehler von mir, zuvor so selten die Kontrolle abgegeben zu haben."

Severus konnte hören, dass Lucius diese Tatsache wirklich bedauerte, doch ebenso konnte er den tiefen Genuss in der Stimme des Freundes mitschwingen hören, den er nun dabei empfand, sich auf diese absolut ungewohnte Art erforschen zu lassen.

"Dann fühlst du dich gut?", fragte Severus dennoch, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

"Ich fühle mich großartig", bestätigte Lucius nun etwas lauter. Ein erregtes Knurren folgte den Worten.

Severus spürte augenblicklich wie sein eigener Schwanz fordernd pochte - ein hungriges Tier, das nach seinem Futter verlangte, statt sich länger damit zufriedenzugeben, mit Leckerlis abgespeist zu werden.

Er berührte sich selbst, in der Hoffnung, den Drang ein wenig mildern zu können, doch sofort bemerkte Lucius die Veränderung und hob den Kopf aus seinem Arm, um zu Severus blicken zu können.

Als er die Hand des Freundes fest um dessen eigene Erektion gepresst sah, wisperte er entschieden: "Fick mich, Severus...ich meine, fick mich richtig...so, wie du es brauchst."

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte bei diesen Worten. Die wiederholte Aufforderung brandete durch seinen Körper und versengte jegliche Zurückhaltung und ließ die Vorsicht zu einem Häufchen Asche verglühen.

Severus zog seinen Finger zurück und nahm seine Hand vom eigenen Penis. Der Gedanke brach sich Bahn, dass er den Freund schon in Kürze sehr viel heftiger weiten würde, als sein vorsichtiger Finger es gerade getan hatte - sehr viel heftiger und sehr viel tiefer. Berauschend! Er packte Lucius mit beiden Händen an den Hüften und zog ihn, bis der Blonde auf die Knie ging.

Severus schlang einen Arm um die Mitte des Freundes und begann dessen Schaft hart und rhythmisch zu reiben. Jetzt würde Lucius diese Ablenkung durch Stimulation dringend benötigen, schoss es Severus verschwommen durch den Kopf.

Er hörte Lucius stöhnen und fühlte, wie dessen Erektion unter seiner Bearbeitung noch härter wurde.

Severus gönnte dem Blonden noch ein paar dieser aufgeilenden Handgriffe, dann überließ er den steinharten Schwanz des Geliebten kurz sich selbst.

Der Dunkelhaarige schob die muskulösen Beine des anderen Mannes mit Nachdruck auseinander und positionierte sich zwischen ihnen.

Er legte seinen Arm um Lucius Hüfte und begann erneut damit, ihn hart zu reiben, mit der anderen Hand spreizte er die Pobacken des Blonden und betrachtete den empfindlichen Anus, der von seiner Massage mit dem Gleitmittel glänzte und leicht gerötet war. Severus durchfuhr ein Schauer höchster Erregung, als er daran dachte, wie gerötet er erst sein würde, wenn er mit Lucius fertig wäre - wenn er diesen Traum von Mann tatsächlich gefickt hätte.

Er brachte seine Eichel vor dieses Tor zum Glück und 'klopfte' spielerisch an, um sich dann mit etwas mehr Druck vorzuwagen.

Als er den ersten Widerstand des Muskels überwunden hatte, spürte er, wie Lucius sich verkrampfte. Der Blonde gab jedoch keinen Laut von sich und Severus begann damit, den Schaft in seiner Hand über die komplette Länge zu verwöhnen. Die andere Hand legte er mit gespreizten Fingern in Lucius' Rücken. Er musste dem Freund zum sexuellen Reiz einen anderen Punkt bieten, an dem der Blonde Widerstand leisten konnte, und damit dafür sorgen, dass Lucius das ungewohnte Eindringen entspannter zuließ.

Severus übte soviel Druck auf diese Stelle knapp unter Lucius' Nacken aus, dass der Blonde unter einem qualvollen Stöhnen schließlich besiegt die Stirn in das dicke weiche Kissen sinken ließ.

Severus nutzte diese köstliche Aufgabe und die damit einhergehende Entspannung des Blonden, um sich tiefer in Lucius' Anus zu schieben.

Die berauschende Enge nicht sofort mit kräftigen Stößen auszukosten, raubten ihm fast die Sinne. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und besann sich darauf, dass es für Lucius das erste mal war, auf diese Weise genommen zu werden.

Es stand völlig außer Zweifel, dass Lucius mit einer der schönsten Hexen der gesamten Zaubererwelt sein Leben, und natürlich auch sein Bett geteilt hatte. Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Narcissa unter dem Körper ihres Gatten immer dann erbebt war, wenn die Lust beide überwältigt hatte - hier in diesem Bett war die sexuelle Dynamik der einstigen Eheleute beinah noch greifbar. Aber das, was nun gerade geschah, war neu für den Blonden - neu und zweifellos auch schmerzhaft.

Doch trotz dieses Wissens fiel es Severus nun immer schwerer, vorsichtig vorzugehen.

Als Severus erneut die wundervolle Enge ausfüllte, stöhnte Lucius verzweifelt auf. Der Dunkelhaarige ignorierte den gequälten Laut und nahm einen tiefen und intensiven Rhythmus auf.

Er sah, wie Lucius seine Hand zur Faust ballte und bei jedem Stoß tiefer in das Kissen unter ihm bohrte. Sein Stöhnen schickte er ebenfalls in das tröstliche Weiß, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.

Severus sah, dass ein dünner Schweißfilm sich zwischen den Schulterblättern Lucius' bildete. Durch die Adern des Zaubertrankmeisters schien sich eine Mischung aus glühend heißer Lava und süßem, aber vernichtendem Gift zu wälzen. Er ahnte, dass der Freund ihn dafür hassen würde, sich an dessen Ergebenheit und eindeutiger Qual zu berauschen. Bei Merlin...Lucius würde ihn hiernach hassen, egal wie oft er zuvor seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte.

Einen so stolzen Mann wie Lucius mit dem Kopf voran in die Kissen zu zwingen und ihn weiter zu nehmen, obwohl er vor Schmerz stöhnte...Lucius würde ihn hassen!

Noch ein Stoß...tief...hart - Lucius würde ihn hassen MÜSSEN - Eindringen...bis zum Anschlag - der Hass eines Malfoys war vernichtend - die Enge nochmals auskosten...den blonden Adonis weiten...für die eigene Lust...nur noch einmal, bevor alles aus war...bevor sich dies hier zu böser Erinnerung verkehren würde.

"Verdammt!" Das war Lucius, der seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte und dessen Stirn schweißüberströmt war, so dass ihm einige blonde Strähnen daran klebten. Seine Faust schlug auf das Kissen, nochmal...nochmal...dann brachte der Blonde hervor: "Fick mich, Severus. Bitte! Nicht aufhören!"

Das Gift in Severus' Adern löste sich auf, und was blieb war die glühende Lava.

Er trieb sich selbst erneut in das Paradies Lucius.

Der Schwanz des Blonden begann in seiner Hand deutlich zu pulsieren und umgehend konnte Severus auch das Zucken von Lucius' Ekstase rund um seinen Schaft spüren.

Die eigene Hingabe schließlich war so köstlich wie selten etwas zuvor in seinem Leben.

Ihr beider Stöhnen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und Lucius stieß ein so wohlig lautes Knurren aus, dass Severus langsam abebbender Orgasmus einen überaus lustvollen kleinen Umweg nahm und erneut aufflammte.

Lucius zuckte unter ihm erneut und bäumte sich auf wie ein Tier, das weiß, das es gefangen genommen wurde.

Nur langsam kamen die beiden Männer zur Ruhe. Ihr lauter Atem würde noch eine ganze Zeit lang den Raum fluten und damit von der tiefen Lust zeugen, die sie gerade miteinander freigesetzt hatten.

Severus berührte sanft Lucius' Schulter und sagte schließlich schwer atmend: "Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen - entschuldige bitte."

Lucius überlegte gerade noch, warum Severus sich für das Offensichtliche entschuldigte, als er den Schmerz spürte, den der Rückzug des Freundes ihm erneut bescherte.

Er stieß ein Zischen aus, das der Dunkelhaarige mit einem besänftigenden Streicheln über seinen Rücken quittierte.

Lucius ließ sich erneut in das Kissen sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht, von der er sich sicher war, dass es eine glühend rote Farbe angenommen hatte.

Doch trotz dieses Umstandes, und selbst trotz des mörderischen Brennens seines Anus, fühlte er sich wundervoll.

Lucius ging durch den Kopf, dass er gerade die Seele aus dem Leib gevögelt bekommen hatte. Er spürte Severus' Hände, die ihm etwas mitzuteilen versuchten. Sie waren auf seinem Rücken, aber irgendwie schlichen sie sich viel mehr in sein Herz und hüllten es in wohlige Wärme.

Alles war gut wie es war, schienen ihm auch Severus' Hände zu bedeuten und Lucius war ein dankbarer 'Zuhörer', auch wenn er sich nicht im mindesten rührte.

Severus streichelte den Geliebten noch eine Weile, immer darauf achtend, ob dieser ein Zeichen des Unwillens von sich geben würde. Er hielt sich nun ansonsten von dessen Körper fern, und einzig sein Blick schweifte noch einmal über den Hintern, den er gerade hatte nehmen dürfen.

Einige Minuten vergingen auf diese Weise, und schließlich nahm Severus auch seine Hand vom Körper des anderen Mannes.

Er stand leise auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um einen Reinigungszauber zu murmeln. Schließlich versah er den immer noch reglosen Lucius mit einem Heilzauber, griff dann nach seiner Hose und begann damit, sich anzuziehen.

Endlich hob Lucius den Kopf und seine Augen wirkten schlaftrunken, als er Severus ansah. "Willst du gehen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Der Tränkemeister machte eine kurze Geste auf das große Bett, dessen eine Seite für ihn tabu war, und sagte: "Das sollte ich nun wohl besser."

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du gehen WILLST", betonte Lucius eindringlicher.

Severus' Antwort kam so schnell wie bestimmt: "Nein."

"Dann bleib", murmelte Lucius und rollte sich auf Narcissas Bettseite, um dem Freund Platz zu machen.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann streifte er sich die Hose wieder vom Körper und legte sich nackt neben Lucius aufs Bett.

"Heilst du alle deine Bettgefährten umgehen?", fragte Lucius und drehte sich zum Freund, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Normalerweise nicht", gab Severus dunkel zurück und fügte an: "Es schien mir nur sicherer, dich nicht allzu nachhaltig...in Beschlag zu nehmen."

Lucius schwieg eine Weile und betrachtete Severus' Penis, der jetzt schlaff zwischen den Beinen des Freundes ruhte.

Als Lucius sprach, klang seine Stimme bestimmt. "Überlass es demnächst mir, wie lange ich dich im Nachhinein noch spüren möchte."

Der Blonde sah den überraschten Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters und lachte leise, bevor er sagte: "Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich ein nächstes mal in Erwägung ziehe."

"Nein", gestand Severus", damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Lucius' Stimme klang diebisch amüsiert, und Severus schoss durch den Kopf, dass er mit Sicherheit einer der ganz wenigen Menschen war, die überhaupt wussten, dass ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy immer noch zu dieser jungenhaften Anwandlung fähig war.

"Auch der Lehrer Snape lernt scheinbar niemals aus, Herr Professor."

"Offensichtlich", knirschte Severus und fühlte, wie Lucius' Ankündigung beruhigenden Balsam auf sein überaus wachsames Gemüt legte.

Dann sah er, wie Lucius sich etwas erhob, und sich auf seine Bettseite hinüberbeugte. Die Lippen des Blonden waren knapp über denen des Tränkemeisters, als Lucius plötzlich beschwörend sagte: "Es darf nie jemand erfahren, Severus. Nie!"

Severus spürte den eisigen Atem, den diese Worte auf seinen eigenen Lippen hinterließen. Sie schickten ihm die Kälte, auf die er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte...die er gefürchtet hatte.

Dieses Verhältnis musste geheim bleiben - natürlich musste es das!

Lucius küsste ihn und die Kälte wich zumindest ein Stück.

Es war nur ausgesprochen worden, was ohnehin völlig klar war, und doch stieß Severus dem Freund die Zunge nun so kräftig in den Mund und bekämpfte damit die des Blonden, als wolle er vermeiden, dass sie je wieder so kalte Worte zu ihm sprechen würde.

tbc

_Eine kleine Vorausschau auf die nächsten Chaps gebe ich euch auch direkt: Ihr werdet mehr über das Feuer und dessen Hintergründe erfahren, und natürlich werden wir auch Draco wiederbegegnen. _

_Das Verhältnis Lucius/Severus hat noch einiges an Überraschungen zu bieten ...und vieles, vieles mehr. -g- _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Kira _


	7. Hauselfe Harmony

**7. Kapitel**

Es hätte Severus nicht gestört wenn sie den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht hätten, sich gegenseitig zu schmecken.

Lucius jetzt zu küssen - nach dem Sex - fühlte sich in Severus' Körper wie sanfte Wellen nach stürmischer See an. Diese Wellen leckten auf verführerische Weise am Gemüt des Tränkemeisters und er ahnte, dass sie ihn weich machen würden...so weich, wie ihn niemand sonst kannte.

Seine Finger glitten über Lucius' Brust und umkreisten dann den Bauchnabel des Blonden.

Als sie über den Hüftknochen glitten, drehte Lucius sich um, so dass er Severus den Rücken zuwandte. "Lass uns schlafen", hörte der Dunkelhaarige die Stimme des Freundes und sah, wie dieser sich die Bettdecke bis zur Hüfte hochzog, und sein herrlicher Hintern nun von einer Woge aus Weiß bedeckt war.

Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie war mit Ornamenten verziert, aber das war es nicht was er sah. Er sah vielmehr die bittersüße Zukunft vor sich, die Lucius' Nähe mit sich bringen würde, und es war keine Frage, ob er sich dieser Zukunft aussetzen wollte oder nicht, denn er war bereits mittendrin.

Lucius hatte ihm heute nacht so viel gegeben, dass Severus sich unweigerlich fragte, warum die Sehnsucht in ihm immer noch so überwältigend groß war, und ein ebenfalls sehr hartnäckiger Teil fragte sich, welchen Preis er irgendwann für all das würde bezahlen müssen.

Lucius atmete bereits tief und gleichmäßig, als Severus die Kerzen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zum Erlöschen brachte.

Als die Uhr zur nächsten Stunde schlug, schreckte der Tränkemeister mitten aus einem verwirrenden Traum hoch. Draco war darin wieder sein Schüler und verkündete der Klasse, er hätte einen Zaubertrank erfunden, der bewirke, dass sich Liebe in Hass verkehre. Von seinem Lehrer wollte er daraufhin wissen, ob es einen solchen Trank bereits gäbe, oder ob er mit dieser Erfindung reich werden könne.

Während die Uhr ihren nervigen Dienst versah, ohne dass Lucius davon erwachte, dachte Severus über die Tatsache nach, dass Draco wohl in Wahrheit keineswegs danach fragen musste, ob eine Erfindung ihn reich machen würde. Draco WAR bereits reich, weil sein Vater es war. Der reiche Lucius - ein Mann, der so vieles verloren hatte und der so oft Gefahr lief, wegen dieses Verlustes am Ende auch sich selbst zu verlieren.

Severus seufzte leise und drehte sich zur Seite.

Auch Lucius drehte sich im Schlaf, so dass er Severus seine Front zuwandte.

Der Blonde schlief nun unruhig und Severus verfluchte stumm die Uhr. Das Gesicht des Freundes konnte er zwar nicht erkennen, aber er verstand die gehetzt gemurmelten Worte, die Severus Aufschluss über Lucius' Traum gaben. "Das ist sie nicht...das ist sie nicht...bitte nicht."

Severus hoffte, dass Lucius sich am nächsten Morgen an diesen Albtraum nicht erinnern würde, denn er ahnte, dass der Freund gerade die Identifizierung der verbrannten Narcissa im Schlaf erneut durchlebte und Severus begriff, warum Lucius so inständig um ein Mittel gebeten hatte, was seine Träume unterbinden sollte.

Doch solange Lucius über diesen schrecklichen Tag schwieg, und sogar im Schlaf den furchtbaren Tod Narcissas leugnen wollte, so lange würde sein Geist die Sache Nacht für Nacht mit sich selbst ausmachen - immer und immer wieder - bis die Erinnerung schließlich verblassen würde und das Entsetzen zum Schrecken gemildert wäre. Severus wagte keine Prognose, wie lange dieser Prozess dauern würde, wenn der Freund sich nicht am Tage zumindest ein Stück weit von diesen grauenhaften Erinnerungen lösen würde, indem er sie jemandem anvertraute.

Eine Stunde später schlug die Uhr erneut, doch dieses mal - und für den Rest der Nacht - verschlief auch Severus den glockenhellen Klang des Erinnerungsstückes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obwohl es Samstag war, und er daher hätte ausschlafen können, erwachte Severus genau so früh, wie unter der Woche, wenn er unterrichtete.

Er war überrascht, Lucius ebenfalls bereits wach vorzufinden. Der Freund hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass Severus erwacht war, und der Blick seiner hellen Augen war auf die Genitalien des Tränkemeisters gerichtet. Severus kam der Gedanke, dass dies das beste Erwachen war, das er je erleben durfte.

Lucius hatte offensichtlich endlich bemerkt, dass der Freund erwacht war, denn sein Blick wanderte nun zu den braunen Augen. Einmal ertappt lächelte er verschlagen, stützte seinen Kopf auf und flüsterte: "Guten Morgen."

"Er ist bereits fantastisch, würde ich sagen", gab Severus zurück und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

"Ich wüsste etwas, das ihn vielleicht noch besser machen könnte", gab Lucius nachdenklich von sich. Severus schwieg einen Moment und hätte die Uhr am liebsten eigenhändig zertrümmert, als sie statt seiner 'antwortete'.

"Frühstück", erklärte Lucius schließlich, und mit einem mal war Severus der Uhr sehr dankbar, dass sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte, SEINE Version eines noch besseren Vormittages in Worte zu fassen.

"Frühstück klingt gut", sagte er statt dessen.

Lucius schob die weiße Woge Bettzeugs von seinem Körper und stand auf.

Als er die Vorhänge aufzog, hätte Severus das Bild von der Silhouette des Blonden am liebsten für die Ewigkeit festgehalten. Lucius nackt vor diesem Fenster. Von der Morgensonne in goldenes Licht getaucht. Den halb erigierten Penis deutlich sichtbar. Das weißblonde Haar wild über die Schulter fallend, während die Muskeln an seinem Körper kleine Schatten warfen und ihm eine beinahe kriegerische Ausstrahlung gaben.

Aber nichts war für die Ewigkeit, und ein hungriger Lucius schon gar nicht - ein hungriger Lucius, der lieber frühstücken gehen wollte, als sich selbst zur lebenden Statue zu erklären.

Der Blonde verschwand durch eine angrenzende Tür und als er zurückkehrte, war er vollständig bekleidet. Lediglich der Umhang und sein Gehstock fehlten, um das offizielle Malfoybild perfekt zu machen.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und kleidete sich an. Auch er verzichtete auf den Umhang und hing ihn über eine Stuhllehne.

Lucius öffnete die Tür und wandte den Kopf in beide Richtungen des Ganges, bevor er Severus ebenfalls den Weg freigab.

Kaum hatte Severus das Zimmer verlassen, ging Lucius um ihn herum und betrat das Schlafzimmer erneut.

Verwundert hielt Severus inne und sah, wie der Freund das Bettzeug auf Narcissas Seite aufschüttelte und glattstrich. Als Lucius den Raum erneut verließ, nahm er Severus' Umhang von der Stuhllehne, durchquerte eilig den Flur und öffnete die Tür zu einem der Gästezimmer. Stumm folgte Severus ihm und betrachtete, wie der Blonde das unbenutzte Bett zerwühlte. Dann hing er den Umhang an einen Kleiderständer der im Raum stand.

Als Lucius zu ihm zurückkehrte, wich er Severus' Blick aus.

Wenn dieses Schauspiel, das der Freund vermutlich für die aufräumenden Hauselfen inszenierte, der Preis war, den er für eine Nacht mit Lucius zahlen musste, dann würde er ihn in Merlins Namen eben stillschweigend zahlen, rief Severus den gekränkten Teil von sich zur Ordnung.

Als sie schließlich im Esszimmer auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten Platz genommen hatten, servierten drei Hauselfen gleichzeitig das Frühstück für ihren Herrn und seinen Gast.

Severus fiel auf, dass eines dieser Wesen - eine weibliche Hauselfe - Lucius mehrmals lange anblickte, während ihre beiden männlichen Kollegen ihre Arbeit ohne jeglichen Blick auf ihren Gebieter ausführten.

Nachdem Lucius einen ungeduldigen Wink gegeben hatte, verschwanden alle drei und schlossen leise die Tür hinter sich.

Severus tat es Lucius gleich und griff nach einem goldbraunen Toast.

Als die Tür sich nach einem zaghaften Klopfen erneut öffnete und die Hauselfe mit tief gesenktem Kopf eintrat, herrschte Lucius sie an: "Was willst du, Harmony?"

"Verzeiht, Herr, ich vergaß Euch und Professor Snape den Kaffee einzuschenken."

Lucius' Stimme war ein gefährliches Knurren: "Das werde ich nun selbst erledigen! Verschwinde!"

Harmony zog den Kopf noch mehr ein und sagte im Rückzug begriffen: "Vergebt mir, Master. Ich werde mich für mein Versäumnis selbst bestrafen. Habt Ihr einen Wunsch, auf welche Weise es geschehen soll?"

"Nein", sagte Lucius und griff zu der Kaffekanne, während er genervt anfügte: "Mach es so, wie du willst."

"Sehr wohl, Herr", mit diesen Worten schloss die Hauselfe erneut leise die Tür hinter sich.

"Kaffee?", fragte der Blonde.

Severus hielt ihm seine Tasse hin und fragte: "Was glaubst du, was sie jetzt tun wird?"

"Wer?", gab der Freund irritiert zurück.

"Diese Hauselfe...Harmony", erklärte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Lucius' Blick wurde unwirsch, dennoch antwortete er ohne erkennbare Emotion in der Stimme.

"Ich vermute, dass sie erneut ihre Wunden öffnen wird."

Severus schickte dem Freund einen fragenden Blick und Lucius stöhnte, weil Severus nicht locker ließ. Seine Stimme klang ebenfalls so, als wolle er mit der Thematik eigentlich nicht länger behelligt werden.

"Harmony war Naricssas persönliche Elfe. Da ihre Herrin gestorben war und sie glaubte, daher keine Aufgabe mehr zu haben, hat sich Harmony die Pulsadern geöffnet - draußen auf einem Erdhügel, damit sie mit ihrem Blut das Haus nicht besudelt."

Lucius schwieg nun und trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

Severus ließ den Freund ein komplettes Toast verzehren, bevor er schließlich auffordernd sagte: "Aber Harmony lebt! Was ist bei ihrem Vorhaben schiefgelaufen?"

"Ich habe sie erwischt - das ist schiefgelaufen", knurrte Lucius.

"Du hast sie erwischt?", erwiderte Severus immer noch fordernd.

"Ja! Ich habe sie ins Haus getragen, ihre Wunden verbunden und ihr die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil sie so dämlich war, nicht zu begreifen, dass sie nach Narcissas Tod in meinem Besitz übergegangen ist."

"Warum hast du sie verbunden, warum hast du sie nicht mit Magie geheilt?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

"Weil sie keine magische Heilung verdient hatte, sondern die Auswirkungen ihrer Tat als Strafe spüren sollte." Als er merkte, dass Severus über diese Antwort nachgrübelte, fügte Lucius schanubend an: "Und weil ich mit ihr machen kann was ich will!"

Severus schwieg und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Lucius, wie dieser eine verletzte Hauselfe trug, um ihr dann die blutenden Wunden zu verbinden. Ein Bild, das sich nicht so recht in seinem Kopf formen wollte.

"Du hast ihr also das Leben gerettet...weil sie dein Besitz ist?"

"Und weil sie verdammt guten Toast macht", erwiderte Lucius, wobei er kurz mit der Brotscheibe, die er sich gerade neu genommen hatte, in der Luft wedelte.

"Und du lässt zu, dass sie die Wunden erneut öffnet, um sich selbst zu bestrafen?", fragte Severus ohne Vorwurf.

Lucius zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und hob seine Handfläche, um dem Freund die Wunde zu zeigen, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. "Jeder hat seine eigene Art, mit seinem Leben und dem Schmerz fertigzuwerden", erwiderte er rau.

Der Blonde beendete nun abrupt das Thema, indem er Severus nach einigen Schülern fragte, deren Namen er zwar nicht mehr wusste, jedoch noch die ein oder andere unbequeme bis nervtötende Eigenheit kannte, die dem Freund zuletzt das Leben als Lehrer schwer gemacht hatte.

Lucius lachte immer noch über Fresenius Shipman, der Eigenurin in einen Hausaufgabentrank gemischt hatte, um mit dem Harnstoff einen Heiltrank zu kreieren, der Severus von der eingebildeten Genialität seines Schülers überzeugen sollte - nur, dass der Schüler mit seiner Idee ein paar Jahrhunderte zu spät dran war, und Urin in dem Trank ohnehin nichts zu suchen hatte. Severus hatte Fresenius vor der ganzen Klasse dazu gezwungen, seinen Urin wieder aus dem Trank zu destillieren, und die unerwünschte Zutat in einem gläsernen Gefäß solange auf seinem Pult stehenzulassen, bis die Stunde vorüber war und er es endlich aus dem Klassenraum entfernen durfte.

"Sie nennen ihn seitdem Pissenius Pissman", sagte Severus gerade dunkel lachend, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

"Ja!", herrschte Lucius und Severus fiel auf, dass die Miene des Freundes von einer Sekunde auf die andere von amüsiert und entspannt, zu arrogant herablassend wechselte.

Es war erneut Harmony, die den Raum betrat. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Tablett, auf dem ein versiegelter Brief lag.

"Darf ich näher treten, Sir?", fragte sie nervös.

"Natürlich, oder soll ich mir den Brief etwa selbst holen?", sagte Lucius gefährlich zischend.

Harmony eilte vor ihren Herrn und senkte den Kopf demütig, als er den Brief ergriff.

Severus sah die Handgelenke der Elfe, die mit Verbänden umwickelt waren, durch die das Blut an einigen Stellen bis in die oberste Mullschicht vorgedrungen war.

Lucius legte den Brief auf den Tisch, dann griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er Harmony damit schlagen.

"Mach das ab!", knurrte er und deutete auf die blutigen Verbände. Harmony gehorchte sofort.

Nur eine Sekunde später hatte Lucius ihre Wunden geheilt und scheuchte sie mit einem aggressiven Zischen aus dem Esszimmer.

"Danke, Sir", murmelte die Elfe. An der Tür wagte sie erneut einen viel zu langen Blick auf ihren Herrn. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, fragte Severus sanft: "Wie lange geht das schon so, Luc?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte der Blonde, und diesmal blieb seine Miene abweisend.

"Wie lange sorgt sie schon dafür, dass du sie wieder und wieder rettest? Wie lange himmelt dich Harmony bereits an? Seit du ihren Freitod verhindert hast? All die Monate schon?"

"Das ist lächerlich", knurrte Lucius und machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

"Das mag für dich gelten...für SIE jedoch sicherlich nicht", interpretierte der Zaubertrankmeister die Antwort des Freundes absichtlich falsch.

"Elfen sind gar nicht fähig zu solch tiefgreifenden Emotionen", sagte der Blonde störrisch.

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf über soviel selbst eingeredete Ignoranz des Freundes.

"Sie hat so viel Kummer über den Tod ihrer Herrin empfunden, und sich selbst in diesem Moment als so unnütz, dass sie ihrer eigenen Existenz ein Ende setzen wollte. Warum sollte sie sich da nicht auch in ihren Retter verlieben können? In den Mann, der ihre Wunden verband und ihr zudem eine neue Aufgabe gab?"

Severus wagte ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, doch Lucius schnaubte aufgebracht.

"Harmony!", rief er plötzlich so laut, dass die Hauselfe mit schuldbewusster Miene den Raum eilig betrat.

Ohne zu zögern begann der Blonde damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Harmony blinzelte ein paar mal und ihr Blick huschte umher, als wäre es ebenso eine Qual für sie, ihren Master beim Auskleiden zu betrachten, als auch die Augen von seinem Körper abzuwenden. "Herr?", murmelte sie nervös.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später riss sich Lucius das Hemd vom Leib, wobei die letzten beiden, noch ungeöffneten Knöpfe, absprangen. Die Elfe wich zurück und ihre Stimme krächzte vor Aufregung, als sie wiederholte: "Herr?"

"Das bin ich nicht länger!", spie Lucius zornerfüllt, und warf ihr sein Hemd über, so dass die Elfe darunter fast vollständig verborgen war.

Mit panischen Händen befreite sie sich aus dem Stoff und als ihr Kopf wieder zum Vorschein kam, blickten ihre unendlich traurigen Augen zu dem vergleichsweise riesigen Lucius empor.

"Bitte, Sir...schickt mich nicht fort", sie fiel auf die Knie und das Hemd rutschte vollends zu Boden. "Master Malfoy, ich werde alles besser machen, wenn Ihr mich hierbleiben lasst. Bitte...Herr, bitte!"

Er trat auf sie zu und schob das Hemd mit dem Fuß über die Knie der zitternden Elfe.

"Es ist deins - und jetzt verschwinde", sagte er kalt, ohne die Stimme zu heben, als sei die winselnde Gestalt zu seinen Füßen einen solchen Aufwand nicht wert.

Harmony erhob sich schluchzend. Während sie den Raum verließ, hielt sie das Hemd nur an einem Ärmel gepackt und ließ das Kleidungsstück, das ihr die Freiheit gab, wie eine unendlich schwere Bürde hinter sich herschleifen.

Die Tür schloss Harmony so leise, dass das Einrasten kaum zu hören war.

Mit nacktem Oberkörper setzte Lucius sich erneut an den Tisch und begegnete Severus' tadelndem Blick.

"Was?!", herrschte Lucius den Freund regelrecht an.

Severus hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und setzte dann schweigend sein Frühstück fort, als sei nichts geschehen.

Er selbst fühlte sich in keiner Weise als ein Fürsprecher der Hauselfenrasse, jedoch erkannte er seine Schuld, weil er Lucius erst auf die tiefen Gefühle von Harmony aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er den Freund dadurch gezwungen hatte, sich damit auseinander zu setzen - mit eben jenem vernichtenden Ergebnis.

Es war gefährlich, Lucius Malfoy zu lieben und unwillkürlich fragte Severus sich, wann er selbst es wäre, der von dem Blonden zum Teufel gejagt werden würde.

Severus betrachtete wie sein Freund zu dem Brief griff und das Siegel erbrach.

Die blauen Augen huschten über die Zeilen, und mit jeder einzelnen schien sich die Miene des Blonden mehr und mehr zu verdüstern.

Schließlich schloss er die Augen, ließ den Brief sinken und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Dem Tränkemeister fiel auf, dass sein Freund außergewöhnlich blass geworden war, zudem war sein Oberkörper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, als hätte jemand eine dicke Schicht Eis über die Seele des Blonden gelegt, die seinen Geist und Körper gleichsam auszukühlen drohte.

Lucius' Stimme klang dumpf zwischen den Fingern hervor.

"Das sind die abschließenden Ergebnisse der Ermittlungen zum Brand. Es gibt neue Erkenntnisse. Bei Merlin...", Lucius' Blick wurde nun unstet, als suche er einen Ausweg. "Draco wird ebenfalls einen solchen Brief bekommen haben", stieß er tonlos hervor, "Ich muss zu ihm - heute noch! Nur Merlin allein weiß, wie er auf diese Nachrichten reagieren wird."

Mit zitternder Hand reichte Lucius seinem Freund den Brief.

tbc


	8. Davon war nie die Rede

**8. Kapitel**

Bislang kannte Severus nur die Geschehnisse des verhängnisvollen Tages, die Lucius ihm in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in Bruchstücken offenbart hatte. Es hatte in all der Zeit keine einzige Situation gegeben, in der der Meister der Zaubertränke das Gefühl hatte, Lucius hätte über all das zusammenhängend berichten können, ohne völlig zusammenzubrechen.

Die schrecklichen Ereignisse nun schwarz auf weiß zu lesen, löste ein merkwürdig intensives Gefühl bei Severus aus. Es war fast so, als zerre man einen Albtraum ans Tageslicht, um ihn dadurch zur Wahrheit zu erklären. Doch trotz dieser eisigen Hände, die nun von allen Seiten auch nach ihm zu greifen schienen, las Severus die Zeilen nach außen hin scheinbar unbewegt. Er hatte kein Anrecht auf das gleiche Entsetzen wie sein Freund, denn er selbst hatte nicht die Liebe seines Lebens so grausam entrissen bekommen. Es war nicht SEINE Frau, die in den Flammen gestorben war; nicht die Mutter SEINES Kindes, und auch nicht SEINE Schwiegertochter, die ein neues Leben in sich getragen hatte, das nicht einmal das Licht der Welt hatte erblicken dürfen, sondern mit seiner wunderschönen Mutter, und nicht minder attraktiven Großmutter, zu Asche hatte verbrennen müssen, ohne je die Luft geatmet zu haben die das Feuer den beiden Hexen bis zu deren Besinnungslosigkeit geraubt hatte.

Severus las die Zeilen zu ende und vergaß alle Selbstmaßregelungen, die er sich gerade eben auferlegt hatte. Entsetzt flog sein Blick zu Lucius.

Der Blonde starrte ihn nur an - nein, er starrte direkt durch ihn hindurch, und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich gerade in die Situation versetzte, die vom Ministerium hier so nüchtern in Worte gefasst worden war.

Das Feuer war - wie die endgültigen Ergebnisse belegten - in dem Bereich ausgebrochen, in dem sich die Umkleidekabinen befunden hatten. Man führte die Entstehung auf einen Verschleierungszauber zurück, der aus nicht erklärbaren Gründen zu einer explosionsartigen Stichflamme geführt hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte der ganze Bereich lichterloh gebrannt. Die Vorhänge, die Kleider und die Teppiche waren in kürzester Zeit ein Meer aus Flammen gewesen.

Severus stockte der Atem, als er las, dass Cynthias Zauberstab als Ursache der Katastrophe angegeben war.

Severus sah kurz zu Lucius, und sein Finger verharrte bei jener Zeile des Briefes, die er gerade gelesen hatte.

"Lies weiter", sagte der Blonde tonlos. Lucius' Gesicht war gespenstisch bleich, beinahe schien es Severus so, als sei der Freund bereits nicht mehr in dieser Welt anwesend.

Der Zaubertrankmeister verdrängte diesen beängstigenden Gedanken und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den Brief.

Die nächsten Zeilen ließen auch ihn zweifelsohne vor Schreck erblassen.

Der Ermittler für die Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, teilte abschließend mit, dass Narcissa Malfoy sich zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbruchs des Brandes an der Kasse gleich neben der Ausgangstür befand, um die Zahlung für eine Reihe von Kleidern und Accessoires vorzunehmen. Die Anweisung an Gringotts, die entsprechende Summe an das "Bezaubernde Mode für zaubernde Mütter" zu übermitteln, war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt getätigt worden, als Cynthias Zauberstab das Inferno auslöste.

Narcissa hatte sich also erst nach dem Ausbruch des Brandes in den Gefahrenbereich begeben - und war darin umgekommen. Der Ermittler gab herunterstürzende Deckenelemente an, die Narcissa Malfoy getroffen hatten und die Untersuchungen ihres verkohlten Zauberstabes hatten ergeben, dass sie damit einen Löschzauber begonnen hatte, diesen Zauber jedoch nicht mehr hatte zu ende sprechen können.

Die Angestellte des Geschäftes hatte ebenfalls versucht, den Brand zu löschen, musste schließlich jedoch einsehen, dass einfache Magie nicht ausreichte, um das Inferno einzudämmen. Sie befand sich derzeit immer noch in St. Mungos und litt unter Gedächtnisverlust.

Da neue Erkenntnisse nicht mehr zu erwarten waren, und das Feuer allem Anschein nach nicht vorsätzlich entfacht worden war, ging man von einem tragischen Unfall aus, der sich bis ins letzte Detail nicht rekonstruieren lasse. Der Fall war damit für das Ministerium abgeschlossen.

Severus überflog mit seinem Blick die Unterschriften und Stempel, die im Ministerium dafür gesorgt hatten, dass der Tod zweier Malfoys - DREIER Malfoys - zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte.

Vor ihm saß der Mann, der diesen furchtbaren Tag jedoch niemals würde ablegen können und Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie unzählige Wunden im Inneren des Freundes aufbrachen, nachdem er nun wusste, dass Narcissa dem Tode hätte entfliehen können.

Sie hätte beim Ausbruch des Brandes das Geschäft mit nur wenigen Schritten verlassen können. Doch statt dessen hatte sie sich mitten in das Inferno begeben, um die schwangere Cynthia zu retten.

Severus erinnerte sich an Lucius' Worte, mit denen er Sorge darüber geäußert hatte, wie Draco diese neuen Erkenntnisse aufnehmen würde, und für einen Moment spürte Severus die Wut auf Draco, die Lucius scheinbar absolut nicht in den Sinn kam. Wochenlang gab Draco bereits seinem Vater einen Teil der Schuld am Tode seiner Frau und des ungeborenen Kindes - wochenlang quälte er ihn mit dem Vorwurf, Narcissa hätte Schuld an alledem. Nun stellte sich heraus, dass Cynthia selbst aus unerklärlichen Gründen die Schuld an dem Brand trug, und Narcissa nur deshalb ums Leben gekommen war, weil sie die junge Frau hatte retten wollen.

Doch statt auf Genugtuung zu sinnen, machte Lucius sich Sorgen, ob Draco diese Erkenntnisse verkraften könne.

Die Liebe von Eltern verblüffte Severus stets von neuem und er ermahnte sich selbst, Lucius gegenüber nicht zu äußern, wie sehr dieser eine Entschuldigung von Draco verdient hätte, denn Severus wusste, dass er damit dem Freund eher schadete, als ihm zu helfen.

Als Lucius sah, dass Severus zu ende gelesen hatte, sagte er mit schwacher Stimme: "Draco wird das so nicht akzeptieren können."

Fast war Severus versucht, Draco vor seinem Vater doch zumindest ansatzweise in die Mangel zu nehmen, doch als Lucius fortfuhr, schwieg er.

"Er wird wissen wollen, was diese Stichflamme ausgelöst hat. Er wird wissen wollen, warum ein Verschleierungszauber benutzt wurde. ICH möchte es wissen!", sagte er plötzlich laut.

Severus atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: "Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass du diese ungeklärten Dinge wissen möchtest. Aber...Luc...du weißt, dass sich manche Dinge niemals klären lassen. Es ist nun schon Monate her, und das Ministerium hat den Fall eingestellt..."

"Dann KAUFE ich eben das ganze verdammte Ministerium und rolle den Fall selbst neu auf!", schrie Lucius so laut, dass die Fensterscheiben leise in ihren Rahmen vibrierten.

Mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung sprang der Blonde auf, griff den Stuhl, auf dem er bislang gesessen hatte und zerschmetterte ihn auf dem Frühstückstisch. Ein Stück Holz flog an Severus vorbei, erwischte ihn am Kinn und klatschte dann gegen die Wand.

Ein Teil der Sachen vom Tisch landete auf dem Boden, und was bislang verschont geblieben war, wurde von einem zweiten Stuhl, der in Lucius' Händen sein unseliges Ende fand, ebenfalls von der Tischplatte gefegt.

"WARUM?!", brüllte Lucius zu einem Crescendo anschwellend immer wieder. "WARUM, WARUM?!", wiederholte er abermals und Severus kam es so vor, als suche der Freund erneut etwas zum Zerschlagen, aus Wut darüber, dass er immer nur das eine Wort herausbrachte, obwohl da noch mehr war was herausmusste, weil es seine Zunge sonst verätzen würde.

Schließlich griff Lucius mit beiden Händen ins eigene Haar und zerrte an den blonden Strähnen, offensichtlich in dem Bestreben, den seelischen Schmerz durch den körperlichen abzulösen, oder vielleicht auch in dem Wunsch, sich selbst für seine mangelnden verbalen Fähigkeiten zu bestrafen.

Was auch immer der eigentliche Grund war, Severus entschied sich, dass es an der Zeit war, die Wut des Freundes zu unterbrechen, bevor Lucius sich ernsthaft verletzte, auch wenn das hieß, dass Severus damit den Zorn des Freundes auf sich selbst lenken würde.

Er trat dicht an Lucius heran und griff entschieden nach dessen Händen, um die Finger des Freundes sanft aus der blonden Pracht zu ziehen. Das ging leichter als gedacht, denn unvermittelt legte ihm Lucius beide Hände fest um den Hals.

Severus wagte nicht zu schlucken und er atmete sehr flach, um den Freund nicht zum Zudrücken zu animieren, indem er seine Verletzlichkeit zu deutlich demonstrierte.

Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Hände über die von Lucius und versuchte den Blick des Freundes einzufangen. Lucius schien völlig umnachtet und sah direkt durch ihn hindurch.

"Warum?", brachte Lucius schließlich mechanisch erneut hervor und der Druck an Severus' Kehle nahm zu.

"Luc...", sagte Severus leise und unterdrückte die Panik, die ihm den Nacken heraufkroch.

Doch dieses eine Wort - diese vertrauliche Anrede - hatte scheinbar ausgereicht, um Lucius zurückzureißen.

Der Blonde stieß ein verzweifeltes und zutiefst schmerzvolles Geräusch aus, das unweigerlich an ein geschundenes Tier erinnerte. Die Hände wurden von Severus' Kehle genommen und legten sich stattdessen auf seine Schultern, als wolle Lucius die Verbindung nicht einfach aufgeben - als KÖNNE er sie nicht einfach aufgeben.

Seine Augen fanden Halt in denen von Severus und endlich konnten die Worte ihren Weg nehmen, die Lucius seit Monaten tief in seinem Geist vergraben hatte...und ebenfalls die Verzweiflung, die der Brief mit seinen neuen Erkenntnissen mit sich brachte.

"Warum sie? Warum musste ich sie verlieren? Was hat sie je jemand anderem angetan, für das sie einen so grausamen Tod verdient hätte? Mich...MICH hätte es treffen müssen! Für alles, was ich im Namen des Lords an Schuld auf mich geladen habe, hätte ICH bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen müssen, nicht sie! Nicht mein Engel! Ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe sie gesehen, Severus. Ihr Körper war schwarz und dort blutrot, wo die Haut aufgeplatzt war. Ihr Mund war weit geöffnet und es sah aus, als schreie sie auch im Tode noch um Hilfe. Doch so schrecklich der Anblick ihres entstellten Körpers auch war, das furchtbarste war, dass das Feuer ihre Gesichtszüge erhalten hatte. Sogar eine übrig gebliebene lange blonde Strähne lag über ihrer rußgeschwärzten Schulter, als solle ich sehen, dass es tatsächlich Narcissa ist, die so grausam ums Leben kam. Seitdem sehe ich sie jede Nacht, und immer leugne ich, dass sie es ist - anders als an jenem Tag."

Lucius' Gesichtszüge waren bislang wie erstarrt gewesen, doch jetzt spiegelte sich so unendlich große Schuld darauf wieder, die völlig unsinnig war, den Blonden jedoch fast zu zerreißen schien.

Auch seine Stimme klang vor Schuldgefühlen kraftlos und bleiern.

"Ich habe ihren Anblick nicht lange ertragen, sondern den Leuten vom Ministerium bestätigt, dass die Tote Narcissa ist, sobald ich sie zweifelsfrei erkannt hatte. Ich habe ihren Tod bestätigt, verstehst du? Ich habe ihn...viel zu schnell besiegelt."

Severus verstand, dass der Freund sich quälte, und dass er sich in Selbstvorwürfen erging, obwohl Severus der Grund dafür nicht gänzlich einleuchtete. Es war, als hätte Lucius das Gefühl, dass Narcissa erst wirklich gestorben war, als er ihren Tod bestätigt hatte.

Severus begriff, dass Lucius nach wie vor unter Schock stand, was diesen schrecklichen Tag der Identifizierung betraf. Er war versucht, dem Freund das Aussprechen der Ereignisse dieses Tages zu ersparen, doch da genau dieses Schweigen die Seele Lucius' erdrückte, forderte Severus mit seinem Blick den Freund zum Weitersprechen auf.

"Cynthia habe ich ebenfalls erkannt. Obwohl die Flammen von ihrem Gesicht nichts übrig gelassen haben. Sie trug noch das Armband, das Draco ihr nur wenige Tage zuvor geschenkt hatte. Ich bestätigte ihren und Narcissas Tod auf einem Formular. Man bot mir an, meine Erinnerungen an die Identifikation in einem Denkarium des Ministeriums abzulegen, aber ich weigerte mich...ich glaubte, ich würde damit fertigwerden. Seitdem leugne ich Nacht für Nacht Narcissas Tod, in der Hoffnung, dadurch etwas ändern zu können."

Severus' Stimme klang sanft, als er sagte: "Du kannst die Erinnerungen immer noch ablegen, Lucius."

Der Freund schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

"Warum ist sie nicht geflohen, als sie noch Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Warum ist sie direkt in das verfluchte Feuer gegangen?", brachte Lucius hervor und sah Severus flehentlich an.

Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters blieb ruhig. "Du weißt, warum sie das tat. Und ebenso weißt du, dass sie es sich nie verziehen hätte, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte, Cynthia zu retten."

"Cynthia...", murmelte Lucius abwesend, und Severus begriff, dass der Freund erneut abdriftete, "...Cynthia...was hat sie getan, das dieses Feuer entfacht hat? Warum musste Narcissa sterben? Warum? Warum?"

Lucius fand offensichtlich nicht länger Halt in Severus' Augen, obwohl die beiden Männer noch immer dich zusammenstanden und sich direkt ansahen. Der Zaubertrankmeister fasste sanft nach den Haaren des Blonden und ordnete sie in dessen Nacken zu einem lockeren Zopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Luc. Ich weiß es nicht."

Lucius schloss die flackernden Augen und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, als wolle er Severus' Finger spüren.

Zärtlich ließ der Dunkelhaarige seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut in Lucius Nacken gleiten. Der Blonde atmete tief durch, dann öffnete er die Augen und nahm eine Hand von Severus' Schulter um das Kinn des Freundes zu berühren. "Du blutest", sagte er heiser. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und als er das Chaos sah, das er angerichtet hatte, zuckte er zusammen.

Severus streichelte ihn weiter, beruhigte ihn und sagte leise: "Es ist nichts kaputt gegangen, was nicht wieder reparabel wäre."

"Ich habe dich verletzt, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken", warf Lucius erschüttert ein.

"Das ist nur ein Kratzer, und er wird heilen. Ich glaube, es wurde Zeit, dass du all die Fragen und das Grauen endlich einmal aussprichst, damit auch deine Seele langsam heilen kann."

Lucius schluckte schwer. "Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, ich würde Narcissa irgendwie...verraten, wenn ich preisgebe wie sehr das Feuer sie entstellt hatte, verstehst du das? Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig, weil ich sie so gesehen habe. Und dennoch möchte ich die Erinnerung an diesen Anblick ertragen, denn ich wäre ein verdammter Feigling, wenn ich die Erinnerung ablege...es ist, als wäre ich nicht bereit, einen lächerlich winzigen Teil ihrer unendlich großen Qual zu ertragen." Lucius gestikulierte verzweifelt. "Bei Merlin...das ist alles so...dumm, was ich sage." Er senkte den Blick.

"Nein, das ist es nicht, Luc. Ich bin wirklich unglaublich erleichtert, dass du endlich darüber sprichst."

Severus strich eine blonde Strähne nach hinten, die sich aus dem provisorischen Zopf des Freundes gelöst hatte. Lucius blickte einen Moment irritiert, als wüsste er nicht genau, warum Severus ihm so nahe war. Der Tränkemeister hielt den Atem an und konnte förmlich sehen, wie Lucius aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart und die jüngste Vergangenheit zurückkehrte. Seine Gesichtszüge verloren die Desorientierung und er lächelte entschuldigend. Severus strich ihm kurz über die Wange, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung gab. Das alles fand völlig non-verbal statt, und jede Geste ersetzte eine unendliche Vielzahl an Worten.

Lucius' Blick war nun endlich ruhiger, doch seine Stimme klang immer noch gebrochen.

"Ich habe Draco davon abgehalten, die Leichen zu sehen. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass sie im Ministerium unter Verschluss gehalten werden, bis zur Beerdigung. Draco hat nie etwas deswegen gesagt, aber ich glaube, er hasst mich dafür, dass ich ihn davon abhielt, Cynthia noch einmal zu sehen. Ich dachte, das Grauen dürfe ich ihm nicht antun...war das ein Fehler?"

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Lucius, aber diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich denke, nicht einmal Draco kann das wirklich. Du wolltest ihn schützen, und das ist wohl das Recht eines Vaters."

"Wenn es nach Draco geht, habe ich keine Rechte mehr - und ganz gewiss nicht die eines Vaters."

Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch als Lucius die Augen schloss, schwieg er und küsste statt dessen sanft die Stirn des Freundes. Er durfte die Wut auf Dracos Verhalten seinem Vater gegenüber auch jetzt nicht preisgeben...nicht, wenn er Lucius nicht in die Lage bringen wollte, noch mehr Schmerz zu empfinden.

Der Blick der blauen Augen, als Lucius ihn plötzlich wieder ansah, traf ihn so intensiv, dass Severus es bis in den Bauch fühlen konnte.

Nun, da Lucius einmal den Weg der bislang ungestellten Fragen beschritten hatte, trafen Severus seine nächsten Fragen nicht ganz überraschend, und er erkannte, dass Lucius keine Kraft mehr hatte, länger in der eigenen Vergangenheit zu verweilen.

"Wie hast du es so lange verbergen können, Severus? Wieso habe ich all die Jahre nicht bemerkt, dass du schwul bist?"

Severus atmete tief durch und einzig die Tatsache, dass Lucius nicht von ihm zurücktrat, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er seine Antwort ehrlich geben durfte, ohne abwägen zu müssen, ob sie Lucius gefallen würde.

"Zum Teil liegt es wohl daran, dass mein Überleben eine lange Zeit davon abhing, dass es niemand bemerkte. Wäre auch nur einer der Todesser hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen, wäre ich wohl mit einem raschen Tod noch gut bedient gewesen. Voldemort war nicht gerade ein großer Fan von Andersartigkeit." Er schickte dem Freund ein gequältes Lächeln, dann atmete er tief durch und fuhr fort: "Außerhalb der Todessertreffen...bei unseren Begegnungen, Lucius, gab es mit Sicherheit Dutzende von Gelegenheiten für dich, bei denen du es hättest bemerken können...wenn es dir nicht so abwegig erschienen wäre zumindest." Severus hob eine Augenbraue, "Du hast nicht sonderlich gute Antennen dafür, wenn du angehimmelt wirst."

Severus machte eine bedeutsame Pause, hatte Lucius den Beweis für diese Aussage doch erst vorhin bei der Hauselfe Harmony selbst erbracht. Dann fuhr er mit begütigendem Lächeln fort: "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es eigentlich nur zwei Arten gibt, wie die Umwelt auf dich reagieren kann. Entweder wagen sie dir vor lauter Angst nicht in die Augen zu schauen und kriechen demütig vor dem mächtigen Malfoy, wobei manch einer vielleicht den Mut aufbringt, dich für deine Allmacht über ihn zumindest still zu hassen", Severus hielt inne, als er einen dieser arroganten Machtblicke von Lucius 'frei Haus' für seine Einschätzung geliefert bekam.

"Oder?", knurrte der Freund ihn an.

"Oder sie sind hingerissen von dir, ohne es jemals zeigen zu dürfen. Du wirkst auf deine Umwelt nicht unbedingt wie ein Mensch, der gut mit dem Gefühl Liebe umgehen kann."

"Das könnte daran liegen, dass meine Umwelt mich nicht interessiert", gab Lucius zurück und sah Severus taxierend in die Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass du Ausnahmen machst...und ich hoffe...", Severus wurde von Lucius rüde unterbrochen.

"WAS? Was hoffst du? Dass ich eine Ausnahme für DICH mache? Herrgott, Severus! Hör zu! Ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft. Ich danke dir für deine Sorge um mich. Ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme. Und ich danke dir für eine aufregende Nacht. Aber Liebe? Davon war nie die Rede! Ich werde jetzt Draco aufsuchen - und ich möchte es allein tun!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann trat Severus von Lucius zurück, ohne ihn dabei auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters klang wie geschliffenes Glas, als er seinen Satz von vorhin wiederholte und beendete.

"Ich weiß, dass du Ausnahmen machst...und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann wieder eine Frau findest, mit der du dein Leben zu teilen bereit bist."

"Severus...ich..."

"Nein!", herrschte der Dunkelhaarige ihn an, um dann sehr viel leiser fortzufahren, "Nein...es ist alles gesagt. Viel Glück bei deiner Suche nach Draco."

Während er mit ruhigen Schritten das Haus verließ, spürte er die Wunde, die Lucius' 'Reißzähne' in seinem Bauch hinterlassen hatten. Nichts in seinem Körper schien mehr da zu sein, wo es hingehörte - und es tat weh...so unendlich weh.

tbc


	9. Suche nach Draco

**9.Kapitel **

Der Raum war scheinbar schlagartig kälter geworden, nachdem Severus ihn verlassen hatte. Lucius stand reglos da und sein Blick streifte abermals das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte. Doch die zerschlagenen Möbel und das Geschirr waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er vor wenigen Minuten seinem Freund angetan hatte.

Severus' Nähe war so unglaublich tröstlich gewesen. Tröstlich und verführerisch. So verführerisch, dass Lucius es beinahe zugelassen hätte, dass ein anderer die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm - niemand durfte das...absolut niemand!

Wenn Lucius Malfoy so weit war, dass er einem anderen die Kontrolle über sich abtrat, dann wäre dies erst, wenn man unmittelbar danach eine dicke Schicht aus Erde über seinen toten Körper schaufeln würde, und keinen Tag früher!

Vielleicht war er undankbar gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er falsch gelegen, mit dem was Severus hatte sagen wollen. Aber lag er wirklich so falsch? Immerhin war Severus schwul.

Lucius hob einige Scherben mit der Hand auf und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Severus war schwul.

Er hob ein Stück Holz auf, das von einem der Stühle stammte und legte es ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

Severus war schwul...aber ER war das nicht!

Er ließ seinen Finger durch eine frische Kerbe auf der Tischplatte gleiten.

Er hatte Sex mit ihm gehabt, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er so war wie Severus.

Ein Splitter schob sich in seine Fingerkuppe.

Er liebte Frauen - keine Männer!

Er zog den Splitter vorsichtig heraus und betrachtete den winzigen Bluttropfen - eine kleine Wunde...und dennoch tat sie unverhältnismäßig weh.

Warum hatte Severus von Liebe sprechen müssen?

Warum hatte er ihn dadurch gezwungen, den Rückzug antreten zu müssen?

Lucius konnte Severus nicht lieben - er war nicht schwul - nicht schwul - NICHT SCHWUL!

Und er hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Herz nach wie vor Narcissa gehörte - er hatte es ihm gesagt!

Warum war dann dieser verfluchte Raum plötzlich so kalt?

"Severus...", es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, und niemand würde ihm antworten.

Lucius straffte seine Gestalt, den nackten Oberkörper mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen, die unangenehm war.

Er verließ das Esszimmer und blaffte die nächstbesten Hauselfen an, sie sollten den Raum in Ordnung bringen.

Ihre ergebenen Worte hörte er schon nicht mehr, sondern eilte den Gang entlang, um sich ein neues Hemd zu holen. In wenigen Minuten würde er zur Nokturngasse aufbrechen und die Schatten des Vormittages vorerst hinter sich lassen; sie würden sich zu all den anderen Schatten auf Malfoy Manor gesellen, die ihn seit Narcissas Tod bedrängten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reges Treiben herrschte in der Nokturngasse - und einige Freier trieben es mit aufgetakelten Huren in der Tat in genau dieser Gasse, nur unzureichend vor Blicken geschützt, indem sie kleine Nischen in den Häuserfronten aufgesucht hatten.

Das einzige, was hier wirklich noch im Verborgenen stattfand, waren Geschäfte anderer Art, die auch nach Voldemorts Fall mit Sicherheit die gleiche Brutalität und menschenverachtende Form hatten wie damals zu Todesserzeiten.

Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass Lucius sich nicht länger als Teil dieser düsteren Welt sah, und er den völligen Verfall, der damals schon zwielichtigen Gasse, nicht unbedingt mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte.

Da sein Sohn sich jedoch unbestreitbar von genau diesem Teil der abgründigen Welt so gerne verschlucken ließ, begann Lucius dort seine Suche nach ihm.

Er hielt seinen Gehstock in Brusthöhe, um die Bettler von sich zu halten, die ihn sofort als lohnendes Ziel ansahen. Lucius hielt sie notfalls mit einem kurzen Schlag fern, denn unter den normalen, wenn auch äußerst aufdringlichen Bettlern, gab es doch genügend mittellose Gestalten, die sich mit Hilfe von Gewalt dem Eigentum anderer bemächtigen wollten. Lucius versuchte niemanden nahe an sich herankommen zu lassen, und sein Zauberstab war unter dem Umhang griffbereit.

Es stank erbärmlich in dieser verfluchten Gasse und Ratten zeigten sich selbst bei Tageslicht, um Stücke von Erbrochenem wie wertvolle Schätze zu bergen.

Die Gasse war stellenweise von großen Pfützen bedeckt, um die Lucius einen Bogen machte, da er ahnte, dass es menschlicher Urin und andere übelriechende Flüssigkeiten waren, denn geregnet hatte es bereits seit drei Tagen nicht mehr.

Als ein Schwall Suppe mit schimmligem Gemüse darin ihn nur knapp verfehlte, den eine Köchin einfach zum Fenster einer Spelunke hinauskippte, fluchte Lucius, und in diesem unachtsamen Moment griff ein Mann, dessen Kleidung vor Dreck starrte, in den Umhang des Blonden. Nur eine Sekunde später lag der Mann auf dem Rücken in der Suppenlache und Lucius hatte den Fuß auf seine Kehle gesetzt. Die Stimme Malfoys war ein gefährliches Knurren: "Du solltest mich jetzt so demütig wie möglich um Verzeihung bitten, sonst wirst du hier in diesem Dreck krepieren!"

Der Mann gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich, und Lucius hob den Fuß ein wenig an, um dem Mann das Sprechen zu ermöglichen. Abermals brachte der Kerl jedoch nur ein Gurgeln hervor, und Lucius trat wieder fester zu. "Du sollst reden, du dreckiger Dieb! Bitte mich um Vergebung und flehe um dein Leben!"

Lucius richtete nun zusätzlich seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, obwohl er tatsächlich langsam mit dem Gedanken spielte, dem Dieb mit seinem Fuß einfach die Kehle zu zerquetschen.

Der Mann starrte auf den Zauberstab und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, während seine Augen den Blonden über ihm flehentlich ansahen.

"Es wird nicht reichen, wenn du flennst", kündigte Lucius ihm an und knurrte dann ein letztes mal: "Ich will HÖREN, wie leid es dir tut!"

Als der Mann seinen Mund weit öffnete, begriff Lucius nicht gleich. Doch dann sah er die leere Mundhöhle des Diebes und begriff, dass dessen Zunge herausgeschnitten worden war.

Lucius hatte davon gehört, dass so manch unfreiwilligem Zeugen der dunklen Machenschaften kurzerhand die Zunge herausgeschnitten wurde, und diese Leute unter weiteren Androhungen, oder auch Ausübungen von Gewalt, zu allumfassendem Schweigen ermahnt wurden. Lucius sah auf die Hände des Mannes und fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt - ihm fehlten an jeder Hand zwei Finger.

"Es klaut sich wohl nicht sonderlich gut mit diesen Händen", sagte Lucius spöttisch. Der Mann schluckte hart und seine Augen wurden feucht.

"Ach...verfluchte Scheiße", murmelte Lucius verärgert, dann nahm er seinen Fuß weg und reichte dem Mann die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Kaum war er auf den Beinen, schoss der Dieb davon, als sei der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her. Lucius sah ihm nach und senkte den Zauberstab, den er reflexartig auf den Rücken des Flüchtenden gerichtet hatte. Der Mann verschwand schließlich um eine Ecke und Lucius setzte seinen Weg nun noch achtsamer fort.

Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis zu dem Etablissement, in dem Daphne den Freiern ihre Dienste anbot. Lucius war alles andere als sicher, dass er seinen Sohn dort finden würde, jedoch kannte er denkbar wenig andere Orte, an denen er seine Suche nach Draco beginnen konnte, nachdem sein Sohn nachweislich die Wohnung nicht mehr betrat, die er mit Cynthia bewohnt hatte.

In diesem Teil der Gasse ging es zumindest etwas geordneter zu, weil unmittelbar in Nähe des Bordells keine Straßenhuren und Gesindel geduldet wurden, die zahlungskräftige Kunden abschrecken konnten.

Mit düsterem Blick stieg Lucius die wenigen Stufen hoch, um sich widerwillig von dieser eigenen Welt einnehmen zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich in dem Salon wiederfand, in dem die Kunden darauf warteten, dass ihre bevorzugten Mädchen Zeit für sie hatten.

Daphne ließ ihn nicht lange warten, und wie immer versuchte sie ihn nicht zu berühren, während er ihr stumm auf ihr Zimmer folgte. Sie nahm sein Geld mit einem Lächeln und fragte: "Wieder nur Informationen, Mr. Malfoy, oder darf ich Ihnen heute etwas anbieten, das mehr Vergnügen für Sie bedeuten würde?"

Er schnaubte kurz, musste ihr jedoch zugute halten, dass sie ihre Wortwahl so zurückhaltend wählte, dass er die Situation nicht als billig empfand.

"Nein. Nur Informationen", sagte er entschieden.

Sie nickte knapp und setzte sich auf das Bett, wobei Lucius kurz ihre nackte Scham aufblitzen sah.

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

"War Draco heute schon bei Ihnen?" Er sah sich im Raum um, als versuche er einen Hinweis darauf zu finden.

"Es ist noch früh am Tag, Mr. Malfoy...nein, er hat meine Dienste heute noch nicht in Anspruch genommen." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Es schmeichelt mir, dass Sie scheinbar glauben, er würde stets nur mich aufsuchen, aber ich fürchte, er nimmt auch jede andere hier, wenn ich gerade anderweitig beschäftigt bin."

Lucius schien es beinahe als würde ein wenig Bedauern in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen, doch seine Stimme blieb geschäftsmäßig. "Dann fragen Sie die anderen, ob er heute hier war!"

Nun lachte sie ein amüsiertes Lachen und nahm die Schenkel ein wenig auseinander.

"Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, eigentlich ist das hier ein Puff und keine Auskunft. Was denken Sie, wie beliebt ich mich damit mache, wenn ich meine Kolleginnen von ihrer Arbeit abhalte, um ihnen indiskrete Fragen zu stellen. Sie sind doch Geschäftsmann, Sie verstehen das sicher. Was hier zählt ist Geld und Verschwiegenheit. Sie geben mir Geld, und bekommen dafür die Auskünfte, die ich Ihnen eigentlich schon gar nicht geben dürfte, aber wenn Sie andere Mädchen mit hineinziehen möchten, dann werde ich Ihnen in Zukunft gar nichts mehr sagen."

Lucius funkelte sie wütend an, nickte schließlich jedoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Bettes stand.

"Haben Sie eine Idee, wo ich ihn finden könnte?"

"Warum möchten Sie ihn finden?", erwiderte sie.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge."

Daphne seufzte und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Ihr Rock rutschte dabei so hoch, dass das Dreieck ihrer rasierten Scham nun unbedeckt war.

Lucius sah an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Daphne lachte kurz auf.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie der einzige sind, den ich in diesem Zimmer sieze?", fragte sie und fügte an: "Und Sie sind der einzige, der MICH hier siezt. Sie möchten unbedingt diesen Abstand zwischen uns wahren, richtig?"

"Dafür zahle ich Ihnen auch genug Geld", fuhr er sie an.

Sie lachte und erwiderte: "Für diese Summe könnten Sie ganz anderes haben, Mr. Malfoy. Es gibt wenig, wozu ich nicht bereit bin. Wenn Sie es wünschen, halte ich meinen Mund, während Sie einfach ausleben, wonach Ihnen der Sinn steht. Wie wäre das?"

"Ich bin nicht wegen Sex hier", stellte er klar.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und strich ihren Rock nach unten. Lucius glaubte, sie wäre beleidigt, doch ihr Blick bewies ihm das Gegenteil, denn sie lächelte ihn nun warm an.

"Ich mag Draco", sagte sie mit überraschend ernster Stimme. "Zu Anfang wollte er, genau wie Sie, nur reden. Und wenn er dann hier saß, bekam er kein Wort heraus. Diesen traurigen Blick habe ich nur schlecht ertragen - ich ertrage es besser, wenn ein Freier mich beschimpft oder für seine eigene Luststeigerung schlägt, als zu sehen, wie ein hübscher Kerl wie Draco so unendlich leidet. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber schließlich hat er auch körperlichen Trost angenommen. Genau genommen hat er ihn nach einiger Zeit regelrecht eingefordert."

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte: "Ich glaube, das muss ich nicht wissen."

Daphne ging zu der Schublade, in die sie Lucius' Geld gesteckt hatte und holte es hervor. Sie hielt ihm das Bündel hin und sagte eindringlich: "Nehmen Sie das, Mr. Malfoy, denn ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, wo er ist."

Lucius schob die Hand mit dem Geld von sich und sagte: "Dann wissen sie also wo er ist. Sagen Sie es mir!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er sagt, es interessiert Sie nicht, wie es ihm geht, oder wie er leidet. Er sagt, Sie interessiert nur Ihr Ruf, und ich glaube, er hat Recht."

Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich Ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig bin, aber ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass Draco falsch liegt! Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich mich nicht für ihn interessiere? Denken Sie, ich sitze zum Spaß hier?"

"Nein, zum Spaß sicher nicht...Spaß sieht anders aus...vermutlich sogar bei Ihnen."

Lucius sah sie grimmig an.

"Ist schon gut", beschwichtigte sie und fuhr dann ernster fort: "Sie fragen mich, wie ich darauf komme, dass er Sie nicht wirklich interessiert, sondern Sie ihn nur zurückholen wollen, um den Namen Malfoy nicht weiter in Verruf zu bringen. Nun, das kann ich Ihnen kurz erklären. Ich war eben dabei, Ihnen etwas von dem zu erzählen, was in Ihrem Sohn vorgeht - zumindest das, wovon ich Kenntnis habe. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, ist Verschwiegenheit eine wichtige Zutat in meinem Geschäft. Aber ich war bereit, Ihnen Dinge zu erzählen, die normalerweise niemanden etwas angehen. Sie waren nun schon so oft hier, Mr. Malfoy, und ich dachte wirklich Ihnen liegt etwas an Ihrem Sohn. Aber nun sagen Sie mir, dass Sie all das nicht wissen müssen." Sie zuckte kurz bedauernd mit den Schultern.

"Ich möchte durchaus wissen, was in ihm vorgeht, jedoch widerstrebt es mir, intime Details von ihm zu erfahren, die ein Vater vielleicht nicht zwangsläufig wissen muss."

Sie sah Lucius abschätzend an, dann sagte sie: "Ich verstehe. Es hat mich einfach sehr mitgenommen, ihn so zu sehen. Und auch jetzt nennt er mich immer beim Namen seiner verstorbenen Frau wenn wir...zusammen sind."

"Bitte sagen Sie mir, wo ich ihn finden kann", sagte Lucius leise.

"Sie werden ihn nicht wieder verprügeln?"

Der Kiefer des Blonden klappte nach unten. "Verprügeln?", fragte er matt.

"Draco hat gesagt, Sie hätten ihn windelweich geprügelt, nachdem Sie ihn das letzte mal betrunken aufgelesen haben."

Lucius stand ganz ruhig von seinem Stuhl auf und sah Daphne mit ernsten Augen an.

"Ich habe ihn nicht verprügelt. Ich habe ihn gefunden, nachdem er mehrere Prügeleien provoziert hatte. Draco hatte mehr als genug abbekommen, aber nicht durch mich. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich so hasst, dass er Lügen erzählt. Ich weiß ehrlichgesagt gar nichts mehr...nur eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Ich muss ihn finden, bevor ich ihn vielleicht für immer verliere. Wenn Sie mir dabei helfen geht es schneller, aber ich werde ihn auch so finden!"

Gerade als Lucius das Zimmer verlassen wollte, stellte Daphne sich ihm in den Weg und blockierte den Ausgang.

"Er ist in meiner Wohnung. Er schläft vermutlich noch."

"Wo ist Ihre Wohnung?"

Sie zeigte mit den Finger in Richtung Decke. Lucius folgte mit dem Blick und fragte: "Im Stockwerk das sich hier drüber befindet?"

"Genau dort", gab Daphne knapp zurück.

Lucius wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch sie hielt ihn erneut auf.

"Ein bisschen Magie beherrsche sogar ich, Mr. Malfoy. Ohne mich werden Sie die Räume nicht betreten können."

"Dann kommen Sie mit!", herrschte er sie an.

Daphne schlang plötzlich ein Bein um Lucius' Mitte, rieb ihre Scham an seinem Oberschenkel, beugte sich dann zu ihm und hauchte: "Ich habe zu arbeiten, Sir. Der Tag hat eben erst begonnen...und er ist lang...sehr lang."

"Dann kaufe ich Sie für den ganzen verfluchten Tag!", Lucius griff in seinen Umhang und einige Sekunden später hielt er ein Bündel Geldscheine in der Hand.

"Ich verlange noch etwas", sagte Daphne taxierend, während sie ihr Bein wieder zu Boden gleiten ließ.

"Was?", fragte Lucius gereizt.

"Ich verlange, dass Sie sich gut um ihn kümmern. Er ist der einzige, den ich je in meine Wohnung gelassen habe, Mr. Malfoy. Ich mag ihn wirklich gerne...aber ich mag nicht, was in den letzten Wochen aus ihm geworden ist. Werden Sie sich um ihn kümmern?"

"Wenn er mich lässt. Ja!"

Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen zu Daphnes Wohnung hinauf. Die junge Frau öffnete die Tür, nachdem sie den Schutzzauber aufgehoben hatte.

"Möchten Sie, dass ich dabei bin?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann warte ich unten auf Sie."

Er schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

"Aber Sie haben mich für den ganzen Tag bezahlt", warf sie ein.

Er zog noch ein paar Geldscheine aus seinem Umhang, nahm Daphnes Hand und legte die Scheine hinein, um ihre Finger dann entschieden darum zu schließen.

"Genießen Sie den Tag. Aber tun Sie mir einen persönlichen Gefallen und verlassen Sie zu diesem Zweck die Nokturngasse."

Für einen Moment sah sie so aus, als wolle sie widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie knapp und murmelte einen Dank, der kaum zu verstehen war.

Daphne stieg die Stufen wieder hinab und Lucius sah ihr kurz hinterher, bevor er die Wohnung betrat.

Der Raum war düster und Lucius musste sich nur nach dem Alkoholgeruch richten, um das Schlafzimmer zu finden, in dem Draco quer auf dem Bett lag. Der Vorhang am Fenster bewegte sich im Luftzug.

Lucius sah, dass sein Sohn den Kopf leicht bewegte, als würde er erwachen. Entschieden ging er zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang zurück, woraufhin das Tageslicht den Raum flutete.

Draco murrte unter der plötzlich gnadenlosen Helligkeit und schützte sein Gesicht, indem er es in Richtung Wand drehte.

Lucius' Blick schweifte durch den Raum, und tatsächlich fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Ein amtlicher Brief lag auf dem Boden, halb unter das Bett gerutscht, doch offensichtlich gelesen, da das Siegel erbrochen war.

Die Ministeriumseule hatte Draco also aufgespürt und ihm den Brief überbracht.

Lucius ging zum Bett und streckte seine Hand nach Draco aus.

"RÜHR MICH NICHT AN!", zischte sein Sohn laut, ohne auch nur den Kopf zu wenden.

Lucius zog die Hand zurück und sagte behutsam: "Wir müssen reden."

"Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her, Lucius?", fragte Draco und wandte nun doch den Kopf zu seinem Vater, um ihn hasserfüllt anzufunkeln, während er weitersprach.

"Du warst bei Daphne? Denkst du, das gibt dir Macht über mich, wenn du die gleiche Frau vögelst, die ich hatte? Denkst du, das bringt uns einander näher? Deine Methoden werden immer lächerlicher! WEißt du was, Lucius...spar dir deine Reden und geh wieder ficken, dabei kannst du du wenigstens nicht viel verkehrt machen."

Blind vor ohnmächtiger Verzweiflung riss Lucius seinen Sohn aus dem Bett. Eine schallende Ohrfeige schleuderte den Kopf von Malfoyjunior nach rechts. Draco taumelte und sank dann auf die Knie, als sein Vater ihn nicht sützte. Er verharrte in dieser Position, offensichtlich darum bemüht, sich nicht zu übergeben. Er sah erbärmlich mitleiderregend aus, doch seine Stimme hatte absolut nichts Demütiges: "Das hatten wir doch schon mal, Lucius. Schlag zu! Schlag endlich zu! Das ist es doch, was du möchtest! Schlag mich und sag mir, dass du mich nie wiedersehen willst! Los, MACH SCHON!"

Lucius wich zurück und starrte Draco an. Es dauerte etwas, bis er die Sprache wiederfand und seine Stimme klang brüchig.

"Wieso glaubst du nur, dass ich dich schlagen möchte? Warum denkst du, ich würde dir weh tun wollen? WARUM ZWINGST DU MICH IN DIESE ROLLE?"

"Weil...", Draco unterbrach sich schnell und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er einen Gedanken daraus vertreiben. Er schwieg nun hartnäckig.

Lucius betrachtete ihn eine Weile, dann bückte er sich und hob den Brief auf. "Hast du ihn gelesen?", fragte er tonlos.

"Was glaubst DU denn?", zischte Draco ihn an.

"Warum bist du so aggressiv?", fragte Lucius um einen gefassten Tonfall bemüht.

"Weil du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich doch...endlich...in Ruhe", Draco hielt sich den Kopf und seine Stimme war in ein Schluchzen übergegangen.

Lucius spürte, wie sein Magen sich beim Anblick seines leidenden Sohnes zusammenzog. Er näherte sich ihm jedoch nicht, sondern klammerte sich an den Brief, als könne das emotionslose Schreiben einen Teil seiner eigenen verzweifelten Gefühle und seiner Sorge um Draco absorbieren.

Lucius versuchte abermals, zu seinem Sohn vorzudringen.

"Willst du nicht wissen, was den Brand ausgelöst hat - was dahintersteckte? Ich möchte es wissen, Draco! Ich möchte wissen, was deiner Frau und deiner Mutter das Leben gekostet hat. Ich möchte, dass du mir dabei hilfst, es herauszufinden. Du und ich - wir gemeinsam können dem Rätsel auf die Spur kommen. Möchtest du nicht ebenso wie ich die Hintergründe kennen, um endlich abschließen zu können?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum nicht, Draco? Warum möchtest du mir nicht helfen, mehr darüber herauszufinden was geschehen ist?"

Dracos Stimme war ein verzweifeltes Heulen: "Weil ich es WEIß! Ich WEIß, was geschehen ist! Ich weiß, was das Feuer ausgelöst hat!"

tbc


	10. Die Wahrheit

**10. Kapitel**

Einen Moment lang konnte Lucius seinen Sohn nur anstarren, unfähig zu sprechen, unfähig das Ausmaß seiner Worte gedanklich zu verarbeiten.

Draco rieb sich die gerötete Wange, erhob sich von den Knien und setzte sich aufs Bett, er blickte seinen Vater nicht an, sondern richtete den Blick nach unten.

Lucius versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch er war nicht in der Lage, die lodernde Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen.

"Wenn du weißt, was geschehen ist, warum hast du dann all die Monate nichts gesagt? Verdammt, Draco! REDE ENDLICH!"

"Ich habe Cynthia geliebt", erwiderte Draco und schwieg dann, als sei alles gesagt.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und er atmete tief durch. "Das weiß ich, Draco..."

"Nichts weißt du! GAR NICHTS!", fuhr sein Sohn ihn an.

"Dann SAG mir, was ich wissen muss!", forderte Lucius nun mit Nachdruck.

"Ich habe sie geliebt", begann Draco erneut und hob den Kopf. Er schickte Lucius einen hasserfüllten Blick als er weitersprach: "Aber DU hättest sie niemals akzeptiert! Du mit deinem verdammten Standesdünkel und deiner arroganten Art, alles als minderwertig zu betrachten, was nicht deine hohen Standards erfüllt!"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich und er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Aber ich HABE sie akzeptiert! Und warum auch nicht? Habe ich je etwas gegen Cynthia gesagt? Sie war eine wundervolle Frau, die ich gerne an deiner Seite sah!"

"Ja", höhnte Draco nun mit wildem Blick, "weil du nur das sahst, was wir dich sehen lassen wollten...nur das, was wir dich sehen lassen DURFTEN!"

"Ich verstehe nicht...", begann Lucius.

"Nein, Lucius...du verstehst nicht...du bist getäuscht worden, all die Zeit über...das muss dich fast umbringen, nicht wahr?", Draco sah seinen Vater taxierend an und ein Hauch von Genugtuung blitzte in seinen Augen auf, doch der Schmerz war es, der seinen Ausdruck dominierte.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich abermals und er ging ein paar ungeduldige Schritte bis zum Fenster und wieder zurück.

Als er vor dem Bett stand atmete er tief durch und sagte: "Was habt ihr vor mir verborgen?"

Dracos Stimme war schneidend, als wolle sie Wunden zufügen, vielleicht um eigene zu schließen.

"Sie war eine Squib, Dad. Cynthia war eine Squib."

Stille trat ein, und Lucius fühlte, trotz der harsch gesprochenen Worte die Wärme, die ihn bei dem Wort Dad durchströmte. Dann schüttelte Lucius langsam den Kopf. "Aber ich habe sie zaubern sehen."

Draco lachte höhnisch auf. "Was du gesehen hast, war ein ZAUBERSTAB, der gezaubert hat...seine Besitzerin konnte nicht mehr, als das abzurufen, was ich zuvor mühsam in den Stab projiziert hatte. Diese ganze Show...nur für dich, Dad! Für meinen 'liebenden Vater', der die Frau meines Lebens für unwert erklärt hätte, wenn er die Wahrheit auch nur ahnte!"

"Woher willst du das wissen?", erwiderte Lucius schwach.

Dracos' Stimme wurde unvermittelt hochaggressiv. "Weil du mir eine Millionen Beweise dafür geliefert hast, seit ich auf der Welt bin! Wie viele deiner Reden muss ich dir zitieren, damit du begreifst, dass ich deinen Stolz auf die reine Blutlinie regelrecht mental von dir eingeprügelt bekommen habe? Wie viele dieser Reden, Dad? Warum musste ich dir wohl sonst als Kind regelmäßig Bericht erstatten, mit wem ich befreundet war...zu wem ich Kontakt hatte...und später, in wen ich mich VERLIEBT hatte? Du hast mich gezwungen, dir selbst DAS zu sagen, unter der Androhung, sonst in meinen Geist zu dringen und dir die Informationen selbst zu holen...einem pubertierenden Teenager hast du das angedroht...das hat geprägt, DAD! Aber ich habe dich nie enttäuscht...ich hatte nie Kontakte, die du nicht gebilligt hättest. Du konntest immer dein Gesicht vor deinen Todesserfreunden wahren, denn dein Sohn hätte niemals ein Mädchen geliebt, das nicht deinem perfekten Menschenbild entsprach...SAG MIR, OB ES SO WAR, VATER!"

In Lucius schien etwas gebrochen zu sein, was sich auch in seinem Blick widerspiegelte, dennoch sah er Draco unverwandt in die Augen.

"Ja..", seine Stimme klang schwach und er räusperte sich, "...ja, du hast recht, Draco. Ich habe als Todesser nachweisen müssen, mit wem ich, und auch meine Familie, Umgang hatte. Jeder Kontakt zu nicht reinblütigen Zauberern oder Muggeln hätte unseren Tod bedeuten können. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass wir nicht die spezielle Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort erregten, die denen zuteil wurde, die ihm Treue geschworen hatten, aber sich in ihrem alltäglichen Leben mit denen umgaben, die der Lord verfolgen und ausrotten wollte. Ich sah mehr als einmal, wie er scheinbar treue Anhänger zusammen mit diesen Freunden, die er für die falschen hielt, grausam hinrichtete."

Draco sah seinen Vater kalt an und sagte dann in eisigem Ton: "Du tust so, als wäre das alles nur eine Frage unseres Überlebens gewesen...bist du wirklich so gut in Selbstverleugnung? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du seelenruhig zugesehen hättest, wie ich unserem tadellosen Stammbaum eine Squib hinzufüge...wie ich unser kostbares Malfoyblut mit dem Kind einer Squib verwässere? Sie war reinblütig, aber als Squib dennoch eine Gefahr für dein perfektes Malfoybild. Willst du mir sagen, das wäre dir egal gewesen, nun, da du kein Todesser mehr bist? Lüg mich jetzt nicht an, Dad! Lüg mich nicht an...denn das würde ich dir nie verzeihen."

Lucius schluckte, als er Dracos beschwörende Stimme hörte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und seine Stimme klang gefasst.

"Ich hätte eine Hochzeit zwischen dir und einer Squib niemals gebilligt."

Draco nickte knapp - es lag nichts Triumphierendes darin.

Eine lange Stille trat ein, und schließlich klang Dracos Stimme beinahe kraftlos; sein Wille, seinem Vater endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, war jedoch ungebrochen.

"Cynthia wollte nicht, dass wir dir etwas vorspielen...sie wollte, dass du sie richtig kennen lernst und sie so ins Herz schließt, wie sie ist...mit ihrer Unfähigkeit zu zaubern. Ich sagte ihr, dass das nicht funktionieren wird, aber sie hat nicht nachgegeben - bis zu diesem gemeinsamen Abendessen, bei dem du ihr einen Vortrag drüber gehalten hast, wie gut eine schöne junge Hexe wie sie, sich in die Makellosigkeit der Malfoyfamilie einfügt. Ein starker Vortrag, Dad, der vor Arroganz nur so strotzte und Cynthia die Augen darüber öffnete, dass sie noch so schön und noch so freundlich sein könnte, aber du dennoch niemals über ihren Makel würdest hinwegsehen können. Schlimmer noch...sie wusste von da an, dass ich Recht hatte und du sie verachten würdest. Sie wusste, dass du alles daran setzen würdest, uns auseinander zu bringen. Also stimmte sie zu, diesen verdammten Zauberstab zu manipulieren, den sie Zeit ihres Lebens niemals hatte benutzen können."

Draco machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort: "Wir haben auch Mutter nicht eingeweiht, da wir fürchteten, damit ihr Gewissen zu stark zu belasten. Mum hat so viel für Cynthia getan - doch jeder Kontakt zwischen den Beiden war mit einer Menge Vorarbeit für uns verbunden, damit auch Mum nicht hinter unser Geheimnis kommen würde. Wir waren uns sicher, dass sie dich nie belügen würde und es tat Cynthia in der Seele weh, ihre Schwiegermutter täuschen zu müssen, weil ihr Schwiegervater so engstirnig und intolerant war...dennoch hat sie auch dich geliebt...sie wollte es dir unbedingt sagen...sie wollte es tun, wenn du unser Kind in den Armen hältst und sie hoffte so inständig, dass du ihr verzeihen würdest. Cynthia glaubte, dass du ihr vergeben könntest, dass sie sich in die Familie 'eingeschlichen' hatte, wenn unser Kind über Zauberkräfte verfügen würde...und sie starb fast vor Sorge, dass es ebenfalls als Squib zur Welt kommen könnte. Sie hatte soviel Angst, soviel Panik...soviel Sorge...und alles nur wegen DIR! Sie ist wegen deiner Intoleranz GESTORBEN, Dad...und Mutter starb ebenfalls nur deswegen!"

Konnten Worte dafür sorgen, dass man erstickte? Konnten sie das Herz zum Verrotten bringen, obwohl es noch immer im Körper schlug? Lucius wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte ihm. Lucius taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts, dann suchte er Halt an einem Schrank, klammerte sich an die hölzerne Kante und spürte doch, dass sein Körper seiner Kontrolle zu entgleiten drohte. Die Welt wurde schwarz und ein schriller Laut erklang in seinen Ohren.

"Setz dich, Dad", hörte er Dracos Stimme, und kurz darauf spürte er, wie sein Sohn nach ihm griff und ihn zu einem Stuhl geleitete. "Okay...setz dich hier hin. Ich werde dir Wasser holen."

"Nein", erwiderte Lucius sofort, "nein...es geht schon. Bring es jetzt zu ende, Draco. Sag mir, was an jenem Tag geschehen ist."

Den kurzen Moment der unwillkürlichen Sorge um seinen Vater, schien Draco nun mit besonderer Bösartigkeit wieder ausgleichen zu wollen.

"Ich werde es zu ende bringen, so wie du das Ende über mein Leben gebracht hast! Als wir nach diesem denkwürdigen Abendessen nach Lösungen suchten, entschied ich mich, die Nokturngasse aufzusuchen. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie sehr ich dich verflucht habe, weil ich in diesen Abschaum eintauchen musste, da ich mich durch dein Verhalten dazu gezwungen sah. Es blieben mir nicht viele Möglichkeiten, und die undenkbarste war die, dir reinen Wein einzuschenken. Also suchte ich ein paar Schwarzmagier auf. Die meisten davon waren nur Scharlatane, die mein Geld nahmen, aber deren Zauber nichts bewirken konnten. Durch Zufall schließlich stieß ich auf einen Mann, der behauptete, er könne Zauberstäbe mit Hilfe von Schwarzer Magie manipulieren. Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort, als er mir den Prozess, der dafür nötig war, erklärte. Der Mann stank aus dem Mund wie eine ganze Jauchegrube und immer wenn er sprach, tropfte ihm dabei Speichel auf sein Kinn. Aber dieser Mann schaffte es tatsächlich, dass wir alle täuschen konnten...er schaffte es, dass ich DICH täuschen konnte. Mit seiner Anweisung gelang es mir, Zauber in Cynthias Stab abrufbar zu machen. Die Schwarze Magie wurde mit einem Verschleierungszauber überlagert. Das Ganze funktionierte gut, auch wenn es mühsam war, denn verbrauchte Zauber mussten stets erneuert werden. Die Prozedur musste äußerst gewissenhaft ausgeführt werden, denn die Zauber wurden ansonsten höchst instabil. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als Cynthia den Accio für ihren Umhang nicht hinbekam. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie ihn kurz zuvor bereits aufgebraucht hatte. Und als sie ihren Umhang per Aufrufezauber holen wollte, geschah gar nichts. Du hast sie damals so kritisch angesehen, dass ich schon befürchtete, du hättest etwas bemerkt. Aber dann gingst du zum Kleiderständer und hast den Umhang eigenhändig genommen, um ihn ihr umzulegen. Ich glaube, du sagtest so etwas wie: Eine schwangere Frau sollte so oft wie möglich die fürsorglichen Hände ihres Mannes spüren, und dein Blick machte klar, dass du mich damit ermahntest, sie nicht erst auf einen Zauber zurückgreifen lassen zu müssen, sondern ihr demnächst selbst den Umhang umzulegen. Sie fühlen zu lassen, dass ich für sie da bin. Du weißt, wie ein liebender Mann sich verhalten sollte...warum konntest du sie nicht lieben wie sie war, Dad? Warum nicht...warum?"

Lucius schüttelte ohnmächtig den Kopf. "Ich hätte sie geliebt...ich...", er verstummte, als er sah, wie Dracos Blick sich verdüsterte.

"Spar dir das! Es ist zu spät! ZU SPÄT, hörst du?"

Lucius stand auf, doch seine Beine schienen ihm immer noch den Dienst versagen zu wollen, also setzte er sich vorsichtig wieder hin - gefangen in diesem Raum - gefangen mit all den schrecklichen Wahrheiten - gefangen im Hass seines Sohnes.

"Als Mum darauf bestand, mit Cynthia einzukaufen, waren wir überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet. Kannst du dich erinnern, wie ich darum bat, mitgehen zu dürfen? Ich hoffte, auf diese Art verhindern zu können, dass Cynthia würde zaubern müssen - ich hätte all das für sie übernommen, aber Mum wollte mich auf keinen Fall dabei haben. Sie lachte mich aus, weil ich mich freiwillig stundenlang in Boutiquen hocken wollte. Sie hat Cynthia regelrecht gezwungen, mit ihr allein zu gehen. Ich habe dann versucht, so schnell wie möglich Cynthias Zauberstab einsatzfähig zu machen. Mum hat jeden Versuch von Cynthia, das Einkaufen auf einen anderen Termin zu verschieben, einfach vom Tisch gewischt. Sie war so dermaßen egoistisch!"

Lucius' Stimme war nun wieder kraftvoller, als er einwarf: "Sie wollte deiner Frau eine Freude machen, vergiss das nicht! Sie sagte mir, Cynthia hätte ihr einen Tag zuvor ihr Leid geklagt, weil sie kaum damit nachkäme, ihre Kleidung magisch zu ändern, um sie der Schwangerschaft anzupassen. Natürlich konnte deine Mutter nicht wissen, WARUM Cynthia das so schwer fiel. Sie glaubte, deine Frau hätte Spaß daran, neue Kleider zu kaufen, statt ihre alten auf passende Form zaubern zu müssen!"

Draco schluckte mühsam und strich sich das blonde Haar zurück. "Ja", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, "das ist genau das, was Cynthia mir auch sagte, als wir uns entschieden, dass sie mitgehen würde. Wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass damit das Kleiderproblem gelöst wäre, denn ich selbst war nie sonderlich gut darin Kleidung mittels Magie zu verändern."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Lucius, in dem Wissen, dass diese Information irrelavant war. Draco sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, doch er knüpfte wieder dort an, wo er sich selbst unterbrochen hatte.

"Cynthia hatte mir versprochen, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, aber ich vermute, dass sie befürchtete, an der Kasse den Zauberstab für die Zahlung benutzen zu müssen. Sie muss irgendetwas versucht haben, um darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Vielleicht hat sie versucht, herauszufinden, ob ein entsprechender Zauber vorhanden war. Vielleicht war das Ganze auch nur ein schreckliches Versehen, aber vielleicht lag es auch an mir...vielleicht habe ich in der Eile etwas falsch gemacht...die Zauber waren so instabil...so...gefährlich. Vielleicht...vielleicht...so unendlich viele Vielleichts! Ich habe nach dem Schwarzmagier gesucht, der mir geholfen hatte, aber er ist inzwischen tot. Man hat ihn ausgeraubt und dabei getötet, als er sich zur Wehr setzen wollte. Ich werde nun nie erfahren, ob Cynthia und Mum sterben mussten, weil ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Verstehst du das? VERSTEHST DU DAS?"

Draco spie seinem Vater den letzten Satz regelrecht entgegen. Lucius' Stimme klang ungewöhnlich dunkel, als er erwiderte: "Gib mir etwas Zeit, das zu verstehen, Draco, denn bislang war ich genug damit beschäftigt, dass du MICH als Mörder deiner Frau siehst...oder deiner toten Mutter diese Schuld aufbürdest."

Lucius hatte nicht verhindern können, dass seine Stimme den Klang von Bitterkeit angenommen hatte. Draco starrte ihn bebend an und presste schließlich hervor: "Egal was ich vielleicht falsch gemacht habe, Schuld, dass all das überhaupt nötig war, bist DU! Du mit deiner Manie von der Untadeligkeit des Malfoyschen Stammbaums!"

"Ich verstehe...", sagte Lucius matt.

"Du verstehst das nicht - gar nichts - GAR NICHTS!", mit wenigen Schritten war Draco bei seinem Vater und riss ihn förmlich vom Stuhl.

Lucius ließ seine Arme unten als Dracos erster Schlag ihn traf. Er hob sie erst, und hielt Dracos Handgelenke in eisernem Griff, um den zweiten abzuwehren. Draco schien ihn an der Lippe erwischt zu haben, denn sie pochte gewaltig und Lucius spürte das warme Rinnsal Blut, das ihm übers Kinn lief.

"Wenn du mir schon unbedingt die Schuld geben möchtest, dann hör wenigstens damit auf, deine Mutter ebenfalls zu beschuldigen. Sie trifft am allerwenigsten Schuld", sagte Lucius und ließ langsam Dracos Handgelenke wieder los. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut vom Kinn und fügte dann an: "Sie wusste nichts von alledem. Und sie hat versucht, Cynthia zu retten. Sie ist gestorben, weil sie deine Frau und das Baby nicht allein zurücklassen wollte. Sie ist tot, Draco...tot, weil ein verdammter Zauber nicht geklappt hat!"

Lucius funkelte Draco nun mit wildem Zorn an. "Schwarze Magie! Du wusstest wie gefährlich sie ist. Allein der überlagernde Verschleierungszauber lässt vermutlich eine Millionen Möglichkeiten zu, was an diesem Tag falsch gelaufen sein könnte - und wir werden es nun niemals erfahren...niemals! Und vielleicht...werden wir uns niemals...einander vergeben können. Denn eines sollst du wissen, Draco...hättest du nicht geglaubt, mich so krampfhaft belügen zu müssen, dann wäre Narcissa jetzt nicht tot!"

"Aber dann hättest du Cynthia fortgeschickt!", schrie Draco ihn an.

"NA UND? Dann hätte ich sie eben fortgeschickt...aber deine Mutter würde heute noch leben, wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hättest! GIB MIR NICHT ALLEIN DIE SCHULD - TU DAS NIE WIEDER!"

Draco taumelte ein paar Schritt rückwärts und starrte seinen Vater an. Lucius versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und wischte sich erneut über die immer noch blutende Lippe.

"Geh jetzt", sagte Draco leise, "geh jetzt, bevor wir einander halb totschlagen."

"Du willst mich schlagen? Willst du noch mehr Blut von mir sehen? Dann komm, Draco! Komm her und tu es, wenn du glaubst, dass damit etwas geklärt ist! Je blutiger du mich schlägst, desto schuldiger bin ich, oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Oder soll ich dich schlagen, damit du bezahlen kannst?" Lucius schwieg einen Moment und funkelte seinen Sohn herausfordernd an. "Haben all deine Prügeleien in der letzten Zeit dazu geführt, dass du dich weniger schuldig gefühlt hättest?"

"Nein, das haben sie nicht", gab Draco mit schwacher Stimme zu, "aber dass du mich danach in dein Haus geholt hast, hat ebenfalls nicht dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich weniger schuldig gefühlt hätte."

"Es ist auch dein Haus, Draco...und ich bin dein Vater, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht."

Draco sah ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht auf das Gesagte, sondern erwiderte: "Ich hätte dir viel eher den Rücken kehren müssen. Ich hätte es tun müssen, als ich wusste, dass ich in eine Squib verliebt war. Es hätte mir egal sein müssen, dass du sie und mich zum Teufel jagst, wenn wir auf einer Hochzeit bestehen...es hätte mir einfach egal sein müssen, was du davon hältst."

"Aber es war dir offensichtlich nicht egal. Warum? Hattest du Sorge um dein Erbe?"

Draco lachte abfällig. "Natürlich denkst du das. Für dich geht es in erster Linie um unser Ansehen und gleich danach kommt unser Reichtum."

"Du hast eben eine ehrliche Antwort von mir erwartet, und das gleiche verlange ich von dir!"

Dracos Miene nahm nun einen schmerzerfüllten Zug an. "Ja...", sagte er leise, "...ich habe auch an das Geld gedacht. Wenn du mich enterbst hättest...ich hatte immer Geld, solange ich denken kann...", Draco brach ab und schlug statt dessen einen anderen Kurs ein, "...aber heute macht es mir nichts mehr aus, zu wissen, dass ich niemals der Erbe des Malfoyvermögens sein werde. Ich habe bereits das Wichtigste in meinem Leben verloren, mehr verlieren kann ich ohnehin nicht mehr."

"Du wirst nicht der Erbe? Wie soll ich das verstehen?", Lucius legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah seinen Sohn forschend an, der sich unter diesem Blick zu winden begann.

"Ich habe dir erst vor kurzem gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr dein Sohn bin...und das mit allen Konsequenzen."

"Ach, das. Stimmt ja, für dich bin ich nun Lucius...sofern du es nicht im Eifer des Gefechts vergisst", sein Blick wurde noch intensiver.

Dracos Unterlippe zitterte und als er es bemerkte, biss er darauf, um diese unwillkürliche Reaktion zu unterbinden.

Lucius' Blick wurde weicher und der Anflug eines Lächelns blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

"Das hast du früher schon immer gemacht, wenn dir etwas unangenehm war...immer dann, wenn du kurz davor warst, in Tränen auszubrechen."

"Warum sollte ich wohl in Tränen ausbrechen?", fragte Draco und er gab seiner Stimme einen trotzigen Klang, der so gar nicht zu dem erwachsenen Mann passen wollte.

"Ich weiß es nicht - sag du es mir!", erwiderte der Blonde.

"Du denkst, es ist wegen des Geldes", stieß Draco aus und machte eine verächtliche Geste.

"Wenn es nicht das ist, was ist es dann?", fragte Lucius herausfordern. Er wusste, dass er nur diese eine Chance hatte, um an Draco heranzukommen. Die Karten lagen auf dem Tisch und entweder beendeten sie das Spiel nun, oder die Täuschungen würden unweigerlich von neuem beginnen.

"Es ist besser, wenn wir keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander haben", erwiderte Draco ausweichend, und erklärte weiterhin: "wir werden uns gegenseitig ohnehin niemals verzeihen können. Ich werde immer einen Teil der Schuld dir geben, und nun, nachdem du die Wahrheit kennst, wirst du Mums Tod als meine Schuld ansehen und mir niemals vergeben können. Es ist aussichtslos, je wieder ein normales Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zu erwarten. Lass uns hier den Bruch machen, Dad...Lucius." Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco sich über diesen Fehler ärgerte.

"Natürlich, du hast recht", erwiderte Lucius und erkannte, dass er umsonst gehofft hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Draco trotz allem nahe sein zu können. "Du bist jederzeit auf dem Manor Willkommen...jederzeit!"

Draco nickte leicht und wich dem Blick seines Vaters nun aus. "Ich werde in meine Wohnung zurückkehren. Es ist Zeit, dort einiges zu regeln. Vielleicht werde ich sie verkaufen. Ich weiß es noch nicht."

"Lässt du ab und an von dir hören?"

Nun sah Draco auf und sein Blick traf den von Lucius. "Es wäre wohl kein Bruch zwischen uns, wenn ich von mir hören ließe, nicht wahr?"

"Ich möchte diesen Bruch nicht", sagte Lucius sanft.

Dracos Unterlippe zitterte erneut und seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Sofort wandte er sich wieder ab und sagte mit erstickter Stimme: "Ich auch nicht, Dad. Ich werde von mir hören lassen...bitte geh jetzt. GEH!"

Lucius zögerte nicht länger und verließ den Raum in dem Wissen, dass er Draco nicht zwingen durfte, vor ihm zu weinen. Die ohnmächtige Wut über Narcissas Verlust, wurde trotz allem von dem Gefühl überlagert, nicht auch noch seinen Sohn verlieren zu wollen.

Draco zerfleischte sich bereits seit Monaten selbst, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob es tatsächlich durch eine Unachtsamkeit von ihm zu der Katastrophe gekommen war. Es gab tausend Gründe, warum ein schwarzmagisch veränderter Zauberstab ein Flammeninferno anrichten konnte. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Draco selbst die Schwarze Magie benutzt hatte...Magie, der Lucius vor einiger Zeit den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Doch diese Abkehr konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie eine sehr lange Zeit seines Lebens ein wichtiger Bestandteil dessen gewesen war. Und nein, er konnte nicht leugnen, Draco jeden Grund geliefert zu haben, ihn aus Liebe zu einer Squib derartig hintergehen zu müssen.

Narcissas Gesicht tauchte in seinem Geiste auf. Sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte beinahe ihre Stimme hören. Doch dann verwandelte sich dieses lebendige Bild in den verkohlten Leichnam, der immer noch Narcissas Züge getragen hatte und Lucius wurde leer. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie diese Leere nun von Wut auf Draco gefüllt wurde, und er ahnte, dass gegenseitige Vergebung den Rest ihres Lebens bestimmen würde...doch vielleicht würde es irgendwann auch wieder mehr zwischen ihnen geben können, als nur die immerwährenden Wunden.

Vielleicht.

Zumindest schien es nun wieder eine Chance darauf zu geben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war Nachmittag, als Lucius im Gästezimmer stand und zögerlich die Hand nach dem Kleidungsstück ausstreckte. Seine Finger berührten den schwarzen Stoff des Umhanges und Lucius schloss die Augen.

Er sah Severus vor sich, sah den verletzten Blick des Freundes, kurz bevor er am morgen das Manor verlassen hatte. Severus war ohne seinen Umhang gegangen und Lucius zog das Kleidungsstück nun in seinen Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Er sog den Geruch tief ein und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den Stoff, als könne er den Mann selbst dadurch nachträglich aufhalten.

Für einen Moment erwog er den Gedanken, Severus eine Eule zu schicken und ihn darum zu bitten, ihn auf Malfoy Manor zu besuchen, doch diese Idee verwarf er sofort wieder, denn er erwartete nicht wirklich, dass sein Freund einer solchen Einladung nach diesem Morgen nachkommen würde.

Statt dessen griff er also den Umhang und beschloss nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Er war schon ewig nicht im Schloss gewesen, denn nach allen Intrigen, die er gesponnen hatte, wusste er, dass er dort kein gern gesehener Gast war. Auch Severus wusste natürlich um diese Tatsache, und er hatte die einseitigen Besuche niemals kommentiert.

Nun jedoch wurde es Zeit, den Weg zu seinem Freund anzutreten, denn Lucius musste ihm eine wichtige Frage stellen - eine Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte - und deren Antwort darüber entscheiden würde, wie ihre Zukunft aussähe.

tbc


	11. In der Höhle der Löwin

_Dieses heutige Update möchte ich Eve widmen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! :)_

_Ich habe mich extra beeilt, um pünktlich zu sein - Eventuelle Fehler bitte ich mir daher nicht ganz so dolle anzukreiden :D_

_LG, Kira_

**Kapitel 11 **

Auf Hogwarts herrschte unerwartete Ruhe. Lucius hatte mit Schülerlärm und Chaos gerechnet, aber der Samstagnachmittag sorgte dafür, dass die Hallen weitestgehend leer waren und der Geräuschpegel in einem durchaus erträglichen Bereich.

Er durchschritt die Eingangshalle um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen, doch bereits auf halbem Weg sah er Direktorin McGonagall auf sich zukommen. Er ahnte, dass ihr Erscheinen kein Zufall war, denn bereits beim Betreten der Schulländereien hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, seine Ankunft sei alles andere als unbemerkt geblieben.

"Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte ihn McGonagall kühl, "darf ich Sie in mein Büro bitten." Es war keine Frage gewesen, und kaum hatte die Direktorin zu ende gesprochen, wandte sie sich bereits um, in der Gewissheit, dass er ihr folgen würde.

Lucius runzelte kurz die Stirn und sein Blick streifte sehnsüchtig die Treppe zum Kerker, als er daran vorbeiging, um der alten Dame in ihr Büro zu folgen.

Sie bot ihm mit einer knappen Geste einen Stuhl an und setzte sich dann hinter den Schreibtisch, der einst Dumbledore, und zuvor unzähligen anderen Direktoren als Arbeitsplatz gedient hatte.

McGonagall beäugte ihr Gegenüber mit prüfendem Blick. Lucius Malfoy war ein wenig älter geworden, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Der Tod seiner Frau schien jedoch keine Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen zu haben. Dieser Mann war offensichtlich so gefühllos, wie man es von einem Todesser nicht anders erwarten konnte.

Selbst wenn er saß, strahlte er absolute Überheblichkeit und zur Schau getragenen Reichtum aus. Sein Umhang war aus edlem Stoff und der unvermeidliche Gehstock glänzte am Knauf, der eine silberne Schlange stilisierte. Malfoys Augen waren kalt und undurchdringlich, und er schien ungelduldig, also begann McGonagall ohne Umschweife.

"Es mag in vergangenen Zeiten so gewesen sein, dass Sie Einfluss auf diese Schule ausüben konnten, indem sie nicht unerhebliche Summen denen zukommen ließen, die die Geschicke dieser Einrichtung lenken konnten. Ich möchte Sie jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind, Mr. Malfoy. Jeden Versuch Ihrerseits, hier erneut Einfluss zu nehmen, werde ich sofort zu unterbinden wissen, und dies lieber zu früh als zu spät..."

Lucius räusperte sich deutlich und beugte sich ein wenig vor, was McGonagall dazu brachte, innezuhalten.

"Lieber zu früh als zu spät? In der Tat, das haben Sie durchaus bewiesen, Frau Direktorin. Sie laden mich zu einem Gespräch, das jeder Grundlage entbehrt. Ich kam nicht in der Absicht her, Einfluss auf diese Schule nehmen zu wollen. Ich frage mich auch, welchen Grund Sie mir dafür unterstellen wollen? Ich habe kein Kind mehr an dieser Schule."

McGonagall schickte ihm einen spöttischen Blick. "Wir wissen beide, Mr. Malfoy, dass junge Menschen schon immer ein lohnendes Ziel für dunkle Machenschaften waren. Sie müssen kein Kind an dieser Schule haben, um den Bildungsweg, der hier genommen wird, beeinflussen zu wollen."

Lucius brummte verärgert und seine Stimme wurde nun lauter: "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich keinerlei Interesse daran habe, irgendeinen Einfluss auf diese Schule ausüben zu wollen. Ich bin aus rein privaten Gründen hier, und wenn Sie mich nicht in Ihr Büro gebeten hätten, wäre Ihnen meine Anwesenheit hier - die Sie offensichtlich zutiefst verabscheuen - gar nicht weiter aufgefallen."

"Wen wollten Sie aufsuchen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte McGonagall kalt.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!"

"Ich bin für diese Schule verantwortlich, und eines können Sie mir glauben...wenn ein intriganter Ex-Todesser dieses Gebäude betritt, dann werde ich ihn nicht einfach durch Hogwarts laufen lassen, ohne über jeden seiner Schritte informiert zu sein!"

Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er hier kritisch beäugt werden würde, doch mit derart offenem Hass hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Seine Knöchel waren weiß geworden, als er den Gehstock fest umklammert hatte, und seine Stimme klang gereizt.

"Ich möchte nichts weiter, als einen Freund besuchen."

"Und welcher wäre das wohl?", fragte sie und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser.

"Professor Snape", gab er kurzangebunden zurück.

"Professor Snape sagte mir, er habe vor langer Zeit den Kontakt zu Ihnen abgebrochen", erwiderte die Direktorin lauernd.

Diese Aussage traf Lucius wie ein Schlag. Natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus von sich aus von ihrer weiterhin bestehenden Freundschaft berichten würde, wenn es sich vermeiden ließe, doch anzugeben, er habe den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen, war eine glatte Lüge, und damit so untypisch Severus...

Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, sagte McGonagall auch schon: "Wir werden das klären, Mr. Malfoy." Im nächsten Moment wandte sie sich zu ihrem Kamin und bat Severus, in ihr Büro zu kommen, mit dem Hinweis, dass jemand ihn zu besuchen wünsche.

Lucius war nicht im Geringsten anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Situation war. Er sah sich während des Wartens mit missbilligendem Blick im Büro um, wobei er die Portraits der argwöhnisch blickenden ehemaligen Direktoren ignorierte, und strich ein- zweimal imaginären Staub von seinem Umhang.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Severus eintrat, sah er dem Freund direkt in die Augen. Der Tränkemeister schien die Situation sofort erfasst zu haben, und sein Blick lag einen Moment zu lange auf Lucius, um als flüchtig bezeichnet werden zu können, bevor er sich an die Direktorin wandte.

"Seit wann erachten Sie es für notwendig, meinen Besuch in Ihr Büro zu zitieren, bevor Sie ihn zu mir vorlassen?", fragte er kühl.

McGonagall schien mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet zu haben, und Lucius fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie gehofft hatte, dass Severus ihn vor ihren Augen als seinen Feind beschimpfen würde.

Die Direktorin wählte ihre Worte nun mit Bedacht. "Bei unserem letzten Gespräch bezüglich Mr. Malfoy, gelangte ich zu dem Schluss, dass Ihre Kontakte in Todesserkreise beendet seien...und das müssen sie auch, Severus, denn ansonsten gefährden Sie Ihre Stellung an dieser Schule auf ganz bedenkliche Art und Weise."

Severus taxierte McGonagall einen Moment, dann sagte er völlig ruhig: "Ich versicherte Ihnen, dass ich alle Kontakte zu Todessern abgebrochen habe, sofern es denn überhaupt noch welche gibt, die sich der Justiz, und damit ihrer gerechten Bestrafung, entziehen konnten.. Lucius Malfoy ist jedoch von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen worden, wie ich Sie wohl erinnern darf, und nur um alle Missverständnisse zu beseitigen...er ist mein Freund, und ich habe so oft und so lange Kontakt zu ihm, wie es mir gefällt. Wenn Sie, oder diese Schule ein Problem damit haben und es unterbinden möchten, dann werde ich mich gegen solcherlei Willkür und Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre zu wehren wissen. Von Mr. Malfoy geht keine Gefahr für diese Schule aus, und mehr Rechenschaft bin ich Ihnen wohl kaum schuldig, Minerva."

McGonagall sah in die eindeutig wütenden Augen des Zaubertranklehrers und blickte dann zu Malfoy, von dem sie einen siegreich überheblichen Blick erwartete, umso überraschter war sie, als sie die Augen des blonden Mannes mit einem warmen Glanz auf Snape gerichtet sah. Dieser Blick hatte etwas so Anrührendes, dass sie für einen Moment völlig irritiert war.

Obwohl Snape Malfoy gerade vor ihr verteidigt hatte, sah der Lehrer seinen Freund jedoch nicht an, und so entging ihm Malfoys Reaktion scheinbar völlig.

McGonagall räusperte sich nun und versuchte damit die Aufmerksamkeit Malfoys wieder auf sich zu lenken. "Nachdem die Belange dieser Schule massiv von Ihnen in der Vergangenheit beeinflusst wurden, werden Sie wohl verstehen, dass ich Grund hatte, Ihren Aufenthalt hier zu überprüfen...", sagte sie und erhob sich, blieb jedoch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stehen, "...entschuldigen Sie bitte eventuelle Unterstellungen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy - Severus."

Beide nickten ihr zum Abschied zu und verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.

"Komm mit", sagte Severus leise und dann setzten sie schweigend den Weg in die Kerker fort. Erst als Severus die Tür zu seinem Wohnraum hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich zu Lucius um und fragte. "Warum bist du hier her gekommen?"

Der geschäftsmäßige Ton versetzte dem Blonden einen Stich. Und doch wusste er, dass er nach seiner eigenen Aktion am morgen wohl nicht im Mindesten ein Recht darauf hatte, über den kalten Ton des Freundes überrascht zu sein. Lucius zog Severus' Umhang hervor und hielt ihn ihm entgegen. "Den wollte ich dir vorbeibringen", sagte er.

Severus nahm das Kleidungsstück entgegen und hängte es neben die drei anderen Umhänge, die schon allein an seiner Garderobe untergebracht waren...Merlin allein wusste, wie viele er noch in seinem Schrank hängen hatte. "Danke...den habe ich bereits schmerzlich vermisst", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Spott.

"Dachte ich mir", murmelte Lucius, den Spott annehmend.

"Hast du Draco gefunden?", fragte Severus distanziert.

"Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden, aber im Moment möchte ich nicht darüber reden. Ich kam aus einem anderen Grund her...allerdings ahnte ich da noch nicht, dass mir dein 'Wachhund' bei meinem Erscheinen sofort an die Kehle gehen würde."

"Und ich ahnte nicht einmal, dass ich überhaupt einen Wachhund habe", erwiderte Severus düster.

Lucius räusperte sich und seine Stimme klang ergeben, als er sagte: "Nun, übel nehmen kann ich ihr ihr Misstrauen wohl kaum. Vor allem, wenn sie davon ausging, dass ich zu dir seit Monaten keinen Kontakt habe."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte brummend: "Sie glaubt, dass du deine Beziehungen dazu genutzt hast, einen Freispruch zu erwirken...und sie hat ja auch verdammt Recht damit."

Lucius kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und sagte mit rauer Stimme: "Ich BIN kein Todesser mehr...wäre es dir lieber, ich säße jetzt in Askaban?"

Severus' Blick blieb hart.

"Du kannst ihr - und vielen anderen - nicht übel nehmen, dass sie dich gerne dort sähen", erwiderte er.

"Und nun glaubt sie also, dass sie dich vor meinem bösartigen Einfluss beschützen müsste...vor einem Kontakt zu mir...", brummte Lucius, "...sie wäre wohl hell entsetzt, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen würde."

"Die Wahrheit? Was ist denn die Wahrheit, Lucius?", fragte Severus herausfordernd.

"Ich bin hier, um das herauszufinden", erwiderte der Blonde und seine Stimme wurde nun sanfter.

"Ich bin hier, um dir eine wichtige Frage zu stellen. Ich muss etwas wissen, Severus...wirst du mir ehrlich antworten?"

"Ich bin bereit, dir jede Frage ehrlich zu beantworten...wenn DU bereit bist, die Antwort hinzunehmen, ohne deine Malfoygefühle so überaus schnell verletzt zu sehen."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein und Severus fiel auf, dass er den Freund diesmal wesentlich härter getroffen hatte als jedesmal zuvor, wenn er ihm seinen scheinbar grenzenlosen Stolz vorgeworfen hatte.

Lucius nickte knapp, dann senkte er die Stimme bis sie beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern war.

"Bist du...in mich...verliebt?"

Severus wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah kurz zur Decke, um sich dann wieder voll und ganz Lucius' Blick auszusetzen.

"Ja...das bin ich. Aber ich bin es schon seit langer Zeit, und bisher konnte ich es gut vor dir verbergen. Es muss unsere Freundschaft nicht belasten. Es muss dich nicht beunruhigen...ich weiß, dass es das tut, Lucius, aber ich werde es von mir aus nie wieder zur Sprache bringen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir zutraust, Wort zu halten, denn ich würde nur höchst ungern deine Freundschaft verlieren. Wenn du jedoch hergekommen bist, um zu hören, dass ich dich nicht liebe, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Und DAS ist die Wahrheit, die du von mir eingefordert hast."

Lucius sah seinen Freund stumm an. Es war eine Sache, diese Liebe gedanklich zu erwägen, doch es war eine ganz andere Sache, sie ausgesprochen zu hören.

"Also geht dein Interesse an mir darüber hinaus, ab und an mit mir Sex haben zu wollen?"

Severus lachte leise und doch ließ er erkennen, dass er Lucius dafür bewunderte, die Dinge so deutlich beim Namen zu nennen.

"Ja, mein Interesse an dir geht weit darüber hinaus. Es WÜRDE zumindest weit darüber hinaus gehen, wenn ich eine Chance sähe, dich dadurch nicht zu vertreiben. Aber die sehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht...und darum nehme ich, was ich kriegen kann."

Lucius nickte dankbar für die ehrliche Antwort und wusste plötzlich nicht wohin mit seinen Armen, daher verschränkte er sie vor der Brust.

Severus kommentierte diese 'Abwehrhaltung' mit einem Seufzen und sagte abermals: "Wir müssen nie wieder darüber reden. Du wirst nichts merken. Ich werde dich niemals bedrängen, Lucius, das schwöre ich dir."

Die Arme wie Fremdkörper fallen lassend, um die Abwehrhaltung aufzulösen, sagte Lucius nachdenklich: "Aber du würdest nehmen, was ich dir anbiete...meine Freundschaft...gemeinsame Abende...Gespräche...Nähe...Sex?"

Severus stieß seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und erwiderte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln: "Ja, all das, Lucius...wenn du es mir anbietest."

Der Dunkelhaarige bot Lucius nun mit einer Geste einen Sitzplatz an, und der Freund bewegte sich auf den ihm angebotenen Sessel zu. Doch statt sich zu setzen, blieb er knapp vor Severus stehen und streckte seinen Arm nach ihm aus. Lucius Fingerspitzen berührten Severus Hals und strichen bis zur Wange des anderen Mannes. "Du könntest eine Rasur vertragen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und ließ seine Hand knapp unterhalb von Severus' Ohr ruhen. Mit rauer Stimme fuhr er fort: "Ich habe den Begriff Liebe immer mit Fürsorge und Schutz in Verbindung gebracht...ich wollte Narcissa stets beschützen. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du von mir würdest beschützt werden wollen."

Severus neigte den Kopf ein wenig und schmiegte sich an Lucius' Hand. "Da täuschst du dich", sagte er leise, "ich würde mich gerne von dir beschützen lassen."

Die Stimme des Blonden klang atemlos als er flüsterte: "Wenn ich Liebe definieren müsste, dann würde sie all das beinhalten, was ich dir geben möchte...und alles, was ich mir von dir erhoffe. Aber ich bin noch nicht so weit, unsere Beziehung zu definieren, Severus."

"Niemand zwingt dich dazu", versicherte der Dunkelhaarige.

"Was ist, wenn ich eine Frau kennen lerne, mit der ich mein Leben teilen möchte - so, wie du selbst es heute morgen sagtest."

Severus sah direkt in die eisblauen Augen und erwiderte: "Seit wann gibt es irgendwelche Garantien? Ich erwarte keinen unbrechbaren Schwur von dir, Lucius. Gib mir nur, wozu du wirklich bereit bist. Du musst nichts definieren...und du musst nichts öffentlich machen. Es findet nur zwischen uns beiden statt...wenn du möchtest, DASS etwas stattfindet...nur zwischen dir und mir."

"Ja...", hauchte Lucius und näherte sich vorsichtig Severus' Gesicht, "...ja, ich möchte, dass etwas zwischen uns stattfindet!" Er berührte mit seinen Lippen den Mund des anderen Mannes und konnte es kaum erwarten, dessen Zunge in seinem eigenen Mund zu spüren...zu schmecken, wie sehr Severus ihn begehrte, und ihn schmecken zu lassen, dass er selbst nach diesem Kuss gierte. Jedes andere Geräusch ging unter im donnernden Herzschlag und im Rauschen seines Pulses.

Mit den Händen fassten sie einander gegenseitig in den Nacken und es war ein Spiel aus wohldosierter Stärke, den jeweils anderen an sich zu ziehen. Finger vergruben sich in dunklem Haar - in weißblondem Haar und keiner von beiden schien gewillt, den anderen je wieder loszulassen, während ihre Zungen das Gesagte besiegelten.

Lucius wollte diesen Kuss nicht beenden. Die zurückhaltende Neugier war einem Hunger gewichen, den er hier und jetzt stillen musste. Er nahm wahr, dass Severus glücklich wirkte, er spürte es daran, wie der Freund ihn hielt und Lucius genoss es, die Stärke zu spüren, die Severus' Hände ihm vermittelten. Bei Merlin, er musste mehr von diesem Mann fühlen!

Ungeduldig begann er damit, das Hemd des Dunkelhaarigen aufzuknöpfen. Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, zog er es aus Severus' Hosenbund und seine Hände strichen über die weiße Haut seines Oberkörpers. Doch schon bald kehrten seine Hände zum immer noch störenden Kleidungsstück zurück und er schob sie über den gespannten Stoff um Severus' Erektion zu spüren. In Lucius' Leib zog sich etwas zusammen, als er fühlte, wie bereit Severus für ihn war. Als er die Hose des Freundes öffnete, stieß Severus' Zunge tief in seinen Mund, und Lucius fühlte auf wundervolle Weise verdeutlicht, wonach dem Freund der Sinn stand.

Bei dem Gedanken, erneut gefickt zu werden, versteifte sich Lucius' Penis beinahe schmerzhaft. Der Blonde musste den Kuss beenden, weil sein Atem vor Erregung stockte.

Severus nutzte Lucius' tiefe Atemzüge, um dem Freund ebenfalls Hemd und Hose zu öffnen.

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters streifte genüsslich über seine 'Beute'.

Der Blonde hatte seine Atmung inzwischen leidlich unter Kontrolle gebracht, als er sagte: "Ich habe mich gefragt...", er lächelte kurz und ging dann vorsichtig vor Severus auf die Knie, "...wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihn im Mund zu haben. Heute morgen habe ich mich das gefragt als du noch schliefst. Für einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, dich auf diese Art zu wecken, doch plötzlich warst du bereits wach, und mein Mut verflogen."

Severus sah Lucius mit fiebrigen Augen an. Er musste erst schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte.

"Und ich fand schon deinen Blick nicht schlecht. Verdammt, wenn ich das geahnt hätte..."

Lucius lachte und räusperte sich, bevor er leise anfügte: "Meine eigene Unsicherheit hat mich wütend gemacht. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich dadurch verletzt habe."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er darauf keine Erwiderung erwartete, und Severus nickte daher nur knapp.

Mit sanftem Griff umspannten Lucius' Finger nun den Penis des Freundes und zögerlich schob er seine Lippen über den prallen Schaft. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, Severus' Schwanz mit dem eigenen Speichel zu benetzen. Lucius ließ seine Zunge über die glatte Eichel gleiten und hielt einen Moment inne, als er den salzig-metallischen Geschmack eines Lusttropfens schmeckte.

Das hier war Wirklichkeit, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und er fragte sich, ob er damit auch morgen noch klarkommen würde. Bisher hatte er eher den passiven Part übernommen - den, bei dem man sich selbst einreden konnte, nur 'Gast' gewesen zu sein.

Würde er vor sich selbst dazu stehen können, einen anderen Mann derart begehrt zu haben, dass er bereit war, sein Sperma zu schmecken? Und plötzlich spürte er, wie allein der Gedanke daran ihn vor Lust beinahe wahnsinnig werden ließ.

Severus stöhnte unter der veränderten Gangart von Lucius hörbar auf, denn der Blonde schien ihn am liebsten komplett verschlingen zu wollen.

Es war unglaublich zu erleben, wie Lucius seine Scheu verlor und sich dem neuen 'Spielzeug' nicht nur merklich mutiger annäherte, sondern es tatsächlich zur eigenen Luststeigerung benutzte.

Nun, da die Vorsicht in den Hintergrund treten konnte, entspann sich eine sexuelle Energie zwischen ihnen, die sie beide auf wundervolle Weise kopflos werden lassen würde. Severus fühlte erst jetzt, wie anstrengend es für ihn gewesen war, sich Lucius gegenüber zuvor derart zurücknehmen zu müssen.

Augenblicklich war da nur noch das Vorhaben, dem Freund alles abzuverlangen, was diesen selbst glücklich machen würde.

Severus fasste in das blonde Haar und seine Finger umschlagen die Strähnen ohne Rücksicht, um Lucius' Kopf zu dirigieren. Er hörte, wie der Freund ein kurzes Knurren von sich gab, als er den schmerzhaften Ruck spürte, mit dem Severus ihn 'zwang' seinen Schwanz erneut tief aufzunehmen.

Doch statt sich gegen Severus' harsches Vorgehen zu wehren, tasteten Lucius' Hände nach den Hoden seines 'Peinigers', hoben sie an und streichelte sie geradezu sinnenraubend, während er es weiterhin zuließ, dass der Freund sich tief in ihn brachte.

Severus konnte die Augen nicht von Lucius lassen. Es war unglaublich erregend, zu sehen wie sich die Lippen des attraktiven Mannes fest um seinen Schaft legten und ihn so willig bearbeiteten.

Tausendmal hatte Severus sich das erträumt, und doch immer gewusst, dass Lucius jeden haben konnte, den er wollte - Frauen...und mit Sicherheit auch jeden Mann, der dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war. Lucius jedoch hatte weder andere Frauen als Narcissa wirklich gewollt, noch einen Gedanken an einen anderen Mann verschwendet...bis jetzt!

Severus seufzte laut in dem Wissen, dass ER selbst dieser Mann war!

Und dann tat Lucius etwas, mit dem Severus niemals gerechnet hatte. Während der Dunkelhaarige sich weiterhin in den Mund des Freundes schob, griffen Lucius' Hände plötzlich um Severus herum, fassten seine Pobacken und zogen sie hart und weit auseinander. Der Tränkemeister schnappte nach Luft, als er sich unvermittelt derart geöffnet vorfand.

Verschwommen schoss ihm durch den Kopf, er hätte wissen müssen, dass man Lucius Malfoy niemals unterschätzen durfte...dieses Spiel um die lustvolle Vorherrschaft hatte der Freund eindeutig gewonnen, denn Severus verlor die Kontrolle und ergoss sich augenblicklich in den bereitwilligen Mund des Blonden.

Ein beinahe schon verzweifeltes Stöhnen begleitete seine 'Niederlage' - und es war die schönste, die er je hinnehmen musste.

tbc

_Ich bin hier gerade an einem Punkt, an dem ich mich frage, wie viele Kapitel ich für diese Geschichte noch schreiben soll. Eigentlich könnte ich sie mit dem nächsten Kapitel beenden und ich verspreche euch, dass es durchaus von der Handlung her nicht zu abrupt wäre (vertraut mir!)._

_Ich hätte jedoch auch noch ein paar Plots, die ich hier verwenden könnte, allerdings würde das dafür sorgen, dass die Story dann noch um einiges länger werden wird - und ich würde natürlich das nächste Chap in diesem Falle ganz anders gestalten! _

_Die Frage ist also nun, ob von eurer Seite aus noch Interesse besteht, oder ob ihr meine Slashversion langsam über habt. _

_In erster Linie schreibe ich natürlich zum eigenen Spaß, aber ich teile ihn wirklich gerne mit euch - _

_um Rückmeldungen wäre ich daher sehr dankbar! _

_Natürlich müsst ihr das nicht zwangsläufig per Review tun, wenn ihr das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht möchtet, daher nehme ich auch gerne eine kurze PN entgegen. _

_Wir lesen uns aber auf jeden Fall noch beim nächsten Chap wenn ihr mögt! _

_Bis dahin,_

_Kira _


	12. Unsanft

**Ich danke euch sehr für euer Feeback! **

**12. Kapitel **

Der laute Atem des Tränkemeisters erfüllte immer noch den ganzen Raum, als Lucius sich langsam wieder vor dem Freund erhob.

"Luc...bei Merlin...Luc", keuchte Severus, unfähig, all die Empfindungen, die ihn nun, nach seinem Höhepunkt durchströmten, in einen sinnvollen Satz zu fassen.

Der Blonde zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern zog Severus in seine Umarmung. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und seine Lippen streiften Severus' Schläfe. "Bitte sag jetzt nichts", flüsterte er leise und Severus konnte den Geruch seines eigenen Spermas im Hauch des Freundes riechen. Er begriff, dass Lucius erst einmal selbst realisieren musste, dass er es tatsächlich auf diese Art durchgezogen hatte.

Severus streichelte Lucius' Rücken und schmiegte sich noch dichter an den Freund. Unverkennbar fühlte er Lucius' Erektion, die ihm augenblicklich wie das größte Geschenk erschien, das der Freund ihm machen konnte; bewies dieses deutliche Zeichen der Erregung doch, dass Lucius seine Mundarbeit alles andere als abgestoßen hatte.

"Komm, Luc", sagte Severus leise und löste sich von dem Blonden, um seine Hand zu erfassen. Lucius ließ sich von ihm leiten - ließ es zu, dass das Schlafzimmer des Freundes zu dem Ort wurde, an dem er seine eigenen Begierden stillen würde.

Das alles war so unwirklich - um seinen Trieb zu befriedigen, hätte ein Besuch in der Nokturngasse vollauf genügt. Doch Lucius wusste, dass es im Moment nur einen Körper gab, durch den er volle Befriedigung erlangen könnte...und das war der Körper eines Mannes...es war der Körper von Severus...Severus...Sev.

Lucius küsste den Freund so hungrig, dass es den Anschein hatte, er wolle ihn verschlingen. Der Raum, in den Severus ihn geführt hatte, war ihm im Moment völlig gleichgültig, obwohl er zum ersten mal in Severus' Schlafzimmer war, und sich ab und an die Frage gestellt hatte, wie dieser Raum bei einem scheinbar eingefleischten Junggesellen wohl aussehen mochte.

Lucius' einzige Konzentration derzeit galt der immer wiederkehrenden Verschmelzung ihrer Zungen und seinem Wunsch, Severus noch deutlicher spüren zu wollen. Nur unterschwellig nahm er wahr, dass er den Freund in seinem Ansturm bis an die Wand gedrängt hatte und Severus leise lachte, als Lucius dies endlich begriff und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

Dem Tränkemeister wurde klar, dass er den lähmenden Schleier der Trauer von Lucius gezogen hatte. So lange Monate hatte der Freund sich Berührungen selbst verwehrt, anfangs vielleicht ohne sie zu vermissen, und von dem Zeitpunkt an, als Severus sich ihm genähert und ihn befriedigt hatte, war Lucius in der Position des Empfängers verharrt. Doch nun brach die Begierde so offensichtlich und mitreißend aus ihm heraus, dass Severus es riechen, schmecken und hören konnte.

Sein Körper wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und Lucius' Erektion stieß hart gegen sein Becken, während der Freund geradezu verzweifelt seine Zunge immer wieder Severus' Mundhöhle erobern ließ. Und plötzlich ahnte Severus, dass Lucius trotz aller Führung, die er in diesem Moment übernommen hatte, unfähig war, sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte.

Immer drängender stieß sein Glied gegen Severus' Körper und der tiefe Kuss wurde von einem schon schmerzlichen Stöhnen begleitet. Severus spürte, wie er unter der sinnlichen Verzweiflung des Freundes erneut steif wurde. Er beendete den Kuss und musste Lucius ein Stück mit beiden Händen von sich schieben, weil dieser ihn alles andere als freigeben wollte. Der Blick des Blonden loderte und eine Klarheit sprach aus ihm, dass Severus ein wohliges Schaudern durchlief. Der Mund des Freundes öffnete sich zu einem Protest, als Severus Lucius noch ein Stück weiter von sich schob, doch er legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, streifte Severus Lucius und sich selbst die restliche Kleidung ab, dann drehte er sich schließlich um, beugte sich ein Stück vor und fand mit seinen Händen Halt an der Wand, um sich daran abzustützen, während er sich dem Freund mit gespreizten Beinen anbot.

"Nein...", murmelte Lucius jedoch plötzlich hörbar und schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Severus wusste, dass sich Lucius nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sich in ihm versenken zu dürfen und an nichts denken zu müssen. Nicht an Vorurteile, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens begleitet hatten, nicht an die scheinbare Endgültigkeit, die sein aktiver Part in dieser sexuellen Begegnung darstellen würde, und ebenfalls wollte er ganz sicher nicht über die eigene Unsicherheit nachdenken, etwas falsch zu machen und es damit für sich selbst und für Severus zu verderben. Das Problem war nur - und das wurde Severus mit jeder Sekunde die er wartete deutlicher - DASS Lucius über all das in genau diesem Augenblick nachdachte.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf noch ein Stück mehr und sagte leise aber bestimmt: "Lass mich dich spüren, Luc."

Ein Moment verstrich, und schließlich herrschte Lucius ihn atemlos an: "Dann gib mir dieses verdammte Zeug, damit ich dich wenigstens nicht wund ficke."

Severus machte, ohne sich umzudrehen eine Geste zu seinem Nachttisch und Lucius öffnete die Schublade, in der er tatsächlich einen Tiegel fand. Mit grimmiger Miene verteilte er die Substanz auf seinen Fingern und rieb sie sich dann auf den gesamten Penis. Erneut entnahm er etwas von dem Gleitmittel und verteilte es auf seiner Eichel.

Severus konnte die verärgerte Stimmung des Freundes durchaus spüren, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie allein Lucius' erneutem Ärger über die eigene Unsicherheit entsprang und daher versuchte er gelassen zu bleiben und entspannte sich, während der verärgerte Lucius erneut hinter ihn trat. "Du willst mich also spüren?", fragte Lucius barsch und fügte dann an: "Ich werde dir bestimmt nur weh tun."

Severus ahnte, dass es tatsächlich durchaus Grund für ihn geben würde, die Zähne fest zusammenzubeißen. Lucius war äußerst erregt...und das bezog sich nicht nur auf das sexuelle Verlangen des Freundes.

Für den Blonden schien es offenbar die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, diesen aktiven Schritt in ihr Liebesspiel mit Aggression durchzuführen, um das Vorurteil der schwuchteligen Weichheit auszumerzen.

Als Lucius in ihn eindrang, krallten sich Severus' Finger regelrecht an die Wand. Er spürte, wie sein Körper gegen den Eindringling rebellieren wollte und rief sich zur Gelassenheit. Mit heftigen Stößen wurde er in Besitz genommen und auf eigenartige Weise überschwemmte ihn das überaus brutale Vorgehen des Freundes mit tiefer Zufriedenheit, denn wann immer er es sich gestattet hatte, darüber nachzudenken, wie Lucius ihn nehmen würde, war genau dieses Bild vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht. Schon bald verfiel sein Atem in einen stöhnenden Rhythmus, der die Stöße des Geliebten begleitete. Der Schmerz war überraschend scharf und andauernd, doch um keinen Preis der Welt wollte Severus, dass der Geliebte sich nun zurückzog.

Lucius hatte das Gleitmittel so gewissenhaft verteilt, dass er sich mit einem Knurren einredete, dass sein Eindringen unmöglich den Schmerz auslösen konnte, den er selbst erlebt hatte. Es brachte ihn schier um den Verstand, in die Enge zu stoßen und dabei diese unendlich wohltuende Wärme zu fühlen, mit der Severus' Körper ihn umfing. Da der Freund lediglich ein rhythmisch leises Stöhnen von sich gab, genoss Lucius die herrliche Enge indem er sich immer wieder tief hineinbrachte, um die Reibung voll auszukosten.

Severus konnte fühlen, dass Lucius diesen Fick mit allen Sinnen genoss. Und mit der Zeit wandelte sich der stetige Schmerz zu einem sinnlichen Reiz, der sich direkt in seine Eingeweide zu bohren schien...ebenso wie Lucius sich so überaus genießend in seinen Körper schob.

Die Wand war sein einziger Halt, als Lucius ihn so derartig hart rannahm, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Natürlich war es in erster Linie Lucius' Unerfahrenheit, die ihn den anderen Mann so rücksichtslos nehmen ließ...seine Unerfahrenheit und seine zweifellos explodierende Erregung, die ihn selbst völlig überrascht haben musste, nachdem er endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, seinen Körper mit dem des Freundes verschmelzen zu lassen. Und gerade diese beinahe schon animalische Gier war es, deren Funke auf Severus übersprang und ihn trotz Schmerz hoffen ließ, Lucius würde noch lange durchhalten.

Der Raum existierte nicht mehr. Das ganze verdammte Schloss existierte nicht mehr...einzig was für Lucius existierte, war der Mann vor ihm, den er nun mit beiden Händen bei den Schultern packte und so fest hielt, als könnten auf diese Art seine Hände ebenfalls mit dem Körper des Freundes verschmelzen.

Severus warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und zum ersten mal verlieh er dem überwältigenden Schmerz Ausdruck, indem er einen kehligen Laut ausstieß.

Ein letztes mal schob Lucius sich hart in ihn und Severus konnte spüren, wie sein malträtierter Anus, im Rhythmus des pulsierenden Schaftes in seinem Inneren, schmerzte. Es war ein äußerst wohliger Schmerz, obwohl Severus ahnte, wie nachhaltig diese harte Behandlung sich bei ihm bemerkbar machen würde.

Er fühlte, wie Lucius erneut erschauerte, als habe ihn ein zweiter Höhepunkt völlig überrascht und tatsächlich schob er sich erneut bis zum Anschlag in ihn.

Severus schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang, als Lucius sich schließlich aus ihm zurückzog.

Das Keuchen des Blonden erfüllte den Raum, als Severus vorsichtig die Beine zusammen nahm und sich versuchsweise aufrichtete. Die Wand blieb dabei jedoch sein treuer Verbündeter, denn selten zuvor hatte er so wackelige Knie wie nach diesem heftigen Fick gehabt.

Severus hörte, wie Lucius einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide sprach, dann den Zauberstab offenbar zu Boden fallen ließ und im nächsten Moment wurde der Tränkemeister von den Armen des Freundes umschlungen und gestützt.

"Ich habe dir weh getan, nicht wahr?", fragte er düster.

"Ja", erwiderte Severus schlicht und drehte sich vorsichtig um, wobei Lucius' Arme kraftlos von ihm abfielen.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lucius beschämt.

"Das muss es nicht. Ich wusste genau, worauf ich mich einlasse. Und ICH bereue es absolut nicht."

"Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein können", flüsterte Lucius abermals.

"Das nächste mal", erwiderte Severus lächelnd.

"Möchtest du dich heilen? Soll ich es tun?", fragte Lucius und seine Stimme vibrierte unsicher.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Im Moment genieße ich es, dass du mich wundgefickt hast."

"Wirst du dich dafür rächen?", fragte Lucius leise.

"Natürlich...wenn du mir die Gelegenheit dazu gibst", lachte Severus und seine Augen blitzten den Freund funkelnd an.

Lucius blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte: "Das Gefühl ist so unglaublich geil. Es ist so...eng...und warm...und...", er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Severus lächelnd. Er nahm das Gesicht des aufgelösten Freundes in beide Hände und küsste seine Lippen zärtlich, dann sagte er: "Das Gefühl hat dich überwältigt, und das verstehe ich gut. Du kannst mir in Zukunft etwas mehr Zeit lassen, mich an deine Größe zu gewöhnen, dann ist es weniger schmerzhaft und du hast dennoch die Gelegenheit, mich nach dieser Eingewöhnungsphase hart zu ficken. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl von dir so sehr begehrt zu werden, dass du dich vergisst, Lucius...ich hätte es diesmal nicht anders haben wollen."

"Okay", war das einzige, was der Blonde hervorbrachte, sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

"Sieht einladend aus", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und deutete auf das Bett mit der schwarz glänzenden Bettwäsche.

"Es ist halb so groß wie deines...oder nur ein drittel...wenn überhaupt?", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister grübelnd und übertrieb dabei offensichtlich maßlos, um den Sarkasmus durchblitzen zu lassen.

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte tadelnd: "Du bist der schlechteste Gastgeber den ich kenne. Du solltest nicht mit mir über die Größe debattieren, sondern es mir anbieten."

"Macht man das so bei Gästen?", fragte Severus knurrend und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Nur bei welchen, die einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen können."

Nun war es an Severus, die Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen und er sagte düster: "Willst du mich vielleicht völlig fertigmachen?"

Lucius lächelte nur und warf erneut einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Bett. Severus seufzte und machte eine einladende Geste, die der Blonde sofort nutzte, um sich auf die dunkle Wolke aus Satin zu werfen, und sich dann darunter zu vergraben.

"Fühlst du dich wohl?", erkundigte sich Severus mit akzentuierter Höflichkeit.

"Nein", kam die Antwort aus dem Bett.

Severus stutzte.

Das Bett schien zu wogen, als Lucius die Decke hochhob und seinem Freund ein Lächeln schickte. "Kommst du zu mir?"

Severus stieß nachdenklich ein Seufzen aus: "Ich weiß nicht...ich habe noch einiges zu tun...Aufsätze korrigieren, eine Zutatenliste zu ende schreiben, Minerva versichern, dass ich nicht von dir kontrolliert werde..."

"Offensichtlich nicht...sonst lägst du längst neben mir in diesem Bett!", knurrte Lucius.

Severus sah das eigenartige Bild des nackten Mannes mit Bettdeckenzelt über dem Körper nachdenklich an, "du machst keine halben Sachen, oder?", fragte er lachend, dann begab er sich zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand.

"Nein, und das wusstest du vorher auch verdammt gut", flüsterte Lucius, legte seinen Arm um Severus und zog ihn zu sich unter die Decke.

Eng aneinandergeschmiegt sahen sie sich in die Augen und Severus hatte endlich das wundervolle Gefühl, dass Lucius jegliche Scheu abgelegt hatte, mit einem anderen Mann Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.

Dass Lucius ihn in sein eigenes Bett gelockt hatte, bewies seine Akzeptanz und seinen Wunsch nach Körperkontakt über das Sexuelle hinaus sehr viel mehr, als jede verbale Beteuerung des Freundes es hätte bewirken können. Diesmal war Lucius nach dem Akt weder weggelaufen, noch hatte er sich weggedreht, sondern sein Atem streifte nun in sanften Zügen die Haut des Tränkemeisters, während Lucius' Finger sich in den dunklen Strähnen des Freundes vergruben und sie langsam spielerisch durchkämmten.

"Du wolltest mir von Draco erzählen", sagte Severus leise.

Lucius' Finger verharrten für einen Moment, ehe er sie schließlich aus dem dunklen Haar zog.

"Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest", lenkte Severus ein, als er das unbelastete Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Freundes verschwinden sah.

Lucius lächelte nun eindeutig gequält. "Ich werde es dir ohnehin irgendwann erzählen müssen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie...und ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll."

"Du könntest damit beginnen, indem du mir sagst, ob Draco ebenfalls einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten hatte."

Lucius nickte.

"Wie hat er reagiert, als er erfuhr, dass Cynthia mit dem Auslösen des Feuers zu tun hatte?"  
Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, näherte sich Lucius den Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen und küsste sie. Irritiert erwiderte Severus den Kuss. Als Lucius seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte, zog Severus sich ein wenig zurück und sah den Freund kritisch an.

"Du musst mich nicht verführen, um nicht darüber reden zu müssen."

"Ich werde mit dir darüber reden...später", und kaum hörbar fügte er an, "ich bin jetzt noch nicht bereit, dich gleich wieder zu verlieren."

Severus forschte in den Augen, die plötzlich unendlich traurig schienen.

"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Aber trotzdem kannst du jetzt mit deinem Ablenkungsmanöver gerne weitermachen."

Die Traurigkeit in Lucius' Augen wich einem liebevoll spöttischen Ausdruck, und nur einen Moment später küsste er Severus, als hätte das Gespräch zuvor nie stattgefunden.

Er hob den Oberkörper und stützte sich auf, atemlos betrachtete er den Mann unter sich und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

"Was?", fragte Severus und war fasziniert von dem Begehren, das er im Gesicht des Freundes las. Lucius' offensichtlicher Hunger auf ihn ließ Severus' Blut heftig in seine Lenden schießen.

"Wie konnte ich dich früher ansehen, ohne dich küssen zu wollen?"

Severus lachte und erwiderte achselzuckend: "Das weiß ich nicht...ich konnte DICH jedenfalls noch nie ansehen, ohne dich küssen zu wollen."

"Das ist verrückt...", sagte Lucius, "es ist...es würde wohl niemand glauben."

"Ja...zum Glück", erwiderte Severus und ein düsterer Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.

"Hast du je mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es öffentlich zu machen...deine Neigung preiszugeben", erläuterte Lucius.

"Meine Neigung geht niemanden etwas an. Nein, ich hatte nie den Gedanken, der Öffentlichkeit zu sagen, dass ich schwul bin, nur um des Outings Willen..."

"Aber?", fragte Lucius interessiert und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand, um Severus entspannt abwartend ansehen zu können.

Severus verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch er schwieg.

Lucius' Blick glitt kurz über das Bett und er schlug einen weniger vertraulichen Ton an, um so neutral wie möglich zu fragen: "Gab es jemanden, der regelmäßig in deinem Bett erwachte?"

Nun lachte Severus und er schnaubte kurz, bevor er erwiderte: "Das war eine nette Umschreibung, um mich zu fragen, ob ich schon mal eine längere Beziehung hatte."

Ehe Lucius auf den gutmütigen Spott eingehen konnte, fuhr Severus fort: "Ja, ich hatte jemanden, mit dem ich das Bett über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg teilte. Er wachte allerdings höchst selten hier auf, denn sein eigenes Bett war nicht allzu weit entfernt, und es schien uns sicherer, wenn er meine Räume gegen den späten Abend wieder verließ, um in sein eigenes Quartier zurück zu kehren."

"Ein anderer Lehrer?", fragte Lucius erstaunt.

"Ein Schüler sicher nicht", erwiderte Severus knurrend auf die Überraschung seines Freundes, dann fügte er an: "Obwohl er nicht sehr viel älter als ein Schüler war, wie ich wohl zugeben muss. Nur um so vieles älter, dass ich mir keinerlei Gedanken um seine Volljährigkeit machen musste - aber immerhin doch so jung, dass mir immer klar war, dass ich ihn verlieren würde, sobald sich ihm die Chance für berufliches Weiterkommen bieten würde."

"Das klingt traurig", sagte Lucius und schluckte, bevor er heiser die Frage stellte: "Hast du ihn geliebt?"

"Ich hatte nicht allzuviel Zeit, das herauszufinden", erwiderte Severus ausweichend, "wir hatten regelmäßig Sex miteinander, solange er hier auf Hogwarts war. Wenn wir zusammentrafen, genoss er es, wenn ich den strengen Lehrer mimte, der meinem Bild an dieser Schule entsprach, und das ihn schließlich so scharf gemacht hatte, dass er mir eines Tages seinen Körper anbot, selbst in dem Fall, dass ich ihn und seine homosexuellen Neigungen auffliegen lassen würde. Ich war ziemlich erleichtert, wie du dir wohl vorstellen kannst, dass nicht einmal er etwas von meiner gleichgearteten Vorliebe zum eigenen Geschlecht bemerkt hatte. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen und ließ es hart angehen. Er stand darauf und ich hatte keine Probleme damit, ihn wie einen Schüler zu behandeln."

Lucius sah verblüfft den Mann unter ihm an, dann sagte er grübelnd: "Dann lag ich also nicht ganz verkehrt, als ich dir vorwarf, du würdest dich daran aufgeilen können, den Mentor zu mimen."

"Ich habe es getan, Lucius, weil ER es so wollte...ich bin durchaus auch in der Lage, Sex basierend auf gegenseitigen Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen. Und ebenfalls bin ich dazu bereit, mich von dir hart rannehmen zu lassen. Ich bin durchaus nicht so fixiert, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ich habe und hatte nie vor, dich zu unterwerfen."

Lucius nickte, als ihm klar wurde, wie wichtig Severus dieser Punkt war. Er selbst verspürte eine Erleichterung, die ihn jetzt erst erkennen ließ, wie sehr er mit dem Gedanken gehadert hatte, Severus würde ihn sich insgeheim devot wünschen.

"Wie und wann habt ihr Schluss gemacht?", fragte Lucius, dann fügte er rasch an, "ihr habt doch Schluss gemacht, oder?"

Severus lachte kurz auf, dann sagte er sehr ernst: "Ja, wir haben Schluss gemacht. Vorausgesetzt, man kann das so nennen. Es ging eigentlich viel zu schnell um von Schlussmachen zu sprechen. Ein Vorwurf, eine Frage und schon war alles vorbei, was ohnehin kaum Bedeutung gehabt hatte. Es war vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr, vor sieben Monaten, um genau zu sein...und unsere Beziehung währte ungefähr ebensolang...etwas weniger sogar. Es war nichts, wofür es eine Zukunft zu planen lohnte."

"Aber wenn du das Gefühl gehabt hättest, eine Zukunft zu zweit käme in Frage, hättest du in diesem Fall...hättest du es weiterhin geheim gehalten wollen?"

Severus sah Lucius eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Er hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und sich ebenfalls aufgestützt.

Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme vorsichtig. "Wie ich dir schon versicherte, wird niemand etwas über unsere Verbindung erfahren, Luc. Ich weiß wie tödlich es für einen Geschäftsmann wie dich wäre, wenn so etwas in die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich viel Erfahrung darin habe, meine Umwelt zu täuschen."

Der Blonde taxierte sein Gegenüber und sagte dann: "Ich weiß, was für ein Meister der Täuschung du bist, Severus...ich glaube fast, niemand weiß das besser als ich. Aber mir ist ebenfalls nicht entgangen, dass du meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast."

Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen und sagte dann ergeben: "Wenn ich eine Zukunft sähe, dann würde ich es nicht weiter geheim halten wollen. Wie du weißt, ist es mir ziemlich egal, was die Leute von mir halten. Ich würde eine glückliche Partnerschaft nicht wegen den Idioten dieser Welt verstecken wollen. Aber zwischen dem was ich will...das, was ich mir erträume, und dem wie es wirklich ist, besteht leider meist ein großer Unterschied. Du musst wirklich keine Sorge haben, Luc...ich würde mir eher die Eier abschneiden lassen, als deinen kostbaren Malfoy-Ruf zu riskieren."

Lucius nahm dieses Versprechen - das an seinen heute schon oftmals schmerzlich zitierten Ruf gekoppelt war - mit einem verstimmten Brummen zur Kenntnis.

Die Gedanken an Draco und das ganze Ausmaß ihrer schrecklichen Situation, nahm erneut deutliche Form in seinem Kopf an. Und plötzlich liefen Fäden zusammen, über die er zuvor gar nicht richtig nachgedacht hatte.

"Du sagst, ihr habt vor sieben Monaten Schluss gemacht...vor neun Monaten ist Narcissa ums Leben gekommen. Ich kann mich nicht an viel aus dieser Zeit erinnern, wie ich zugeben muss, aber ich weiß noch, dass du fast jeden Abend bei mir verbracht hast. Du hast nicht versucht, mich in Gespräche zu verwickeln, du warst einfach nur da. Meist hast du gelesen, aber ich hatte damals den Verdacht, dass du in Wahrheit nur genau wie ich in dein Buch gestarrt hast, und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders warst. Warst du mit den Gedanken bei ihm? Zu dieser Zeit müsst ihr noch zusammen gewesen sein."

"Ja, das stimmt...", sagte Severus ausweichend, doch Lucius ließ nicht locker.

"Was für ein Vorwurf, und welche Frage war es, die euch auseinander gebracht hat?"

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das nicht weiter von Belang ist...es war keine Beziehung für die Zukunft", erwiderte Severus mürrisch.

"Was hindert dich, es mir zu sagen? Sev...erzähl es mir!"

Der Tränkemeister seufzte und undeutlich waren die beiden Worte: 'sturer' und 'Bock' zu hören, ehe er endlich der Aufforderung nachkam. .

"Er warf mir vor, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit dir verbringe. Ich erklärte ihm, dass du mein bester Freund bist und mich brauchst, doch ich hatte noch nicht ganz zu ende gesprochen...", Severus hielt inne.

Lucius wartete kurz, dann sagte er: "Was für eine Frage stellte er dir?."

"Genaugenommen war es gar keine Frage...es war eine Feststellung. Er sagte mir, dass ich nicht ihn lieben würde, sondern dich."

Obwohl Lucius es hatte kommen sehen, klang es dennoch merkwürdig, schon damals in ein solches Gespräch eingebunden gewesen zu sein, als er vor Trauer nicht einmal wusste, ob er je wieder etwas anderes als Schmerz empfinden würde. Er hatte damals Severus wirklich nur am Rande wahrgenommen, doch der Freund hatte seine Beziehung für diese unaufdringliche Nähe und den damit einhergehenden Schutz vor der Einsamkeit von Lucius, aufs Spiel gesetzt...Severus hatte seine Beziehung aufs Spiel gesetzt...und verloren.

Der Dunkelhaarige schien zu ahnen, was sich gerade in Lucius' Kopf abspielte und er wiegelte erneut ab.

"Er wäre ohnehin gegangen. Er hatte gerade einen Posten in einer amerikanischen Zaubererschule angeboten bekommen und er zögerte nur noch, weil er nicht wusste, ob er noch ein besseres Angebot bekommen würde, da noch einige Bewerbungen ausstanden. Ich habe nicht einmal mitbekommen wie er Hogwarts verlassen hat, doch man sagte mir, er sei gut gelaunt gewesen. Ich hatte ihm in vielen Nächten Lektionen erteilt, die zweifellos schmerzhaft waren und die er sehr genossen hat...aber er hat mir die schmerzhafteste Lektion erteilt, indem er einfach ging, nachdem ich seine Feststellung, ich würde dich lieben, nicht bestreiten konnte. Er war mir nichts schuldig...und selbst einen Abschiedsgruß hat er mir verwehrt...es ist egal", endete Severus und legte sich wieder flach auf das Bett, wobei er an die Decke starrte.

"Nein, das ist es nicht...es ist nicht egal, es war herzlos was er getan hat", sagte Lucius düster.

Severus schnaubte spöttisch. "So siehst du das...er sah das zweifellos anders, und ganz verdenken kann ich es ihm nicht. Er klopfte viele Abende hintereinander an eine verschlossene Tür. Er war jung...er hatte keine Zeit, so lange auf mich zu warten...und außerdem hatte er das richtige Gespür, da nutzt auch der noch so edle und platonische Gedanke hinter meinen Besuchen bei dir nicht viel. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange um meine Gefühle für dich...und es war schrecklich zu sehen, wie du glaubtest, von allen die dich lieben verlassen worden zu sein. Ich konnte und durfte dich damals nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

Severus sah Lucius nun schweigend an, der sich das Gesagte offenbar noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Der Tränkemeister verkniff es sich, den Freund darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er selbst um ein Vielfaches grausamer zu Harmony gewesen war. Für Lucius gab es nur zwei Arten von Recht...seines und keines.

tbc


	13. Rede mit mir!

**13. Kapitel **

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Severus und blickte den Mann neben ihm aufmerksam an, als er anfügte: "Wir könnten nach Hogsmeade gehen, oder ich lasse uns hier von den Hauselfen etwas zu Essen bringen."

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber wenn du etwas möchtest..."

Auch Severus verneinte mit einer knappen Geste.

Mit Überraschung sah er, dass Lucius die Augen schloss. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann riss der Blonde die Augen plötzlich wieder auf und sah sich irritiert um. In dieser kurzen Zeit war er also tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Severus murmelte ein paar beruhigende Worte, als Lucius offensichtlich gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfte, die ihn so brachial überfallen hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Severus folgte, dann schloss Lucius die Augen erneut und er ergab sich der Wärme und Zufriedenheit, die ihn in ihre gepolsterten Krallen gerissen hatte - weich, doch erbarmungslos einnehmend.

Es war erst früher Abend und Severus verspürte selbst noch keinen Anflug von Müdigkeit. Lucius jedoch hatte offensichtlich einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, und bislang hatte Severus immer noch nichts über das erfahren, was sich bei Draco abgespielt hatte. Den Aussagen des Freundes nach zu urteilen, war es jedoch alles andere als angenehm gewesen.

Severus setzte sich aufrecht und legte sich das Kissen bequem in den Rücken. Unverwandt betrachtete er den schlafenden Lucius und sog jede noch so sanfte Regung des anderen Mannes in sich auf.

Die Jugend seines Ex-Freundes war verlockend und schmeichlerisch für Severus gewesen. Er hatte die devote Seite seines Liebhabers stets im krassen Kontrast zu dessen Karrierestreben gesehen. Beides hatte Tobias ausgemacht, und beides hatte Severus gerne akzeptiert wie es war...einzig der Name seines Bettgefährten hatte ein Problem für den Tränkemeister dargestellt. Und doch war seine Beziehung zu Tobias eigenartigerweise nie tief genug gewesen, um ihm von seinem Vater Tobias Snape zu erzählen.

Severus betrachtete den schlafenden Lucius mit sanftem Blick.

An einem der Abende, die der Tränkemeister im Hause der Freunde verbracht hatte, hatte Narcissa das Gespräch auf die Väter der beiden Männer gebracht. Und just in dem Moment, als das Eis gebrochen war, und sowohl Lucius als auch er selbst von dem überaus bedrückenden Einfluss zu erzählen begannen, die ihre Väter auf sie ausgeübt hatten, hatte Narcissa sich diskret zurückgezogen, um den beiden die Möglichkeit zu geben, ohne falsche Rücksichtnahme über die Sünden der Väter zu sprechen. Severus hatte es damals für falsch gehalten, dass Narcissa ging, doch im Laufe des Gesprächs war er sehr dankbar für ihr Fingerspitzengefühl gewesen. Denn von den Erniedrigungen, die er durch seinen Vater erfahren hatte, als dieser ihn immer wieder verhöhnt und verprügelt hatte, war es schon schwer genug gewesen, Lucius zu berichten, der immerhin selbst die Übermacht des eigenen Vaters nachhaltig zu spüren bekommen hatte, wenn auch auf andere, nicht weniger verletzende Art.

Es war ein immer noch vorhandenes Gefühl der kindlichen Schutzlosigkeit gewesen, das die beiden Männer gemeinsam ein Stück weit nur durch das Aussprechen hatten aufarbeiten können.

Erst hinterher hatte Severus begriffen, dass Narcissa all dies geahnt hatte. Sie hatte all das nicht ausgesprochen hören müssen, sondern längst erkannt, wie sehr sowohl ihr Mann, als auch Severus immer noch unter dem Patriarchat ihrer Väter litten.

Sie hatten damals einander nicht getröstet...allein der Gedanke, den anderen für etwas Unabänderliches zu bedauern, war zu abwegig erschienen. Die Zeiten waren damals auch so schon hart genug gewesen, und die Verletzungen von einst scheinbar nicht primär wichtig.

Heute jedoch sah Severus den schlafenden Freund neben ihm und ihn durchströmte das brennende Verlangen, eine Decke aus Liebe und Geborgenheit über ihn zu breiten.

Stattdessen zauberte er eine zweite Bettdecke und ein zweites Kissen, das er Lucius vorsichtig unter den Kopf schob. Dann zog er das Bettzeug bis zu Lucius' Schultern hoch, denn obwohl der Raum keineswegs kalt war, schien Lucius im Schlaf plötzlich leicht zu zittern.

Wie oft mochte Narcissa wohl die Sorgen und Nöte ihres Mannes erspürt haben, und ihm auf ihre stille und zurückhaltende Art geholfen haben? Die Ehe der Malfoys hatte aus einem gegenseitigen Tragen bestanden, aus gegenseitiger Hilfe, aus gegenseitigem Verständnis und aus unüberwindlicher Liebe. All das war für Außenstehende nicht zu erkennen gewesen, aber Severus hatte es so oft gesehen, dass er sich fragte, wie irgendjemand auch nur etwas anderes glauben konnte.

Er hatte gesehen, wie Lucius gefallen war, nach Narcissas Tod. Und er hatte gesehen, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der Lucius keinen Sinn darin sah, je wieder aufstehen zu wollen.

Sich an Narcissas Vorbild orientierend, hatte Severus dem Freund die Hand so unauffällig ausgestreckt, indem er bei ihm blieb, ohne ihn zu irgendetwas zu drängen .

Nun saß er hier und betrachtete den Freund, und ein Teil von ihm konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich zu seinem Liebhaber geworden war. Stumm fragte Severus sich, wie Narcissa darüber denken würde, dass ihr Mann nun bei seinem besten Freund im Bett lag und Severus bei jedem Atemzug körperlich spüren konnte, wie intensiv Lucius ihn kurz zuvor besessen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte über diesen müßigen Gedanken und dennoch sprach er im Geiste zu der toten Freundin. 'Ich hätte ihn dir niemals versucht wegzunehmen, Narcissa, und ich weiß, dass es mir ohnehin unmöglich gewesen wäre. Aber ihn jetzt bei mir zu wissen und ihn lieben zu dürfen, ist das Sehnlichste, das ich mir je gewünscht habe. Verzeih mir, wenn es nicht dein Wohlwollen findet. Ich werde niemals deinen Platz einnehmen können...Lucius hat es mir unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht. Und egal wie viel er mit mir teilen wird, er wird es niemals Liebe nennen, denn sein Herz gehört dir...und ich werde es vermutlich niemals besitzen können...doch meines gehört ihm, und es gehörte ihm schon immer...verzeih mir!'

Lucius zuckte im Schlaf und sein Mund war nun leicht geöffnet. Severus fühlte eine wohlige Zufriedenheit, den Geliebten betrachten zu können und an seinem Frieden teilhaben zu dürfen - denn Frieden war es, was sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden widerspiegelte. Die tiefe Zufriedenheit durch die sexuelle Befriedigung, das Wohlempfinden, in einem warmen Bett zu liegen, und das erlösende Loslassen aller Sorgen und Probleme für die Zeit des Schlafs.

Erst als er tatsächlich Hunger verspürte, verließ Severus vorsichtig das Bett. Er schloss die Tür nicht ganz, nachdem er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, sondern lehnte sie nur leise an.

Es war ein so unglaublich schönes Gefühl, Lucius in seiner Nähe zu wissen, dass Severus sich selbst im Nebenraum sehr leise verhielt, um den Blonden nicht zu wecken. Es stand außer Frage, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Lucius die Nacht nicht auf Hogwarts verbrachte...und es stand außer Frage, dass Severus sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass der Freund genau das tat.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister sich später erneut ins Schlafzimmer schlich, schlief Lucius immer noch tief und fest. Die Decke des Blonden war völlig zur Seite gerutscht. Severus schlüpfte nackt unter die eigene Decke und seine Hand stahl sich zum Bauch des Freundes, der nun auf dem Rücken lag und in geradezu unverschämt sinnlicher Art unbewusst seinen verlockenden Körper präsentierte. Vorsichtig zog der Dunkelhaarige schließlich die Decke wieder über den im Schlaf fröstelnden Freund, legte sich dann auf die Seite und versuchte seine pochende Erektion zu ignorieren.

Erst als das pulsierende Gefühl etwas nachließ, fand Severus in den Schlaf. Eine rasche Abfolge von Träumen verschiedener Natur sorgte dafür, dass sein Geist zur Ruhe kam und anfangs bettete er sogar die Worte, die er im Schlaf aufnahm, in den eigenen Traum.

Die Inständigkeit des Gesagten wollte sich jedoch auf Dauer nicht in sein Traumbild einpassen und so erwachte Severus völlig desorientiert.

Sein erster Impuls war es, Lucius zu wecken, denn der Freund quälte sich offensichtlich erneut im Schlaf, und der Körper des Blonden war nun abermals völlig unbedeckt. Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Körper. Brust sowie Bauch des Freundes glänzten vor Schweiß. Severus fühlte sich immer noch benommen, und doch spürte er tiefes Bedauern darüber, dass Lucius Nacht für Nacht seinen schrecklichen Träumen ausgesetzt war. Offensichtlich half es dem Blonden nicht sonderlich, wenn jemand das Bett mit ihm teilte und Severus verspürte Enttäuschung darüber, dass er Lucius scheinbar tatsächlich nur durch Schlaftränke würde helfen können.

Als Lucius sich plötzlich aufbäumte, machte Severus ein beruhigendes Geräusch und streckte die Hand nach dem Freund aus. Noch ehe er ihn berührte, riss Lucius die Augen auf und keuchte nun aufrecht sitzend: "Draco, Draco..."

Seine Stimme war laut vernehmbar gewesen und doch brauchte Lucius scheinbar einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er selbst es war, der gesprochen hatte. Ganz langsam legte er sich wieder hin und verschränkte seine Arme über dem Gesicht.

Severus sah besorgt, wie die Brust des Freundes sich rasch hob und senkte. Dann vernahm er ein leises Schnauben, das so eindeutig unterdrückten Tränen entsprang, dass Severus' eigene Brust plötzlich eng wurde.

"Es war nur ein Traum", sagte er beschwichtigend und fasste vorsichtig nach einer der blonden Strähnen, die sich neben ihm über das Kissen ergossen. "Nur ein Traum...", wiederholte er leise.

Lucius Stimme klang krächzend. "Nein, das war kein Traum. Es ist passiert. Ich kann dem nicht entfliehen...nie...niemals, solange ich lebe."

Severus schwieg und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er danach lauschte, ob Lucius tatsächlich weinte. Als der Freund endlich die Arme vom Gesicht nahm, war Severus' stumme Frage eindeutig beantwortet, und Lucius machte nun keinen Hehl mehr daraus, sondern ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Das war tatsächlich eine Art von Intimität, die Severus seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit jemandem geteilt hatte. Zwar hatte Tobias ab und an Tränen vergossen, wenn Severus ihn besonders hart rangenommen hatte, doch waren es stets Tränen der Lust gewesen...geschauspielert, da der Schmerz herbeigesehnt, und mit süßer Verzweiflung genossen worden war. Lucius hatte keinen Schmerz herbeigesehnt, und er genoss ihn auch nicht - seine Tränen waren echt und eine große Verzweiflung sprach aus ihnen, die Severus schwanken ließ, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Rede mit mir", bat er schließlich leise.

Mit einer raschen Geste wischte Lucius sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und Severus glaubte schon, dass der Freund es vorzog, in die selbstgewählte Welt aus Schweigen und Verdrängung zurückzukehren, die ihn jedoch jedesmal im Schlaf beim Kragen packte und nachhaltig durchschüttelte.

Und dann erkannte Severus, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, denn als Lucius zu erzählen begann, wurde dem Tränkemeister sehr schnell klar, dass der Freund die Tränen abgewischt hatte, weil er glaubte, vor lauter Schuld kein Recht auf ein solch deutliches Zeichen der Trauer haben zu dürfen.

Bestürzt hörte Severus, was Draco seinem Vater über Cynthia berichtet hatte. Er hörte, welche Art von Betrug Lucius' Sohn für nötig gehalten hatte, um seine geliebte Frau vor dem verblendeten Vater zu schützen. Er hörte sowohl den Vorwurf, als auch den Selbstvorwurf aus Lucius' Worten heraus, und als der Freund schließlich endete, hörte er die Furcht, die in dessen Stimme mitklang und er erinnerte sich an die Worte Lucius', dass er noch gezögert hatte, all dies zu berichten, weil er noch nicht bereit war, Severus jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren.

Wortlos zog er Lucius an sich heran und küsste ihn aufs Haar. Seine Arme umschlangen den zitternden Körper und boten ihm Halt und Schutz.

"Ich bin hier...und ich lasse dich erst wieder los, wenn du es verlangst", murmelte er, während er abermals seine Lippen auf die blonden Strähnen drückte.

"Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren...aber er hasst mich...und vielleicht hasse ich auch ihn...ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es einfach nicht", stammelte Lucius verzweifelt.

"Doch, du weißt, dass es nicht so ist", sagte Severus und streichelte Lucius' Rücken, "du hast dich längst entschieden, und du hast es Draco gesagt. Du möchtest nicht, dass der Kontakt abbricht, und du bist sein Vater, egal was geschehen ist und was noch geschehen wird. Du hast dich entschieden, nun liegt es an ihm. Du hast ihn mehr als einmal gerettet...lass es zu, dass er DICH nun rettet."

"Er kann mich nicht retten, denn Narcissa wird nie wieder lebendig werden, ganz gleich wie oft wir uns vergeben werden...ein Teil von mir wird immer verloren bleiben."

"Ja, ein Teil von dir...aber du bestehst aus vielen Teilen, Lucius, und niemand erwartet von dir, dass du all die anderen - die, die noch am leben sind - mit Narcissa gemeinsam begräbst. SIE hätte das am allerwenigsten erwartet, Luc."

Lucius schwieg, doch Severus konnte spüren, wie der Freund sich deutlich in seinen Armen entspannte. Schließlich seufzte der Blonde und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Bei Merlin...du hast dir unsere erste Nacht in deinen Räumen sicher anders vorgestellt", sagte Lucius leise.

"Nun, da ich nicht mit deinem Besuch gerechnet hatte, bin ich nicht auf eine bestimmte Vorstellung fixiert gewesen", erwiderte Severus und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu: "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es mir schöner hätte vorstellen können."

Lucius schnaubte leise und knurrte: "Natürlich...du fandest es sicher unglaublich schön, von mir auf egoistische Art wundgefickt zu werden. Und du hast dich vermutlich auch schon immer darauf gefreut, mich mal wie ein Kind heulen zu sehen...abgesehen davon, dass ich dir den ganzen Abend kaputt gemacht habe, weil ich zu einer unmöglichen Zeit in deinem Bett eingeschlafen bin."

"Bist du jetzt fertig mit Selbstvorwürfen?", fragte Severus nachdrücklich, "Hör zu, Lucius, du bist hier bei mir, und du bist ein Mensch! Hör auf, mir immer zu unterstellen, dass ich dich anders würde haben wollen. Ich will dich so...", er hob Lucius' Kinn, "...genau so...", er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, "...so!", er küsste die Lippen des Freundes, sein Gesicht, und schmeckte die salzigen Tränen.

Lucius erwiderte den Kuss, als Severus wieder bei seinen Lippen ankam. Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich, schmeckten den jeweils anderen und verbrüderten sich zu einem pulsierenden Bündnis, das die verlockenden Signale wie eine gewaltige Welle durch die Körper der beiden Männer schickte.

Ihre Erektionen rieben sich aneinander und Lucius' Stimme klang heiser als er fragte: "Hast du dich geheilt?"

"Nein", kam die ebenso atemlose Antwort von Severus.

Lucius sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann sagte er: "Würdest du es bitte tun? Gib mir eine neue Chance, Sev."

"Ich hätte es beim ersten mal nicht anders gewollt", versicherte der Zaubertrankmeister abermals, dann fügte er an: "Aber ich gebe dir jede weitere Gelegenheit, die du mir gibst, dich in mir zu spüren."

Ohne zu zögern griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und heilte seinen wunden Anus, obwohl ihm das Gefühl durchaus gefallen hatte. Allerdings war er sich ebenso wie Lucius darüber im klaren, dass ein erneutes Eindringen unter diesem Umständen unnötig schmerzhaft sein würde. Eine neue Chance...und Severus sah, wie Lucius seine Finger bereits in den Tiegel mit dem Gleitmittel tauchte. "Lass mich dich erkunden, wie du es bei mir getan hast", bat Lucius leise aber bestimmt. Severus zog im Affekt eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken und rollte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Bauch. Als er Lucius' Hände spürte, die sein Gesäß vorsichtig spreizten, biss er sich in den Unterarm, um nicht bereits jetzt ein lautes Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wenn Lucius ihn auf diese Art öffnete. Severus biss fester ins eigene Fleisch, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Arsch gerade eingehend inspiziert wurde. Er fühlte sich auf so frivole Weise bloßgestellt, dass er einen erstickten Laut von sich gab.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dich dort so brutal hineingefickt haben soll", sinnierte Lucius laut und und massierte sanft die zarte Haut des freigelegten Anus.

Severus gab ein Knurren von sich, das so etwas wie: Genau das hast du aber getan, bedeuten sollte.

"Ich glaube, ich bin dir sehr viel Zärtlichkeit schuldig", führte Lucius seine Gedanken weiter aus.

Erneut ein Knurren - zustimmend diesmal.

Vorsichtig schob Lucius seinen Finger in die warme enge Öffnung. Severus stöhnte nun hörbar wohlig auf.

"Leg dich seitlich hin", forderte Lucius ihn auf und sorgte dafür, dass dieser spezielle Kontakt nicht unterbrochen wurde, als der Freund seiner Aufforderung nachkam und sich auf die Seite drehte.

Lucius änderte seine Position und drehte sich ebenfalls, ohne seine Massage zu unterbrechen. Einen kurzen Moment sah er in Severus' glasige Augen, und lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen zufrieden an. "Lass dich gehen...ich werde dir nicht wieder weh tun", versicherte Lucius, bevor er sich in dieser gedrehten Position hinabbeugte und das steife Glied des Geliebten tief in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Als Lucius spürte, wie Severus unter dieser beidseitigen Behandlung immer erregter wurde, ließ er von Severus' Schwanz wieder ab und leckte stattdessen zärtlich über dessen Hoden. "Bei Merlin, Lucius", stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige und seine Hände krallten sich in das Kissen. Auch diese Mundarbeit unterbrach Lucius, nachdem er Severus ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockt hatte. "Sag mir, falls ich dir weh tun sollte. Bitte, sag es mir sofort!", sagte er eindringlich.

"Fick mich einfach", raunte Severus heiser.

Lucius lachte leise. "Ich werde dich jetzt lieben...gefickt habe ich dich schon, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

Severus stöhnte laut auf und drängte sich dem Freund entgegen. "Liebe mich, oder fick mich...aber lass mich dich spüren...egal wie!"

"Himmel, du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht, sanft zu sein", tadelte Lcuius lachend. Dann wurde er sehr ernst und legte sich hinter Severus, der immer noch seitlich lag. Er brachte seine Penisspitze zwischen die Pobacken des Freundes und zog sie abermals vorsichtig auseinander. Ganz langsam brachte er seine Eichel in die Enge und er stellte fest, dass es plötzlich ganz leicht war, einzudringen, nachdem er Severus Zeit gegeben hatte, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Er bewegte sich dennoch vorsichtig und langsam, wobei er Severus umarmte und mit gezielten Bewegungen den Penis des Freundes rieb. Es fühlte sich gut an, den harten Schaft zwischen den Händen zu spüren, während sein eigener nun für Severus wesentlich angenehmer in dessen Körper getrieben wurde. Lucius erhob den Oberkörper soweit es ging und Severus wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu. Der Dunkelhaarige war völlig gefangen von dem Liebesspiel und seine Züge wirkten so, als habe er gerade einen unendlich schönen und befreienden Traum.

"Ich könnte dich stundenlang so vögeln...und dich dabei ansehen...und dich küssen", brachte Lucius zwischen den Stößen hervor. Severus begriff die Aufforderung und hob den Kopf, um Lucius die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Zungen miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen. Es war eine perfekte Symbiose, hergestellt, um einander nah zu sein und gemeinsam ganz langsam auf den Höhepunkt zuzusteuern. Als er sie zeitgleich ergriff, stand die Welt buchstäblich still. Sie waren einander so nah in diesem Moment, dass sie sogar füreinander zu atmen schienen.

Ganz vorsichtig zog sich Lucius schließlich zurück und dennoch blieb er dicht an den Freund geschmiegt. Seinen Arm legte er locker um die Taille des Geliebten.

Severus' einziger Gedanke war der, dass er Lucius unmöglich je wieder hergeben konnte. Er verbarg dieses Gefühl tief in sich und schloss die Augen.

Diese Nähe war unbeschreiblich und sie schien so vollkommen, dass die Welt da draußen unmöglich ein Problem mit dieser Art von Beziehung haben konnte...und doch war es genau so, schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf. Er küsste Severus' Nacken und hauchte: "Ich möchte genau das für dich sein, was du dir erträumst. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr los, Severus...ich möchte dich nie wieder loslassen."

Wenige Minuten später sanken sie erneut in Schlaf, eng umschlungen und in der Gewissheit, dass sie diese wundervolle Vereinigung so oft wiederholen könnten, wie sie beide sich danach sehnten, solange die Welt nichts von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr.

Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Er ahnte jedoch, dass es sehr früh sein musste, da Severus noch tief und fest schlief. Er seufzte leise, als er sah, wie sich die Brust des Freundes sanft hob und senkte.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte bleiben und zusehen, wie der Freund erwachte. Und doch wusste Lucius, dass darauf die unweigerlich unangenehme Situation des Abschieds erfolgen würde, da es ihnen unmöglich war, bereits am Morgen gemeinsam durch Hogwarts zu laufen, ohne noch größeres Misstrauen zu erwecken, als sein Aufenthalt hier ohnehin schon auslöste.

Kurz erwägte Lucius die Möglichkeit, die Severus am Abend zuvor angesprochen hatte. Sie könnten sich etwas zu Essen bringen lassen und sich vor der Welt verstecken. Verstecken! Lucius spürte plötzlich Zorn in sich aufsteigen, den er nicht recht erklären konnte. Er verdrängte ihn, bevor er der Versuchung erliegen konnte, den Grund für diese überraschende Wut genauer zu ergründen.

Stattdessen griff er zu seinem Gehstock und warf einen letzten Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen schlafenden Mann, bevor er Severus' Räume schweren Herzens verließ.

Es wurde Zeit für ihn zu gehen, solange das Schloss noch schlief. Er stieg die Stufen hinauf und durchquerte eilig die Eingangshalle. Nachdem er durch das Schlossportal getreten war, zog er den Umhang fester um sich, um die noch neblige Luft möglichst von seinem Körper fernzuhalten.

Sein Kopf blieb gesenkt, während er den Weg mit großen Schritten entlang eilte, in dem Bestreben, das Schloss rasch hinter sich zu lassen, um so schnell wie möglich apparieren zu können.

Graue Augen folgten dem Mann, der im Morgengrauen Hogwarts verließ.

Direktorin McGonagall zog ihren Morgenrock enger um den Körper, ebenso wie der Mann dort draußen es mit seinem dunklen Umhang tat.

Die weißblonden Haare verrieten ihn selbst auf diese Entfernung, und Minerva flüsterte leise zu sich selbst: "Was führst du Teufel im Schilde, Malfoy?"

tbc


	14. Unerwarteter Besuch

**14. Kapitel **

Als Severus Snape an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, und das Bett neben sich leer vorfand, glaubte er zuerst, den Besuch von Lucius in seinen Räumen nur geträumt zu haben.

Das zweite Kissen und die zerwühlte zusätzliche Bettecke am Fuß des Bettes sorgte jedoch schnell wieder für Gewissheit. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Lucius Hogwarts bereits früh am morgen verlassen haben musste, um später keinen Verdacht zu erregen, wenn jemand mitbekam, dass er über nacht im Schloss geblieben war, stand der Zaubertrankmeister auf, und vergewisserte sich, dass der Freund nicht einfach im Nebenraum auf ihn wartete. Die Tür zum Badezimmer war ebenfalls weit geöffnet und keine Spur von Lucius zu sehen.

Es war besser so, dass der Freund das Schloss so früh verlassen hatte, und dennoch spürte Severus, wie er sich insgeheim wünschte, mit Lucius nicht das gleiche Versteckspiel betreiben zu müssen, wie er es mit Tobias ganz selbstverständlich durchgezogen hatte.

Er seufzte leise, dann ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und tat etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte - er legte sich wieder ins Bett und rollte sich zusammen, er griff nach Lucius' Kissen und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Tief atmete er den Geruch ein, den der Freund hinterlassen hatte. Er zerknautschte das Kissen, um es sich an die Brust zu drücken, dann schloss Severus die Augen und hing schönen Tagträumen hinterher, bis ihn erneut der Schlaf in Empfang nahm.

Als Stunden später jemand an seine Tür klopfte, fragte er sich zuerst, warum man ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett riss, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass inzwischen später Sonntagvormittag, wenn nicht sogar schon Mittag war. Severus drehte sich um, doch das Klopfen wiederholte sich. Plötzlich schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass es Lucius sein könne, der sich entschieden habe, dass es unauffällig genug wäre, wenn er seinen Freund um diese Zeit offiziell auf Hogwarts besuchen würde.

Schnell erhob sich Severus aus dem Bett und zog sich seinen Bademantel über, bevor er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

"Severus...oh...Sie haben noch geschlafen? Um diese Zeit?", fragte McGonagall und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minerva?", fragte er mürrisch, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen.

Die Direktorin räusperte sich und ihr Blick glitt kurz über den Bademantel, ehe sie sich pikiert abwandte.

"Also?", fragte Severus nun fordernder.

Als Minerva ihm den Blick wieder zuwandte, lag darin ein tiefes Misstrauen. "Kann es sein, dass Lucius Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hat, dass ich Sie hier beinahe um die Mittagszeit noch schlafend vorfinde?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Severus und es klang wie ein Knurren.

"Ich habe Ihren...", sie knirschte das nächste Wort heraus, "...Freund, Lucius Malfoy heute morgen ganz früh das Schloss verlassen sehen..."

Severus fluchte innerlich, doch er verzog keine Miene, als McGonagall weitersprach.

"...und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht einmal wissen, dass er sich so lange hier aufgehalten hat."

Severus kam der Gedanke, dass er wohl noch nicht ganz wach war, denn das, was McGonagall sagte, machte für ihn überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Die alte Dame sah nun an ihm vorbei und sagte: "Wenn Sie mich vielleicht hineinbitten würden, dann könnte ich..."

"Nein", fiel Severus ihr ins Wort, dann fügte er reserviert an: "Was immer Sie mir zu sagen haben, sagen Sie es mir hier und jetzt!"

McGonagalls Miene wurde ebenfalls reserviert. "Wenn ich Sie so ansehe, Severus, dann drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass Ihr 'Freund' Sie vielleicht mit einem Schlaffluch belegt hat, während er selbst die Nacht damit zugebracht hat, hinter die verschiedenen Schutzzauber zu kommen, die das Schloss sichern. Die Nacht eignet sich hervorragend für solche Studien, denn um diese Zeit sind alle Zauber aktiv, die es zu enträtseln gilt. Normalerweise ist um diese Zeit niemand mehr im Gebäude unterwegs, und Sie selbst, Severus, gehen oft genug Patrouille, um genau dies sicherzustellen. Aber Lucius Malfoy hat die Chance genutzt, die Sie ihm gegeben haben, sich hier aufzuhalten, ohne das Schloss um die übliche Zeit, wenn Besucher es wieder verlassen, einhalten zu müssen. Er hat Sie vermutlich außer Gefecht gesetzt, um freie Bahn zu haben..."

"Was reden Sie da für einen Unsinn?", blaffte Severus sie unterbrechend an, dann fasste er sich an den Kopf: "Bei Merlin, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Wie kommen Sie auf so haarsträubenden Unsinn?"

"Dann sagen SIE mir, wieso Malfoy hier erst am frühen morgen aus dem Schloss spaziert!", forderte McGonagall zischend.

Severus schnaubte und stieß dann hervor: "Weil er die Nacht bei mir verbracht hat. Und ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass er nicht durch Hogwarts geschlichen ist, um Schutzzauber zu enträtseln, denn wir waren die ganze Zeit über hier zusammen!"

Minerva sah ihn eine Zeit lang zweifelnd an, doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und es war sowohl Entsetzen, als auch Missbilligung darin zu lesen. Ihre Stimme klang schockiert, doch immerhin senkte sie sie zu einem zischenden Flüstern.

"Bei Merlin, Severus! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ein Lehrer von Hogwarts so etwas tut! Ich will nicht glauben, dass SIE so etwas tun. Das ist widerlich und abstoßend! Was meinen Sie, wenn die Eltern das erfahren? Sie setzen den Ruf der gesamten Schule aufs Spiel!"

Severus hatte mit viel gerechnet, falls seine Neigung jemals ans Licht kommt, doch Minervas Reaktion war eine klare Kampfansage.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig bin, vor allem nicht, wenn sich noch niemand tatsächlich beschwert hat..."

"Glauben Sie, ich warte, bis einer der Schüler mitbekommt, dass Sie sich gemeinsam mit einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Todesser im Kerker von Hogwarts betrinken? Wenn Sie unbedingt die 'guten alten Zeiten' aufleben lassen müssen, dann tun Sie das demnächst gefälligst außerhalb der Mauern unserer Schule! Sehen Sie sich doch an, Severus, man sieht Ihnen förmlich an, dass Sie die halbe Nacht durchgezecht haben!"

Severus wusste nicht recht, ob er lachen sollte, oder nur einfach dankbar dafür sein, dass diese Frau ihn nie ausreden ließ. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er Lucius gegenüber Wort halten konnte.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr jedoch nur zu gerne um die Ohren knallen, dass er nicht mit Luicus Malfoy gezecht hatte, sondern sich die halbe Nacht von ihm hatte vögeln lassen. Irgendwie war Severus ziemlich sicher, dass er dann zum ersten mal eine sprachlose Minerva vor sich gesehen hätte.

"Ja, es ist spät geworden...oder eher früh...", murmelte er stattdessen, nach dem Strohhalm, der sich ihm bot, greifend. "Wir graben keine alten Geschichten aus, die Voldemort wieder auferstehen lassen, Minerva. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit, nicht nur für mich als Spion, sondern auch für Lucius. Sie machen sich keine Vorstellungen, wie er ebenfalls unter all dem gelitten hat."

"Nein, davon mache ich mir keine Vorstellung, Severus", fiel sie ihm erneut ins Wort, "Ich sah, was er Albus antat, das reicht mir vollkommen! Er hat sich schon immer in die Belange der Schule eingemischt, und ich weiß um die Macht, die man erlangt, wenn man Kontrolle über das hat, was Kindern und Jugendlichen mit auf den Lebensweg gegeben wird. Das können die richtigen Dinge sein, so wie wir sie hier jeden Tag zu vermitteln versuchen - aber es können auch falsche Ideale sein...Ideale, wie Lucius Malfoy sie jahrelang angestrebt und verehrt hat. Er hat profitiert, solange er ein Todesser war...Merlin allein weiß, was er noch alles ausheckt."

"Er heckt gar nichts aus", sagte Severus und wusste doch, dass er ebensogut mit der Steinwand hinter Minerva hätte sprechen können.

"Das sagen SIE, Severus...und wenn man mich plötzlich als Direktorin dieser Schule abbefehligt, weil ich sie zum Beispiel nicht mehr zu schützen vermag, wie man es von mir erwartet, und sich Gott weiß wer hier niederlässt, um die Schule zu leiten, dann wird es zu spät sein, für reuevolle Einsichten über Ihren machtgierigen Freund!"

Severus' Stimme war nun ein gefährliches Knurren. "Es reicht jetzt, Minerva. Niemand plant etwas in der Art. Ich gebe zu, dass es geschehen ist, als Lucius noch ein Todesser war...aber das ist er nun nicht mehr, ebenso wenig wie ich! Gehört Verzeihen nicht auch zu den Grundsätzen, die wir an dieser Schule lehren?"

Minerva sah ihn aufmerksam an und sagte schließlich: "Er ist wie ein Täter, der an den Tatort zurückkommt...und ich kann niemandem verzeihen, der Menschen wie Schachfiguren behandelt."

"Genau das ist es, was SIE gerade tun, Minvera...Sie behandeln Lucius wie eine Schachfigur, die vielleicht zu einem gänzlich anderen Zeitpunkt einmal gefährlich war, die Sie nun jedoch, obwohl sie sich unaufällig am Rand aufhält, unbedingt schlagen wollen, und für diesen einen Zug alles andere aus dem Blick verlieren. Lucius Malfoy ist keine Gefahr für Sie! Lassen Sie ihn einfach in Ruhe, Minerva. Er hat seine Frau vor kurzem verloren, und ich möchte ihm der Freund sein, den er nun so dringend benötigt."

"Ja, das ist noch so ein Punkt", sagte Minerva mit missbilligendem Blick, "er hat seine Frau verloren, aber man merkt keine Spur von Trauer...keine einzige!"

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf und er konnte nicht fassen, wie falsch die Umwelt seinen Freund einschätzte. Noch in der letzten Nacht hatte Lucius vor ihm geweint, weil er alles verloren hatte, was sein Leben ausgemacht hatte. Und er hatte verdammte Angst gehabt, dass er auch Severus verlieren würde...nein...er würde ihn nicht verlieren!

"Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er Ihnen gegenüber diesen Verlust und seine Trauer darüber zeigt", sagte Severus entschieden, "aber mir zeigt er seinen Schmerz, Minerva...und Ihr Misstrauen stört mich enorm, denn ich möchte nicht, dass mein Freund sich jedesmal dafür rechtfertigen muss, wenn er mich braucht. Seine Besuche gehen Sie nichts an, und wenn die Situation es so ergibt, dann bleibt er eben über Nacht. Weder er noch ich sind dafür Rechenschaft schuldig. Dieses mal war das letzte mal, dass ich Ihnen Rede und Antwort gestanden habe. Sie haben mein Wort, dass Hogwarts von Lucius' Seite aus keine Gefahr droht."

McGonagall sah ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich an. Ein Bild schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sah Malfoy wieder vor sich, wie er seine Augen mit warmen Glanz auf den Freund gerichtet hatte. Dieser Anblick hatte sie wider Erwarten gerührt, und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob sie den arroganten Intriganten nicht doch einer echten Freundschaft für fähig halten sollte. Doch es war nicht an ihr, seine wahren Gefühle für Severus zu ergründen, und so sagte sie ansatzweise einlenkend: "Ich möchte Ihnen gerne glauben, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihm droht. Ich hoffe, Ihr Freund enttäuscht Sie in diesem Punkt nicht eines Tages. Denn was eine herbe Enttäuschung für Sie wäre, könnte für Hogwarts wie wir es kennen, das Aus bedeuten."

Severus sah die Direktorin schweigend an, denn ohne ihr zu sagen, was es wirklich war, das Lucius mit ihm verband, war es ihm unmöglich, sie gänzlich zu überzeugen. Zudem war er der Ansicht, dass die Freundschaft allein zwischen ihnen für Minerva Grund genug sein müsste, ihre Unterstellungen über Lucius' Absichten endlich für sich zu behalten...denn damit, dass sie sie tatsächlich eines Tages einfach aufgeben würde, rechnete er keineswegs.

Die Vergangenheit würde den Freund immer wieder einholen, und Severus wusste, dass Lucius das Schloss niemals würde betreten können, ohne dabei Misstrauen und Abneigung bei denen hervorzurufen, die vor Voldemorts erneut drohendem Regime hatten zittern müssen.

Er nickte nur knapp, als McGonagall sich verabschiedete. Als er die Tür schließlich schloss, lehnte er sich von innen dagegen und starrte an die Decke. Seine Gedanken weilten bei dem Freund, der in der Öffentlichkeit nur zweierlei Art von Ruf zu besitzen schien - zum einen war da die Furcht der Leute vor dem überheblichen und mächtigen Malfoy, und zum anderen der Hass und das Misstrauen, das er selbst nach Voldemorts Vernichtung immer noch hervorrief. Es war beinahe so, als glaubten Leute wie Minerva, dass Lucius einen Alleingang anstrebte, mit dem er die Zaubererwelt in Sinne des Lords übernehmen wollte...dabei wollte Lucius nur genau das, was jeder im Leben wollte...Vergebung und Nähe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obwohl es Sonntag war, hatte Lucius sich in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben und die Bücher aufgeschlagen.

Eine Tasse stand auf seinem Schreibtisch, doch der Tee darin dampfte schon längst nicht mehr, denn seit einer halben Stunde tat Lucius nichts anderes, als immer wieder die gleiche Statistik zu lesen und dabei doch ständig in Tagträume abzugleiten.

Sobald er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren, richtete er seine Augen wieder auf die Zahlen vor ihm und las sie erneut.

Auf dem langweiligen Papier begegneten ihm Severus Augen und machten die trockene Lektüre zu einem Buch der Wünsche. Den Blick auf Vergleichswerte und Analyseverfahren gerichtet, sah Lucius doch in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes. Severus blickte ihn an und seine Augen versprachen eine Zärtlichkeit, die Lucius angenehm erregt werden ließ. Sein Atem ging schneller und dann riss es ihn erneut in die Gegenwart.

"Verdammt", knurrte er, um sich selbst zu tadeln. Entnervt griff er zu der Teetasse und spürte, dass der Inhalt beinahe kalt war. Er griff zum Zauberstab und wärmte den Tee kurzerhand magisch auf. Die Tasse in der Hand haltend, blickte er hinein. Der Tee war dunkel...aber nicht dunkel genug. Lucius griff nach dem braunen Kandis, der ihm in letzter Zeit üblicherweise von den Hauselfen ebenso zum Tee serviert wurde, wie Honig, Zitrone und Milch...sie wussten nicht wie er seinen Tee trank, und Lucius war das mehr als recht. Harmony hatte es gewusst, doch die Erinnerung an sie verdrängte er sofort wieder.

Er griff nach dem Kandis und versenkte ihn in der Flüssigkeit. Dann nahm er mehr und rührte den Tee versuchsweise um. Er griff eine ganze Handvoll von den braunen Klumpen und ließ sie in den Tee gleiten, wodurch ein Teil der Flüssigkeit über den Rand schwappte, aber darauf kam es nicht an. Lucius wartete geduldig, bis der Kandis sich aufgelöst hatte. Nun war der Tee annähernd perfekt, denn er hatte den gleichen Farbton wie Severus' Augen.

Als Lucius endlich begriff, was er da eigentlich tat, seufzte er vernehmlich auf und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Er kippte den Tee in die nächstbeste Topfpflanze, als könne jemand bemerken, was seine Gedanken beschäftigte, wenn er den verräterischen Severus-Snape-Augen-Farbton-Tee sah.

Nachdem er die Tasse auf das Tablett zurückgestellt hatte, rieb Lucius sich die Stirn und murmelte: "Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen, es gibt keinen Grund, sich so aufzuführen."

Aber seine innere Stimme antwortete ihm ruhig und sachlich, dass es durchaus einen Grund gab, warum er in allem was ihm begegnete, die Augen von Severus sah...und Lucius begriff, dass er sein Umfeld noch so oft belügen konnte...aber niemals sich selber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war inzwischen bereits Nachmittag und Lucius sah mit einem Seufzen auf den Stapel Akten, den er tatsächlich in den letzten Stunden bearbeitet hatte. Eine von ihnen würde dafür sorgen, dass mit dem morgigen Tag, wenn sie den entsprechenden Stellen zugesandt wurde, die berufliche Existenz von etwa zwei Dutzend Zauberern ruiniert war.

Mit einer einzigen Unterschrift hatte er sich eine Menge neuer Feinde gemacht, doch derlei Aktionen gehörten für ihn zum Tagesgeschäft, und er empfand nicht mehr, als ein vages Unbehagen, weil er nicht bereits bei der letzten Durchsicht der Papiere den entsprechenden Firmen den Geldhahn zugedreht hatte.

Es stand außer Frage, die Malfoyfinanzen für experimentelle Projekte ausbluten zu lassen. Wer sich in Gefahr begab, konnte eben darin umkommen, das galt für das geschäftliche Leben ebenso, wie für das private.

Regelmäßig trafen bei ihm Bittbriefe ein. Familienväter, die um Kredite bettelten. Firmengründer, die versprachen, eine finanzielle Starthilfe von seiner Seite später zigfach zurückzuzahlen. Briefe seiner Mieter, die um Zahlungsaufschub baten.

Lucius öffnete die Briefe zwar, legte sie dann jedoch rasch in eine gläserne Schale und verbrannte sie mit einem einzigen Wink seines Zauberstabes zu der Asche, die ihm schon bald lediglich von seinem Vermögen bleiben würde, wenn er auf die zahlreichen Schreiben reagieren würde.

Eigenartigerweise erreichten ihn gerade sonntags beinahe doppelt so viele dieser Briefe, wie an jedem anderen Tag der Woche. Ob die Leute wirklich glaubten, er ließe seine Geschäfte sonntags ruhen, und widme sich dann eher ihren flehenden Anfragen?

Lucius hatte gerade die heutige Portion vergeblicher Hoffnungen in Flammen aufgehen lassen, als erneut eine Eule an sein Fenster klopfte.

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und öffnete dem Vogel, worauf er mechanisch das Schreiben entgegen nahm und der Eule einen Keks hinhielt. Auch wenn der Brief vermutlich ebenso unwillkommen sein würde, wie die qualmenden Überreste seiner Vorgänger, empfand Lucius wenig Genugtuung dabei, eine Eule für ihre unwillkommene Fracht zu bestrafen. Aus diesem Grunde war der Keks für den Boten für ihn Normalität und er setzte die Eule wieder auf das Fenstersims, um ihr den Abflug zu ermöglichen.

Doch diese Eule hatte scheinbar Anweisung erhalten, nur mit Rückantwort ihre Heimreise anzutreten. Lucius knurrte unwillig und überlegte, ob er das Fenster einfach schließen sollte, obwohl er dabei vermutlich die Krallen des Tieres verletzten würde. "Kein Geld, und auch keine schriftliche Antwort, richte das deinem Herrn aus, wenn du denn kannst", zischte er das Tier an, ließ das Fenster jedoch noch geöffnet.

Unwillig entrollte er den Brief und starrte auf die ihm wohlbekannte Handschrift.

_Dad,_

_bist du damit einverstanden, wenn ich dich morgen Abend besuche? Es gäbe da etwas, das ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde. _

_Draco_

Lucius sah auf die wenigen Worte, doch allein schon das erste durchströmte ihn wohlig warm. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Draco sich ankündigte, bevor er das Manor aufsuchte, doch nach allem was geschehen war, verstand Lucius die Vorgehensweise seines Sohnes durchaus.

Er sah kurz zu der Eule, die nun eindrucksvoll den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

"Ja, ist gut, du bekommst deine Antwort", sagte er versöhnlicher und bemerkte irritiert, dass sie ihm tatsächlich zublinzelte, als hätte sie ihm seine harsche Art verziehen.

Er ging zum Schreibtisch und verfasste eine ebenso knappe Antwort, in der er jedoch seine Einwilligung zu diesem Treffen unbedingt bekräftigte.

Er rollte den Brief und versiegelte ihn rasch, dann band er ihn der Eule ans Bein. Zufrieden erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und schwebte leicht davon.

Lucius schloss das Fenster und ging zum Regal, in dem er neben fachlichen Werken auch einige Lektüre der unterhaltsamen Art aufbewahrte. Doch griff er nach keinem der Bücher, sondern zog vorsichtig das schwarze Album hervor, in dem Narcissa sorgsam die schönsten magischen Bilder ihrer Familie aufbewahrt hatte.

Seit sie tot war, hatte er es noch nicht fertiggebracht, sich dieser Erinnerungen auszusetzen, doch nun verspürte er den brennenden Wunsch, die Szenen zu sehen, die aus dem zielstrebigen, aristokratisch anmutenden jungen Heißsporn, der er damals gewesen war, den immer noch zielstrebigen, aristokratisch anmutenden Ehemann und Familienvater gemacht hatten.

Lucius sah Narcissa, die umwerfend schön und zugleich doch unschuldig aus dem Bild heraus mit ihm zu flirten schien. Er betrachtete ihren einzigen zärtlichen Kuss, der in einem magischen Bild festgehalten worden war. Er sah Bilder ihrer Hochzeit, bei der er im Nachhinein sich selbst als etwas zu steif empfand. Er betrachtete Narcissa mit Babybauch, wie sie ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus ansah, weil sie an diesem Tag so müde gewesen war, dass selbst dieses Bild sie überfordert hatte. Er hatte sie danach mit einem zärtlichen Entspannungsprogramm entschädigt, das freilich nicht auf den Bildern zu sehen war. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, und der Schmerz des Verlustes pochte nur leise im Hintergrund, während er endlich in der Lage war, sich all das ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Lucius blätterte vorsichtig um, als wolle er die Personen in den Bildern nicht erschrecken.

Auf der nächsten Seite erwartete ihn Dracos unkoordiniertes Babylächeln. Sein Sohn hasste dieses Bild, schielte er doch darauf, als wäre er nicht ganz gescheit. Lucius hingegen liebte die blauen Augen seines Sohnes, die die Welt einfach auf wundervolle Weise noch nicht für ernst zu nehmen schienen.

Auf dem nächsten Bild waren sie alle drei zu sehen. Ein glücklich lächelndes Paar mit einem schlafenden Draco im Arm. Eine glückliche Familie...Lucius schloss das Album, als er merkte, dass die Traurigkeit sich wie ein Raubtier an ihn heranschlich. Er wusste, dass sie über ihm herfallen würde, wenn er ihr Gelegenheit dazu gab, doch dass er sie nun eine gewisse Zeitlang von sich hatte fernhalten können, verbuchte er als einen Erfolg, der ihn ungemein erleichterte. Er wusste, wem er diesen Wandel zu verdanken hatte, und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er an den Mann dachte, der schon immer sein Freund gewesen war...und nun eindeutig mehr als das.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Noch ehe Lucius ein 'Herein' knurrte, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sehnlichst hoffte, man würde ihm Severus als Besuch ankündigen.

Als der Hauself ihn demütig um Verzeihung für die Störung bat, wedelte Lucius nur wegwerfend mit der Hand und sah seinen Diener mit erwartungsvoller Ungeduld an.

"Sir, eine Besucherin bittet darum, zu Ihnen vorgelassen zu werden. Sie sagte, sie wollte Sie überraschen, daher wollte sie mir ihren Namen nicht nennen - vergebt mir, Sir!", der Elf zog den Kopf ein, als erwarte er Schläge für seine unvollständige Botschaft.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Stimme klang gereizt, als er sagte: "Bring sie in den Salon. Sie soll warten."

Der Elf entfernte sich so schnell und tief verbeugt, als könne er sein Glück nicht fassen, noch einmal mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein.

Sorgsam stellte Lucius das Album ins Regal zurück und strich noch einmal mit den Fingern darüber.

Wer immer dort im Salon auf ihn wartete, er bezweifelte stark, dass es jemand war, den er tatsächlich sehen wollte.

Er ging zu seinem Stuhl und griff nach dem Umhang, den er während der Arbeit ausgezogen hatte. Als er ihn sich um die Schultern hing, setzte er zugleich den undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den man allgemeinhin mit Arroganz umschrieb.

Er verließ sein Arbeitszimmer und betrat nur kurze Zeit später den Salon.

Die junge Frau wandte ihm den Rücken zu, als er das Zimmer betrat, doch er erkannte sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Als sie sich schließlich umdrehte, stockte ihm einen Moment der Atem vor ihrer Schönheit. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, und ihre Stimme klang glockenhell.

"Verzeihen Sie mir meinen Überfall, Lucius...ich hoffe, ich darf Sie noch Lucius nennen, denn es ist lange her, dass Sie es mir anboten."

Er nickte nachdrücklich und setzte sich dann endlich in Bewegung, um sie gebührend Willkommen zu heißen. Lucius ergriff sanft ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, sein Blick blieb auf ihre strahlend blauen Augen gerichtet.

"Ich bitte darum, dass Sie mich Lucius nennen, Ms. Montgomery."

"Und ich bitte darum, dass Sie mich Kathryn nennen, Lucius."

Er lächelte und willigte nickend ein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Severus am späten Nachmittag die korrigierten Hausarbeiten zusammenlegte, seufzte er leise und reckte die Glieder.

Der Sonntag war beinahe schon vorüber, und er haderte für einen Moment mit sich selbst, ob er seinem Wunsch wirklich nachgeben durfte, doch dann entschied er, dass er sich lange genug selbst verwehrt hatte, mit dem Mann zusammenzusein, der seinen Puls regelmäßig aus dem Takt brachte.

Also ging er in sein Badezimmer, und als er es wieder verließ, roch er verführerisch sauber und frisch...so hoffte er zumindest.

Severus verließ das Schloss und begab sich zum Apparierpunkt, wobei ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass er verdächtig nach Rasierwasser roch. Sollte es jemand bemerken, so überließ er es gerne der blühenden Phantasie seiner Mitmenschen, wozu der mürrische Snape sich derart in Schale geschmissen hatte.

Als er am Manor ankam und um Einlass bat, wunderte er sich darüber, dass er ungewöhnlich lange warten musste, bis Lucius ihn zu sich vorließ. Ebenfalls unerwartet war es, dass er in den Salon geführt wurde. Derart formell war er bereits seit Jahren nicht mehr auf dem Manor empfangen worden.

Severus betrat den Raum und wollte gerade Lucius sagen, wie sehr er seinen frühen Aufbruch am morgen bedauerte, als ihm klar wurde, dass eine junge Frau ebenfalls anwesend war, die nun vertraulich die Hand auf Lucius' Arm legte. Sie musste auf die Zehenspitzen gehen, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, und sagte dann mit einem nur kurzen Blick zu Severus, dass es nun Zeit für sie wäre zu gehen. Mit einem innigen Blick zu Lucius fügte sie an, dass sie sich auf ihre baldige Verabredung bereits sehr freue.

Lucius versicherte galant, die Freude sei ganz auf seiner Seite.

Severus nickte ihr stumm zu, als sie auch an ihn einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß richtete. Lucius begleitete die junge Frau noch bis zur Haustür, während Severus wartend im Salon stehenblieb und das Bild des Lippenstiftes auf Lucius' Wange ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Bei Merlin...genau das war es...und er hatte es immer gewusst. Zu Lucius gehörte eine Frau, die ihn engelgleich umgab und die mit ihrer Sanftheit und Attraktivität seine verwirrend männliche Schönheit noch zusätzlich verstärkte.

Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und er überlegte, wie er so schnell und plausibel wie möglich das Manor wieder verlassen konnte, ohne sich zum völligen Idioten zu machen.

tbc


	15. Die Einladung

**15. Kapitel **

Als Lucius in den Salon zurückkehrte, strahlte er den Freund geradezu an. Severus versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihm jedoch nicht recht gelingen wollte. Der Blonde schien seine gequälten Bemühungen nicht zu bemerken.

"Es gibt eine Neuigkeit, die mich ungemein erleichtert", sagte Lucius.

Severus räusperte sich und sagte leise: "Ja, das habe ich gesehen."

Einen Moment lang wirkte Lucius irritiert, dann legte er den Kopf leicht schief und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Sein Lächeln wirkte ungläubig, als er vorsichtig fragte: "Du denkst, SIE ist die Neuigkeit?", er wartete einen Moment, grübelte und fügte dann etwas beherzter an: "Du glaubst, dass ich erleichtert wäre weil ich...weil ich sie attraktiv finde?"

"Sie IST attraktiv", erwiderte Severus und wünschte sich, er hätte seinen eigenen Plan verfolgt, und die Klappe gehalten, bis er das Manor verlassen hatte.

"Ja, das ist sie", bekräftigte Lucius und sah den Freund dann forschend an.

Severus wandte den Blick ab und seine Miene wurde unter der Beobachtung des Freundes grimmig. Auch seine Stimme klang mehr geknurrt als gesprochen, als er sagte: "Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass ich dich niemals bedrängen würde, und dass du mir keine Versprechungen machen musst. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du dich irgendwann wieder einer Frau zuwenden würdest, und ich denke, dass es in deiner Position durchaus wichtig ist, jemanden an deiner Seite zu haben, der...vorzeigbar ist", Severus blickte Lucius nun endlich an, als er anfügte: "Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so unglaublich schnell gehen würde."

Lucius' Blick schien sich regelrecht in ihn zu bohren, und das erste war er sagte war kaum zu verstehen. Er wiederholte das Wort etwas deutlicher, und Severus fühlte sich eigenartig, weil er seinen eigenen Namen aus dem Munde des Freundes nicht erkannt hatte.

"Severus...bei Merlin...was redest du da nur?", Lucius machte einen Schritt auf den Freund zu, blieb jedoch stehen, als er den abweisenden Blick des Dunkelhaarigen sah.

Auf diese Art nun ebenfalls der Beobachtung von Severus ausgesetzt, machte er eine hilflose Geste, dann sprach er klar und deutlich, als gäbe es nur diesen einen Weg, Severus klarzumachen, welcher Irrtum ihm gerade unterlief.

"Ich konnte den ganzen Tag nur an dich denken, Sev. Egal was ich tue, du tauchst immer wieder in meinen Gedanken auf. Ich kann unter meinen Fingerspitzen deine Haut fühlen, und doch kommt es mir so vor, als müsse ich dich jederzeit in Reichweite haben, um mich wieder davon zu überzeugen, WIE gut es sich anfühlt, dich zu berühren."

Die darauf folgende Stille erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

Lucius stand da und machte erneut eine hilflose Geste.

Severus sah die blauen Augen des Freundes und erkannte den Schmerz in ihnen, den er durch seine unsinnige Blockade selbst hervorgerufen hatte.

Er schloss die Lider und führte die Hand an die Stirn, dann rieb er sich die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Ich weiß gar nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich tue genau das, was ich unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Ich enge dich ein und zwinge dich dazu, Rechenschaft abzugeben."

Noch während er die Augen bedeckt hielt, spürte er die Umarmung des Blonden. "Ich habe dich so vermisst", murmelte Lucius und zerwühlte das dunkle Haar, grub seine Finger hinein und küsste Severus sanft auf die freigelegte Ohrmuschel. "Hörst du mich?", hauchte er dann leise direkt in das Ohr des Freundes. "Ich habe mich niemand anderem zugewendet, denn du bist alles, was ich möchte."

Der Tränkemeister fühlte, wie ihn Lucius' Worte mit neuem Leben füllten. Dennoch saß der Schock tief, dass er nicht hatte schweigen können...dass er es nicht hatte akzeptieren können, wenn Lucius sein Herz anderweitig verschenkte. Und es schien eine Sache zu sein, davon auszugehen, dass Lucius erneut eine Frau fürs Leben finden würde, eine ganz andere Sache jedoch war es, dabei aus nächster Nähe zusehen zu müssen.

"Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte es leichter ertragen, wenn ich weiß, dass es dich glücklich macht", murmelte er.

Lucius begriff, dass Severus immer noch in dem gefangen war, was er für eine Schwäche hielt.

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass du es nicht einfach ertragen kannst, Severus. Ich bin erleichtert, dass du mich nicht einfach aus der Hand gibst, denn das lässt mich nicht ganz so wie einen egoistischen Tyrannen erscheinen, weil ich DICH nämlich nicht mehr freiwillig aus der Hand geben werde."

Als würde er seine Worte damit unterstreichen wollen, legte Lucius dem Freund eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran.

Als er ihn wieder freigab, räusperte sich Severus leise, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf über diesen Krater in seiner harten Schale, den er hier vor Lucius so überdeutlich offenbart hatte.

"Würdest du mir verraten, was die Neuigkeit ist, die dich erleichtert hat?", fragte er dann, nur widerwillig akzeptierend, dass Lucius ihn wieder losließ. Es tat verdammt gut, von dem Blonden so bestimmt gehalten zu werden, und er begann zu ahnen, warum Narcissa nie etwas vermisst hatte, wenn Lucius die Führung beim Sex übernommen hatte.

"Ich habe heute einen Brief von Draco erhalten. Er möchte morgen herkommen, um etwas mit mir zu besprechen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung worum es geht, aber er...er hat mich mit Dad angeschrieben", fügte Lucius dann stockend an, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ein wenig lächerlich für Severus klingen musste, wie glücklich er über Dracos Wortwahl war.

"Das ist wirklich ein gutes Zeichen", erwiderte Severus jedoch aus tiefstem Herzen und fügte an: "Lass dich nicht irritieren, wenn er sich dennoch kühl verhält. Aber die Basis zwischen euch war nie verschwunden, Lucius, auch wenn der Ton rau und abweisend wurde...Draco ist dein Sohn, und das war er mit einem Teil seines Herzens zu jedem Zeitpunkt."

Lucius hing noch seinen Gedanken nach, als Severus leise fragte: "Wer war die junge Frau?"

"Das war Kathryn Montgomery", erwiderte Lucius und bedeutete Severus, sich zu setzen, während er selbst ebenfalls Platz nahm.

"Montgomery? Müsste ich sie kennen?", fragte Severus zweifelnd.

Nun lachte Lucius auf und nickte amüsiert. "Sie ist die Tochter eines der reichsten Unternehmer der Magierwelt. Montgomery-Mirrors", gab er dem Freund das Stichwort.

Severus' Miene machte deutlich, dass er den Namen nun einordnen konnte, und er sagte knapp: "Der führende Hersteller von Zauberspiegeln aller Art. Haben du und Vincent Montgomery geschäftlichen Kontakt miteinander?"

Lucius machte eine vage Geste. "Das ist lange her, aber wir sind sporadisch in Kontakt geblieben."

"Und seine Tochter stattet dir nun also einen Besuch ab...das ist...nett."

"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Lucius und unterstrich damit, dass ihn Kathryns Besuch wirklich gefreut hatte. "Nachdem die Flut der Beileidsschreiben abebbte, erhielt ich einige Monate keinerlei private Briefe, aber seit einem Monat etwa, kommen ständig Einladungen an, die ich regelmäßig ablehne. Kathryn ist die erste Person, die sich seit Narcissas Tod hergewagt hat, um mich persönlich einzuladen."

Severus nickte verstehend und sagte dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln: "Ganz offensichtlich ist die Schonzeit für dich vorbei, mein Freund...die Jagd auf dich ist eröffnet, und ich fürchte, Kathryn wird nur die erste in einer ganzen Riege von weiblichen Interessenten sein, die dich persönlich aufsuchen werden."

"Ich werde mich zu wehren wissen", erwiderte Lucius lachend, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. Seine Augen waren auf die des Freundes gerichtet, als er sagte: "Kathryn Montgomery hat mich zu einem Ball im Hause ihrer Eltern in drei Wochen eingeladen...ich möchte, dass du mich dorthin begleitest."

Severus starrte ihn regelrecht an und auf jeden Außenstehenden hätte seine Mimik wohl zutiefst aggressiv gewirkt, doch Lucius wusste, dass er dem Freund Zeit geben musste, diese Neuigkeit erst einmal zu verdauen.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", erwiderte der Zaubertrankmeister schließlich.

"Doch, es ist absolut mein Ernst."

Severus stieß nun verblüfft den Atem aus. "Lucius...sei vernünftig. Was willst du damit beweisen? Du hast mir eben alles gesagt, was ich wissen musste, um hoffen zu dürfen, dass ich dich noch ein wenig ganz für mich allein habe...aber das..."

"Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn du mit mir auf diese Feier gehst? Du begleitest mich als mein Freund..."

"Ich bin nicht eingeladen", unterbrach ihn Severus.

"Das werde ich regeln", erwiderte Lucius sofort.

Der Dunkelhaarige fixierte den Blonden nun, als wolle er direkt in seine Gedanken sehen.

"Lucius...du weißt, dass ich solche Anlässe hasse wie die Pest."

"Warum hasst du sie?"

Lucius' Frage hatte so interessiert geklungen, dass Severus einen Moment lang selbst genau über die Antwort nachdenken musste.

"Weil ich auf Hogwarts immer dazu gezwungen werde."

Lucius sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte er: "Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, Severus. Verzeih mir, es war eine dumme Idee. Ich habe die Einladung bereits angenommen und bin für einen Tanz mit Kathryn verabredet. Ich kann mich nicht ewig hier im Manor verstecken, und dass ich überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen kann, mich wieder in eine so große Gesellschaft zu begeben, habe ich dir zu verdanken...ich brauche dich, um den Abend durchzustehen. Aber nicht nur deshalb hätte ich dich gerne an meiner Seite, sondern auch, weil ich es genießen würde."

"Gott, Lucius...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...der Gedanke, mit dir auf eine solche Veranstaltung zu gehen ist...", er unterbrach sich, unfähig, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

"Ich weiß, du hasst es", lenkte Lucius schließlich ein.

Severus sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann stieß er hervor: "Nein...ich glaube, ich würde es in Wahrheit alles andere als hassen. Aber ich kann dich nicht begleiten, weil ich fürchte...", er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, als er merkte, dass ihm scheinbar seit Lucius' Einladung ständig die passenden Worte fehlten - eine neue Erfahrung, und eine äußerst verwirrende.

Der Blonde beugte sich so weit zu Severus vor, dass er die dunklen Strähnen berühren konnte. "Fürchtest du, es könnte zu auffällig sein? Zu leicht ersichtlich, wenn ein Witwer seinen besten Freund zur ersten gesellschaftlichen Einladung seit dem Tod seiner Frau als moralische Unterstützung mitnimmt? Meinst du, man sieht uns an und denkt...", Lucius machte eine kleine Pause und sagte dann mit einem heftigen Funkeln in den Augen, "...glaubst du, man sieht uns beide an und denkt, dass wir miteinander vögeln, Sev?"

Augenblicklich spürte Severus, wie ihn die deutlichen Worte hart werden ließen. "Vermutlich eher nicht", gab er zu, während sich genau die Bilder in seinem Geiste abspielten, die den anderen Ballgästen wohl niemals in den Sinn kommen würden.

"Niemand würde das vermuten", bekräftigte Lucius und legte seine Hand auf den Schritt des anderen Mannes, als müsse er dessen pochende Erektion beruhigend streicheln.

"Wo, verdammt nochmal, hast du diesen Kurs in Verführung belegt?", stieß Severus heiser aus, und fügte dann an: "Lass mir noch etwas Zeit, um mir diese Sache mit der Einladung durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, okay?"

"Alles was du willst", raunte Lucius, sich nun eindeutig mehr auf den Fund unter seinen Händen konzentrierend.

Severus hielt die Luft an, um dann ein ergebenes Stöhnen auszustoßen, während Lucius durch den Stoff seiner Hose die steinharte Erektion rieb.

Lucius ließ sich vom Sessel gleiten und ging vor dem Freund auf die Knie, seinen Blick auf die eigenen massierenden Hände im Schoß des Freundes gerichtet.

"Ich habe den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht", wiederholte Lucius leise, und blickte nun zu Severus auf.

Severus konnte nur hilflos den Kopf schütteln, unfähig zu sprechen, als die blauen Augen auch den letzten Zweifel ausräumten, dass Lucius gerade in Wahrheit jemand anderen als ihn selbst wollen könnte.

Der Blonde lachte leise, doch es klang alles andere als spöttisch. Er hielt seinen Blick in Severus' Augen gerichtet, als er damit begann, die Hose des Freundes zu öffnen. Ein beinahe schon schmerzlich verlangendes Funkeln war die Erwiderung auf seine stumme Frage, ob der Freund mit seinem Vorgehen einverstanden war.

Zufrieden senkte Lucius den Kopf und presste seine Hand fest um den harten Schwanz, den er aus dem beengenden Stoff befreit hatte.

Severus betrachtete atemlos, wie die Lippen des Freundes sich öffneten, und die Zungenspitze aufreizend langsam über seine Eichel glitt.

Der Tränkemeister gab einen Laut von sich, der wie der eines gefangenen Tieres klang.

Lucius hob den Kopf und lächelte. "Ich werde dich nun mit Zärtlichkeit in den Wahnsinn treiben, damit du dich im Anschluss richtig an mir austoben kannst, wie du es magst", kündigte er mit ruhiger Stimme an.

Abermals stieß Severus ein Stöhnen aus, diesmal jedoch ein Verblüfftes. "Du bist unglaublich", brachte er hervor; "und du genießt es wirklich?", fügte er mit schwankender Stimme an.

Lucius' Blick wurde sehr ernst, bevor er schließlich sanft erwiderte: "Ich tue äußerst selten Dinge, die ich nicht genieße. Zum Glück bin ich in der Position, mir aussuchen zu können, was ich im Leben wirklich tun will. Dir den Schwanz zu lutschen, würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun, wenn ich es nicht selbst genießen würde. Aber ich genieße es!", bekräftigte er dann nochmals und leckte rasch über die glatte Eichel, wobei er seine Hand fester um den Schaft presste. "Sehr sogar", fügte er dann genießerisch an und ließ sich das pralle Glied tief in den Mund gleiten.

Severus warf den Kopf zurück, senkte ihn jedoch nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder, um völlig gebannt zuzusehen, was der Freund mit ihm anstellte. Immer und immer wieder nahm Lucius ihn tief auf. Massierte ihn mit Lippen und Zunge. Hinterließ seinen Speichel auf dem pochenden Schaft.

Immer wieder fielen die hellen Strähnen Lucius ins Gesicht und verdeckten damit sein Tun, bis er mit einer Hand sein Haar zusammenfasste und die langen Strähnen in den Kragen seines Hemdes schob. Als er dann den Kopf auch noch ein wenig drehte, wurde Severus klar, dass Lucius selbst die Haare gar nicht gestört hatten, sondern dass er ihm ermöglichen wollte, genau zu betrachten, wie er ihn lutschte und massierte.

Severus stöhnte unter dieser Erkenntnis laut auf und murmelte: "Bei Merlin...ich liebe dich...", bevor er schnell anfügte: "...ich liebe das, was du da tust."

Ein kurzes Schnauben ausstoßend, das sowohl Zustimmung, als auch einen Tadel bedeuten konnte, ließ Lucius den Schaft nun sehr viel schneller zwischen seinen Lippen hindurchgleiten.

Sein Speichel benetzte inzwischen ebenfalls Severus' Hoden und Lucius ließ seine Finger geschickt darüber gleiten, um die zarte Haut zu liebkosen.

Er ließ schließlich etwas widerwillig von seinem Spielzeug ab und betrachtete den feuchten Schwanz, der geradezu prächtig aufragte. Mit einem frivolen Lächeln sah er Severus an und sagte bestimmt: "Du siehst so aus, als könntest du etwas zum Ficken vertragen...und es sieht so aus, als könntest du sofort loslegen, ohne nach einem diversen Tiegel kramen zu müssen."

"Ich könnte dich auch lecken...dich verwöhnen", brachte Severus mit vor Erregung vibrierender Stimme hervor.

Lucius sah ihn liebevoll an: "Ja, das könntest du zweifellos. Und es hört sich phantastisch an...für's nächste mal, denn jetzt möchte ich dich anders."

Ohne zu zögern öffnete er seine eigene Hose und streifte sie ab. nur sein langes dunkelrotes Hemd verdeckte nun noch seine schimmernd weißen Pobacken, als er sich umwandte und die wenigen Schritte zum massiven Holztisch ging. Wortlos beugte er sich vor und streckte die Arme nach vorne, um mit den Händen Halt auf der Tischplatte zu suchen.

Unweigerlich an die harte Szene vom Vortag erinnert, in der er sich für Lucius an die Wand gelehnt und die Beine gespreizt hatte, sagte Severus dunkel: "Du musst auf diese Art nicht Abbitte leisten, Luc. Möchtest du nicht vielleicht lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

"Himmel, Severus, schalt endlich deinen Kopf aus", brummte Lucius und nahm die Beine auseinander.

Severus war so schnell hinter ihm, dass er selbst kaum wusste, was er tat. Mit gierigem Blick hob er das Hemd an und spreizte die Hinterbacken des willigen Freundes.

"Lucius, du treibst mich wirklich in den Wahnsinn...ich bin vor Lust wahnsinnig, das solltest du unbedingt wissen, bevor ich in dich eindringe."

"Dann lass mich genau das fühlen", raunte der Blonde und versuchte sich völlig zu entspannen.

Die Inbesitznahme raubte Lucius den Atem. Er sah im Geiste diesen glänzend nassen Schaft vor sich, der sich gerade in ihn schob und auf sinnenraubende Art weitete. Sein eigener Schwanz zuckte, während er sich nun dem Mann hingab, dem er auch bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertraut hätte.

Einige Strähnen lösten sich aus seinem Kragenrand und fielen ihm vors Gesicht. Sie wippten im gleichen Takt, in dem Severus in ihn stieß und zum ersten mal, seit er mit Severus Sex hatte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er nun erst völlig komplett war, während er den Freund in sich spürte.

Narcissa hatte dieses Wort oft benutzt, wenn er ganz tief in sie eingedrungen war, und Lucius vermutete, dass er es gerade ebenso wie sie empfand - endlich komplett!

Er seufzte und hörte wie sein eigener Atem vor Erregung vibrierte. Severus hielt ihn jetzt an den Schultern und Lucius schien es, als drücke der Freund ihn nieder. Er ergab sich dem Wunsch seines Liebhabers, bis schließlich seine Stirn die Tischplatte berührte. Seine Oberschenkel stießen bei jedem Eindringen hart gegen die Tischkante, und er nahm unterschwellig wahr, dass seine Hoden und sein Penis ebenfalls die hölzerne Platte berührten, wenn Severus sich in ihn trieb. Es erregte ihn, auf diese Art genommen zu werden, und doch widerstrebte es ihm zugleich auch. Die Mischung aus diesen Empfindungen sorgte für ein bislang ungewohntes Gefühl der Ekstase, von der Lucius nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm gefiel. Sein Körper jedoch hatte dazu eine ganz eindeutige Meinung, denn mit dem letzten orgastischen Stoß von Severus, ergoss Lucius sich zeitgleich, wobei er sich des Schmerzes an seinen Oberschenkeln und der eingeschränkten Bewegungfreiheit nur zu sehr bewusst wurde.

Sein Samen spritzte über die Tischplatte und Lucius erduldete es mit einem Gefühl der verwirrenden Hilflosigkeit. Der Höhepunkt trieb ihn zu diesem absoluten Frevel und doch erzitterte er bis ins Innerste vor Lust.

Als es vorbei war, zog Severus sich vorsichtig zurück, und Lucius verfluchte den Moment, in dem er mit immer noch gespreizten Beinen vor diesem besudelten Tisch stand und sich eingestehen musste, dass er wohl gerade einen erbärmlichen Eindruck beim Freund hinterlassen musste. Schnell änderte er diese würdelose Position, suchte mit gesenktem Blick nach seinem Zauberstab und entschied sich dann doch zuerst dazu, wieder in seine Hose zu schlüpfen. Als er sie geschlossen hatte, wollte Severus ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen, doch Lucius entwand sich ihm und murmelte: "Hast du meinen Stab gesehen?"

Severus lag eine frivole Bemerkung auf der Zunge, er schluckte sie jedoch hinunter, als er begriff, dass Lucius sich gerade zutiefst schämte.

Es war gefährlich, in der Nähe eines Malfoys zu sein, wenn dieser sich bloßgestellt fühlte.

Wortlos half Severus dem Freund bei der Suche und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab schließlich ebenfalls schweigend in die Hand. Er wandte sich ab, als Lucius damit begann, die Reinigungszauber zu sprechen, die die Spuren seiner willenlosen Hingabe beseitigten. Auf den Tisch im Salon zu ejakulieren war vermutlich nicht Lucius' sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen, dachte Severus mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Als Lucius fertig war, stieß auch er ein Seufzen aus, und Severus wandte sich ihm vorsichtig zu.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

Lucius zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte es so...es ist alles in Ordnung", gab er dann zerknirscht zurück.

"Lass mich dich umarmen", flüstere Severus.

"Du musst mich nicht trösten", zischte Lucius ihn plötzlich an, und bewies damit, dass absolut nichts in Ordnung war.

Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen, obwohl er selbst nicht genau wusste, wie er dem Freund begreiflich machen sollte, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich zu schämen; da kam Lucius ihm auch schon zuvor und sagte entschieden: "Ich glaube, das ist nichts für mich..."

Severus blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er Lucius' Worte vernahm und der Freund ihn unwirsch ansah.

Als Lucius nicht weitersprach, fragte Severus leise: "Du meinst, Sex mit einem Mann?"

Die blauen Augen wichen ihm aus.

Severus' Herz ging nun scheinbar endgültig auf Sendepause. Dem Tränkemeister wurde schwindelig.

Er schluckte und stand doch ruhig, erhobenen Hauptes und mit unbewegter Miene, um das Aus ihrer Beziehung wie der Mann entgegenzunehmen, als den die Welt ihn kannte.

Als Lucius ihn wieder anblickte, erkannte er die Veränderung und nun kamen die Worte schnell über seine Lippen.

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Aber diese Art der...Unterwerfung liegt mir nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre wichtig es wenigstens auszuprobieren, denn deine letzte Beziehung basierte darauf, und ich glaubte, ich bin dir das irgendwie schuldig...aber ich kann es nicht."

Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte Severus, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass es hier nur um einen speziellen Punkt ihrer sexuellen Beziehung ging.

"Lucius...", begann er mit zärtlich tadelnder Stimme, "ich habe dir doch bereits erklärt, dass ich für Tobias nur eine Art Rolle gespielt habe..."

"Tobias?", fragte Lucius und sah den Freund entgeistert an, während er nochmals wiederholte, "dein Ex-Lover hieß wie dein Vater?"

Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen und sagte gepresst: "Amüsant wie das Leben manchmal so spielt, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht wirklich...", murmelte Lucius und bedeutete Severus weiterzusprechen.

Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort: "Ich habe ihm weh getan, obwohl ich ihm niemals weh getan hätte, verstehst du?"

"Nicht wirklich...", wiederholte Lucius diesmal in ganz anderem Zusammenhang als zuvor.

"Er brauchte den Schmerz zur sexuellen Erfüllung...Schmerz und wohldosierte Demut. Er hat von mir beides bekommen und je mehr er sich unterwerfen konnte, desto erfüllender waren für ihn unsere Zusammenkünfte. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, es wäre mir schwer gefallen, ihn auf diese Art zu befriedigen. Aber es war mir auch stets bewusst, dass jeder Schlag, jede Fesselung, jede Erniedrigung von meiner Seite aus, absolut nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was wir als Todesser anderen Menschen antun mussten. Tobias hat danach gelechzt, und er war dankbar für die Unkompliziertheit mit der er seine Wünsche bei mir äußern konnte. Ich hätte ihn außerhalb dieser Spiele niemals damit gedemütigt, dass er sie für einen Orgasmus benötigte. Aber ich, Lucius, habe sie in dieser Art nie benötigt, um zu kommen."

Severus machte eine Pause und sah Lucius direkt in die Augen als er schließlich weitersprach.

"Ich verstehe, dass du glaubtest, mir diese Art von Sex anbieten zu müssen..."

Lucius knurrte: "Sehr bescheidene Unterwerfung, wie ich nun feststelle."

Der Tränkemeister lächelte kurz. "Für deine Verhältnisse eine ganz erhebliche Unterwerfung", korrigierte er sanft.

Lucius nickte knapp.

"Ich danke dir dafür, dass du über deinen eigenen Schatten springen wolltest, weil du glaubtest, dass ich dich in Wahrheit genau so genießen möchte. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich es zum einen sehr genossen habe, als du mich hart rangenommen hast - auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich im Gegensatz zu Tobias auf diesem Gebiet eher schwach im Nehmen zu sein scheine - und zum anderen war deine Entschädigung in der letzten Nacht so unglaublich schön und sanft, dass ich behaupten würde, diese Art von Nähe macht uns beide sehr glücklich. Lass uns das nicht kaputtmachen, Luc, nur weil wir glauben, dem anderen irgendwie gerecht werden zu müssen. Ich habe diesbezüglich ohnehin schlechte Karten, denn ich werde niemals den Körper einer Frau haben. Es sei denn, du gibst mir Zeit, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen und teilst mir deine speziellen Wünsche mit."

Lucius lachte über diese schräge Idee und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Nein, kein Vielsafttrank. Ich mag deinen Körper verdammt gerne so wie er ist. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen eher gestorben wäre, als das in einem sexuellen Zusammenhang zu sagen. Aber davon abgesehen, war es nicht nur der Wunsch, mich mit dir zu vereinigen, der mich den ganzen Tag an dich denken ließ."

Severus spürte, wie sein Herz ihm nun mitteilte, dass dieses ausgeprochene Geständnis des anderen Mannes dafür sorgte, dass es nie wieder einen übereilten Streik anzetteln würde.

Der Dunkelhaarige schwieg jedoch, weil jede Erwiderung auf diese Mitteilung ihn unmittelbar ins nächste malfoysche Krisengebiet steuern konnte.

"Ich...mag dich wirklich gerne", sagte Lucius und schien über seine eigene Wortwahl enttäuscht, denn er senkte mit einem stummen Fluch den Blick.

"Du beweist es mir mit deinen Taten", erwiderte Severus versöhnlich und ließ damit offen, wie viel er tatsächlich in den Reaktionen des Freundes las. Dieser Ball, zu dem er Lucius begleiten sollte, war dabei ein so deutliches Zeichen für Lucius' Zuneigung, dass Severus wusste, dass er damit leben könnte, wenn der Freund auch niemals mehr gestehen würde, als ihn auf sehr intensive Art zu mögen.

tbc

_Wir haben noch ein bisschen was vor uns und ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Lust etwas darüber zu lesen. _


	16. Besuch beim Grab

**16. Kapitel **

"Bevor es dunkel wird, wollte ich noch einen Rundgang auf dem Anwesen machen. Aber wenn du keine Lust hast, mich zu begleiten, verschiebe ich diese Kontrollen auch gerne auf morgen."

Lucius sah kurz zum Fenster, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass es draußen noch hell genug war, dann blickte er fragend zum Freund.

"Ein Spaziergang könnte durchaus nicht schaden," willigte Severus ein und fügte an: "Ich habe ziemlich lange geschlafen und danach den Rest des Tages über Schülerarbeiten gesessen. Frische Luft wäre gut."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus, jedoch nicht, bevor Lucius seinen unvermeidlichen Gehstock an sich genommen hatte. Einige Schritte gingen sie schweigend über den Weg vom Haupthaus zu einem kleineren Gebäude, in dem sich mehrere Kutschen, Gerätschaften für die Gartenarbeit, sowie alte Statuen und Brunnen befanden.

"Die Hälfte davon könnte ich eigentlich einäschern", murmelte Lucius. Severus sah sich die ausrangierten Sachen näher an und erwiderte: "Die Kutschen müssen ein halbes Vermögen wert sein. Aus welchem Jahrhundert stammen die?"

Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Geste und sagte vage: "Sie sind so alt, dass ich sie vermutlich besser hätte pflegen sollen. Ich benutze sie nie und interessiere mich dafür eigentlich ebensowenig, wie für die ausrangierten Brunnen und den anderen Kram, den Narcissa hier gelagert hat. Sie war der Meinung, dass man Altes nicht fortschmeißen sollte, nur weil man vielleicht gerade die Lust auf etwas Neues verspürt. Das war einer der wenigen Punkte, bei denen wir öfters uneins waren, denn für mich zählt einzig das was ist, nicht das was war."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass das so ist?", fragte Severus mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Einen Moment lang dachte Lucius nach und unverkennbar trat der Schmerz in seinen Augen zutage, den er dabei empfinden musste, dass selbst diese kleinen Streitigkeiten mit Narcissa nun nur noch Erinerung waren, in die er gerade wieder eingetaucht war.

"Nein, es gibt sicher Ausnahmen", stimmte er dann zu, fügte jedoch an: "Im geschäftlichen Leben kann ich es mir nicht leisten, an alten Dingen festzuhalten. Was zählt sind nur aktuelle Ereignisse, und was gestern noch einträglich und erfolgversprechend war, kann heute schon einen finanziell herben Verlust nach sich ziehen, wenn man daran nur aus emotionalen Gründen festhält. Aber du hast recht, natürlich ist es kein Vergleich zu den Dingen...oder Menschen, die einem etwas bedeutet haben. Nur...", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, "...dass mich diese Statuen und Brunnen heute daran erinnern, dass Narcissa eine Zeitlang ganz verrückt danach war, unser Anwesen damit zu dekorieren, bis sie der Meinung war, dass weniger doch mehr sei. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Handel damit aufmachen", fügte er dann lachend an.

"Es sind ein paar schöne Stücke darunter", sagte Severus und legte seine Hand auf die erstbeste Statue in seiner Nähe. Auf Lucius' Gesicht schlich sich ein Ausdruck diebischer Amüsiertheit. Severus wandte nun den Kopf und sah sich die Statue genauer an. Seine Hand lag auf der Schulter eines aus Alabaster gefertigten Jünglings, dessen einzige Bekleidung eine zarte Ranke aus Efeu war, die seinen flachen Bauch umschlang und auf der Severus' abgewandten Seite über die Schulter bis zum Rücken der Statue verlief. Das Geschlecht des Jünglings war deutlich herausgearbeitet und zeugte von der erschaffenden Kraft, die die Darstellung unzweifelhaft verkünden sollte.

Den Blick auf den steinernen Schoß gerichtet, wiederholte Severus betont anerkennend: "Ein wirklich schönes Stück."

"Ich schenke ihn dir", sagte Lucius lachend.

"Macht sich sicher gut in meinem Kerker", lachte nun auch Severus und nahm die Hand von der Statue.

Lucius' Blick wanderte zu den Kutschen und er murmelte: "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie restauriert werden."

"Willst du sie verkaufen?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister und betrachtete die zweifellos wertvollen Gefährte.

"Nein, wir werden sie nutzen...zumindest eine von ihnen...wenn du die Einladung zu den Montgomerys annimmst."

Severus sah den Freund mehr als kritisch an.

"Du willst mit mir in einer Kutsche dort vorfahren? Lucius...lass uns lieber apparieren...FALLS ich überhaupt mitkomme."

Der Blonde stieß in einem Anflug von theatralischer Verzweiflung die Luft aus und sagte in erklärendem Tonfall: "Die Montgomerys gehören zu einer der traditionsreichsten Familien der Zaubererschaft. Es wäre mehr als unhöflich, einfach vor ihrer Tür zu apparieren."

"Ich bin nicht gerade für meine Höflichkeit bekannt", knirschte Severus hervor.

Lucius sah ihn amüsiert an und fragte: "Ist es so schrecklich, wenn die Leute dich von einer anderen Seite kennenlernen?"

Nun schnaubte Severus, doch er schwieg. Forschend sah Lucius ihn an, dann sagte er seinem Gefühl folgend: "Du denkst, dass du mir diese Frage ebensogut stellen könntest, oder täusche ich mich?"

"Dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht", gab Severus nun unumwunden zurück.

"Ist es wegen der Geschichte im Büro von Direktorin McGonagall?", fragte Lucius seufzend.

"Du nimmst das zu leicht", erwiderte Severus sofort, als er Lucius' wegwerfende Art bemerkte.

"Sie hat ihre Verdächtigungen geäußert, ich habe sie dementiert, damit sollte dieser Fall eigentlich beendet sein."

Severus sah den Freund ruhig an und schüttelte schließlich knapp den Kopf. "Ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht. Sie hat dich gesehen als du erst frühmorgens das Schloss wieder verlassen hast. Das hat ihre Phantasie mächtig angekurbelt."

Lucius sah den Freund entsetzt an und fragte: "Dann weiß sie, was sich zwischen uns beiden entwickelt hat?"

"Nein", knurrte Severus, "sie geht davon aus, dass du die Nacht genutzt hast, um die Geheimnisse von Hogwarts zu ergründen, die Sicherheitszauber zu entschlüsseln und in Kürze die Schule in deine Gewalt zu bringen."

Lucius lachte verblüfft und fragte spöttisch: "Denkt sie, ich überfalle die Schule und zwinge sie mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab zur Herausgabe aller Schulmaterialien? Ich glaube, ich habe da keinen Bedarf. Und was auch immer sonst noch in Hogwarts versteckt sein mag, liegt ebensowenig in meinem Interesse. Wie du siehst...", er machte eine umfassende Geste in den Raum, "...ist mein Bedarf an unwichtigen Wertstücken vollauf gedeckt."

"Sie geht nicht davon aus, dass du die Sicherheitszauber entschlüsselt hättest, um die Schule auszurauben, Lucius...sie glaubt, dass du bei höheren Stellen behaupten könntest, sie habe den Schutz der Schule nicht im Griff und sie auf dein Begehren hin als Direktorin abgesetzt werden könnte, damit jemand ihren Posten einnehmen kann, der Gedankengut der Todesser in die Köpfe der Schüler pflanzt."

Severus seufzte kurz und sah den vor Entgeisterung sprachlosen Freund kurz an, bevor er weitersprach. "Du musst zugeben, dass ein solches Szenario nicht so wahnsinnig weit von dem entfernt ist, was die Leute immer noch über dich munkeln. Dein geschäftlicher Einfluss macht dich mächtig, ebenso wie dein Reichtum...deine Reinblütigkeit war immer etwas, das du wie ein Schild vor dir her trugst und nicht wenigen Mischblütern hast du persönlich viel Leid angetan." Severus hielt inne, als er sah, dass Lucius zum Sprechen anhob.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich ein Todesser...WIR waren Todesser! Ich vertrete diese Ideologien nicht mehr! Aber ich BIN ein Reinblüter, ja! Ist es jetzt so, dass ich mich dafür schämen muss?", fragte er aufgebracht. "Ist es jetzt so, dass ich deshalb Verdächtigungen solch lächerlicher Art über mich ergehen lassen muss? Verdammt, Severus, ich sollte diese Schule vielleicht wirklich übernehmen!"

Nun wurde Severus' Miene dunkel und er knurrte: "Was soll das, Lucius?"

Der Blonde jedoch schien jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt zu kommen.

"Ja, ich sollte den ganzen alten Kasten übernehmen und dafür sorgen, dass McGonagall wegen Verfolgungswahn in St. Mungos eingeschlossen wird, während ich aus jedem einzelnen kleinen Pissenius Pissman ein Finanzgenie mache, denn DAS wäre es heute höchstens, was mich interessiert und worin ich eine lohnende Aufgabe sehen würde."

"Fresenius Shipman", korrigierte Severus leise. Er spürte, dass es wichtig für Lucius war, seine Verletzung über den anhaltenden Argwohn der Direktorin mit haarsträubenden Ideen einer eventuellen Übernahme der Schule durch ihn, zu betäuben und ad absurdum zu führen.

"Ich möchte die Schule schon aus einem einzigen Grund tatsächlich gerne übernehmen und McGonagall zum Teufel jagen...", knurrte Lucius jetzt, "...ich möchte es tun, damit ich jederzeit das Schloss betreten kann, ohne dass sie mir auflauert und mich unnötig davon abhält, dich zu sehen. Wer bin ich, dass ich mich wie ein Schüler rechtfertigen muss, wenn ich im Morgengrauen das Schloss verlasse? Solange sie dort ist, werde ich mich nie frei bewegen können, und sie wird dir vermutlich weiterhin hirnrissige Pläne auftischen, die sie in ihrem Kopf entwickelt, um sie dann MIR zu unterstellen." Lucius sah den Freund mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an.

"Und dennoch wird sie bleiben, Lucius...du wirst nichts gegen sie unternehmen, versprich mir das!"

Lucius kochte vor Wut und seine Augen hatten einen arroganten Glanz, den er sonst lediglich bei Severus so gut wie nie anwandte. Der Blonde hob das Kinn und seine Stimme klang eisig: "Sie ist vielleicht inzwischen nervlich so am Ende, dass ich sehen sollte, ob ich nicht den entsprechenden Stellen einen Tipp gebe, sie durch jemanden zu ersetzen, der für ihren Job eher in Frage käme. Jemanden, der jünger ist als sie. Jemand der schon lange an dieser Schule ist, und den Überblick besser als sie behält. Jemand, der diesen Posten schon lange verdient hätte!" Sein Blick ruhte nun vielsagend auf Severus.

Der Dunkelhaarige starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an und seine Stimme klang bitterernst.

"Wenn du irgendetwas in der Art tust, werde ich den Job ablehnen! Lucius, verdammt noch mal, werd wieder vernünftig! McGonagall macht ihre Sache gut und ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran, ihr ihren Posten streitig zu machen. Beruhige dich wieder und kröne ihre Phantastereien nicht damit, dass du sie unsinnigerweise wahr machst."

Lucius wandte sich ab.

Geraume Zeit schwelte der Streit zwischen den beiden Männern, während ein jeder von ihnen sich scheinbar für einen anderen Teil des Raumes interessierte. Severus mied die Statuen nun und hielt den Blick auf ein reich verziertes Rankgitter gerichtet, das in einer Ecke lehnte und mit Spinnenweben und darin gefangenen toten Insekten zugekleistert war.

Lucius hingegen prüfte grimmig das Holz der ersten Kutsche, indem er mit der flachen Hand ab und an fest dagegenschlug.

Severus kam zu dem Schluss dass es höchst ironisch war, dass Minerva gelungen war, was eine junge attraktive Frau, von der Lucius offensichtlich umschwärmt wurde, nicht geschafft hatte. Sie waren wegen einer Frau so zerstritten, wie schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr. Und doch konnte Severus Minerva nicht verdammen, denn ihre Sorgen um einen plötzlichen bissigen Angriff von Seiten Lucius' schienen nicht so sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen, wie Severus es gerne geglaubt hätte.

Vielleicht war er nun zu der selbsterfüllenden Prophezeiung geworden, die Minerva tatsächlich den Posten kosten würde. Es kam alles darauf an, wie sehr Lucius' Stolz wirklich verletzt war, und wie sehr er Severus' Wunsch respektierte, die Finger von der ganzen Geschichte zu lassen.

Schließlich drang Lucius' Stimme zu ihm hinüber.

"Es ist gut, dass du mir davon erzählt hast, Sev. Sollte ich Hogwarts noch einmal betreten, so werde ich nun gewiss keinen nostalgischen Rundgang im Schloss tätigen. Obwohl es, verflucht nochmal, auch MEINE alte Schule ist!"

Severus musste insgeheim zugeben, dass er diesen Aspekt noch gar nicht bedacht hatte. Nicht nur er und Minerva hatten einen emotionalen Bezug zum Schloss, sondern Lucius ebenso, der sieben Jahre dort als Schüler verbracht hatte, später Draco auf Hogwarts eingeschult, und sieben Jahre lang begleitet hatte. Doch der Tränkemeister konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, wie Mineva vermutlich reagieren würde, wenn er ihr sagte, dass sie Lucius völlig ungerechtfertigt etwas wegnahm, wenn er nicht wenigstens die Räume ohne schärfsten Argwohn von ihrer Seite aus betreten durfte, die jedem anderen Besucher zugänglich waren. Minerva hätte ihn ausgelacht und geglaubt, er wolle sie für dumm verkaufen, dem herzlosen Malfoy wehmütige Erinnerungen an Hogwarts zuzutrauen, die rein gar nichts mit Macht und ideologischem Einfluss zu tun hatten.

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, wie falsch sie liegt", erwiderte Severus und fügte grimmig an: "Sie wird dich nicht davon abhalten, mich dort zu besuchen."

Lucius' Augen funkelten zornig als er sagte: "Und sollte ich das je wieder tun, wird sie vermutlich die Zeit messen, die ich mich bei dir aufhalte und hinterher für jede Sekunde Rechenschaft von dir verlangen."

"Das lass ruhig meine Sorge sein", murmelte Severus, festentschlossen, Lucius' Wut auf Minerva nicht noch weiter zu schüren.

"Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du dich aus den Belangen von Hogwarts heraushältst?", fragte Severus nüchtern und spürte doch, wie schmal der Grat war, auf dem er sich gerade bewegte.

Lucius lächelte ein boshaftes Lächeln, das dem Freund eine Ameisenkolonie über das Rückgrat jagte. Dann löste sich der bösartige Zug auf und der Blonde schnaubte hörbar, bevor er nickte. "Ja, Severus. Wenn du es denn unbedingt aus meinem Munde hören musst...ich werde nichts gegen die verbiesterte alte Schnepfe unternehmen. Glaubst du übrigens, sie hatte was mit Dumbledore am laufen?"

Severus kaute gedanklich noch an der wenig netten Wortwahl des Freundes, als ihn dessen Frage endgültig aus dem Konzept brachte. Er hatte mit der Wut des Freundes gerechnet, stattdessen schien Lucius plötzlich auf den nie abreißenden Klatsch und Tratsch über den alten Direktor einzugehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Sag ihr bloß nicht, dass ich danach gefragt habe", stieß Lucius plötzlich hervor und fügte dunkel an: "Sonst glaubt sie vielleicht noch, ich wolle sie wegen unzüchtigem Verhalten von der Schule werfen lassen."

"Würde man euch beide lange genug in einem Raum einsperren, würdet ihr vermutlich feststellen, dass ihr etwas gemeinsam habt, Lucius. Ihr beide könnt nur schlecht wieder aufhören, wenn ihr euch einmal in etwas verrannt habt. Eine ziemlich nervige Eigenschaft, wenn man dann zwischen euch beiden steht."

Lucius schwieg nun und sah Severus lange an. Der Tränkemeister wusste, dass die malfoyschen Sensoren seine Aussage gerade nach dem Grad der Beleidigung abtasteten. Er seufzte leise.

"Ich habe nicht mit dem Unsinn angefangen", sagte der Blonde schließlich.

"Aber du hast die Möglichkeit, ihn jetzt ruhen zu lassen", gab Severus zu bedenken und fühlte sich an pädagogische Gespräche erinnert, die er von Zeit zu Zeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin mit seinen Schülern führen musste. Zum Glück kam er recht selten in eine solche Situation, da seine Slytherins sich normalerweise eher die Zunge abbissen, als mit Problemen zu ihm zu kommen.

Lucius räusperte sich leise, dann sagte er in gänzlich anderem Tonfall: "Ich möchte noch die Eulerei am Waldrand aufsuchen und wenn wir schon einmal dort sind, könnten wir beim Grab vorbeischauen."

Nun wusste Severus, dass Lucius mit seinen Gedanken tatsächlich wieder völlig woanders war und den unsinnigen Streit endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Allerdings spürte Severus wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er mit Lucius gemeinsam an Narcissas Grab stehen würde, nachdem sich so vieles zwischen ihm und dem Freund geändert hatte. Es war eine Sache, die Freundin in Gedanken anzusprechen. An dem Ort zu stehen, wo ihre Überreste in der Erde begraben waren, hatte jedoch gleich ganz andere Dimensionen, und Severus ahnte, dass ihn trotz aller Vernunft ein heftiges Schuldgefühl überfallen würde, dennoch stimmte er Lucius' Plan zu.

Sie verließen das Gebäude, das wie ein riesiger Schuppen anmutete, und gingen gemeinsam über die blumengesäumten Wege. Severus atmete tief die Luft ein und er blickte zum Teich, der zum Anwesen der Malfoys gehörte. Ein Schwan zog dort träge durchs Wasser und Severus sah Lucius kurz von der Seite an, der das Tier nicht einmal wahrzunehmen schien. "Hast du noch mehr von denen?", fragte Severus verblüfft.

Nun wandte Lucius den Blick und zog die Schultern hoch, um sie gleich darauf wieder fallen zu lassen. "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, Narcissa hatte mal ein paar dieser Vögel besorgt, und noch irgendwelche anderen Viecher...Rebhühner? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, aber alles was hier rumläuft, hat sie irgendwann einmal zur Verschönerung unseres Gartens gekauft. Hier liegen genug Zauber auf dem Anwesen, um draußen zu halten, was draußen ist, und drinzuhalten, was drin ist."

"Pfauen, keine Rebhühner, Luc...es sei denn, es gibt noch mehr", sagte Severus und deutete auf drei daherstolzierende große Vögel, die zumindest darauf verzichteten, ihr prächtiges Rad aus Schwanzfedern zur Schau zu tragen.

"Ja...richtig...Pfauen...", sagte Lucius nachdenklich und seine Stimme bekam einen traurigen Unterton. "Die Hauselfen kümmern sich um die Tiere", fügte er dann an, als wolle er unbedingt erkären, warum er so wenig Kenntnis über die Tiere auf seinem Grundstück hatte.

"Wer weiß, was wir noch finden", sagte Severus mit einem Lächeln.

"Was auch immer, es hat seine Herrin verloren", erwiderte Lucius dumpf.

Schweigend setzten sie den Weg bis zur Eulerei fort. Lucius besaß eine Unmenge von unterschiedlichen Eulen, und Severus ahnte, dass er sie als unentbehrliches Arbeitsmaterial ansah, gelangten seine wichtigen Schreiben doch nur mittels dieser Tiere schnell und sicher an ihr Ziel. Dementsprechend gab er Anweisung, die besonderen Vögel gut zu pflegen und ausreichend zu füttern. Ein Behälter mit toten Mäusen stand bereit und Severus sah sich ebenso wie Lucius um, wo der Hauself war, der die Fütterung vornehmen sollte.

Ein paar der Eulen hatten das Warten offensichtlich satt und stürzten sich auf den Berg der leblosen Nagetiere, wobei sie einander unsanft abdrängten. Lucius bedeutete Severus, dass sie weitergehen sollten, doch der Dunkelhaarige konnte im Blick des Freundes lesen, dass dieser Vorfall für den entsprechenden Hauselfen eine äußerst unangenehme Sache werden würde.

Der Waldrand zur rechten Seite wirkte seltsam beruhigend, und selbst wenn es dort Tiere gäbe, die diese beruhigende Wirkung als Trugbild entlarven würden, so konnten sie doch dank Magie die Grenze nicht überwinden, die den Wald vom malfoyschen Gelände trennte.

Selbst wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie in unmittelbarer Nähe von Narcissas Grab waren, so hätte er es an Lucius' Körperhaltung gesehen. Der große Mann schien plötzlich zu schrumpfen, als wäre selbst die Last seines Körpers zu viel für ihn.

Severus vermutete, dass dem Freund selbst die Veränderung gar nicht auffiel und er sah ihn kurz von der Seite an. Lucius' Blick jedoch war nur auf die steinerne Platte gerichtet, die davon kündete, dass seine wunderschöne treue Gefährtin hier ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatte. Einen Teil seiner Kraft trug Lucius nach wie vor hier her und legte sie, von ihm selbst unbemerkt, zu Narcissas' Füßen nieder, indem sie einfach aus ihm herauszufließen schien, immer wenn er sich dem Grab näherte.

Lucius hatte auf ein magisches Bild als Grabschmuck verzichtet und Severus ahnte, dass ein bewegliches Abbild von Narcissa dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Lucius auf der Stelle zusammenbrach. Es war auch so schon schwer genug und der Blick des Blonden war unverwandt auf die Inschrift gerichtet, die ausdrückte, wie unendlich Narcissa vermisst wurde.

Severus versuchte ein paar stumme Worte an die Freundin zu richten, doch er fand merkwürdigerweise keinen rechten Zugang, als seien seine Gedanken von der optischen Gewissheit des Todes blockiert. Sein Blick schweifte umher, ohne dass er zu deutlich den Kopf bewegte, weil er Lucius in seiner stillen Trauer nicht stören wollte. Doch dann entdeckte Severus etwas ein paar Meter neben dem Grab. Es hätte ein Schatten des Ginsterbusches sein können, der gleich dort in der Nähe wuchs, doch die Farbe des 'Schattens' stimmte nicht, ebensowenig wie seine Größe. Leise ging Severus ein paar Schritte auf den merkwürdigen Fleck zu. Er blieb stehen als er erkannte was es war und wünschte dann, er hätte ihn gar nicht erst entdeckt. Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt.

Lucius war viel schneller an seiner Seite als es Severus lieb war. Vielleicht hätte er den Freund noch ablenken können, wenn er nicht so lange gezögert hätte.

Doch nun war es zu spät, und Lucius schob mit dem Fuß ein paar Grashalme beiseite, die mit dem gleichen Blut besprenkelt waren, das sich auf die Erde ergossen hatte.

"Was bei Merlin..", setzte der Blonde an und kämpfte sich dann gewaltsam durch eine kleine Ansammlung von Ginsterbüschen, die wie eine Mauer neben Narcissas Grab aufragten. Severus folgte ihm und als Lucius plötzlich stehenblieb, konnte er sehen, wie der Freund aufgrund seines Fundes erbebte.

Auf einem kleinen, frisch aufgeworfenen Erdhügel steckte ein Stock und an diesem war etwas Weißes befestigt, das leicht im Wind flatterte.

Es war Lucius' Hemd, das er Harmony aufgedrängt hatte - und es war über und über mit Blut besudelt.

tbc


	17. Keine Nachricht von Severus

_Liebe Reviewer, entschuldigt bitte, dass ich diesmal nicht die Zeit dazu fand, euch persönlich zu antworten. Ich hoffe, dieses Chap ist eine kleine Entschädigung! _

_LG, Kira_

**17. Kapitel **

Als sie vor dem Grab der Elfe standen, glaubte Severus, dass Lucius vor Wut überschäumen würde. Er hatte Harmony fortgeschickt, doch die Elfe hatte offensichtlich seine Anweisung ignoriert und sich gleich neben Narcissas Grab das Leben genommen.

Lucius Hemd bewegte sich im Wind wie ein geschwächter blutgetränkter Schwan und Severus sah nun, wie der Freund das Kleidungsstück an sich riss und sich kopfschüttelnd zu ihm umwandte.

Lucius zerknüllte das Hemd an seiner Brust: "Ich gab ihr die Freiheit...nicht den Tod!", sagte er dann und seine Augen funkelten wild.

"Für die meisten Hauselfen bedeutet das Eine wohl das Andere", begann Severus sanft, da er ahnte, dass seine Botschaft schon hart genug klang, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Tadel mitschwingen zu lassen. Er fuhr leise fort: "Harmony hatte sich schon entschlossen zu sterben, als du sie beim letzten mal fandest. Du hast sie gerettet, aber letztendlich kann man wohl niemanden retten, der sich nicht retten lassen will."

"Ist das deine ganze Weisheit, Severus? Wie wäre es damit? Ich habe sie gerettet, um sie dann selbst in den Tod zu schicken. Hauselfen bedeuten mir nichts! Sklaven! Sich ihrer selbst nicht bewusst! Unfähig zur Freiheit! Nicht fähig zu tiefen Emotionen! Herrgott! Severus...was habe ich getan?"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich, als erwarte er tatsächlich eine Antwort...eine Antwort, die ihm den Schmerz schicken würde, den er glaubte, verdient zu haben.

"Du hast sie abgewiesen...mehr nicht."

Er wies täglich andere ab...Zauberer, Bittsteller, Verzweifelte, Menschen die ihn für ihre letzte Rettung hielten...er wies sie alle ab...und was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen?

Lucius' Miene wurde undurchdringlich.

"Lass uns zurückkehren", sagte er und wandte sich um, drängte sich durch die Ginsterbüsche und presste dabei weiterhin das fleckige Hemd an seine Brust.

Severus folgte ihm und ahnte, dass Schlimmes bevorstand. Ernsthafte Sorge kroch ihm den Nacken herauf und er wusste nicht, ob es Angst um den Freund war, oder Angst vor dem, was Lucius tun würde.

Als sie bei der Eulerei ankamen, blieb der Blonde unvermittelt stehen. Der Korb mit den Mäusen war fort und aus dem Inneren der Eulerei erklang heftiges Flügelschlagen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die großen Vögel gerade ein jeder einen Platz suchte, um die Beute zu verschlingen, die man ihnen gebracht hatte.

Tatsächlich trat kurz darauf ein Hauself aus der Tür, den leeren Korb in beiden Händen haltend. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er sich seinem Herrn gegenübersah, der wie ein Dämon vor ihm aufragte. Der leere Korb fiel zu Boden und nun sah man, dass eine Hand des Hauselfen mit einem Verband versehen war.

"Verzeiht, Herr...", bibberte der Elf, der erkannt haben musste, dass der Master und dessen Begleiter bereits auf dem Rückweg vom Grab der Herrin waren, und so zuvor den verlassenen Korb mit dem Futter unweigerlich entdeckt haben mussten,"...ich verletzte mich beim Zaun an einem rostigen Nagel, als ich das Futter für die Eulen brachte. Ich bekam Angst, da ich vor Jahren gesehen hatte, wie einer meiner Brüder starb, nachdem sich wegen einer solchen Verletzung eine Linie unter seiner Haut gebildet hatte, deshalb kehrte ich zum Haus zurück, um die Wunde versorgen zu lassen, bevor ich die Eulen fütterte. Ein paar haben sich das Futter bereits hier draußen geholt...verzeiht Herr...ich werde mich dafür selbst bestra..."

"SCHWEIG!", brüllte Lucius den Elf so laut an, dass dessen Ohren zitterten.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, entschied jedoch einzugreifen, falls der Freund nun durchdrehen sollte.

Der Elf senkte den Kopf, drehte jedoch seine Augen so weit in den Höhlen nach oben, um darauf gefasst zu sein, wenn sein Herr ihn nun schlug.

Tatsächlich beschrieb Lucius' Hand einen Bogen, doch statt den Elfen zu schlagen, ließ er das blutige Hemd vor dessen Füße fallen.

"Warum weiß ich nichts davon, dass hier auf meinem Grundstück eine Elfe begraben wurde?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

Der Elf öffnete den Mund, doch er war offensichtlich unfähig, verständliche Worte zu bilden.

"Wer von euch hat Harmony hier begraben?", fauchte Lucius nun.

"Nie-mand, H...Herr", stotterte der Elf.

"Willst du mir etwa erzählen, sie habe sich selbst begraben? Sprich endlich! Und sage mir die Wahrheit, oder ich werde einem jeden von euch das Herz eigenhändig herausreißen!"

Severus brummte warnend und schickte dem Freund einen Blick, den dieser laut durchatmend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Der Kopf des Elfen wandte sich hektisch nach links und rechts, als suche er einen Weg zur Flucht.

Lucius trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, was den Elfen erzittern ließ.

"Sie ist...im H...Haus...S...S...Sir", brachte das Wesen abgehackt hervor.

Severus ließ die Arme sinken und verengte die Augen, wie es zweifellos Lucius im gleichen Augenblick tat.

"Was willst du mir erzählen? All das Blut...das Grab...sollte mich das etwa täuschen? Ich gab sie frei, sie KANN nicht mehr in meinem Haus sein!"

Der Elf schloss die Augen und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich lieber selbst tot wähnte, als seinem Herrn nun Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

Severus wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass er mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, als der Hauself nun sprach.

"Nachdem Ihr Harmony zur Freiheit verurteilt habt, verließ sie das Haus. Wir waren in großer Trauer darüber, doch natürlich ist Euer Entschluss für uns Gesetz. Als Bellami jedoch aus dem Küchenfenster zufällig sah, dass Harmony nicht das Grundstück verlassen hatte, sondern in Richtung Grab ging, folgten ich und drei weitere Elfen ihr. Wir fanden sie, als sie...als sie sich gerade...sie hat sich die Ohren abgeschnitten, Sir, und sich in der Nähe des Grabes der Herrin zum Verbluten niedergelegt. Wir...", der Elf stockte nun und seine großen Augen blickten direkt in die von Lucius.

"Was?", fragte dieser heiser.

"Wir brachten sie ins Haus zurück, verbanden sie und...wir begruben Harmonys Ohren hinter der Ginsterhecke. Die Ohren einer Elfe sind...wir kleiden uns nicht, Sir, aber unsere Ohren sind ein Ausdruck unserer...wir sind stolz auf sie...verzeiht Sir, verzeiht...ein Hauself darf nicht stolz sein, aber sie sind das, was uns beim anderen Geschlecht attraktiv macht, versteht Ihr?", der Elf schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, als er begriff, welch frevelhafte Frage er seinem Herrn gerade gestellt hatte.

"Sprich weiter!", herrschte Lucius das kleine Wesen an.

"Harmony hat alles was sie hatte geopfert und wir kamen überein, dass wir ihr wenigstens wieder die Dienerschaft in Eurem Hause ermöglichen sollten. Ich nahm das Zeichen ihrer Freiheit und ließ es beim Grab, um es mit ihrem Opfer gemeinsam dem Vergessen zu übergeben. Harmony lebt seitdem im Verborgenen und sie dient Euch, ohne dass Ihr sie je wieder sehen müsst, Herr. Ich biete Euch mein Leben an, wenn Ihr sie verschont. Mein Leben, das Ihr beenden könnt, wie auch immer Ihr wünscht, Sir."

Der Elf ging nun auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

Lucius starrte das Wesen an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Dann nahm er die zweite hinzu und Severus begriff, dass er sich die Haare raufte, um wieder klar zu Verstand zu kommen.

Der Tränkemeister trat auf ihn zu und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes, worauf Lucius die Hände sinken ließ, doch der Blick des Blonden blieb auf den Elfen gerichtet.

"Du liebst sie", sagte er plötzlich und Lucius ließ seine Stimme so kalt und distanziert klingen, wie sie nur klingen konnte.

Der Elf antwortete nicht.

"Sprich! Und sage die Wahrheit!", blaffte Lucius nun.

"Ich liebe sie", erwiderte der Elf mit zitternder Stimme.

In der Gewissheit, dass sein Leben ohnehin verwirkt war, sagte der Elf nun seltsam ruhig: "Ich habe ihre Wunden gereinigt und versorgt, und sie die meine. Ich kann spüren, dass sie mich auch sehr mag, und vielleicht könnte ich sie erobern, wenn ich...", er hielt inne, als er begriff, dass ihm dazu keine Zeit mehr bleiben würde. Dann fuhr er tonlos fort: "Sie findet sich selbst so hässlich, nun, nachdem statt ihrer Ohren zwei große Narben ihren Kopf verunstalten...aber für mich ist sie wunderschön! Sie wird von mir enttäuscht sein, dass ich sie verraten habe, aber sie wird auch verstehen, dass ich Euch niemals hätte belügen dürfen, Sir. Sie wird verstehen, dass Ihr mich dafür tötet, dass ich Euren Willen vorsätzlich missachtete. Und wenn Ihr mich tötet...darf sie dann bleiben...in Euren Diensten....in Eurem Hause, Sir?"

Lucius rieb sich die Stirn, als habe er plötzlich brüllende Kopfschmerzen.

Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme sehr ruhig und doch durchdringend.

"Geh zu ihr...und pass auf sie auf. Sie kann bleiben...und du auch. Aber sieh zu, dass ihr beide für mich unsichtbar bleibt!", sagte Lucius und wandte sich zum Haus um, um mit weit ausholenden Schritten darauf zuzugehen.

Severus sah noch den Blick des Elfen, bevor er dem Freund folgte. Er wusste, dass er an diesem Abend mehr über Elfen erfahren hatte, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Und Severus hatte auch etwas Neues über seinen Freund erfahren...eine Güte gegenüber der dienenden Rasse, die er ihm niemals gegenüber würde erwähnen dürfen, um sie nicht ins Gegenteil zu verkehren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er ständig darauf lauschte, ob sein Besuch schon eingetroffen war. Es war eigenartig, seinen eigenen Sohn in Gedanken als Besucher zu bezeichnen, aber Draco hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er gedachte, genau diese Rolle in seinem Vaterhaus heute einzunehmen - nicht mehr, aber Merlin sei Dank auch nicht weniger.

Lucius erlaubte es sich, die Gedanken zum gestrigen Tag zurückschweifen zu lassen, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie Severus über das geschwiegen hatte, was sich mit dem Elfen ereignet hatte, und einen Moment lang spürte Lucius wieder, wie schuldig er sich gefühlt hatte, als er glaubte, vor Harmonys Grab zu stehen.

Sie war Narcissas persönliche Elfe gewesen. Harmony war mit ihr vertraut gewesen, so sehr eine Dienerin es mit ihrer Herrin eben sein konnte. Lucius seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wirklich erleichtert war, dass dieses dumme Geschöpf nicht tot war. Was immer Severus den Tag zuvor bewegt hatte, mit keinem einzigen Wort mehr über das Schicksal der Elfe zu sprechen, Lucius war sich sicher, dass der Freund zu viel in seine Entscheidung hinein interpretierte, den Elfen die Gnade zu gewähren, in seinem Hause und in seinen Diensten bleiben zu dürfen.

Dann knurrte Lucius leise, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm kein vernünftiger Grund einfiel, mit dem er genau das in ein unsentimentales Licht hätte rücken können. Also seufzte er erneut und war einfach dankbar, dass Severus ihn dazu tatsächlich nicht gezwungen hatte.

Als es Zeit für Severus gewesen war, aufzubrechen, hatte der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich angekündigt, Lucius am nächsten Tag nicht zu besuchen. Und obwohl er es gerne getan hätte, konnte Lucius nicht widersprechen, als der Freund ihm erklärte, er wolle ihm Zeit geben, ungestört mit Draco zu sein und eventuell auch den Abend mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen.

Es war eigenartig, wie der Wunsch nach Dracos Nähe mit dem nach Severus' Nähe in Lucius' Brust zu konkurrieren schien.

Das Gefühl war nicht richtig, denn die Familie ging vor - immer!

Hatte er es nicht so gelernt?

Hatte er nicht gelernt, dass man sich nicht abhängig machen durfte, von Personen, die nicht zur Familie gehörten?

Hatte er nicht gelernt, dass die, die man liebte, zuerst der Familie und ihrem Kodex Treue schwören müssten, bevor man ihnen Vertrauen schenkte?

Severus gehörte nicht zur Familie und ganz sicher würde er sich niemals dem malfoyschen Kodex unterwerfen.

Er war infolgedessen ganz sicher kein Mensch, dem Lucius seiner Familienregeln nach hätte trauen dürfen. Und ganz sicher war er kein Mensch, dem er sich soweit hätte öffnen dürfen, wie er es getan hatte. Bei Merlin, und wie sehr hatte er sich diesem Mann geöffnet - geistig...körperlich...

Lucius atmete hörbar durch, als er plötzlich wieder die sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen fühlen konnte, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Ein langer Kuss...lange, um den langen Abschied besser verkraften zu können...der Abschied für einen ganzen Tag.

Das alles war doch albern! Ein einziger Tag!

Und doch...ein viel zu langer Abschied.

Lucius sah auf das Tablett mit dem Tee, das ihm ein Hauself gebracht hatte. Offenbar hatte man es in der Küche endlich gewagt, Harmony um Rat zu fragen, denn diesmal befand sich genau die richtige Menge Kandis auf dem Tablett und die grässliche Milch war ihm gar nicht erst mitserviert worden. Vielleicht war dies ja ein Grund, den er hätte vorschieben können, warum er die Elfe weiterhin in seiner Nähe duldete, dachte Lucius und verwarf diese lächerliche Begründung sofort wieder.

Die wenigen Stücke Kandis waren schnell in seinem Tee verrührt und diesmal geriet er nicht in die Verlegenheit, traumversunken zuviel der braunen Klumpen in seinen Tee zu geben. Auch wenn die Farbe jetzt bei Weitem nicht stimmte, so schmeckte der Tee nun doch erheblich angenehmer, davon war Lucius überzeugt, als er daran nippte.

Ein leises Klopfen erklang an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Auf seine Zustimmung hin trat ein Hauself ein, der ihm mitteilte, dass Sir Draco Malfoy eingetroffen sei.

Draco ließ sich also tatsächlich ausdrücklich wie einen Besucher ankündigen.

Lucius erhob sich gerade, als der Elf schüchtern hervorbrachte: "Als der Sir hörte, dass Ihr in Eurem Arbeitszimmer weilt, bat er darum, hier empfangen zu werden, wenn es Euch recht sei, Master Malfoy."

Lucius kniff die Augen vor Überraschung zusammen, setzte sich jedoch wieder und machte eine Geste, die dem Elf bedeutete, dass er dem Wunsch seines Sohnes entsprach.

Während er darauf wartete, dass Draco eintrat, schob er ein paar Akten zur Seite, die ihn plötzlich störten, als könne er das nüchterne Zimmer damit wenigstens etwas wärmer gestalten, indem er das Geschäftliche am Rande seines Schreibtischs platzierte.

Als Draco den Raum betrat, stand Lucius erneut auf, in dem Vorhaben, um den Tisch herumzugehen und seinen Sohn zumindest durch eine flüchtige Berührung zu begrüßen, doch Draco nickte knapp, sagte "Vater", und fügte dann rasch an, "darf ich mich setzen?"

"Natürlich", murmelte Lucius, sah zu, wie Draco ihm gegenüber Platz nahm und setzte sich schließlich selbst wieder, zu der Einsicht kommend, dass nicht einmal seine Hand zur Begrüßung auf Dracos Schulter erwünscht war.

"Möchtest du Tee?", fragte Lucius.

"Nein, danke."

Lucius nickte.

Draco sah ihn an.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lucius.

Draco verzog kurz das Gesicht, als habe er Schmerzen, und Lucius kam zu dem Schluss, dass es eine Reaktion war, über die sein Sohn sich selbst ärgerte, als schnell wieder der Ausdruck von Desinteresse auf Dracos Gesicht erschien.

"In letzter Zeit habe nicht zu viel getrunken. Ich habe nicht alles gevögelt, was die Beine für Geld breit macht. Und ich habe Prügeleien gemieden. Aber ich nähre mich nach wie vor vom Hass...das solltest du wissen...Dad!"

Abermals nickte Lucius und seine Augen ruhten in denen des Sohnes; versuchten zu ergründen, wie hungrig Draco noch auf diese zerstörerische Nahrung war, und ob es Hoffnung gab, dass dieser Hunger bald gestillt wäre - Lucius konnte es nicht erkennen, wie er rasch feststellen musste.

"Ich möchte dir ein Geschäft anbieten", sagte Draco plötzlich und Lucius begriff, dass dies ein kurzes Treffen werden würde, dessen persönlicher Austausch mit eben jenen kurzen Sätzen des Sohnes für abgehandelt erklärt worden waren. Weniger persönlicher Austausch, als mit den meisten seiner Geschäftspartner, wie Lucius bitter feststellte.

Dennoch klang seine Stimme neutral, als er fragte: "Was für ein Geschäft?"

Draco atmete hörbar ein, dann sagte er: "Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, schlechte Geschäfte angetragen zu bekommen...ich weiß ebenso, dass du sie schneller ablehnst, als sie überhaupt vorgetragen wurden. Ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, mich aussprechen zu lassen."

Lucius' Augenbrauen verengten sich: "Natürlich", murmelte er.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir Geld leihst", sagte Draco dumpf.

Lucius nickte, hatte er doch nichts anderes erwartet.

"Ich werde meine Wohnung verkaufen und dir aus dem Erlös einen Teil des geliehenen Geldes sofort zurückzahlen."

"Draco, du musst nicht..."

"LASS mich ausreden!"

Abermals nickte der Vater.

Draco starrte ihn wütend an und Lucius konnte die Verzweiflung des Sohnes durch diese Fassade schimmern sehen.

"Ich werde fortgehen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wo ich mich niederlassen werde, aber fest steht, dass mich hier nichts mehr hält."

Lucius sah dem Sohn so unbewegt ins Gesicht, wie dieser ihm.

"Sobald ich einen neuen Job gefunden habe, werde ich dir dein Geld in Raten zurückzahlen. Ich weiß, dass du dich fragst, wo der Nutzen für dich bei dieser Abmachung liegt, denn man kann es nicht wirklich ein Geschäft nennen...nun, ich fürchte...es gibt keinen Vorteil für dich, außer dem einen..."

Mit aller Macht drängte Lucius zurück, was er von Dracos Ausführungen hielt, und fragte statt dessen: "Welchen?"

"Du selbst wirst bestimmen können, wie die Raten dich erreichen. Wenn du es wünschst, wirst du nur die Zahlen auf deinen monatlichen Abrechnungen von Gringotts sehen müssen...wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir das Geld persönlich bringe, dann werde ich her apparieren und es dir bei regelmäßigen Treffen übergeben. Die Entscheidung überlasse ich ganz dir, denn ich stehe in deiner Schuld, wenn du meinem Vorschlag zustimmst, also denke ich, dass es fair ist, wenn DU entscheidest."

"Du willst fortgehen?", fragte Lucius und schien damit so gar nicht die Frage gestellt zu haben, mit der Draco gerechnet hatte.

"Ja...ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Die Wohnung...ich sehe Cynthia dort überall. Ich bilde mir ein, ich müsste nur die Tür öffnen und sie wäre da. Aber das ist sie nicht, und das wird sie auch niemals wieder sein. Jeder Ort an den ich gehe ist mit Erinnerungen belastet. Und jedes Kind...jedes Baby erinnert mich daran, dass ich inzwischen längst Vater wäre, wenn...", Draco brach plötzlich ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass er seinen kühlen, emotionslosen Pfad verlassen hatte, den er im Beisein seines Vaters hatte gehen wollen. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die hölzernen Armlehnen.

"Wirst du meiner Bitte entsprechen und mir das Geld leihen, Vater?"

Lucius stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und führte seine Hände langsam zusammen, bis sie sich an den Fingerspitzen trafen, um dann einen Moment in dieser Postion zu verharren. Sein Blick blieb auf Draco gerichtet, der sichtlich in sich zusammen sank.

Lucius Stimme klang eisern, als er sagte: "Vom geschäftlichen Angebot zum Vorschlag...und nun vom Vorschlag zur Bitte...ist es dies, wie ich dich gelehrt habe, Verhandlungen zu führen?"

Der Tadel seines Vaters trieb Draco die Schamesröte ins Gesicht - was ihn wiederum erzürnte.

"Ich habe nichts zu verhandeln, Dad! Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich in deinen Augen nichts anders als ein Bittsteller bin?", spie er aus und sprang regelrecht aus dem Stuhl. Auf seinem Weg zur Tür murmelte er: "Vergiss es einfach. Vergiss mich, wenn du glaubst, dass ich nur Schande über unseren kostbaren Namen bringe..."

Als sein Vater ihn herumriss und in seine Arme zog, war Draco zu verwirrt, um sich zu wehren.

Lucius hatte es nicht geplant. Es geschah einfach. Und nun stand er da und hielt seinen Sohn, als sei dieser wieder ein Kind und zugleich ahnte Lucius, dass er gerade dadurch Draco vermutlich endgültig verloren hatte. Dennoch konnte er ihn nicht loslassen und erst Sekunden später begriff er, dass Draco nicht versuchte, sich zu befreien, sondern ihn seinerseits umarmte.

Als sie sich schließlich schweigend wieder voneinander lösten, trafen sich ihre Blicke erst wieder, als jeder seinen vorherigen Platz eingenommen hatte.

Dracos gleichgültige Fassade hatte Risse bekommen und Lucius griff nach einem Pergament und senkte den Blick während er schrieb, um seinem Sohn Zeit zu geben, sich zu fangen.

Als er seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument gesetzt hatte, schob er das Schreiben Draco über den Tisch.

"Wird diese Summe reichen?", fragte er.

"Das ist zu viel, Dad. Im Moment habe ich nicht mal einen Job, um mit der Rückzahlung zu beginnen."

"Du sagtest, du wolltest die Wohnung verkaufen, warum nimmst du dann nicht das Geld aus diesem Verkauf für deinen Neuanfang?"

Draco räusperte sich und wich dem Blick des Vaters aus.

"Weil ich so schnell wie möglich Geld brauche. Ich brauche es, bevor die Abwicklungen des Wohnungsverkaufs getätigt werden können."

"Hast du Spielschulden in der Nokturngasse?", fragte Lucius.

Draco nickte mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Wenn du sie beglichen hast, gibt es keinen Grund, warum du weggehen solltest. Bezahle deine Schulden! Verkaufe von mir aus die Wohnung, wenn sie zu viele Erinnerungen in sich birgt, aber bleibe in der Nähe, Draco."

"Ist das eine Bedingung, damit du mir das Geld gibst, Dad?"

Lucius lächelte knapp, was von Draco unbemerkt blieb, weil dieser immer noch den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

"Ja", antwortete Lucius, und als Draco den Kopf hob, erkannte er, dass sein Sohn erleichtert war.

"Du könntest hier wohnen bis du eine neue Wohnung gefunden hast", sagte Lucius und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, weil er fürchtete, einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch Draco nickte träge und murmelte: "Vielleicht werde ich darauf zurückkommen."

"Jederzeit", erwiderte Lucius.

"Dad?", Draco sah seinem Vater nun etwas entspannter in die Augen, als er fortfuhr: "Trotz all dieser Frauen habe ich Cynthia keine Sekunde lang vergessen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals eine andere Frau so wie sie lieben kann."

Lucius' Herz schlug plötzlich so schnell, dass ihm für einen Moment der Atem fehlte, um eine Antwort geben zu können. Als er dann sprach, klang seine Stimme selbst in seinen Ohren merkwürdig aufgeregt.

"Ich denke, es ist falsch von dem Gedanken auszugehen, dass man einen anderen Menschen auf die gleiche Art lieben müsste, wie den Partner, den man verloren hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man Gefühle entwickeln kann, die denen sehr ähnlich sind."

Interessiert und auch ein wenig skeptisch sah Draco seinen Vater an. "Du bist dir sicher?", fragte er schließlich beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

Lucius sah kurz in seinen inzwischen kalten Tee.

"Ich glaube es", erwiderte er und hob seinen Blick in die Augen des Sohnes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Abend war lang und langweilig gewesen.

Nachdem Draco das Manor verlassen hatte, widmete sich Lucius dem Stapel Bücher, der schon länger darauf wartete, von ihm lesenden Auges verschlungen zu werden.

Es gelang Lucius nicht völlig, sich in die von ihm ausgewählte Geschichte hineinzudenken und so beschloss er, früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um am frühen Abend die Tür zu diesem Raum mit einem Seufzen hinter sich zu schließen.

Er nahm eine Dusche und ließ den heißen Strahl massierend über seinen Körper strömen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Severus, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen so oft taten, wenn er sich nicht massiv auf etwas anderes konzentrierte.

Die Erektion, die aus diesen Gedanken an den Freund heraus entstand, verwirrte ihn inzwischen nicht mehr, und die Versuchung war groß, sich ihr unter der Flut des Wassers zu widmen. Dennoch unterband er diesen Wunsch und statt dessen verspürte er eine unbändige Vorfreude, Severus noch im Laufe des Abends wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Der Abend verging und die Nacht brach herein.

Lucius hatte lange gewartet. Geduldig. Zurückhaltend. Bis er schließlich versucht hatte, Severus per Kamin zu rufen - vergeblich.

Die Nacht ging und der Morgen brach an. Lucius kehrte in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Der Tag schlich dahin. Die Zahlen auf den Papieren wurden zu Langweilern...schließlich zu Feinden.

Als Lucius das Arbeitszimmer an diesem Tag verließ, zögerte er nicht, sondern versuchte erneut Kontakt zu Severus aufzunehmen. Das Feuer erwies sich widerum als nutzlos. Auch Lucius' Eule kehrte mit dem Schreiben an den Freund unverrichteter Dinge zurück.

Kaum hatte er den ungeöffneten Brief wieder in Empfang genommen, riss Lucius regelrecht seinen Umhang und Gehstock an sich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogwarts wurde bereits in das Rot der untergehenden Sonne getaucht, als Lucius mit undurchdringlichem Blick und klopfendem Herzen die Ländereien betrat. Der blutende Himmel schien ihm ein böses Omen, und doch schalt er sich selbst einen Narren, färbte der Himmel sich doch ständig auf diese Weise. Er beschleunigte dennoch kaum merklich seinen Schritt.

tbc


	18. Hogwarts

**18. Kapitel**

Blicke verfolgten Lucius, als er durch die Eingangshalle schritt. Schüler tuschelten miteinander, wichen jedoch vor ihm zurück, und Lucius vermutete, dass sein Ruf selbst dem ein oder anderen Erstklässler immer noch nicht gänzlich unbekannt war.

Jahre war es nun her, dass seine Verhandlung mit einem Freispruch geendet hatte, und doch hatte das Gerede über seine Rolle als Todesser scheinbar auch heute noch nichts an grausigen Details über die Vorgehensweise der Anhänger Voldemorts eingebüßt.

Ein Mädchen mit wunderschönem langem schwarzen Haar wurde bleich, als es ihn ansah und bekreuzigte sich. Als es bemerkte, dass er die Geste sah, schüttelte das Mädchen panisch den Kopf, als sei ihm bewusst geworden, dass es durch das stumme Gebet zu offen zu erkennen gegeben hatte, aus einem Hause zu stammen, in dem man es Muggelbräuche gelehrt hatte.

Lucius blickte weg und ging weiter, er sah jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das Mädchen nun regelrecht aus der Halle floh.

Zweifellos würde McGonagall wenig begeistert davon sein, wie allein seine Präsenz sich auf ihre Schäfchen auswirkte.

Unbehelligt erreichte er die Treppe, die in den Kerker hinabführte, als er eine Gestalt erkannte, die die Stufen hinaufstieg. Lucius wartete, um den entgegenkommenden Hausmeister nicht auf der Treppe kreuzen zu müssen, als Filch plötzlich von seiner Katze Mrs. Norris überholt wurde. Das Tier blieb kurz vor Lucius stehen, die Augen der Katze schienen zu glühen und ihr Fell sträubte sich, als sie ihn anfauchte. Wie ein Blitz schoss sie dann davon und derweil hatte Filch ihn ebenfalls erblickt.

Der Hausmeister starrte ihn an, dann schien ihm eingefallen zu sein, dass er eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte und er ging, einen Gruß brummend, an Malfoy vorbei.

Für Lucius war unverkennbar, dass Filch sich auf den Weg zur Direktorin machte und die Miene des Blonden nahm für eine Sekunde einen zornigen Ausdruck an, bevor er sich darauf besann, dass er keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte.

Er eilte die Treppe hinab und klopfte an Severus' Tür.

Niemand antwortete ihm und die Tür blieb verschlossen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, klopfte er erneut und lauschte in die Stille. Als er schließlich Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm, ahnte er, dass sie nicht von Severus stammten, und er wandte sich mit eiskaltem Blick der nahenden Person entgegen.

McGonagall funkelte ihn ebenso kalt an, wie er sie.

Ihre Stimme klang barsch.

"Er ist nicht in seinen Räumen, Mister Malfoy. Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt wieder gehen."

"Wo ist Severus?", überging Lucius die abweisende Art der Direktorin.

"Er wird sich bei Ihnen melden, aber Sie sollten sich vielleicht etwas in Geduld üben, denn nicht einmal Sie können alles beeinflussen, Mister Malfoy."

Den persönlichen Angriff von den Informationen nur mühsam trennend, fragte Lucius erneut: "Wo ist er? Er hat meinen Brief nicht in Empfang genommen."

McGonagalls Augenbraue wanderte missbilligend in die Höhe, als sie sagte: "Dann war das also Ihre Eule, die heute zwei Stunden lang immer wieder das Schloss umkreiste."

"Ja, das war meine Eule, und sie kam um einen Brief zu überbringen, nicht um die Zauber des Schlosses auszuspionieren. Hätten Sie sie hineingelassen, da Sie sie offensichtlich bemerkt haben, hätte Severus mein Schreiben entgegennehmen können und die Eule wäre noch im gleichen Augenblick zu ihrem Rückflug aufgebrochen."

"Severus war nicht in der Lage, Ihr Schreiben entgegenzunehmen, Mister Malfoy", sagte die Direktorin.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lucius und durchbohrte die viel kleinere Frau mit seinem Blick.

"Er hatte einen Unfall."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schwand jegliche Arroganz aus Lucius' Blick und er fragte mit offensichtlichem Entsetzen: "Was ist passiert? Wie geht es ihm? Sprechen Sie schon!"

McGonagall schien einen Moment tatsächlich verblüfft über die ungewohnte Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, bevor sie ihre Stimme etwas senkte um sie einen Hauch freundlicher klingen zu lassen.

"Es war der unachtsam ausgeführte Acciozauber eines Schülers, der den Unfall herbeiführte. Severus war unglücklicherweise in der Nähe und wurde verletzt. Ich denke, mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen, Mr. Malfoy, denn es wird intern zu klären sein, wie nun mit dem Schüler weiter verfahren wird. Severus erlitt einen Schädelbasisbruch und es kam zu einer Hirnblutung. Er liegt seit gestern morgen im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey ist Tag und Nacht bei ihm. Zusätzlich war ein weiterer Medimagier hier, der Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Verletzungen hat, da es zu riskant war, Severus nach St. Mungos zu bringen."

McGonagall hatte während ihrer Ausführungen sehr wohl bemerkt, wie blass Malfoy geworden war. Als er nun scheinbar nicht im Geringsten reagierte, sagte sie: "Ich denke, Sie sollten nun gehen, denn ein gemeinsames Saufgelage mit Ihrem Freund müssen Sie wohl auf später verschieben."

"Ich möchte ihn sehen", brachte Lucius kraftlos hervor.

"Er ist bewusstlos. Aber er ist in guten Händen, das versichere ich Ihnen."

"Ich möchte ihn sehen", wiederholte Lucius, um dann hervorzustoßen: "Ich MUSS ihn sehen!"

McGonagall atmete hörbar ein. "Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dann folgen Sie mir."

"Ich finde allein zum Krankenflügel", sagte Lucius unwirsch, als die Direktorin sich in Bewegung setzte.

"Ich werde Sie gerne begleiten, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte McGonagall entschieden.

Während er der älteren Frau durch die Flure folgte, drehten sich Lucius' Gedanken unaufhörlich im Kreis. Severus hatte bereits besorgniserregend verletzt im Krankenflügel gelegen, während er selbst einen ganzen Tag lang in der irrigen Vorfreude geschwelgt hatte, den Geliebten bald in die Arme schließen zu können. Niemand hatte ihn informiert, dass Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Lebensgefahr schwebte - Lucius spürte Zorn und Verzweiflung.

Und doch konnte er McGonagall keinen Vorwurf machen, denn wie hätte sie ahnen können, wie tief es ihn schmerzte, dass Severus verletzt war? Im schlimmsten Falle hielt sie ihn für einen Intriganten, der die Freundschaft zu Severus nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzte. Im harmlosesten Fall glaubte sie offenbar, er sei für Severus ein Saufkumpan, der wohl kaum so dringlich zu informieren sei, selbst wenn seine Eule um das Schloss kreiste.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten, hielt McGonagall ihm die Tür auf und folgte ihm dann in den Saal.

Sofort eilte Madam Pomfrey den Besuchern entgegen, nickte Malfoy kurz überrascht zur Begrüßung zu und wandte sich dann mit gedämpfter Stimme an die Direktorin.

"Professor Snape ist eben zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er ist noch etwas verwirrt, aber die Blutungen scheinen keinen bleibenden Schaden angerichtet zu haben, soweit ich das bis jetzt beurteilen kann. Der Eingriff ist sehr erfolgreich verlaufen. Er wird jedoch noch ein oder zwei Tage hier bleiben müssen, bis die Tränke seine Verletzungen vollständig geheilt haben und er muss danach jemanden haben, der sich ein paar Tage lang um ihn kümmert, denn es wäre unverantwortlich, ihn nach einer solchen Verletzung allein im Kerker zu lassen, zudem wird er sich noch schonen müssen."

"Wenn es soweit ist, könnte eine der Elfen so lange bei ihm bleiben. Das wird ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen, aber es wäre ja nur so lange, bis er sich wieder um sich selbst kümmern kann", sagte McGonagall.

Lucius verfolgte das Gespräch mit wachsender Unruhe, suchte er doch den Raum mit den Augen erfolglos nach dem Bett ab, in dem Severus lag.

"Wenn er den Krankenflügel verlassen kann, wird er für ein paar Tage bei mir wohnen", sagte er und ignorierte die überraschten Gesichter der beiden Frauen.

"Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey lahm.

"Wo ist er?", fragte Lucius.

"Moment, ich bringe Sie hin." Madam Pomfrey bedeutete Malfoy ihr zu folgen. Auch McGonagall folgte und sie stellte fest, dass der Mann vor ihr unter enormer Anspannung zu stehen schien, denn seine Knöchel waren weiß, so fest klammerten sich seine Finger um den markanten Knauf des Gehstocks.

In einem hinteren Teil des Saales verbarg ein Vorhang drei weitere Betten und einige Besucherstühle, wie Lucius nun sehen konnte, als die Medimagierin den Stoff zur Seite schob.

In dem Bett ganz rechts lag Severus, die beiden anderen Betten waren so leer, wie die restlichen des Krankensaals.

Undeutlich nahm Lucius wahr, dass Madam Pomfrey erklärte, dass sie Professor Snape vor Blicken eventuell eingelieferter Schüler hatte schützen wollen, und ihn daher in diesem Bereich untergebracht hatte. Sein ganzes Interesse galt jedoch dem Freund, dessen Gesicht beinahe so weiß war wie das Kissen, auf das sein Kopf gebettet war. Severus' Augen waren geschlossen.

Leise näherte Lucius sich dem Bett und zog seinen Umhang von den Schultern. Er legte ihn über die Lehne eines Besucherstuhls und lehnte seinen Gehstock an den Stuhl, sein Blick blieb dabei die ganze Zeit auf Severus gerichtet.

Offensichtlich hatte der Schlafende die Präsenz seines Besuchs gespürt, denn er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Seinen Kopf bewegte er nicht, und seine Stimme klang schwach, als er murmelte: "Luc?"

"Ja. Ja ich bin hier", sagte Lucius leise.

Severus hob die Hand ein Stück und sofort ergriff Lucius sie und hielt sie fest.

"Ich habe von dir geträumt, Luc", sagte Severus mit schwacher Stimme.

"Erzähle mir später davon. Ruh dich aus, Sev", erwiderte Lucius, als er sah, dass der Freund die Augen wieder schloss.

"Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr in meinem Traum...es war...es war ein schöner Traum", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige müde.

"Dann schlafe und vielleicht kannst du ihn erneut träumen", beruhigte Lucius den Freund sanft.

Er legte Severus' Hand vorsichtig wieder auf das Bett, als er sicher war, dass er wieder schlief.

Lucius atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu fassen, bevor er sich umdrehte und unweigerlich auf den Blick der beiden Frauen treffen würde.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, nahm wortlos den freien Stuhl, neben dem die Direktorin und die Medimagierin gestanden hatten und stellte ihn neben Severus' Bett, um sich darauf zu setzen.

"Es kann lange dauern, bis er wieder erwacht", brachte Madam Pomfrey schließlich hervor.

"Ich habe Zeit", erwiderte Lucius knapp, dann wandte er sich zu McGonagall um und fügte an: "Ich werde mich nicht hier fortbewegen. Sie können ganz beruhigt sein. Madam Pomfrey kann mich im Auge behalten."

McGonagall schüttelte vage den Kopf und ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft, als sie sagte: "Ich werde Ihnen aus der Bibliothek etwas zum Lesen bringen. Was bevorzugen Sie?"

"Spionagegeschichten", sagte Lucius und funkelte die Direktorin launisch an. Dann wurde er ernst und sagte: "Ich würde einen Klassiker vorziehen. Es ist egal welchen, denn ich kann mich ohnehin kaum auf die Lektüre konzentrieren."

"Vielleicht finde ich etwas anderes, das Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zeitweise zu fesseln vermag", erwiderte McGonagall mit einem knappen Lächeln, dann schob sie den Vorhang zur Seite und verschwand.

Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich leise, dann fragte sie: "Möchten Sie einen Tee? Oder etwas anderes?"

Lucius wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sagte: "Nein, danke..." , er sah, dass Severus ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete, "...ich habe alles was ich brauche."

Lautlos zog die Medimagierin sich zurück.

Die Welt da draußen schien vergessen, während Lucius still dasaß und den Mann betrachtete, dem er im Überfluss schenkte, was andere bei ihm erbetteln mussten - Zeit.

Er würde hier so lange sitzen, bis Severus dieses Bett verlassen könnte und ihn nach Malfoy Manor begleiten konnte. Ob Severus damit einverstanden sein würde, ein paar Tage bei ihm zu wohnen? Eine ärztliche Anweisung würde der Freund wohl hoffentlich nicht einfach ignorieren. Aber vielleicht würde Severus es ja vorziehen, im Schloss zu bleiben und sich von einer Hauselfe versorgen zu lassen. Lucius seufzte leise bei dem Gedanken, als ihn plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter ihm erschreckte.

McGonagall schien überrascht, dass er sie bislang nicht bemerkt hatte, hielt ihm dann jedoch sehr resolut einen Stapel von Büchern entgegen.

Lucius erkannte sofort, dass es die Chroniken von Hogwarts waren und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, welche Jahrgänge sie herausgesucht hatte.

Die Bücher umfassten sowohl seine eigene Schulzeit, als auch die von Draco. Er nahm den Stapel entgegen und legte ihn vorsichtig auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, der ganz in seiner Nähe stand. Dann griff er nach dem obersten Buch und schlug es auf.

"Es stehen einige Berichte über Sie darin, Mr. Malfoy, die Sie wohl inzwischen vergessen haben dürften."

Er blätterte das Buch durch und sah mehrere Gruppenfotos, auf denen er selbst als Erstklässler zu sehen war. Seltsam berührt legte er das Buch zur Seite und griff nach einem aus der Mitte, weil ihm das gefahrloser erschien. Auch dieses blätterte er vorerst nur eilig durch, doch dann blieb sein Blick bei einem Artikel hängen, der darüber berichtete, dass der Fünftklässler Lucius Malfoy den Gedichtwettbewerb mit einer überragenden Mehrheit der Stimmen gewonnen hatte. Er starrte auf den Artikel und plötzlich war ihm alles wieder im Bewusstsein, was zu diesem merkwürdigen Sieg geführt hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er unbedingt ein Mädchen mit diesem Gedicht beeindrucken wollen, das ein Faible für poetische Werke hatte und in das er sich damals mächtig verguckt hatte. Dummerweise hatte auch dieses Mädchen, dessen Namen er inzwischen nicht mehr wusste, ebenfalls an dem Wettbewerb teilgenommen und ihn nach seinem Sieg keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, da sie selbst reichlich abgeschlagen auf einem der letzten Plätze gelandet war. So stand für ihn von da an ein gelungenes Gedicht für eine verpasste Chance. Er lachte rau, als er sich nun an den verschmähten Teenager erinnerte, der er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen war.

McGonagall sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

"Den ersten Platz - Glückwunsch!", sagte sie anerkennend.

"Das ist ziemlich lange her. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr an eine Zeile des Gedichts erinnern", sagte er knurrend.

"Oh, es ist auf der nächsten Seite abgedruckt", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

Lucius klappte das Buch eilig zu und nahm eines von unten, bei denen er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass sie zu Dracos Jahrgängen gehörten.

Als er es aufschlug, sah er auf der ersten Seite ein bewegliches Foto, das in der Großen Halle aufgenommen worden war. Es zeigte die Erstklässler des Jahrgangs und Dracos blonder Schopf stach so deutlich aus der Menge hervor, wie sein eigenes blondes Haar und das von Narcissa. Als hätte das Foto eine magische Anziehungskraft, legte er einen Finger auf das Antlitz seiner verstorbenen Ehefrau und saß einen Moment still da; dann blickte er alarmiert zu Severus, als er einen wimmernden Laut hörte.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der diesen verzweifelten Ton von sich gegeben hatte und sein Blick verschloss sich sofort, als McGonagall murmelte: "Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen. Wenden Sie sich an Madam Pomfrey, wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen." Dann floh sie regelrecht vor diesem Mann, der dabei war, ihr ganzes Bild von ihm innerhalb einer einzigen Stunde auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Als es später Abend wurde, versorgte Madam Pomfrey ihren Patienten mit den Tränken für die Nacht, wozu sie ihn kurz aufwecken musste.

"Warum lassen Sie ihn nicht schlafen? Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Lucius, worauf die Medimagierin sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn durchdringend ansah.

"Ja, Mr. Malfoy, das IST nötig", gab sie bestimmt zurück.

"Lass sie ihre Arbeit machen", brachte Severus plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme hervor und fügte an: "Du bist noch hier, Lucius?"

"Ja", erwiderte der Blonde.

"Wann musst du gehen?", fragte Severus, seine Stimme verlor jedoch unter der neuen Medikation offensichtlich an Kraft.

"Gar nicht. Ich bleibe...wenn du wieder aufwachst, werde ich hier sein."

Erneut glitt Severus in den Schlaf hinüber.

Madam Pomfrey sah zu Malfoy und suchte offensichtlich nach Worten.

"Er wird noch geraume Zeit nur ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln können, wenn er aufwacht. Sie sollten nach hause gehen, Mr. Malfoy und morgen wieder herkommen."

Lucius sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann fragte er mit neutraler Stimme: "Störe ich Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit? Ich werde mich ab jetzt still verhalten."

Über seine Antwort zutiefst verblüfft, starrte die Medimagierin ihn einen Moment an, dann sagte sie: "Nein, Sie stören mich nicht, und Professor Snape scheint durch Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt zu sein. Von mir aus bleiben Sie, solange Sie wollen."

"Danke", murmelte Lucius und sah zu, wie sie die Phiolen einsammelte und durch den Vorhang schließlich wieder verschwand.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie erneut den abgetrennten Bereich und stellte ein Tablett mit Essen auf den kleinen Tisch.

"Werden Sie ihn erneut wecken, damit er etwas isst?", fragte Lucius mit gedämpfter Stimme, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er die Methoden der Medimagierin kritisieren wollte.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Das ist nicht für ihn. Das Essen ist für Sie. Professor Snape hat seine Nahrung heute in Form eines Trankes verabreicht bekommen. Das fördert seine Heilung und ist für ihn leichter bekömmlich."

Als habe Lucius' Magen nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet, meldete er sich zu Wort, kaum dass der verführerische Duft des Essens dem Blonden in die Nase gestiegen war.

"Essen Sie etwas, Mr. Malfoy! Es ist nicht förderlich für meinen Ruf, wenn jemand im Krankenflügel vor Entkräftung umkippt."

"Danke", sagte Lucius erneut und Poppy machte eine wegwerfende Geste, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Als sie Stunden später den abgetrennten Raum betrat, fand sie Malfoy weit vornübergebeugt auf seinem Stuhl vor. Er schreckte offensichtlich aus dem Schlaf, als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte und war für einen Moment desorientiert, als er murmelte: "Wie spät ist es?"

"Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Möchten Sie nicht doch lieber morgen wiederkommen?"

"Nein...ich bleibe...ich möchte bleiben", wiederholte er dann mit bleierner Stimme.

"Gut, dann bleiben Sie", seufzte Madam Pomfrey, dann trat sie resolut auf das leere Bett neben Snape zu und deckte es auf. "Legen Sie sich schlafen, Mr. Malfoy!"

Als sie sah, dass er zu einer Widerrede anhob, kam sie ihm zuvor: "Es gibt noch genug freie Betten hier, Sie müssen nicht auf einem Stuhl schlafen. Kommen Sie schon!" Sie deutete erneut auf das Bett.

"Sieht verlockend aus", murmelte Lucius und erhob sich von dem Stuhl, wobei er merkte, dass sein Nacken reichlich steif geworden war und ihn abwesend massierte.

"Sie schaffen das allein?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, als sie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des völlig verspannten Mannes sah.

"Ja", erwiderte Lucius sofort, "...ich müsste nur erst...", er brach ab und sein Blick wurde düster, als hätte er erkannt, dass er langsam wohl anstrengend für die Medimagierin wurde.

Madam Pomfrey nickte jedoch nur verstehend und sagte: "Sie können die Toilette und den Waschraum hier im Krankenflügel benutzen."

Ehe er erneut gezwungen war, sich zu bedanken, verschwand sie wieder durch den Vorhang.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lucius in den abgetrennten Bereich zurückkehrte und er versicherte sich, dass er mit Severus wirklich allein war, bevor er dem schlafenden Mann zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich. "Nicht ganz so ein Dickkopf wie ich dachte", flüsterte er beinahe lautlos, als er die Narbe sah, die der Eingriff der Medimagier auf der Kopfhaut des Freundes hinterlassen hatte. Es war nur eine feine Linie, die sich blutrot durch das dunkle Haar zog und schon bald würde auch davon nichts mehr zu sehen sein.

Lucius zog sich vorsichtig wieder zurück und legte sich dann vollständig bekleidet auf das Bett, das Madam Pomfrey ihm angeboten hatte. Obwohl er unglaublich müde war, dauerte es lange, bis er in den Schlaf fand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wie geht es unserem Patienten heute?"

McGonagall, deren Schlafbedürfnis stets schon am frühen morgen gestillt war, hatte den Krankenflügel noch vor dem Frühstück aufgesucht.

Madam Pomfrey, die selbst ein paar Stunden hatte schlafen können, erwiderte: "Die Nacht war ruhig. Ich werde Professor Snape heute morgen noch einmal den Trank verabreichen müssen, der sein Bewusstsein trübt, doch danach sollte die Heilung soweit abgeschlossen sein, dass wir darauf verzichten können."

"Er scheint instinktiv etwas gegen diesen Trank zu haben, wenn ich mich an gestern erinnere, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich Ihnen heute assistiere und versuche ihn festzuhalten und zu beruhigen, wenn Sie ihm den Trank verabreichen, damit wir diesmal auf eine gewaltsame Ganzkörperklammer verzichten können. Ich denke zwar kaum, dass ich normalerweise überhaupt eine Chance hätte, ihn festzuhalten, aber in seinem Zustand kann ich vielleicht doch etwas ausrichten", sagte McGonagall seufzend.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte die Direktorin dankbar an, doch dann sagte sie: "Vielleicht kann Mr. Malfoy uns helfen, Professor Snape ruhig zu halten."

"Malfoy? Er ist tatsächlich noch hier?", fragte McGonagall verblüfft.

"Ja, er ist noch hier. Kommen Sie!"

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung führte Madam Pomfrey die Direktorin zu dem abgetrennten Raum. Leise schob sie den Vorhang zur Seite und die beiden Frauen wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor McGonagall das gleiche Bild auf sich wirken ließ, das die Medimagierin nur kurz zuvor bei ihrem Kontrollgang erblickt hatte.

Professor Snape schlief wie tags zuvor einen tiefen Schlaf, der durch die Tränke forciert war und ihn mit jeder Stunde seiner Heilung näher brachte. Sein Gesicht war zwar immer noch blass, aber inzwischen doch nicht mehr gänzlich weiß, wie es noch am Abend zuvor den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Die Züge des Tränkemeisters wirkten entspannter nun und seine Hand war nach dem Bett neben ihm ausgestreckt.

Dort lag Lucius Malfoy, dem Mann zugewandt, den er um keinen Preis hatte verlassen wollen. Das lange weißblonde Haar ergoss sich über das Kissen und der Mund Malfoys war leicht geöffnet, aber entspannt. McGonagall erkannte in seinen nun weichen Zügen den jungen Mann, der Lucius Malfoy auf seinem Abschlussfoto im Jahrbuch gewesen war. Und sie kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass er im Schlaf eine beinahe unschuldige Attraktivität verströmte.

Erst als McGonagall realisierte, dass sie hier zwischen zwei ehemaligen Todessern stand, die - auch wenn man Severus' besondere Rolle bedachte - Rituale der abscheulichsten Art durchgeführt hatten, konnte sie sich von dem friedlichen Bild der beiden schlafenden Männer losreißen.

Nachdem sie mit Madam Pomfrey in deren Raum zurückgekehrt war, fragte die Direktorin: "Warum tut Malfoy das? Warum bleibt er die ganze Nacht über bei Professor Snape, obwohl er doch gesehen hat, dass es hier durchaus nicht mehr um Leben und Tod geht?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe eine Erklärung dafür", sagte Madam Pomfrey nachdenklich.

Auffordernd sah McGonagall sie an.

"Hat Mr. Malfoy seine Frau nicht durch einen tragischen Unfall verloren, bei dem er selbst nicht zugegen war?"

"Ja, durch ein Feuer. Er hat seine Frau und seine schwangere Schwiegertochter verloren."

Madam Pomfrey nickte nachdenklich, dann sagte sie: "Ich glaube, dass er bis heute unter einem Trauma leidet, weil er nicht da war, als diese Tragödie geschah. Ein Mann wie er...mächtig und einflussreich, konnte doch das Schicksal nicht beeinflussen und muss erst langsam begreifen, dass er wirklich nicht verhindern konnte, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht ist es eine unbewusste Reaktion von ihm, nun da sein zu müssen, wenn er das Gefühl hat, gebraucht zu werden."

"Kann ihm das helfen? Bei seinem Trauma?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Madam Pomfrey nachdenklich, "ich glaube jedenfalls, dass er selbst gar nicht genau realisiert was er hier tut...er reagiert ein wenig...zwanghaft."

"Inwiefern?", fragte McGonagall interessiert.

"Es ist die Art, wie er mit Professor Snape redet...die Art, wie er ihn ansieht. Er scheint in diesem Moment jemand anderen zu sehen...vielleicht seine Frau."

McGonagall nickte und sagte dann ebenfalls nachdenklich: "Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Er verhält sich...sehr...liebevoll."

Die Frauen unterbrachen das Gespräch sofort, als sie sahen, dass Malfoy, der noch reichlich verschlafen wirkte, den Krankensaal kreuzte, um in das Badezimmer zu gelangen.

Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich und sah die Direktorin vielsagend an. Es stand außer Frage, dass es höchst merkwürdig war, den stets geschniegelten Malfoy verschlafen und mit zerknitterter Kleidung auf dem Weg zur Morgentoilette zu erleben.

Als Lucius zurückkehrte, standen die beiden Frauen bereits mit einem Heiltrank bereit und erkundigten sich, ob er den Freund kurz festhalten würde, wenn die Medihexe ihm die Flüssigkeit verabreichen würde.

"Wäre es für ihn nicht erträglicher, wenn ein Zauber dafür sorgen würde, dass er stillhält?", erkundigte sich Lucius voller Unbehagen.

"Das glaubte ich ursprünglich auch, weshalb ich bei der ersten Verabreichung eine Ganzkörperklammer anwendete, als ich merkte, dass er sich unbewusst gegen den Trank wehrt. Das Heilmittel wirkt sich auf seinen Geist aus und er sträubt sich dagegen, nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne zu sein, jedoch wirkt das Mittel ausgezeichnet gegen seine Verletzungen, und sein Kopf braucht diese Auszeit. Auf die Ganzkörperklammer hat er jedoch mit purer Panik reagiert. Erst als ich Körperkontakt zu ihm herstellte, hat er sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt. Daher würde ich es diesmal gerne auf die Art versuchen, dass er festgehalten wird...vielleicht macht ihm das weniger zu schaffen."

"Gut", murmelte Lucius, "dann werde ich ihn festhalten."

Madam Pomfrey wartete, bis Malfoy ihren Patienten fest im Griff hatte, bevor sie die Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole auf Snapes Lippen träufelte.

Sofort wachte der Tränkemeister auf und Furcht erfüllte seinen Blick, während die Droge in seine Blutbahn drängte.

"Nein", keuchte er und versuchte sich zu befreien. "Nein!", wiederholte er überraschend kraftvoll und funkelte Lucius aus wütenden Augen an.

Dem Blonden brach es fast das Herz, als er den Freund so grenzenlos enttäuschte, weil er ihm nicht half, die Verabreichung zu beenden, sondern ihn mit aller Kraft auf das Bett zurückdrückte und dafür sorgte, dass die Medimagierin die Phiole in Severus' Mund leeren konnte.

Erst als Severus' Widerstand gebrochen war, ließ er den Freund vorsichtig los.

"Warum wehrt er sich so dagegen?", fragte Lucius.

"Ich vermute, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass er normalerweise eine unglaubliche Macht über die eigenen Gedanken besitzt, da er Okklumentik beherrscht. Doch diese Fähigkeit ist ihm im Moment eher ein Hindernis, denn die Regionen seines Gehirns, die von der Blutung betroffen waren, müssen zur Zeit noch entlastet werden, was bedeutet, dass Professor Snape die Kontrolle zeitweise nicht über jeden Bereich seines Gehirns hat. Für uns ist das nur daran zu erkennen, dass er ein wenig wirr redet. Für ihn selbst muss es furchtbar sein und ich denke, er fühlt sich ein wenig verloren und verraten."

"Verloren und verraten", wiederholte Lucius dumpf, und fügte dann leise an: "Und ich habe Ihnen gerade dabei geholfen, ihn zu verraten...zumindest muss er sich wohl gerade so fühlen."

"Es war die letzte Dosis, Mr. Malfoy. Die Heilung wird bald abgeschlossen sein."

Lucius nickte vage, sein Blick blieb jedoch auf den Freund gerichtet, der plötzlich die Hand an den Kopf hob und die Finger in seinem Haar vergrub.

Madam Pomfrey, die gerade den Raum hatte verlassen wollen, eilte herbei, doch Lucius war schneller. Sanft griff er nach Severus' Hand und flüsterte: "Lass los, Sev. Lass deine Wunde heilen, damit du bald wieder aufstehen kannst."

"Lucius?"

"Ja, Sev. Ja, ich bin es", stieß der Blonde nun schon fast verzweifelt hervor.

McGonagall seufzte leise.

"Lucius...", Snape öffnete die Augen, doch seine Lider schienen tonnenschwer zu sein.

"Du kannst bald hier raus, Severus. Ich verspreche dir, dass du dann zu nichts mehr gezwungen wirst. Das alles hier dient nur zu deiner Genesung, Sev. Wehr dich nicht und lass es zu."

Der Tränkemeister entspannte sich sichtlich unter den Worten des Freundes und für einen Moment schien er völlig weggetreten zu sein, während Madam Pomfrey einige rasche Untersuchungen mittels Zauberstab durchführte.

Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen ließ, flüsterte Snape plötzlich: "Du bist so perfekt, Luc. Dein Körper...du bist so schön."

Lucius hielt vor Schreck den Atem an und sah, wie Madam Pomfreys Zauberstab leicht zitterte, als sie den Kopf abrupt zu ihm wandte.

Der Blonde konnte auf diese Worte des Freundes nichts erwidern, so erschrocken war er über die fatale Wirkung des Trankes. Wortlos ergriff er die Hand, die Severus nach ihm ausstreckte.

"Schöner als jede deiner Statuen", murmelte Severus erneut und fügte plötzlich an: "Was ist mit deinen Zehen passiert?"

"Mit meinen Zehen?", echote Lucius verwirrt. Er konnte den Blick der beiden Frauen auf sich gerichtet spüren, und doch wollte er sich jetzt nicht von Severus abwenden. Offensichtlich durchlitt der Freund gerade die für ihn schlimmsten Auswirkungen des Trankes, indem er Dinge preisgab, die er sonst selbst unter einem Cruciatus nicht offenbart hätte.

"Deine Zehen sind krumm...das einzig Unperfekte an dir. Das macht dich nur umso begehrenswerter für mich...warum sind sie krumm und so...vernarbt, Luc?"

"Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist..."

"Erzähl es mir...lass mich deine Stimme hören...deine wunderschöne Stimme...bleib bei mir."

"Ja, ich bleibe bei dir", sagte Lucius und seufzte leise, bevor er zu erzählen begann.

"Als ich noch sehr jung war, wollte mein Vater, dass ich ihm einen Kessel bringe. Ich wollte seinen Befehl befolgen, doch der Kessel war schwer und ich ließ ihn versehentlich fallen. Er zerquetsche mir die Zehen und brach sie gleich mehrfach. Mein Vater zog es vor, die Brüche selbst zu heilen, statt einen Medimagier hinzuzuziehen. Er sprach die Sprüche schnell und das Ergebnis hat mir das beschert, was du heute noch in Form von krummen und vernarbten Zehen sehen kannst. Vielleicht wollte mein Vater vor anderen nicht zugeben, dass er mir eine zu schwere Arbeit aufgebürdet hatte. Vielleicht hing es mit unserem Malfoy-Kodex zusammen, der in mannigfaltiger Art verbietet, fremde Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und gerade in diesem Falle hätte es passieren können, dass sich Fremde in seine Erziehung einmischen. Für eine nachträgliche Korrektur meiner Zehen war es danach zu spät. Es sei denn, ich würde mir die Zehen erneut brechen lassen, sie professionell richten und dann heilen."

"Dein verfluchter Vater", nuschelte Snape und fügte dann an: "Verfluchter Malfoy-Kodex. Du leidest dein Leben lang schon darunter...und Draco auch."

"Ich möchte das jetzt und hier nicht diskutieren!", sagte Lucius so laut, dass er hoffte, dass diese Botschaft selbst in Severus' vernebeltes Gehirn vorgedrungen war.

"Nein...sei nicht zornig...geh bitte nicht weg!"

"Ich bin nicht zornig...und ich bleibe hier bei dir", versicherte Lucius sofort und bedauerte seine rüde Art.

"Lass meine Hand nicht los...nicht bevor ich eingeschlafen bin...ich muss dich fühlen...du fühlst dich so gut an...so gut, Luc..ich möchte dich so gerne wieder spüren...deinen schönen Körper."

Lucius drückte leicht Severus' Hand, damit der Freund fühlte, dass er sie nach wie vor hielt.

Offensichtlich beruhigt, schlief Severus wieder ein.

Lucius legte sich die andere Hand vor den Mund und schloss selbst für einen Moment die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, wandte er sich zu McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey um.

"Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass alles was hier gesprochen wurde, Ihrer Schweigepflicht unterliegt?", brachte er schließlich an die Medimagierin gewandt hervor.

Poppy Pomfrey nickte und sagte dann: "Sie können sich darauf verlassen." Sie musterte Lucius als sähe sie ihn gerade eben zum ersten mal, doch er hatte das Gefühl, ihren Worten trauen zu können.

Nun sah Lucius die Direktorin an, und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, kam sie ihm zuvor: "Ich muss zugeben, ich bin...", sie suchte nach den passenden Worten und Lucius versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen. "Entsetzt?", half er ihr aus.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, als wolle sie persönlich Severus' Aussage über die Schönheit des Freundes prüfen, dann jedoch schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf und sagte: "Ich bin überrascht. Zutiefst überrascht, wenn Sie so wollen. Aber entsetzt? Nein...wenn überhaupt, dann höchstens über mich selbst, wie ich nur so blind sein konnte."

Sie lächelte knapp, dann erläuterte sie: "Severus hat Sie so verteidigt, Mr. Malfoy, als ich Ihnen falsche Motive unterstellte. Er sprach von der Freundschaft, die sie beide verbindet und so wie er es getan hat, hätte ich vielleicht ahnen müssen, dass da noch mehr ist. Ist da noch mehr Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie schließlich resolut, als müsse sie es aus seinem Munde hören, um ihre Überraschung endlich zu überwinden.

"Ich werde Ihnen darauf nicht antworten", sagte Lucius, und erkannte am Blick der Direktorin, dass diese Antwort bereits beredt genug war.

Sie nickte und ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her, als wolle sie in ihrem Kopf dieses Bild zusammenfügen.

"Wie auch immer...", sagte sie dann leise, "...ich werde mich nicht in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die mich nichts angehen."

Lucius nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Severus zu, der sich vermutlich später an nichts von dem erinnern würde, was er kurz zuvor gesagt, und damit offenbart hatte.

tbc


	19. Die Heilung alter Wunden

**19. Kapitel **

Severus verschlief den gesamten Vormittag und Mittag. Einige Male war Madam Pomfrey gekommen, um nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen. Wie selbstverständlich brachte sie am Morgen und gegen die Mittagszeit ein Tablett mit Essen für Malfoy mit, was dieser mit einem knappen Dank entgegennahm.

Als sie gegen Nachmittag dem schlafenden Severus den Zauberstab über den Kopf hielt und einen leisen Zauber sprach, der die Wundheilung abschließen würde, bemerkte Lucius, dass die Medimagierin ihn danach heimlich musterte, während sie Notizen machte.

Er gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Es war ein sonniger Tag da draußen, der in Severus' Krankenzimmer - dieser Welt aus scheinbarem Stillstand - unbemerkt dahinschmolz.

"Er ist eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung", sagte die Medimagierin und Lucius gestattete es sich, nicht vor ihr zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte erleichterten. Sie lächelte kurz und fügte dann an: "Diese Nacht wird er noch hierbleiben müssen, aber wenn keine Komplikationen auftreten, dann können Sie ihn morgen früh mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen; vorausgesetzt, er stimmt dem zu."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

"Das ist erfreulich", erwiderte Lucius so unverbindlich wie möglich.

"Nun denn...", sagte sie, ging zum Vorhang und hatte ihn schon zur Seite gezogen, bevor sie ihn wieder fallen ließ und sich offenbar ein Herz fasste, um Malfoy erneut anzusprechen.

"Ich möchte mich wirklich nicht in Ihre privaten Angelegenheiten mischen, Mister Malfoy, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen..."

Lucius sah die Medihexe mit wachsendem Argwohn an, als sie fortfuhr.

"Sie müssen sich nicht für den Rest Ihres Lebens damit abfinden..."

Während sie sprach, schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie in einer Anwandlung von seltsamer Moral sein sexuelles Interesse an Severus zu heilen gedachte - sein Blick wandelte sich von argwöhnisch zu abweisend.

Madam Pomfrey bemerkte Malfoys mörderischen Blick und stutzte einen Moment, bevor sie offenbar eins und eins zusammenzählte.

"Verzeihen Sie, ich denke, ich habe mich mehr als unklar ausgedrückt", sagte sie entschuldigend und gab ihm dann das Stichwort, von was sie eigentlich sprach: "Ihre Zehen."

"Was ist damit?", knurrte er.

"Nun, Sie erzählten Professor Snape von Ihrem Unfall, den Sie als Kind hatten und der Ihnen die Zehen brach..."

"Ja, das erzählte ich IHM", betonte Lucius abweisend.

Madam Pomfrey atmete tief durch, als Malfoys Blick sie praktisch niederfegte.

Schließlich zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und fand zu ihrer resolut fürsorglichen Art zurück.

"Mister Malfoy, es liegt mir fern, Sie ärgern zu wollen, aber vielleicht beantworten Sie mir noch diese eine Frage..."

Er sah sie nur abwartend an. Madam Pomfrey kam nun etwas näher auf ihn zu und dämpfte ihre Stimme ein wenig. "Haben Sie Schmerzen wegen dieser Verkrümmungen?"

Lucius schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang kalt, als er erwiderte: "Haben Sie je den Cruciatusfluch über sich ergehen lassen müssen, Madam Pomfrey? Nicht? Nun, ich schon...danach fragen Sie nie wieder, ob etwas so Lächerliches wie ein paar krumme Zehen weh tut!"

Sie überraschte ihn völlig, als sie plötzlich lächelte, ihre Stimme klang jedoch genauso kalt wie seine: "Das ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend, Mister Malfoy. Nein, in der Tat kenne ich den Schmerz des Cruciatus nicht persönlich. Doch wenn ich Sie nun anschaue, dann sehe ich jetzt und im Moment keinen Folterfluch, der auf Ihnen liegt; Ihre Zehen jedoch sind mit Sicherheit da, und im Gegensatz zum Cruciatus sind sie das ständig, was durchaus unangenehm sein kann, wenn sie stark deformiert sind. Ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie einfach meine Frage beantworten würden."

"Sie können verdammt hartnäckig sein", brummte Lucius nun und sagte dann leise: "Ja, sie tun manchmal weh. Ich habe einen speziellen Zauber entwickelt, der meine Schuhe extrem weich macht, ohne dass man es sehen könnte."

"Ein wirklich hilfreicher Zauber", sagte sie freundlich und sah ihn lange an.

Lucius' Miene verschloss sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr.

"Warum haben Sie Ihre Zehen nie begradigen lassen?", fragte sie nun interessiert.

Er schnaubte. "Weil ich nie jemandem davon erzählt habe, dass sie schmerzen. Es geht niemanden etwas an!"

"Hat Ihr Vater Ihnen das eingeimpft?", schlüpfte es ihr über die Lippen, und sofort wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

Malfoy sprang regelrecht vom Stuhl und zischte so leise wie möglich, um seinen Freund nicht zu wecken: "Kümmern Sie sich gefälligst um Ihre Angelegenheiten!"

Sehr ruhig erwiderte die Medihexe: "Ich habe vor, das zu meiner Angelegenheit zu machen, Mister Malfoy. Ich biete Ihnen an, Ihre Zehen zu begradigen, und niemand braucht je etwas davon zu erfahren."

"Warum?", stieß er verblüfft aus.

"Weil es meine Aufgabe ist, Schmerzen zu lindern und nach Möglichkeit zu beseitigen. Ich habe nicht vor, Ihre Eitelkeit zu schüren, Mister Malfoy, sondern das wieder gutzumachen, was Ihnen als Kind angetan worden ist. Dabei ist es egal, ob Voldemort Ihnen ein Vielfaches an Schmerz zugefügt hat, denn das lag allein in Ihrer Verantwortung! Aber was Ihr Vater getan hat, war nicht richtig, und ich wette, Sie sind nicht so ein Sturkopf wie er, sondern nehmen Hilfe an, wenn man Sie Ihnen so problemlos anbietet."

"Sprechen Sie nicht so über meinen Vater, Sie haben kein Recht dazu", zischte er sie erneut an.

Plötzlich meldete sich Severus mit verschlafener Stimme zu Wort.

"Dein Vater braucht deinen Schutz nicht mehr, Luc...du hättest den seinen gebraucht, aber er hat seine Prinzipien immer über deinen Schutz gestellt. Lass sie dir helfen, Lucius...es sind doch nur...ein paar Zehen", Severus' Stimme wurde nun leiser, so sehr hatte ihn das Sprechen erschöpft.

"Und ich dachte, sie gefallen dir so", knurrte Lucius, doch der Freund hörte ihn offenbar nicht mehr, sondern drehte sich zum ersten mal zum schlafen auf die Seite, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es seinem Kopf nun wirklich wesentlich besser ging.

"Wie gesagt, es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde Sie gewiss nicht dazu zwingen. Mich kostet das Ganze höchstens eine halbe Stunde."

"Eine halbe Stunde? So schnell?", fragte Lucius fassungslos.

"Natürlich müsste ich mir erst Ihre Füße ansehen, um das mit Bestimmtheit sagen zu können, aber ja, diese Zeit wird vermutlich reichen."

"Ich habe es selbst einmal probiert", gab Lucius plötzlich leise zu. Madam Pomfrey sah ihn keineswegs überrascht an, sondern fragte ruhig: "Mit welchem Ergebnis?"

"Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich eine halbe Stunde lang versucht habe, einen einzigen Zeh zu begradigen und der Schmerzstillzauber leider ein wenig zu früh seine Wirkung verlor."

"Nun, dann hat Ihnen das vielleicht klar gemacht, dass es manchmal nicht verkehrt ist, Hilfe anzunehmen. Also, wie entscheiden Sie sich, Mister Malfoy?"

Auf Lucius' Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, mit dem er die Medimagierin einerseits kritisch maß, sie jedoch auch gleichsam ohne Zweifel bewunderte.

"Ich würde Ihr Angebot sehr gerne annehmen, Madam Pomfrey. Ich werde Sie natürlich dafür angemessen entlohnen."

"Das ist sehr freundlich, Mister Malfoy, aber es ist durchaus nicht notwendig."

"Dann wäre vielleicht eine Spende für die Ausstattung des Krankenflügelns angebracht?", fragte er interessiert.

"Ja, das ist nie verkehrt", erwiderte sie nickend und ihr fiel auf, dass der blonde Mann erleichtert wirkte, da er offenbar höchst ungern bei jemandem in der Schuld stand. Vielleicht eine dieser besagten Regeln, schoss es Madam Pomfrey durch den Kopf und sie ahnte, unter welchem Zwang der mächtige und unabhängige Lucius Malfoy stehen musste, wenn er stets das Gefühl hatte, keine einzige Freundlichkeit ohne eine Gegenleistung annehmen zu dürfen.

"Würden Sie bitte Ihre Schuhe und Socken ausziehen? Wir machen es gleich hier, würde ich vorschlagen."

Lucius zögerte nun, als würde er am liebsten einen Rückzieher machen. Sein Blick flog zu Severus, der jedoch schlief, und von dem er daher keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Malfoy?", fragte die Medimagierin in leicht tadelndem Tonfall.

"Nein...", er öffnete seine Schuhe, zog sie aus und stellte sie akkurat unter den Stuhl. Kaum hatte er die Socken ausgezogen, griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen raschen Reinigungszauber über seine Füße, Socken und Schuhe. Madam Pomfrey musste lächeln, als sie begriff, wie unangenehm sie ihn offensichtlich erwischt hatte.

Sie zog einen der anderen Stühle heran und verwandelte ihn, damit Malfoy seinen Fuß bequem und sicher für die Zeit der Prozedur darauf stellen konnte.

Als sie seine Zehen genau in Augenschein nahm, murmelte sie: "Bei Merlin...was für ein Flickwerk hat Ihr Vater Ihnen da nur aufgebürdet."

Lucius erwiderte nichts, doch als sie seine Knochen ertastete, zuckte er zusammen. Ungerührt erkläre sie: "Hier ist eine Bruchstelle noch deutlich zu spüren, sie wurde nicht geheilt, sondern ist später schief zusammengewachsen. Bei diesem hier...", ihre Finger wanderte weiter, "...lässt die Verdickung des Knochens darauf schließen, dass der Heilzauber des unbehandelten Zehs an diesem gleich doppelt ausgeführt wurde und das Gelenk dadurch steif geworden ist. Am rechten Fuß ist der Knochen des Mittelzehs zertrümmert gewesen und wurde praktisch nur wieder in Forum gebracht, ohne dass die Nerven und der zerstörte Nagel berücksichtigt worden wären. Die Narben hingegen sind ein rein optisches Problem...eines, das nicht sein müsste. Wenn Sie mir erlauben, werde ich sie entfernen, nachdem ich mit der Prozedur fertig bin. Dadurch wird es etwas länger dauern...in einer Dreiviertelstunde ist alles überstanden, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius nickte wie betäubt und atmete tief durch. Für Madam Pomfrey war offensichtlich, dass er mit seinem Stolz kämpfte und sie verbiss sich die überaus berechtigte Frage, warum er auch später - nachdem er längst nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters stand - nie einen Medimagier deswegen aufgesucht hatte.

Sie begann zu ahnen, dass diese sichtbaren Zeichen des Gehorsamkeitsbeweises nur die äußerlichen Anzeichen waren, die Malfoy Senior bei seinem Sohn hinterlassen hatte. Lucius Malfoy war ein Opfer seiner Erziehung, und die Medihexe fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie Abraxas Malfoy wohl darauf reagiert hätte, dass sein Sohn sich zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Wie würde die Welt, in der Lucius Malfoy lebte, darauf reagieren? Sie entschied, dass es sinnlos war, dieses Szenario näher zu ergründen, denn wie auch immer er und Snape mit ihrer Neigung umgingen, sie selbst hatte keinen Einfluss darauf. Sehr wohl aber hatte sie nun einen Einfluss darauf, dem Mann die Zehen zurück zu geben, die er normalerweise hätte, wenn sein übermächtiger Vater nicht ein dermaßen medizinisches Chaos an ihm verbrochen hätte.

Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach über ihren Patienten einen Schmerzstillzauber und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das er mit schmalen Lippen quittierte.  
Ihre Handgriffe waren gezielt und sie ging gleichsam schnell wie sorgfältig vor.

Mit jedem Knochen, den sie brach, fühlte sie Lucius Malfoy nervöser werden. Sie richtete die Knochen und entfernte auch den Teil, der zu viel war, bevor sie einen Heilspruch nach dem anderen sprach. Zuletzt ließ sie das Narbengewebe heilen, so dass davon fast nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Als sie fertig war, nahm sie den Schmerzstillzauber fort und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihres Patienten, während sie sanft über die geheilten Knochen strich, um zu testen, ob jeder Zauber seinen Zweck ohne Probleme erfüllt hatte. Als Malfoy ein entspanntes Seufzen von sich gab, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sein Lächeln traf sie völlig unvorbereitet.

"Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte er leise, "ich spüre keine Schmerzen mehr. Im Gegenteil..."

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass der Eingriff gelungen ist." Sie sah auf die Uhr und sagte: "Vierzig Minuten."

Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er aus falschem Stolz, der nicht einmal sein eigener gewesen war, so viele Jahre die Qual ertragen hatte, obwohl vierzig Minuten in den richtigen Händen sie längst hätte beenden können.

"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und sah sie ernst an.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mister Malfoy", sie tätschelte seine Füße ein letztes mal, bevor sie sich schließlich erhob und einen Blick zu Snape warf. "Ich lasse Sie nun mit ihm alleine. Er hat seinen letzten heilenden Zauber bekommen und auch wenn die Tränke ihn noch ein wenig benebeln, so dürfte er bald wieder ganz der Alte sein."

Lucius nickte ihr nochmals zu, bevor sie durch den Vorhang verschwand.

Als Severus zwei Stunden später erwachte, erkannte Lucius sofort, dass der Blick des Freundes nun viel klarer und wacher war. Er ließ ihm Zeit, sich räumlich zu orientieren, bevor er ihm die Hand sanft auf die Schulter legte und leise sagte: "Willkommen zurück aus dem Land der Träume."

Der Tränkemeister verzog kurz das Gesicht und murmelte: "Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist ein schwerer dumpfer Schlag, der wohl zur Folge haben musste, dass mein Kopf danach über den Boden gerollt sein muss...da muss Madam Pomfrey wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet haben...hat sie ihn magisch wieder angenäht," fragte er mit ironischem Unterton und bewegte vorsichtig den Kopf von links nach rechts.

"Er war noch dran, Severus, aber Madam Pomfrey hat verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet, denn du warst wirklich schwer verletzt", Lucius schweig einen Moment und schüttelte dann die Beklemmung ein wenig von sich ab, während er erklärte: "Ein Schüler hat dich mit irgendwas erwischt, als er einen Acciozauber sprach. Mehr weiß ich nicht, denn McGonagall machte sehr deutlich, dass ich mich aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten soll. Die Sache wird wohl intern geklärt werden."

Severus nickte knapp und fragte schließlich: "Seit wann bist du hier, Luc?"

"Seit kurzem."

"Ich kann mich an deine Stimme erinnern. Es kommt mir vor, als wärst du schon ewig lang hier. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Habe ich unsere große Verabredung schon verpasst?", fügte er scheinheilig an.

Lucius verlieh seiner Stimme einen tadelnden Ton, als er sagte: "Dir scheint wirklich jedes Mittel recht zu sein, um mich nicht zu dem Ball begleiten zu müssen, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, bis zum Ball ist noch jede Menge Zeit und inzwischen habe ich auch die offizielle Einladung für dich."

"Das ist ja großartig", erwiderte Severus lustlos.

"Ich wusste, dass du dich freust."

Madam Pomfrey musste wohl ihre Stimmen gehört haben, denn sie betrat nun den abgetrennten Raum und unterzog ihren Patienten einer kurzen Untersuchung.

In ihrer Stimme klang Zufriedenheit mit, als sie sagte: "Alles in Ordnung! Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, Professor Snape, wird Mister Malfoy sich in den nächsten Tagen um Sie kümmern, ansonsten habe ich noch das Angebot, dass eine Hauselfe bei Ihnen bleibt...die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen."

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er schüttelte knapp den Kopf: "Ich kann mich durchaus um mich selbst kümmern."

"Das steht überhaupt nicht zur Wahl! Mister Malfoy oder eine der hogwart'schen Hauselfen?"

Severus' Blick ruhte auf dem Freund, als er sagte: "Hauselfe oder Malfoy....eine wirklich schwierige Entscheidung. Geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

Lucius schnaubte leise und dann sah er das amüsierte Blitzen in den Augen des Freundes. "Ich nehme Malfoy", sagte Severus schließlich gespielt jovial.

Madam Pomfrey sah kurz zu dem Blonden und beide Männer waren überrascht, als sie sich tadelnd an Severus richtete.

"Ich freue mich, dass Sie eindeutig auf dem Wege der Besserung sind, Professor Snape, aber ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass die Zeit, die Sie verschlafen haben, für uns alle sehr anstrengend war. Dies gilt auch für Mister Malfoy, der Tag und Nacht bei Ihnen gewacht hat, und wohl nur mühsam ein wenig Schlaf fand", sie deutete auf das zerwühlte Krankenbett neben dem von Snape, "seien Sie also ein bisschen weniger anstrengend für den Anfang, bis wir alle wieder genug Kraft für Ihre spezielle Art von Humor haben."

Severus sah die Medimagierin überrascht an und nickte nach einer halben Ewigkeit knapp. Dann sah er zu Lucius und brummte: "Und du gibst mir gegenüber vor, dass du erst seit kurzem hier seist. Ich wusste doch, dass ich deine Stimme gehört habe."

Eine Stille entstand, die Madam Pomfrey dazu nutzte, sich zurückzuziehen.

"Lucius...", sagte Severus leise, als die Medimagierin gegangen war, "...ich weiß, dass du mir geantwortet hast, aber ich weiß nicht, über was wir gesprochen haben. Würdest du es mir bitte erzählen!"

"Du bist ein paar mal wach geworden und hast mich gefragt, ob ich da sei. Ich habe es bestätigt, und dann bist du wieder eingeschlafen", erläuterte Lucius knapp.

Severus blickte zu dem Bett, das neben ihm stand. "Du hast hier geschlafen? Du hast es vorgezogen, auf diesem schmalen Teil zu liegen, statt auf deiner Spielwiese auf Malfoy Manor?"

"Ich wollte bei dir sein", gab Lucius leise zurück.

Severus räusperte sich kurz und sein Blick ging nervös zum Vorhang, bevor er flüsterte: "Fandest du das nicht etwas zu auffällig?"

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

Nachdenklich hob Severus die Hand an die Stirn und sagte dann: "Ich habe diesen verdammten Trank verabreicht bekommen. Ich kann mich erinnern...ich habe mich gewehrt...aus gutem Grund, Lucius! Das Gemisch beeinflusst das Gehirn...ich habe das Zeug selbst für Madam Pomfrey zusammengemixt. Bitte Lucius...sag mir, ob ich...habe ich...uns in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?"

Der Blonde seufzte tief und nickte dann vage.

"Bei Merlin!", stieß Severus aus und wurde umgehend bleich.

"Beruhige dich", erwiderte Lucius leise.

"Was habe ich gesagt?", drängte Severus nun.

"Du sprachst von meinem Körper."

"Konnte man das auch anders auslegen?", hakte Severus nach.

"Ich fürchte nein, " sagte Lucius und fügte dann tonlos an: "Du sprachst davon, dass du mich schön finden würdest, und dass du meinen Körper wieder spüren möchtest...das kann man wohl schwerlich anders auslegen."

"Gott, Lucius, es tut mir so leid. So unendlich leid!"

Der Blonde schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Es gibt nichts, das dir leid tun müsste."

"Ich habe mein Versprechen erneut gebrochen. Ich habe dich angreifbar gemacht. Es tut mir so leid, Luc!"

"Ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass du nicht Herr deiner Sinne warst, und jetzt hör auf damit, Severus. Ich möchte dass du dich erholst. Ich brauche dich, hörst du? Du hast mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaube mir!"

"Ja...ja...", erwiderte Severus in Gedanken versunken, "...Madam Pomfrey wird nicht darüber reden. Sie ist sehr verschwiegen."

Lucius haderte mit sich selbst, doch als Severus es bemerkte, fragte der Dunkelhaarige sofort: "Wer noch? Wer hat noch gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Lucius, ich muss es wissen!"

"McGonagall", erwiderte Lucius knapp.

Severus' Miene wandelte sich zu einer einzigen Maske aus Schuld.

"Das wollte ich nicht, Luc. Ausgerechnet sie...das wirst du mir nie verzeihen."

"Du irrst dich. Ich habe dir bereits verziehen. Und offen gesagt erstaunt es mich, dass du dir in diesem Zusammenhang nur Sorgen um mich machst. Was ist mit deinem Ruf, Severus? DU bist es, der mit McGonagall täglich Kontakt haben wird. Du bist es, der ihr gegenüber vertreten muss, mit jemandem wie mir ein Verhältnis zu haben."

"Jemand wie du? Jemand der sich häuslich an meinem Krankenbett niederlässt? Ich würde mein Verhältnis zu dir jedem gegenüber vertreten...wirklich jedem! Aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Lage gebracht habe."

Lucius beugte sich vor und berührte Severus' blasse Wange. Er streichelte sie, während er dem Freund tief in die Augen sah. "Sie hat versprochen, sich aus unseren Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr trauen kann...aber ich habe in den letzten beiden Tagen den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, es nicht zu tun. Ich denke, sie und ich kommen miteinander klar."

Severus schien erleichtert über diesen Sinneswandel.

Er genoss offensichtlich die zarte Berührung und seine Augen verschlangen den Blonden geradezu.

"Ich habe von deinem schönen Körper gesprochen? Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und seine Augen blitzten sehnsüchtig.

Lucius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und flüsterte: "Du sollst dich erholen. Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran!"

"Du bist ein verdammter Spielverderber", krächzte Severus, dessen Kehle plötzlich wie ausgedörrt schien. Während Lucius ihm ein Glas mit Wasser füllte, fügte der Tränkemeister an: "Ich nehme doch eine Hauselfe...die ist nicht so...herzlos."

Lucius hielt ihm mit düsterem Blick das Glas entgegen und sah zu, wie der Freund vorsichtig daran trank, bevor er es ihm wieder aus der Hand nahm. "Ich schlage vor, du schläfst noch bis morgen früh...du redest nämlich offensichtlich noch wirres Zeug."

"Ich liebe dich, Lucius....und ich habe den Vorteil, es offen sagen zu können, ohne dass du mich dafür tadeln kannst...ich rede nämlich noch wirres Zeug", sagte Severus sehr selbstzufrieden, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Lucius erwiderte nichts auf die provokanten Worte des Freundes, und doch bildete sich in seinem Geist eine Antwort, die in seinem Kopf wie eine mächtige Welle wogte und ihn voll und ganz ergriff. Dieses Gefühl war so mächtig, dass es Lucius einfach mitriss und er hatte nicht einmal den Wunsch, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, beugte sich über Severus und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Überrascht schlug Severus die Augen auf, doch Lucius hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet. "Schlaf gut", murmelte er, wandte sich ab, legte sich auf sein eigenes Bett und schloss die Augen.

"Gute Nacht, Luc", flüsterte Severus, schloss ebenfalls wieder die Augen und spürte dem Kuss auf seinen Lippen nach.

tbc

_Liebe Leser, _

_wer mag, darf sich gerne mal unter dem neuen Autoren-Account _**ProfSnapeler **_umsehen. Wir präsentieren euch dort im Laufe der Zeit verschiedene Gemeinschaftsarbeiten. _

_Im Moment findet ihr dort schon die 'Geschichten süß-sauer', von denen bald mehr Kapitel online gehen werden! _

_Ab ersten Dezember präsentieren wir euch voraussichtlich auch einen Adventskalender - wir freuen uns über Leser und Rückmeldungen! _

_Ich weiß übrigens, dass dieses Kapitel nicht so lang war, wie das vorherige...Beschwerden darüber bitte per Review! LACH! Alles andere natürlich auch! ;)_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Kira _


	20. Die Art, wie ich an dich denke

**20. Kapitel **

"Es wird Zeit, Sie beide aus meinem Krankenflügel zu scheuchen", sagte Madam Pomfrey am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie Severus ein letztes mal untersucht hatte.

Der Tränkemeister trug bereits seine volle Montur inklusive Umhang, als die Medihexe den abgetrennten Raum verließ. In einer Tasche, die neben ihm stand, waren die persönlichen Gegenstände untergebracht, die er mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen wollte.

"Möchtest du wirklich, dass wir apparieren?", fragte Lucius besorgt.

"Ja. Ich möchte nicht den halben Tag verlieren, Luc. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon."

Der Blonde gab nur widerwillig nach und sagte: "Gut, dann lass uns zum Apparierpunkt aufbrechen."

Sich den Blicken der Bewohner des Schlosses bewusst, legten sie den Weg über die Ländereien schweigsam zurück, bis sie schließlich an dem Ort ankamen, an dem sie disapparieren konnten.

Lucius schickte seinem Freund einen letzten fragenden Blick und Severus gab ein warnendes Knurren von sich, damit Lucius nicht erneut seine Entscheidung anzweifeln würde.

"Okay...", sagte der Blonde, schüttelte aber dennoch kurz den Kopf und wartete, bis Severus disappariert war. Er wagte erst wieder zu atmen, als er nach seinem eigenen Transfer den Freund wohlbehalten neben sich stehen sah.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie gemeinsam das Haus.

Kaum dass Lucius' Anwesenheit bemerkt worden war, eilten zwei Hauselfen herbei.

Während der eine Elf sich um die Umhänge kümmerte, brachte der zweite mit zitternder Stimme hervor: "Master...Sir...wir waren in Sorge um Euch."

"Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch", knurrte Lucius und fügte herrisch an: "Bring mir die Post!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief und zog sich eilig zurück.

Severus seufzte und sagte dann tadelnd: "Du hast in deinem eigenen Haus niemandem gesagt, wo du bist?"

Die Stimme des Blonden war ein gefährliches Zischen: "Ich bin wohl kaum meinen Hauselfen Rechenschaft schuldig, wo ich mich aufhalte!"

"Sie haben sich um dich gesorgt! Hörst du eigentlich manchmal auch zu, oder hebst du dir das nur für Leute mit Geld auf? Und manchmal für mich", fragte Severus herausfordernd.

"Ich habe es vergessen, okay?", fuhr Lucius ihn an.

"Das war nicht gut, Lucius. Was ist, wenn Draco in der Zeit nach dir gefragt hat?"

Tatsächlich sorgte dieser Einwand dafür, dass Lucius ein wenig zerknirscht aussah. Seine Miene verwandelte sich jedoch sofort wieder in arrogant, als der Elf mit der Post zurückkehrte.

Das kleine Wesen trug sie in einem offensichtlich schweren Korb vor sich her und Severus nahm mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis, dass Lucius nicht im Geringsten über die große Zahl der Briefe erstaunt war.

"War mein Sohn während meiner Abwesenheit hier?", fragte er barsch.

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte der Hauself und stellte den Korb vor seinem Herrn ab, bevor er eilig wieder verschwand.

Obwohl er die Post so vehement gefordert hatte, schob Lucius den Korb nun in eine Ecke und wandte sich Severus zu.

"Möchtest du etwas essen?"

"Nein, mir liegt immer noch das Frühstück schwer im Magen, nachdem ich heute morgen zum ersten mal wieder etwas Richtiges gegessen habe. Ich würde gerne ins Bad gehen und mich um die hier kümmern", mit diesen Worten rieb Severus über seine Bartstoppeln.

Einen Moment zu lange betrachtete Lucius das Gesicht des Freundes, um vorzugeben, nur an Severus' Bartwuchs interessiert zu sein.

Er räusperte sich und deutete vage in den Flur.

"Du weißt wo das nächste Bad ist. Ich möchte, dass du dich hier wie Zuhause fühlst. Ich werde gleich ein Zimmer für dich herrichten lassen."

Severus stutzte und sagte dann, die Enttäuschung darüber verdrängend, dass er ein Gästezimmer würde beziehen müssen: "Die Zimmer sind doch ohnehin hergerichtet...ich wünsche keine Schokolade auf meinem Kissen, falls es um so etwas geht. Sag mir einfach, welchen Raum ich nehmen soll, den Rest werde ich selbst erledigen."

"Den gegenüber von meinem Schlafzimmer", erwiderte Lucius und wich dem Blick des Freundes aus.

"Ja...gerne", erwiderte Severus dumpf.

"Wir können nicht im gleichen Zimmer schlafen, Sev", erklärte Lucius und sah dabei zur Tür, um sicherzustellen, dass kein Hauself sich näherte.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Severus mit der gleichen dumpfen Stimme wie zuvor. Bevor Lucius noch etwas sagen konnte, wandte Severus sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Lucius legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und murmelte: "Verdammt!"

Es gab nichts, was er sich sehnlicher wünschte, als Severus in seinem Bett zu wissen. Er riss die Augen wieder auf und eilte dann dem Freund hinterher, in dem Wissen, dass er ihm erklären musste, weshalb er nicht mit ihm im gleichen Zimmer sein durfte...nicht über Nacht...nicht im gleichen Bett.

"Sev!", rief er, als die Tür sich im gleichen Moment hinter dem Freund schloss. Lucius zögerte nun, bevor er schließlich den Flur durchquerte und an die Badezimmertür klopfte. "Sev?"

Die Tür wurde weit geöffnet, obwohl Severus nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe gewesen war, und ohne dass er sein Tun unterbrochen hätte.

'Zauberstablose Magie', schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf und einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie mächtig sein dunkelhaariger Freund war, denn Severus war auch ohne Fokus zu sehr viel mehr fähig, als nur Türen zu öffnen.

Er hatte es oft genug bewiesen, und zwei- oder dreimal während eines Kampfes auf diese Art dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius nicht ernsthaft zu schaden kam, und auch wenn Lucius im Gegenzug dem Freund mehrmals den Arsch gerettet hatte - ihn aus dem Kampf gezogen und geheilt hatte, als Severus schwer verletzt gewesen war - so wusste Lucius doch, dass auch er ohne den Freund vermutlich schon lange nicht mehr leben würde.

Er hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken...so viel, dass er nun, von all diesen Gefühlen überwältigt sprachlos hinter Severus stand und ihm im Spiegel dabei zusah, wie er sich rasierte.

Worte bildeten sich in seinem Geist, die er niemals zu Severus sprechen wollte, und die nun machtvoll über seine Lippen zu drängen drohten...und doch konnte er sie nicht aussprechen, sondern war wie paralysiert davon, Severus so deutlich als einen Teil seines Lebens vor sich zu sehen...so vertraut in seinem Haus...so vertraut bei diesen täglichen Handgriffen, dass ein unbändiges Verlangen in Lucius entstand, es möge nie wieder anders sein.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor der Freund ihn plötzlich im Spiegel fixierte und Severus' Stimme klang rau, während seine Augen spöttisch funkelten, als er sagte: "Ich ahnte nicht, dass du ein derart großes Interesse hast, mir beim Rasieren zuzusehen, sonst hätte ich dich natürlich sofort dazu eingeladen."

Endlich schaffte es Lucius, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und er räusperte sich, bevor er sagte: "Severus, es ist mir egal, was die Hauselfen denken, wenn sie sähen, dass wir ein Bett miteinander geteilt haben. Zudem könnte ich vermutlich dafür sorgen, dass sie niemals zu jemandem außerhalb dieses Hauses darüber sprechen..."

"Lass die Elfen in Ruhe, Luc. Ich nehme das Zimmer gegenüber von deinem Schlafzimmer - es ist kein Problem."

Lucius seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er die Sache wiederum falsch angegangen war. Als er nun sprach, klang seine Stimme etwas gepresst.

"Ich könnte nicht die Finger von dir lassen, Sev. Ich bin unglaublich scharf auf dich! Du hast gerade erst das Krankenbett verlassen und bist hier, um dich zu erholen...und ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als daran, mir mit dir die Seele aus dem Leib zu vögeln. Ich KANN nicht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen, ohne wahnsinnig vor Verlangen zu werden. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du im Zimmer gegenüber schläfst. So kann ich dich hören, wenn du mich brauchst, aber ich habe eher die Möglichkeit, dir die Ruhe zu geben, wegen der du hierherkommen solltest."

Der Blonde sah nun beinahe schon grimmig den Freund an, auf dessen Gesicht sich eine überaus deutliche Regung zeigte - unbändige Lust!

So schnell, wie diese deutliche Reaktion aufgekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder und Severus fuhr einfach damit fort, sich zu rasieren, nun völlig auf sich selbst konzentriert.

Lucius senkte den Kopf und atmete hörbar durch, während er offensichtlich immer noch mit sich haderte, dass er dieses Verlangen einem Kranken gegenüber empfand, und nun sogar in Worte gefasst hatte.

"Bis später", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Warte", sagte Severus ruhig. Widerwillig blieb Lucius stehen, sich der Unmöglichkeit seines Geständnisses nach wie vor bewusst.

Erneut zog Severus das Rasiermesser in ruhigen langen Zügen über seine Kinnpartie, dann spülte er es sorgsam ab, wusch sein Gesicht, ließ den restlichen Rasierschaum im Abfluss des Waschbeckens verschwinden und trocknete sich seelenruhig ab, während er Lucius warten ließ.

Als er fertig war, legte er das Handtuch weg und sah Lucius im Spiegel an. Seine Stimme klang sehr ruhig und gefasst.

"Du möchtest also, dass ich mich so gut wie möglich entspanne?"

Lucius ahnte, worauf das hinauslief und erwiderte: "Ja, und damit meine ich nicht, dass du dich VOR der Entspannung körperlich verausgaben solltest."

Severus schickte ihm ein hinterhältiges Lächeln und sagte dann: "Weißt du, Lucius, es entspannt mich ungemein, wenn ich mich rasiere...nun, da das geschehen ist, möchte ich, dass du dich hierher setzt", er deutete auf einen verzierten Hocker, den er vor den Spiegel stellte.

"Warum?", fragte Lucius und runzelte die Stirn.

"Weil ich nun DICH rasieren werde", erwiderte Severus bestimmt.

Lucius' Stirn schlug augenblicklich noch mehr Falten und der Blonde schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", sagte er schwach und blickte auf das Rasiermesser.

Severus folgte seinem Blick und hob eine Augenbraue, als er wieder Lucius' Augen fixierte.

Malfoy spürte, wie ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder, er verließ nun das Bad und gab damit das deutliche Zeichen, dass er dem Freund nicht vertraute, oder er setzte sich hin und ließ es zu, dass Severus ihm ein Rasiermesser an die Kehle setzte.

Einen Moment lang streifte ihn der Gedanke, dass er mit so einer Situation im Traum nicht gerechnet hatte, als er die Entscheidung traf, dass der Freund zur Genesung bei ihm wohnen sollte.

Er stieß schließlich ergeben den Atem in einem Seufzen aus und setzte sich auf den Hocker.

Severus schickte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er sagte: "Dieser anfängliche Bart steht dir nicht schlecht...ist aber außer Frage nachteilig für deine aristokratische Erscheinung. Möchtest du dich selbst einseifen?"

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und erwiderte, den Schaum ungeschickt verteilend: "Ich begreife nicht, warum du dich auf diese altmodische Art rasierst. Warum benutzt du nicht einfach einen Zauber?"

"Das sagte ich dir doch schon...es beruhigt mich. Wie ich jedoch sehe, scheint es dich zunehmend nervöser zu machen. Macht dich das hier nervös, Lucius?" Severus setzte dem Freund die glänzende Klinge an die Kehle und hielt einen Moment so inne, die eisblauen Augen im Spiegel fixierend. Lucius' Adamsapfel hüpfte hektisch auf und ab, als der Blonde gleich mehrfach schlucken musste. "Ein wenig", gestand er schließlich mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Severus lachte leise, dann zog er in einer fließenden Bewegung die Klinge über den Hals des Freundes bis zu dessen Kinn. Lucius war wie erstarrt und spürte wie das Rasiermesser über seine Haut dahinglitt. Das gleichmäßige Geräusch der Rasur war verwirrend angenehm...ebenso wie Severus' Berührungen, die so zärtlich waren, dass Lucius alles andere für einen Moment vergaß, bis ihm wieder sehr bewusst wurde, dass eine schnell ausgeführte Bewegung des Freundes ausreichen würde, um ihm das Blut wie eine Fontäne aus der Kehle spritzen zu lassen.

Ein absolut beängstigender Gedanke, der umso intensiver war, weil Lucius wusste, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung, Severus zu vertrauen, die hochheiligen Regeln des Malfoy-Kodex verletzte. Es war unglaublich, aber Severus gab ihm dadurch ein Stück Freiheit zurück, dass er ihm eine Klinge an den Hals hielt.

Der Blonde spürte, wie ihn die Situation erregte und Hitze stieg in ihm auf, die Severus unweigerlich bemerken würde.

Erneut wurde die Klinge über seine Wange gezogen, als der Tränkemeister plötzlich inne hielt und sein Gewicht verlagerte.

Lucius spürte, wie der Geliebte nun dicht an ihn heran trat und ihn seine Erektion spüren ließ, die hart und eindeutig gegen Lucius' Körper gepresst wurde, während er ihn weiter rasierte.

Kurz schoss dem Blonden durch den Kopf, dass Severus vermutlich genau das schon früher mit seinem Ex-Geliebten getan hatte...dieses Spiel aus Zärtlichkeit und Macht...und obwohl Lucius sich sicher war, dass es so gewesen sein musste, konnte er der Welle aus Erregung nichts entgegensetzen, die durch seinen Geist und seine Lenden brandete.

Severus betrachtete ihn im Spiegel und für einen Moment wurde er sehr ernst, als er leise sagte: "Denk nicht an die Vergangenheit...denk nicht an die Zukunft...denk nur an das Jetzt, Lucius. Was möchtest du tun?"

Der Blonde stieß einen Laut aus, der jede Antwort eigentlich überflüssig machte, dennoch erwiderte er atemlos: "Du weißt verdammt gut, was ich tun möchte...aber du musst dich ausruhen."

Severus lachte kehlig und knurrte: "Dein Versuch, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich ausruhe, indem wir das Bett nicht miteinander teilen, ist ja sehr edel...aber um wirklich dafür zu sorgen, dass ich die Finger von dir lasse, müsstest du für die Zeit meines Aufenthaltes hier schon ausziehen. Würdest du das tun, Lucius, dich für mich ausziehen?"

Von der Unlogik dieser beiden aufeinander folgenden Sätze völlig fasziniert, nickte Lucius vage.

Severus trat ein wenig zurück und sah dem Freund im Spiegel dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Die Rasur war fertig und mit loderndem Blick sah Severus zu, wie Lucius den Rest des Schaumes mit seinem teuren Hemd abwischte und es zu Boden warf, als sei es ein Handtuch. Das weißblonde Haar lag nun auf den nackten Schultern seines schönen Freundes und Severus ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die helle Haut gleiten, die sich unter seinen Händen so samtweich und doch so herrlich männlich anfühlte.

Severus schob das Haar des Freundes fort und biss ihm leicht in den freigelegten Nacken. Lucius ergriff Severus' Hand, die immer noch das Rasiermesser hielt und erst da begriff Severus, wie nah er damit versehentlich dem Gesicht des Freundes gekommen war.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er und legte das Rasiermesser zur Seite.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, begann Lucius damit, seine Hose zu öffnen und erhob sich, um das Kleidungsstück schließlich vom Körper streifen zu können, bevor er sich wieder auf den Hocker setzte.

Sein Blick traf den des Freundes und Lucius fragte mit rauer Stimme: "Darf ich dich auch ausziehen, Sev?"

"Ja", sagte Severus und seine Stimme war vor Lust wie erstickt, dann fügte er jedoch an: "Nein...lass mich das bitte selbst machen. Und ich möchte auf jeden Fall erst duschen...ich muss mir den Geruch nach Krankheit abwaschen."

Lucius nickte. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Severus war immer noch geschwächt; der Freund hatte eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung gerade erst überstanden und sein Körper war in einem unnatürlichen Schlaf gefangen gewesen.

Bei Merlin, schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf, Pomfrey würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er nicht dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie zumindest einen halben Tag lang die Finger voneinander ließen. Und doch glaubte er instinktiv zu wissen, dass sie Severus erst entlassen hatte, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass er einer Anstrengung wie dieser Stand halten würde. Vermutlich glaubte er das nur, um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Lucius' Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sein Glied unübersehbar in seinem Schoß aufragte.

Severus schien dieser Anblick überaus zu faszinieren, denn er wandte den Blick erst ab, als er das Wasser der Dusche aufdrehte und sich unter den warmen Strahl stellte. Sein Schwanz war nicht minder bereit und Lucius spürte das Verlangen, seine Hand um den Schaft zu legen, der aus dem dunklen Schamhaar stolz aufragte.

Severus schäumte sich ein und tatsächlich ließ er keine Stelle aus, als wolle er dafür sorgen, dass nichts an ihm an seine Zeit im Krankenbett erinnerte.

Der Duft des Duschgels erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Als Severus den zweiten Durchgang beendet hatte, sagte er über das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers hinweg: "Kommst zu mir unter die Dusche, Luc?"

Der Blonde erhob sich und trat ohne zu zögern selbst unter den Wasserstrahl, da er nicht daran zweifelte, dass auch er den Geruch des Krankenfügels an sich trug.

Die Hände des Freundes seiften ihn ein, berührten jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut und legten sich schließlich fest um seinen Schaft. Lucius ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und das Wasser prasselte auf sein Gesicht, während Severus' Hand ihn aufreizend massierte. Gott, das war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Wie sollte er sich dagegen wehren? Wie? WIE?

Lucius sah nun wieder Severus an, um eine Spur der Schwächung der letzten Tage zu erhaschen, und sich selbst dadurch zur Ordnung zu rufen. Er fand nichts dergleichen, sondern nur den begehrlichen Blick, der ihn anflehte, jetzt um keinen Preis diese ersehnte Nähe zu unterbrechen. Das Haar des Tränkemeisters war tiefschwarz, als das Wasser darüberfloss und die Strähnen sich verführerisch an die blassen Haut der Schulter des Geliebten schmiegten. Lucius streckte die Hand danach aus und spielte mit dem samtigen Schwarz. Mit der anderen Hand strich er das eigene Haar zurück, was ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen verlieh und sein Gesicht noch besser zur Geltung brachte, wie Severus atemlos feststellte.

Severus konnte nicht länger widerstehen, sondern zog den Freund an sich heran und küsste ihn derart begehrlich, dass Lucius ein ergebenes Stöhnen von sich gab.

Als sie den Kuss beendeten, waren ihre Hände immer noch in den Haaren des jeweils anderen vergraben, und Lucius flüsterte: "Wie kann das sein, Severus? Wie kann es sein, dass ich dich jahrelang sah, ohne dich zu wollen? Was ist passiert...mit mir, dass ich jetzt immerzu an dich denken muss...dich berühren muss...dich küssen muss...dich in mir spüren möchte...was ist nur mit mir passiert?"

Severus sah ihm ruhig in die Augen und seufzte leicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lucius sich insgeheim genau diese Frage stellte...dass er nicht begriff, wie ihm DAS hatte passieren können. Es war ein weiter Weg, zu akzeptieren, dass man auf eine Art begehrte, die immer noch den Makel der Abnormität trug.

"Es ist nur ein weiterer Teil von dir, Luc, den du nun selbst entdeckt hast. Du bist immer noch du! Du bist du, nur um eine Art des Verlangens reicher."

Lucius' Augen suchten Halt in denen von Severus, als er gestand: "Es ist nicht nur das sexuelle Verlangen...es ist die Art, wie ich an dich denke. Meine Sehnsucht danach, dich bei mir haben zu wollen. Ich habe Angst, dass...ich habe Angst, dass ich dich enttäuschen könnte, Severus."

"Du meinst, dass es passieren könnte, dass du diesen Wunsch, dass ich bei dir bin, eines Tages so schnell verlierst, wie er aufgekommen ist?"

Lucius überlegte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er so leise, dass es durch das Rauschen des Wassers nur schwer zu verstehen war: "Nein...ich habe Angst, dich schon jetzt nicht mehr hergeben zu können, wenn du jemand anderen finden solltest. Du hast gesagt, du verlangst keinen unbrechbaren Schwur von mir, aber ich bin nahe dran, einen von dir zu verlangen. Und ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, so zu denken."

Severus sah den Freund nun verblüfft an und sein Herz klopfte so fest, dass er glaubte, seinen eigenen Brustkorb vibrieren zu sehen.

"Ich würde dir jeden Schwur leisten, den du haben möchtest, Luc. Du bist alles, was ich mir erträumt habe. Ich habe niemals damit gerechnet, dass dieser Traum in Erfüllung geht, und nun stehst du hier und sagst mir, dass du mich nicht mehr glaubst hergeben zu können? Was sonst könnte ich da empfinden, als unbändige Freude?"

Lucius schien immer verwirrter, umso mehr das Gespräch sich um tiefe Emotionen drehte, die er selbst sich verwehren wollte und die nun doch so haltlos durch seinen Geist brandeten und ihn zum Sprechen zwangen.

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt vor Sehnsucht, als er sagte: "Himmel, Severus, ich kann manchmal kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, weil du immerzu in meinem Kopf bist. Ich denke tausendmal am Tag an dich, nein, öfter! Ich sehe dich so oft vor mir...Herrgott, ich stelle sogar schon merkwürdige Dinge mit meinem Tee an, nur wegen dir!"

"Mit deinem Tee?", echote Severus verblüfft.

Lucius wiegelte ab und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Dann atmete er tief durch und sah nun wieder wesentlich gefasster aus, als er sagte: "Ich benehme mich wie ein verdammter Idiot, oder?"

"Ja...zum Glück!", lachte Severus und zog den Freund an sich, während er murmelte: "Zum Glück, bist auch du nur ein Mensch, Luc."

tbc

_Natürlich ist die Duschszene hier noch nicht beendet und wird im nächsten Kapitel fortgesetzt! :D_

_LG, Kira _


	21. Schwarze Magie

**21. Kapitel **

Dem Blonden schien es ein zweifelhafter Trost, auch nur ein Mensch zu sein, weil er sich mit seinen wirren Gedanken und Gefühlen vor Severus auf eine Art lächerlich zu machen glaubte, die ihn einen Teil seines Stolzes kostete.

"Wie bekomme ich das wieder in den Griff?", fragte er leicht kopfschüttelnd.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Hände langsam über die wasserüberspülte Brust des Freundes gleiten.

"Nun", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, "du könntest dein Verlangen unter Umständen eine Zeit lang erfolgreich eindämmen..."

Lucius sah ihn interessiert an.

"...indem du ihm nun einfach nachgibst."

"Sev", murmelte Lucius vorwurfsvoll und doch war er nur einen Augenblick später mit Severus erneut in einem verschlingenden Kuss vereint. Seine Hände glitten über den anderen Männerkörper, liebkosten die Hoden und den Schaft des Geliebten, streichelten ihm dann über den Rücken und glitten verlangend über die verführerischen Pobacken, teilten sie fordernd und ließen das Wasser hindurchfließen, bevor seine Hände dann doch wieder damit begannen, Severus' Penis auf eine Art zu massieren, die klar machte, dass sich die Anstrengung des Freundes allein darauf beschränken sollte, zu kommen.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf bis auf Lucius' Schulter und erneut vergruben sich seine Zähne im hellen Fleisch des Freundes, diesmal jedoch wesentlich fester.

Lucius seufzte unter dem sinnlichen Schmerz auf und seine Hand quittierte die Erregung mit einer nun noch wesentlich härteren Gangart beim Massieren von Severus' Schaft.

Er glaubte schon, Severus so weit zu haben, als dieser plötzlich das Wasser abstellte und unter einem Stöhnen ausstieß: "Auch wenn du mich nicht in deinem Schlafzimmer haben möchtest, Lucius...aus welchen Gründen auch immer...ich KANN darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen! Ich möchte dich in einem Bett haben...Sofort!"

Der Blonde starrte den Freund entgeistert an und fragte: "Warum kommst du nicht einfach hier unter der Dusche, Severus? Das hier ist nur für dich!"

"Wenn es nur für mich ist, dann kommst du meinem Wunsch nach!", stellte Severus unmissverständlich klar, bevor er fahrig anfügte: " Von mir aus lass uns in das verfluchte Gästezimmer gehen...das ist mir ganz egal, solange es nur ein Bett hat, in dem ich mich von dir nehmen lassen kann, ohne mich...zu sehr anzustrengen...das ist es doch, was du wolltest, dass ich mich nicht anstrengen soll, nicht wahr?"

"Ja...", erwiderte Lucius immer noch verwirrt über die Sprengung seines Planes. Was Severus sagte, entbehrte jedoch nicht einer gewissen Logik. Mit Sicherheit war es weniger anstrengend für seinen Geliebten, wenn sie sich in einem kuscheligen Bett einander hingeben konnten...wenn Severus sich ihm in einem bequemen Bett hingab.

Lucius spürte, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann.

Unweigerlich schien Severus zu spüren, was seine Worte ausgelöst hatten und er griff in Lucius' Haar, um den Kopf des Blonden an wenig zu sich heranzuziehen und ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Es gibt im Moment keine Alternative für mich, als dass du mich ausfüllst, hörst du? Ich möchte, dass du keine Rücksicht nimmst! Ich muss spüren, dass die Worte, die du eben gesagt hast, wirklich mir gelten...ich muss es fühlen! Verstehst du? Ich muss fühlen, dass du wirklich MICH willst!"

Er ließ das blonde Haar wieder los, und Lucius nickte schließlich verstehend.

Mit einem Zauber trockneten sie sich und Lucius reichte dem Freund einen nachtschwarzen Bademantel, bevor er sich in einen ganz ähnlichen hüllte. "Komm", sagte er dann bestimmt, öffnete die Tür und trat in den Flur hinaus.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, als würde ihm erst jetzt klar, was er da eigentlich von Lucius erwartete. Der Freund lief Gefahr, dabei gesehen zu werden, wie er mit seinem Gast gemeinsam das Badezimmer nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet verließ. Das war durchaus als riskant einzustufen, denn Hauselfen wuselten auf Malfoy Manor oft kurzfristig durch die Gänge, um ihrem Herrn das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

"Kommst du jetzt?", drängte Lucius auch sofort, als Severus innegehalten hatte.

Mit schuldbewusstem Blick folgte der Tränkemeister seinem Freund und wagte keinen Einwand, als dieser ihn schnurstracks in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer führte.

Erst als die Tür geschlossen war, sagte Severus zerknirscht: "Soviel zu deinen guten Vorsätzen."

"Sind nicht die ersten, die den Bach runtergehen", erwiderte Lucius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann ließ er den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten, trat auf Severus zu, öffnete dessen Mantel und schmiegte sich mit ihm gemeinsam hinein so gut es ging. Der Dunkelhaarige wärmte ihn zusätzlich mit seinem Körper und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Lucius", raunte er in das Ohr des Geliebten, "du bist einfach unglaublich. Es ist fast eine Schande, dass nur ich dich so kenne...so zärtlich...so sanft."

"Ich wäre nicht dort, wo ich heute bin, wenn diese Seiten an mir bekannt wären", gab Lucius zu bedenken.

"Vermutlich hast du Recht", gestand Severus ein, und ließ seine Lippen über den Hals des Freundes gleiten. Lucius' Hände gingen unter dem Stoff des Bademantels auf Reisen und ein wenig verwunderte ihn selbst, wie gerne er inzwischen die Rundungen von Severus' Hintern unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte.

Severus schien die Berührungen absolut zu genießen und senkte den Kopf, um mit geschlossenen Augen dem Streicheln des Freundes nachzuspüren.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stutzte er einen Moment, dann hob er den Kopf und fragte verwirrt: "Was ist mit deinen Zehen passiert?"

Lucius lachte rau, dann erwiderte er: "Du hast im Beisein einer Medihexe von meinen krummen, vernarbten Zehen gesprochen..."

"Ich...habe ich das?"

Lucius nickte bedeutsam.

"Oh...und was habe ich darüber gesagt?"

"Dass sie schrecklich aussehen...naja, so ähnlich zumindest."

"Schrecklich?", Severus grübelte, dann fügte er nachdenklich an: "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich das gesagt haben soll, denn sie haben mich nie gestört, sondern dieser einzige Makel an dir, hat mich dich nur umso mehr begehren lassen."

Jetzt lachte Lucius und gab dann mit leiser Stimme zu: "Ja, genau das war es, was du im Beisein von Madam Pomfrey gesagt hast."

"Dieser Trank hatte wirklich eine äußerst verheerende Wirkung", sagte Severus zerknirscht.

"Madam Pomfrey hat mich später auf meine Zehen angesprochen und wollte sich die Sache mal ansehen. Sie ist wirklich eine sehr resolute Lady."

"Lady? Ja...sie ist durchaus sehr resolut! Vermutlich muss sie das in ihrem Beruf auch sein. Also hat sie deine Zehen...begradigt?"

"Ja, das hat sie. Sie hat es getan, weil sie aus mir heraus gequetscht hatte, dass mir diese Verkrümmungen Schmerzen bereiteten."

Nun sah Severus den Freund überrascht an und erwiderte mit leiser Stimme: "Davon hast du nie etwas gesagt. Ich habe geglaubt, du merkst davon gar nichts mehr."

Lucius erwiderte nichts, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er das Thema gerne beenden wollte.

Statt noch einmal darauf einzugehen, umfasste Severus den Blonden und zog ihn zum Bett. Er ließ sich den Bademantel von den Schultern gleiten, bevor sie auf die weichen Kissen niedersanken. Sich küssend ließen sie ihre Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen streicheln, ohne Hast, ohne falsche Scham für die grenzenlose Zärtlichkeit.

Lucius erinnerte sich daran, wie Severus ihn tastend und massierend auf den ersten Analsex vorbereitet hatte, und welch sündhaft schönes Gefühl diese Art von Erkundung für ihn selbst gewesen war - sündhaft schön und aufregend anders als alles, was er bis dahin sexuell erlebt hatte. Es war längst an der Zeit, dieses atemberaubende Gefühl nun dem Freund zukommen zu lassen, denn dass Severus nicht auf einen schnellen Höhepunkt aus war, hatte er ihm unter der Dusche eindrucksvoll klargemacht. Lucius benetzte seine Finger mit seinem eigenen Speichel und ließ dann seine Hand vorsichtig zwischen die Pobacken des Freundes gleiten, während er Blickkontakt mit ihm hielt. Als Severus schließlich die Augen schloss, wusste Lucius, dass der Freund ihn nicht nur gewähren lassen wollte, sondern sich ihm völlig hingab.

Es war merkwürdig, genau das zu tun, was er so lange für undenkbar gehalten hatte. Den Freund derart intim zu berühren. Ohne Hast in ihn zu dringen und diese Tabuzone dazu zu nutzen, ihm sanft sinnliche Lust zu bereiten. Es war ein Moment der vollkommenen Hingabe und des grenzenlosen Vertrauens - der ultimativen Intimität.

Severus wusste ebenso wie er um diesen Moment, das war Lucius absolut klar, selbst als sich auf dem Gesicht des Freundes die unbändige Erregung zeigte, die Lucius in ihm auslöste.

Der Blonde konnte fühlen, wie Severus sich unter seinen Händen entspannte, wie er ganz weich wurde und Lucius nutzte die Möglichkeit, den Freund noch tiefer sanft zu massieren. "Oh Gott...Lucius...Luc...Luc", stammelte Severus träge, während er sich grenzenlos geliebt fühlte, obwohl der Freund ihm diese Worte immer noch vorenthielt. Was sonst konnte einen dazu befähigen, jemand anderem auf diese Art Lust zu bereiten, während man selbst keinen sexuellen Reiz empfing? Lucius musste ihn lieben...ein wenig...nur ein wenig vielleicht...Severus' Gedanken drifteten ab, ließen die sanfte Flamme der Erregung sich ausweiten und gruben sich wie ein wundervoller Feuerball in seine Eingeweide. Soviel Wärme...soviel Reiz...soviel Lucius!

"Lass mich nie wieder allein...nie wieder", stöhnte Severus ohne die Worte willentlich gewählt zu haben. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, zwang sich zum Schweigen, bevor er zu viel vom Freund fordern würde....bevor er es verderben konnte.

"Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen", hörte er Lucius' Antwort und Severus konnte nicht verhindern, deutlich unter diesem Versprechen zu erzittern.

Hier war nichts mehr übrig von den unnahbaren Männern, die sie beide jeweils in ihrem Leben anderen gegenüber verkörperten. Keine Kälte, kein distinguiertes Desinteresse, kein Schutzschild aus Abfälligkeit und Arroganz. Was geblieben war, waren zwei Seelen, die einander berührten und zwei Körper, die scheinbar nur durch den des anderen imstande waren zu existieren. Ein gutes Gefühl...ein wertvolles!

Immer noch massierte Lucius den Geliebten hingebungsvoll und hocherotisch. Seinen Körper jedoch hatte er so dicht es möglich war, ohne sich selbst in seinem Tun zu hindern, an den Dunkelhaarigen gedrängt. Es war berauschend, jedes Erbeben von Severus hautnah zu erleben...Lucius konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen!

Mit der zweiten Hand rieb er das Glied seines hingebungsvollen 'Opfers', denn Severus schien sich tatsächlich an Lucius' Sorge um seine Gesundheit zu halten und gab sich ganz dem Spiel hin, ohne selbst einen aktiven Part zu übernehmen. Es war seltsam berauschend, den Freund so genießend zu erleben, und Lucius hielt sich so lange es ging zurück. Doch irgendwann kippte seine Selbstbeherrschung, und er spürte, wie die Gier ihn durchflutete. Auch Severus schien den Wechsel zu spüren, denn er drehte sich plötzlich und wisperte eindeutig auffordernde Worte.

Als Lucius sein Glied vorsichtig in den Freund schob, war die Welt perfekt! Mit sanften Stößen nahm er Severus in Besitz und steigerte sein Tempo langsam, jedoch voller Genuss für Ausführenden und Empfangenden.

Lucius umschlang den Geliebten und schob mit der anderen Hand das schwarze Haar zur Seite, um Severus' Nacken zu küssen. Unversehends wurde aus den Küssen kleine Bisse, die schließlich so derb wurden, dass der Tränkemeister ein ergebenes Keuchen von sich gab, während er zugleich auf genau die liebevoll rücksichtslose Art genommen wurde, die er sich ersehnt hatte.

Lucius' Schwanz schien ihm plötzlich riesig zu sein, und sein Tempo war nun etwas zu schnell, um Severus nicht das Gefühl zu geben, hart rangenommen zu werden.

Als der Blonde seine Hand an Severus' steifem Glied entlang gleiten ließ, war der Raum vom lauten Stöhnen der beiden Männer erfüllt. Sie ließen einander hören, wie sehr sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, und Severus stieß immer wieder den Namen des Geliebten aus, mit jedem Stoß, den er empfing.

Es war ein Rausch, der sich immer mehr steigerte, bis sie ihm gemeinsam erlagen und sich in den Wirbel ziehen ließen, der mit dem Höhepunkt einherging.

Als Lucius sich schließlich zurückzog, einen Reinigungszauber sprach und sich dann auf den Rücken legte, drehte Severus sich zu ihm um, und betrachtete ihn schweigend.

Der Blonde atmete immer noch unregelmäßig, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich sichtlich, doch sein Gesicht war völlig entspannt.

Als sein Atem sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich zu Severus um und sah nun ihn lange schweigend an.

Schließlich ließ er seinen Kopf vorsichtig an den von Severus sinken, bis ihre Stirn einander berührte.

"Severus", flüsterte er leise.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte kaum merklich, doch er gab damit Lucius zu verstehen, dass er ihm zuhörte.

"Severus, ich...", ein Klopfen ertönte plötzlich an der Tür und sofort wich Lucius zurück, versuchte sich zu sammeln und rief unwirsch: "Ja, was denn?"

"Entschuldige Dad, ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber die Hauselfen sagten mir, dass du bereits wach seist, und es ist...wirklich dringend."

Dracos Stimme klang seltsam gedämpft, was nicht allein an der Tür zu liegen schien, die Vater und Sohn voneinander trennte.

Lucius warf einen Blick zu Severus, der offensichtlich vergeblich nach seinem Zauberstab suchte, vermutlich um zu apparieren. Lucius traute ihm zu, es auch ohne Fokus probieren zu wollen, was er in der geschwächten Verfassung seines Freundes, und unter den zudem noch hektischen Bedingungen, keinesfalls zulassen wollte.

Sanft, und doch unmissverständlich legte Lucius ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm zu bedeuten, genau dort zu bleiben wo er gerade war. Dann stand er selbst auf, zog sich den Bademantel über, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie ein wenig.

"Draco!", er stockte, bevor er schließlich ausstieß: "Wer hat dich so zugerichtet? Warum hast du dich erneut geprügelt? Bei Merlin, sind das etwa auch schwarzmagisch geschlagene Wunden?" Von Sorge erfüllt, öffnete er die Tür, um hindurchzutreten, umfasste Dracos Kopf und untersuchte die Wunde an der Schläfe des Sohnes auf Anzeichen von dunklen Flüchen.

Und tatsächlich konnte er sehen, wie sich die Ränder der Verletzung auf eine Art in die dünne Haut am Jochbein fraßen, die mit bloßem Auge erkennen ließ, dass sie sich weiter öffnen würde, wenn der schwarzmagische Fluch nicht aufgehoben würde.

Lucius suchte den Blick seines Sohnes, um ihm zu versichern, dass er ihm würde helfen können. Draco jedoch sah ihn nicht an, sondern sein Blick richtete sich an dem seines Vaters vorbei, direkt in das Schlafzimmer - auf das Bett - auf...Severus!

Plötzlich riss Draco sich los, schlug die Hände des Vaters fort und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er schließlich Lucius fixierte.

Er bot einen unheimlichen Anblick, wie er dort mit blutender Wunden im Flur stand und sein Gesicht sich langsam zu einer Maske des Ekels verzog, während die Haut an seiner Schläfe immer mehr aufplatzte.

Draco wich zurück und seine Stimme klang entsetzt, während er nun wieder seinen Vater fixierte.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du fickst mit Snape? Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Dad!"

Lucius schluckte, doch schließlich sagte er mit leiser Stimme: "Severus und ich sind ein Paar."

"Ein Paar?", höhnte Draco, "der hochwohlgeborene Mr. Lucius Malfoy ist in Wahrheit eine SCHWUCHTEL!"

"Draco...bitte..."

"So groß war also deine Liebe zu Mum...nichts war sie wert...GAR NICHTS! Und Snape? Der getreue Freund...der werte Herr Professor...ist ein VERDAMMTER SCHWANZLUTSCHER!"

Dracos Stimme hallte durch das ganze Haus.

"Es reicht!", fuhr Lucius seinen Sohn an, doch Draco schlug abermals nach ihm.

"Rühr mich nicht an, DAD! Wegen deiner angeblichen Wertvorstellungen sind meine Frau und mein Kind tot! SIE war dir nicht gut genug für unseren Stammbaum, aber DU kannst natürlich tun und lassen was du willst! Ich bin gespannt, wie die Leute darauf reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren, was für ein abartiges Schwein du bist! Endlich kannst du nicht mehr mir vorhalten, dass ich unseren Namen mit meinem Verhalten in den Schmutz ziehe. Du selbst hast dafür gesorgt, dass unser Name absolut lächerlich werden wird. Lächerlich und Ekelerregend! Bemüh dich nicht, ich finde die Tür allein...geh und fick deinen Freund!"

Draco wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Lucius holte ihn mit wenigen Schritten ein und riss ihn herum.

"Das alles hat nicht das Geringste mit meiner Liebe zu deiner Mutter zu tun!"

"LASS mich los! Ich will nicht, dass jemand wie du mich anfasst!", zischte Draco.

Lucius hob die Hände, zum Zeichen, dass er Draco nicht gewaltsam festhalten würde, doch seine Stimme klang eindringlich.

"Du hast eine Wunde, die schwarzmagisch geschlagen wurde...und das ist nur die, die ich auf Anhieb sehen kann", er deutete auf Dracos Schläfe. "Hast du am Körper noch mehr dieser Wunden?"

Der Sohn verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann erwiderte er: "Was kümmert dich das?"

"Severus und ich können dir helfen. Sag mir, woher du diese Verletzungen hast."

"SEVERUS und DU könnt mir also helfen...wie...rührend!", höhnte Draco erneut und ließ das letzte Wort absichtlich süßlich klingen.

Lucius atmete tief durch und versuchte mit ruhiger Stimme zu seinem aggressiven Sohn durchzudringen.

"Wir werden noch jede Menge Zeit haben, um über die Dinge zu sprechen, die dich erzürnen...aber zuerst ist es unbedingt wichtig, dass wir die Wirkung der schwarzen Magie stoppen. Du wirst sonst sterben, Draco! Diese Verletzungen heilen nicht...sie breiten sich weiter aus und fressen sich tief ins Gewebe, bis dein Körper der Tortur nicht mehr standhalten kann. Hast du so eine Verletzung noch an einer anderen Stelle? Bitte Draco, rede!"

Die Wunde an Dracos Schläfe reichte nun bis in seine Stirn, und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut zog sich bis in seine Augenbraue.

"Ich habe eine Wunde am Bauch", sagte Draco schließlich und deutete mit seiner Hand vage auf die entsprechende Stelle, ließ sie dann jedoch kreisen, weil er offensichtlich nicht mehr sicher war, auf welchen Bereich er sie noch beschränken konnte. "Und eine am Bein...links", fügte er an.

"Bei Merlin", hauchte Lucius und wandte sich kurz um: "Severus...bist du noch bereit, ihm zu helfen...nach allem, was er gerade gesagt hat?"

"Du meinst, ob ich ihm den Arsch rette, obwohl er mich einen verdammten Schwanzlutscher genannt hat?" Severus stand betont langsam auf und ging nackt zu dem Bademantel, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er zog ihn an und machte dann eine Geste zu Lucius: "Sorg dafür, dass dein Goldjunge sich auszieht, damit wir uns die Wunden näher ansehen können...und versichere ihm, dass ich nicht vorhabe, ihm den Schwanz zu lutschen", knurrte Severus mit verhaltener Wut.

Draco starrte immer noch entsetzt auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot...der nackte Snape hatte offensichtlich alles andere als entspannend auf ihn gewirkt.

"Ich muss weg hier", murmelte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf vage, während er sich ein paar Schritte den Flur entlang bewegte.

"Du wirst sterben wenn du jetzt gehst, Draco...und du weißt genau, dass es so ist, sonst wärst du vermutlich gar nicht erst zu mir gekommen, nachdem du dich erneut auf einen Kampf eingelassen hast."

Draco blieb stehen und kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen, als die Wunde an seiner Stirn bis zur Nasenwurzel hin aufplatzte.

"Dieser Kampf war nicht zu vermeiden. Ich würde ihn jederzeit wieder aufnehmen."

"Und dich jederzeit wieder in Zeitlupe töten lassen, ohne dass ein Magier normalerweise etwas dagegen unternehmen kann? Draco, ist dir eigentlich klar, mit was für Leuten du dich da eingelassen hast? Warum lassen die dich nicht in Ruhe? Du hast doch deine Schulden bezahlt, oder?"

Draco nickte und murmelte: "Ja...ich habe bezahlt. Aber das hatte offensichtlich nicht viel zu bedeuten. Im Gegenteil...das scheint sie erst richtig wütend gemacht zu haben. Wenn es nur um mich gegangen wäre...aber sie haben SIE fertig gemacht. Und das war nur meine Schuld!"

"Fertiggemacht? WEN fertiggemacht? Von wem redest du eigentlich?", fragte Lucius, während er Draco in sein Schlafzimmer führte und ihm dabei half, den Umhang auszuziehen.

"Daphne...sie haben sie vergewaltigt."

Lucius hielt inne, als er hörte, was Draco sagte und seine Miene spiegelte augenblicklich eine Wut wider, die Severus dazu veranlasste zu fragen: "Wer ist Daphne?"

Ehe sein Sohn antworten konnte, sagte Lucius: "Sie ist eine Freundin von Draco."

"Sie ist eine Hure, Dad, und das weißt du auch genau! ", zischte Draco, an Snape gewandt fuhr er fort: "Es ist nur ein paar Tage her, dass Dad selbst bei ihr war."

"Ich war bei ihr, um dich zu suchen!", fuhr Lucius seinen Sohn an.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und blickte zwischen Lucius und Draco hin und her. Beide standen offensichtlich auf der gleichen Seite...auf der von dieser Daphne. Und doch schafften sie es, ihre Gemeinsamkeit wie einen erbitterten Kampf gegeneinander anmuten zu lassen.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Lucius schließlich auffordernd.

Dracos Stimme klang bissig, als er in kurzen Worten umriss, was sich zugetragen hatte.

"Ich war in der Nokturngasse, um meine Schulden zu bezahlen. Doch offensichtlich wollte man mir noch eine Lehre erteilen...Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Ich ging zu Daphne, um ihr Geld zu geben. Nicht für ihre Dienste, sondern...einfach nur so. Nur wenige Minuten später drangen ein paar der Typen, bei denen ich kurz zuvor meine Schulden beglichen hatte, bei ihr ein und wollten mir eine Abreibung verpassen, da sie der Meinung waren, als Malfoy habe ich eine ganz besondere 'Verabschiedung' verdient. Daphne stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Sie war so..", er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sein Blick verdüsterte sich, doch die Verzweiflung darin war immer noch deutlich zu erkennen. "Sie war dumm, das zu tun. Zwei der Typen nahmen mich in die Mangel, während zwei weitere sie vergewaltigten. Sie wechselten sich mit denen ab, die mich festhielten, und als sie endlich fertig waren, stießen sie mich zu ihr, damit ich es ihr ebenfalls besorgen sollte. Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr, weil sie ihn mir entrissen hatten, aber ich schaffte es dennoch, einen der Typen in meine Gewalt zu bekommen. Die anderen waren verunsichert und Daphne nutzte diesen Moment, um mir meinen Zauberstab zuzuwerfen. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Flüche flogen hin und her, bis schließlich die anderen im Haus aufmerksam wurden und die Typen disapparierten. Die schwarzmagischen Flüche hatten mich getroffen, aber ich habe Daphne vorspielen können, ich sei nur leicht verletzt. Ich wusste, dass ich nur eine Chance habe, daher versprach ich ihr, wiederzukommen, sobald es mir möglich sei, und bin ebenfalls disappariert, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, um zu dir zu kommen, Dad."

"Dann lass uns dir helfen, Draco. Mit Severus' Hilfe werden wir die Flüche hoffentlich rasch bannen können. Du hast Daphne versprochen, zu ihr zurück zu kehren. Lass uns dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht lange auf dich warten muss. Sie braucht dich jetzt!"

"Sie ist doch nur eine Nutte, Dad! Hör auf, so zu tun, als könne dir so ein Mensch jemals wichtig sein. Niemand ist dir wichtig, außer dir selbst! Dir ist es doch scheißegal, was man ihr angetan hat!"

In einer schnellen Bewegung presste Lucius seinen Sohn an die Wand und umspannte seine Kehle mit der Hand. Die Stimme des Vaters war leise, was ihre Eindringlichkeit unterstrich.

"Hör zu, Draco. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was mit Cynthia geschehen ist. Niemals werde ich das können..nie wieder, verstehst du? Wenn du mich für den Rest deines Lebens bestrafen willst, dann werde ich nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Aber hör auf damit, mir Dinge in den Mund zu legen, die ich nie gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht umsonst Daphne als eine Freundin von dir bezeichnet! Sie war für dich da, als du niemanden hattest. Sie hat dich aufgenommen und sich um dich und deine Zukunft gesorgt. Und nun hat man sie gequält und gedemütigt, um es in Wahrheit DIR heimzuzahlen. Man hat sie vergewaltigt, um den Namen Malfoy zu schänden! Sie haben es getan, weil sie bemerkt haben, dass sie dir etwas bedeutet." Lucius hielt den Sohn nun noch fester an die Wand gedrückt und seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Draco. "Bedeutet sie dir etwas?", stieß Lucius fordernd aus.

"Was willst du von mir hören, Dad?", krächzte Draco unter der unsanften Behandlung durch den Vater.

"Die Wahrheit! Wie wäre es mal einfach mit der verfluchten Wahrheit?"

"Ja, sie bedeutet mir etwas! Aber sie ist nur eine..."

"Hure", beendete Lucius den Satz des Sohnes. Er betrachtete Draco noch einen Moment nachdenklich, dann nahm er die Hände von seiner Kehle.

Er räusperte sich und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: "Wir werden uns nun als erstes um deine Wunden kümmern, Draco. Und danach holen wir gemeinsam Daphne hier her...hier nach Malfoy Manor, damit sie außer Gefahr ist."

"Du willst sie hier her holen? Einer Frau wie Daphne möchtest du Schutz im wohlangesehenen Malfoy Manor bieten?", fragte Draco herausfordernd.

"Ja...genau das sagte ich gerade", erwiderte Lucius knapp.

"Man wird sie nicht gehen lassen", brachte Draco mühsam hervor.

"Doch, das wird man...verlass dich drauf", erwiderte Lucius mit felsenfester Stimme.

Severus betrachtete Vater und Sohn, die wohl niemals die Tragödie überwinden würden, die Narcissas und Cynthias Tod bedeutet hatte, und doch spürte er, dass sie beide auf ihre Art gegen die Gitterstäbe rebellierten, die der 'Käfig des Namens Malfoy' mit sich brachte.

Severus ahnte jedoch, dass seine neue Rolle in Lucius Leben diese Annäherung um einiges erschweren würde.

Die Frage war nun, ob für Lucius der Moment gekommen war, in dem er die Familie und seinen Namen über den Mann stellte, den er eben noch auf diese äußerst intime Art geliebt hatte.

Severus zog den Bademantel fester um sich, denn plötzlich fröstelte es ihn und er spürte erneut die eisige Hand, die nach ihm griff, bei dem Gedanken, dass Lucius ihn auf den Platz verwies, den er all die Jahre lang in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte...als Freund, nicht als Geliebter! Freund...ein Platz, den er jahrelang mit Stolz und Freude eingenommen hatte...doch Severus wusste, dass ihm das nie wieder genügen würde.

tbc


	22. Aus der Übung

_**An meine Reviewer:** _Ich danke euch von Herzen für eure Motivation und eure Anregungen! Eure Kommentare sind es, die mich immer wieder meine Texte genau und mit viel Einsatz schreiben und überarbeiten lassen, und mich bislang stets zu neuen Taten inspirierten! Es ist schön, die Freude am Schreiben - und natürlich an den Protagonisten - mit euch teilen zu dürfen und das nötige Feedback zu bekommen, das für einen FF-Autor so wichtig ist!

Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und dass ihr gut ins neue Jahr kommt!

**_An meine Schwarzleser_:** Auch für dieses Kapitel gilt, dass ich euch viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung beim Lesen wünsche! Schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr!

LG, Kira

* * *

**22. Kapitel **

Während Severus dabei zusah, wie Lucius seinem Sohn dabei half, das blutbesudelte Hemd auszuziehen und sich auf das Bett zu legen, auf dem er und Lucius sich kurz zuvor noch geliebt hatten, dachte Severus darüber nach, wie ironisch das Schicksal doch manchmal war. Draco konnte sich vermutlich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als von einem schwulen Mann - dem Mann, der in seinen Augen zudem die Liebe seines Vaters zu der verstorbenen Mutter streitig machte - angefasst zu werden. Und Severus würde ihn nicht nur flüchtig berühren können, sondern sich mit ihm auf eine Art verbinden müssen, die eine sehr intensive sein würde.

Wäre es möglich gewesen, so hätte Severus Lucius den Hauptteil dieser Verbindung übernehmen lassen, doch als er die Wunde an Dracos Bauch sah, wurde ihm klar, dass sie BEIDE den intensiven Kontakt würden herstellen müssen, um dem jungen Malfoy das Leben zu retten.

Er atmete tief durch und sah dann Lucius an.

Der eben vom eigenen Sohn noch als Schwuchtel beschimpfte Freund hielt seinem Blick nicht lange Stand, und die eisige Hand probte sich darin, wie einfach es wäre, das Herz des Tränkemeisters zu zerquetschen. Lucius konnte ihm offensichtlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen - das tat weh!

Der Schmerz war kurz aber heftig. Und er bewirkte das, was er schon so oft bei Severus bewirkt hatte. Er schaltete seine Emotionen aus.

Überaus konzentriert richtete er seinen Geist auf die Verletzung, die bereits einen Großteil von Dracos Haut vom Unterleib bis zur Brust hinauf hatte aufbersten lassen.

Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um sie auf die Wunde des jungen Malfoy zu legen, berührten seine Fingerspitzen die von Lucius, der ebenfalls seine Hand auf den Bauch des Sohnes legte, um die schwarze Magie mit vereinten Kräften zu stoppen.

Einen kurzen Moment blickten sie sich bei der Berührung in die Augen, beobachtet von Draco, der vernehmlich aufstöhnte - ob aus Schmerz oder aus Missbilligung blieb unklar, denn von einer Sekunde zur nächsten riss die Haut des jungen Mannes hörbar bis über die Brust hinauf auf. Dracos Schrei gellte durch den Raum.

Sofort zogen Severus und Lucius ihre Hände zurück und der Tränkemeister fluchte gedämpft.

Lucius blickte völlig panisch auf den blutüberströmten Sohn, der offensichtlich darum kämpfte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Bei Merlin...was ist das für ein bestialischer Zauber?", brachte Lucius mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Dracos Finger krallten sich in das Laken, während er mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an die Decke starrte, offensichtlich darum bemüht, möglichst flach zu atmen, um die Brust so wenig wie möglich zu heben und zu senken. Seine Furcht machte ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und mit jedem Atemzug platzte seine Haut ein Stückchen mehr auf, was ihn wiederum zu panischem Atmen veranlasste. "Dad...bitte...", wimmerte er leise.

Severus sah sofort, dass Lucius vor Panik bereit war, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Der Blonde streckte die Hände aus und wollte offenbar noch einmal versuchen, den Fluch auf die ihnen bekannte Art zu brechen.

Bevor er Dracos Körper berühren konnte, schlug Severus die Hände des Freundes fort.

"Fass ihn nicht an! Unser Versuch, den Fluch zu brechen, hat den zerstörerischen Prozess beschleunigt! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar und kniff die Augen grüblerisch zusammen.

"Welchen?", fuhr Lucius ihn an, "Sag mir welchen?"

"Verdammt...ich weiß es nicht!", zischte Severus und funkelte Lucius an. Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte: "Ich verstehe deine Panik, Luc, aber du hilfst Draco nicht, wenn du jetzt kopflos handelst."

Severus merkte, dass seine Worte den Freund nicht erreichten. Lucius sah inzwischen fast so blass aus, wie sein stark blutender Sohn. Mit starrem Blick sah er auf den geschundenen Leib seines Kindes und Severus begriff, dass Lucius kurz davor war, erneut seine Hände auf Dracos Wunde zu pressen, da sein Geist nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass er den Sohn nicht auf die Art retten konnte, die einstmals gewirkt hatte. Severus verstand, dass Lucius gewillt war, dem Impuls nachzugeben, es zumindest noch einmal so zu versuchen, statt nur untätig danebenzustehen, während das Gewebe an Dracos Leib immer mehr und tiefer aufriss.

Mit eiligen Schritten trat Severus um das Bett herum, griff nach Lucius Kopf und zwang den Freund, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wenn du ihn nochmal anfasst, dann tötest du ihn! Willst du das, Lucius?"

Der Blonde blinzelte kurz, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und hauchte: "Nein...natürlich nicht!", nach einem kurzen Moment fügte er an: "Ist okay, Sev...ich bin wieder da."

Severus lächelte knapp, dann ließ er Lucius' Kopf los und sagte: "Wir sind scheinbar zu lange aus dem Geschäft, Luc. Die schwarze Magie macht Fortschritte, und wir...haben die letzten Lehrstunden geschwänzt."

So froh Lucius bislang gewesen war, sein Leben als Todesser hinter sich gelassen zu haben, so sehr verfluchte er sich jetzt, weil er die neuesten perfiden Folter- und Tötungsflüche nicht kannte.

"Okay, lass uns etwas anderes versuchen", sagte Severus schließlich verbissen.

"Und wenn das, was wir versuchen, den Fluch abermals nur vorantreibt? Was dann, Severus?"

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte dem Freund lange in die Augen, schließlich erwiderte er: "Dann wird er sterben."

Von Draco war ein Keuchen zu hören, doch der junge Mann war längst nicht mehr in der Lage Worte zu formen. Seine Lippen zitterten durch die Kälte in seinem Körper, die der Blutverlust mit sich brachte.

"Uns bleiben nicht viele Möglichkeiten", sagte der Tränkemeister mit sanfter Stimme, doch sein Blick drückte eine Entschlossenheit aus, die Lucius die Verantwortung nehmen sollte.

Schließlich nickte der Blonde und fragte: "Was hast du vor?"

"Wir können von außen nichts bewirken, ohne die Lage zu verschlimmern. Also werde ich versuchen, in seinen Geist einzudringen und ihm den Fluch zu entreißen."

Lucius sah den Freund verständnislos an, dann fuhr er ihn an: "Ich verstehe kein Wort! Wie soll das funktionieren?"

Severus' Miene verdüsterte sich und sein Ton war nicht minder scharf: "Hör zu, Lucius, ich habe keine Ahnung ob das funktioniert. Es ist ein Versuch, und so leid es mit tut, aber mehr habe ich nicht anzubieten! Nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit...er hat nicht mehr lange!"

Lucius sah erneut außer sich vor Sorge seinen Sohn an, dann wich auch die restliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, und er fragte mit schwacher Stimme: "Glaubst du, das funktioniert auch, wenn er ohne Bewusstsein ist?"

Nun sah auch Severus sich Draco genauer an und erkannte, dass der junge Mann den Kampf gegen eine Ohnmacht verloren hatte. Er fluchte und befahl dem Freund: "Sieh zu, dass du ihn wach bekommst!"

Der reinste Albtraum entspann sich in diesem Raum, der kurz zuvor noch vor Leidenschaft und Leben vibriert hatte - jetzt roch er nach Blut und dem nahenden Tod.

Lucius krallte seine Hände in den Stoff des Bademantels, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, den bewusstlosen Sohn zu berühren - ihn jedoch nur mit seiner Stimme aufzuwecken erschien ihm aussichtslos und sein Blick wandte sich erneut zu Severus, der ihn ungeduldig ansah.

In diesem Moment ertönte das laute, glockenhelle Schlagen von Narcissas Uhr, die Lucius so vehement in seinem Schlafzimmer verteidigte.

Dracos Augenlider flackerten und Lucius nutzte die Chance, um sich zum Sohn hinabzubeugen und ihm eindringlich zu erklären, dass er gefälligst um sein Bewusstsein kämpfen sollte, weil er ihm sonst den verdammten Hintern versohlen würde, bis er nicht mehr würde sitzen können.

Severus runzelte die Stirn bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Drohung eines Vaters seinem erwachsenen Sohn gegenüber, doch Lucius schien damit genau die Art von Gehorsam abzurufen, die er Draco vom Kleinkindalter an eingeschärft hatte.

Draco riss die Augen auf und Severus beugte sich über ihn, um die Verbindung herzustellen.

"Was wirst du tun, wenn du wirklich diesen Fluch in ihm zu fassen bekommst?", fragte Lucius leise.

"Dann werde ich ihn auf mich nehmen und versuchen, ihn in einem Teil meines Geistes einzuschließen, damit er keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann."

"Severus...du kannst das nicht riskieren. Du hast gerade erst eine lebensgefährliche Hirnblutung hinter dir. Wenn du jetzt diesen Fluch auf dich nimmst...gib mir die Garantie, dass du keine Schäden dadurch erleidest!"

"Es gibt keine Garantien. Nur die, dass dein Sohn stirbt, wenn ich es nicht versuche. Und jetzt lass mich das tun, Lucius...und...halt einfach deinen Mund."

Offensichtlich fiel es Lucius mehr als schwer, den Mund zu halten, während sein Sohn, und nun vermutlich auch sein Geliebter in Lebensgefahr schwebten. Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und sein Blick loderte vor Nervosität.

Severus konzentrierte sich nun darauf, in den Geist von Draco einzudringen, was dieser mit einem von Panik erfüllten Blick quittierte.

Lucius hörte, wie Severus leise Worte murmelte, die nur für Draco bestimmt schienen: "Das gefällt dir gar nicht, ich weiß...ein verdammter Schwanzlutscher, der jeden einzelnen deiner Gedanken durchforsten wird - MEIN Geheimnis, gegen DEINEN ganzen Kopf voller Geheimnisse, die du mir nun preisgeben musst...aber glaub mir, mein Junge...du wirst das durchstehen...und du wirst überleben...dafür werde ich sorgen...und wenn ich auch dabei draufgehe. Und wage es nie wieder, deinen Hass über deinem Vater auszuschütten!"

Als Draco abermals einen gequälten Laut von sich gab, nachdem er Severus' Worte vernommen hatte, musste Lucius ein paar Schritte vom Bett fortgehen, um nicht in das, was geschehen würde, einzugreifen.

Severus wusste also verdammt gut, dass er dabei war, Dracos Leben gegen das eigene einzutauschen, und Lucius konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass er seinen Sohn spüren ließ, wie sehr dieser ihn mit seiner aggressiven Wut verletzt hatte.

Dass Severus die geistige Verbindung zu Draco aufnahm, war für einen Außenstehenden kaum zu bemerken...und Lucius wurde sich schmerzhaft darüber bewusst, WIE außenstehend er in Wirklichkeit war. Außenstehend und machtlos; dazu verdammt, abzuwarten, wer von den Beiden zu ihm zurückkehren würde...und zu beten, dass es BEIDE sein mögen.

Die Zeit schien beinahe stehengeblieben zu sein. Lucius musste sich ein paar mal bewusst daran erinnern, zu atmen.

Es war still...viel zu still für diesen Kampf um Leben oder Tod, der sich im Kopf seines Geliebten und seines Sohnes abspielte.

Draco starrte an die Decke, als sei bereits sein Lebenslicht erloschen, doch Lucius wusste, dass dem nicht so war, denn solange Severus die Verbindung beibehielt, gab es noch Hoffnung...nur Hoffnung für wen?

Erst als er Schmerz spürte, wurde Lucius bewusst, dass er etwas tat, was er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben getan hatte...er hatte seinen Fingernagel bis aufs Nagelbett hinuntergekaut und für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, wie unglaublich kindisch er wohl dabei ausgesehen haben musste.

Was für ein Schwachsinn einem durch den Kopf schießen konnte, während man innerlich tausend Tode starb!

Dracos Wunden schienen endlich zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein und tatsächlich wagte Lucius zu hoffen, dass Severus es geschafft haben könnte, den Fluch auf sich zu nehmen.

Als sein Sohn zu blinzeln begann und kurz darauf ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund drang, war es nicht Draco, zu dem Lucius eilte, sondern Severus, der die Verbindung offensichtlich mit Erfolg beendet hatte.

"Sev?", fragte Lucius voller Angst.

Der Tränkemeister schien wie betäubt und seine Augen waren glasig.

Lucius umarmte ihn und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie Draco die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Sein Sohn verlangte seine Berührung...seinen Schutz. Aber Lucius war unfähig, Draco zu berühren, denn dafür hätte er Severus loslassen müssen, und das war völlig unmöglich!

Erneut schien die Zeit stillzustehen und fror das Unvermögen ein, das ein Mensch dabei empfindet, wenn er sich nicht für die, die er schützen möchte, zerreißen kann.

"Severus? Bitte..!", flüsterte Lucius und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des Freundes.

Draco presste inzwischen die Hand auf seine Bauchwunde, die sichtbar heilte. Lucius wusste, dass die zeitgeraffte Heilung schmerzhaft war, aber Draco würde überleben, soviel stand fest! Doch Severus? Er konnte nur hier stehen und ihn halten, während der Geliebte gegen den tödlichen Fluch ganz allein kämpfen musste.

Absolute Hilflosigkeit erfasste Lucius und er flehte: "Merlin, hilf ihm! Bleib bei mir Sev! Oh Gott, hilf doch!"

Als Severus auch nach geraumer Zeit nicht merklich reagierte, nahm Lucius dessen Kopf vorsichtig in beide Hände, und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, genau wie Severus es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte, um ihn aus seiner Apathie zurück zu holen.

"Hör mir gut zu, Severus! Du musst noch einmal deine Kräfte sammeln und den Fluch auf mich abgeben! Tu es! Sammle noch einmal deine Kräfte, damit du ihn los wirst! Gib ihn an mich weiter...JETZT!"

Severus' glasige Augen flackerten kurz auf, dann schloss der Tränkemeister die Lider. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht geschlossen halten, sondern sie flatterten wie hilflose kleine Schmetterlinge.

Lucius' Adern wurden von kaltem Eiswasser durchströmt, als ihn der Gedanke traf, dass er gerade zusah, wie Severus starb.

Plötzlich öffnete der Dunkelhaarige die Augen und diesmal schien sein Blick durchaus lebendiger.

"Ich kann dir den Fluch nicht übertragen", flüsterte er mit rasselndem Atem, "ich habe ihn bereits eingekapselt. Er ist...weg."

Lucius umarmte den Freund erneut und flüsterte: "Merlin sei dank! Du bist zurück...ich habe dich nicht verloren."

"Nein...das hast du nicht. Meine Kehle...ist...wie ausgedörrt", brachte Severus mühsam hervor und es wurde klar, dass er sich auf das Bett setzen wollte.

Augenblicklich löste Lucius sich vom Freund und murmelte: "Ich werde euch beiden etwas zu Trinken bringen. Wasser...oder Whisky?", er sah unsicher zu Draco, der ihn offen anstarrte.  
"Whisky", knurrte Draco finster und sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Ich nehme beides...nacheinander", gab Severus rau von sich.

Lucius verließ den Raum plötzlich nur sehr ungern. Die aggressive Stimmung zwischen Severus und Draco war so intensiv, dass Lucius sich an zwei Kampfhunde erinnert fühlte, die mit schweren Verletzungen jeder in einer Ecke kauerten, nur um dann doch wieder aufeinanderzustürzen, und sich an die Kehle zu gehen.

Lucius hoffte, dass Draco begriffen hatte, dass der Fluch ihn zerfetzt hätte, wenn Severus nicht in seine Gedanken eingedrungen wäre.

Kaum hatte Lucius den Raum verlassen, fragte Severus leise: "Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass du ihm längst verziehen hast? Warum hältst du immer noch diese Mauer aus Vorwurf und Wut errichtet, die deinen Vater von dir trennen soll?"

Draco blickte ihm finster entgegen und erwiderte: "In meinen Gedanken zu wühlen muss sehr befriedigend gewesen sein! Dort war auch die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, warum also sollte ich überhaupt noch ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln?"

"Weil ich darauf bestehe, aus deinem Mund hören zu wollen, aus welchem Grunde du deinen Vater so quälst!"

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Geste und zischte: "Seit heute habe ich einen Grund mehr dafür!"

Severus nickte verständig und sagte langsam und jedes Wort betonend: "Ach ja...weil er Sex mit einem Mann hatte...und weil dir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Mann das Angebot gemacht hat, dich bei ihm übernachten zu lassen, wenn du ihm dafür einen bläst."

"Halten Sie die Schnauze, Snape!", schrie Draco ihn an.

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Ich weiß, dass du auf das Angebot nicht eingegangen bist, und lieber in der Gosse genächtigt hast. Es ging dir wirklich mies, Draco...und dein Vater hat dich ein ums andere mal gerettet. Mache nicht den Fehler, das, was zwischen ihm und mir ist, mit einem alkoholisierten perversen Homosexuellen gleichzusetzen, der leichte Beute in dir sah. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, dein Vater und ich empfinden etwas füreinander, das sich nicht nur auf sexuelle Begierden erstreckt."

"Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen, mein Vater würde Sie lieben?", höhnte Draco lautstark.

Severus traf diese höhnische Frage wie ein Schlag. Er öffnete den Mund, doch er schloss ihn sofort wieder, da er wusste, dass Draco seinen eigenen Vater viel zu gut kannte, um nun nicht siegessicher lachen zu können.

Als plötzlich Lucius' Stimme von der Tür her zu ihnen drang, zuckten sowohl Severus als auch Draco überrascht zusammen.

"Du solltest deine Kraft nicht darauf verschwenden, einen Keil zwischen uns treiben zu wollen, Draco, denn das wird dir nicht gelingen", Lucius betrat das Zimmer mit den gewünschten Getränken, die nebst Gläsern hinter ihm herschwebten. Sein Blick war mit offener Warnung auf seinen Sohn gerichtet.

Draco lachte unsicher und strich sich dann über die nun verheilte Brust.

"Dad...ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kannst du nur...", er wurde von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

"Wie kann ich WAS? Ich werde nun nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden, dir etwas zu erklären, was du offensichtlich gar nicht verstehen willst!", sagte Lucius entschieden, während er dafür sorgte, dass sowohl Severus als auch sein Sohn etwas zu Trinken bekamen. Dann fügte er an: "Wir sollten jetzt nicht länger streiten...wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen."

Dracos Stimme nahm einen ganz anderen Klang an, als er zustimmend flüsterte: "Daphne."

Lucius nickte lediglich.

"Du willst sie wirklich hierher holen? Das wird sich herumsprechen."

"Ja, das wird es", bestätigte Lucius schlicht.

"Ist dir das egal?", fragte Draco fordernd, "ist es dir auch egal, wenn die Leute wissen, dass du schwul bist?"

"Ich BIN nicht schwul!", herrschte Lucius seinen Sohn an, und Severus gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. "Ich bin bisexuell", führte Lucius dann ungerührt aus.

Severus musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, das sich aus seiner Kehle stehlen wollte, als er Dracos Blick auf die Bemerkung seines Vaters hin sah. Es schien ihm nicht so, als halte Malfoy Junior Bisexualität für weniger verdammenswert.

Der Tränkemeister nutzte die Gelegenheit, dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und raunte: "Siehst du, alles in Ordnung. Das ist dein Dad...er nimmt sich einfach, was ihm gefällt. Ein echter Malfoy!"

Lucius schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick, doch Severus legte nun auch ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und verband dadurch Vater und Sohn mit seinem Körper.

"Wie sieht sie aus, diese Daphne? Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir so einige Damen antreffen werden, wo wir nun hinapparieren. Ich möchte ungern die Falsche mitnehmen," sagte der Tränkemeister.

Draco sah ihn grimmig an, dann seufzte er leise und erwiderte: "Halten Sie einfach Ausschau nach der Schönsten von allen...und nach der, die am tapfersten erscheint."

Severus nickte knapp. Er hätte seine Frage nicht stellen müssen, denn er kannte Daphnes Aussehen inzwischen zu Genüge aus Dracos Gedanken. Aber manchmal war die Frage ebenso wichtig wie die Antwort, denn ausgelöst durch sie, gestand man sich manchmal selber Dinge ein, die man mit Worten nicht formulierte. Und Dracos Blick nach zu urteilen, war ihm absolut klar, dass er mit seiner Antwort nur halb so viel nach außen hin offenbart hatte, wie er selbst plötzlich begriff.

Lucius atmete tief durch und sagte an Severus gewandt: "Das sollte keine große Sache werden. Ich werde mit einer großzügigen Spende nachhelfen, damit man sie gehen lässt. Möchtest du nicht lieber hier auf uns warten?"

Severus lachte belustigt, dann sagte er sinnend: "Möchtest du dort noch deiner Bisexualität frönen? Dann bleibe ich natürlich hier."

Lucius sah ihn einen Moment ernst an, dann erwiderte er mit ebenso ernster Stimme: "Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor. Du bist alles was ich brauche...und ich dachte, du wüsstest das inzwischen."

Auch Severus hatte nun zu seiner üblicherweise ernsten Miene zurückgefunden und sagte mit rauer Stimme: "Ja, das weiß ich...verzeih mir!"

Vor den Augen des Sohnes küsste Lucius den Geliebten, und es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr, um klarzumachen, dass er zu dem dunklen Freund gehörte.

Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten, blickten sie sich noch einen Moment lang in stillem Einverständnis in die Augen.

"Lasst uns aufbrechen", sagte Lucius schließlich.

tbc

_Natürlich wird die Sache dann doch nicht ganz so einfach, wie Lucius sich das vorstellt, und ich verspreche euch ein actionreiches Kapitel mit viel Emotionen...aber mehr dazu im nächsten Jahr! ;)_


	23. Alte Kollegen

**23. Kapitel **

Als die drei Männer in der Nokturngasse apparierten, war dort gerade ein lautstarker Streit im Gange, der scheinbar ursprünglich durch einen Ladendieb ausgelöst worden war, nun jedoch völlig aus dem Ruder lief.

Lucius hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit, als er die Menge, gefolgt von Draco und Severus, durchschritt.

Sie erreichten gerade das Bordell, als hinter ihnen eine haltlose Prügelei begann.

Kaum dass sie eingetreten waren, wurde die Tür magisch schnell hinter ihnen geschlossen und beinahe im gleichen Augenblick zerbarst eine Flasche von außen an der Tür.

"Immer noch so nett hier wie früher", murmelte Severus.

Lucius schickte ihm einen zustimmenden Blick und sah dann zu Draco, der sich scheinbar auch im alkoholisierten Zustand in der Gasse wohler gefühlt hatte, als nun in stocknüchterem.

Lucius sah, wie eine ältere, unglaublich aufgetakelte Frau auf sie zukam und sie kritisch musterte, als befürchte sie, einige der Vandalen könnten ihr 'nobles Etablissement' gefährden. Als sie Draco erkannte, rümpfte sie kurz die Nase und verzog ihren knallroten Mund.

Lucius kam ihr zuvor, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Wir wollen zu Daphne!"

Die Frau starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann lächelte sie ein missbilligendes Lächeln: "Die ist beschäftigt! Könnte dauern."

Lucius holte ein Bündel Geldscheine hervor und hielt es ihr unter die Nase, zog es jedoch sofort wieder weg und wiederholte diesmal schärfer: "Wir wollen SOFORT zu Daphne!"

Nun wandelte sich das spöttische Lächeln der Bordellbesitzerin in ein Haifischgrinsen und sie ließ ihre Worte gedehnt klingen als sie fragte: "Was hat das Mädchen in letzter Zeit nur an sich, dass die Männer gleich im Rudel zu ihr wollen. Aber mich soll es nicht stören, solange die Kasse stimmt. Ihr Drei könnt sie haben, wenn sie mit den anderen Drei fertig ist."

Lucius und Severus tauschten einen alarmierten Blick und Severus fragte düster: "Welche anderen Drei? Soll das heißen, dass gerade drei Männer zugleich bei ihr sind?"

Draco wollte schon die Treppe hinaufstürmen, doch Lucius hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht allein vorpreschte.

Die Besitzerin zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann fuhr sie Severus an: "Hör mal, Herzchen, glaubst du, nur ihr dürft es genießen, sie zu dritt zu nehmen? Nun sei mal schön geduldig! Er wird dir schon auch noch strammstehen, wenn du dran bist."

Lucius hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Severus kurz davor war, die Frau zu schlagen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und ein stummer Blickkontakt zwischen den Männern machte klar, dass sie diese Treppe nun hinaufgehen und Daphnes Zimmer betreten würden, ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen. Lucius war sich sicher, dass Draco sich ohnehin nicht länger davon abhalten lassen würde, und so stiegen sie die Treppe empor, das Gezeter der Bordellbesitzerin ignorierend. Lucius sah, wie Draco die Tür aufstieß und folgte seinem Sohn so schnell wie möglich in den Raum, während Severus wiederum ihm auf den Fersen folgte. Obwohl sie inzwischen die Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, befiel alle Drei beim Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, einen Moment lang hilflose Ohnmacht.

Daphne wurde von zwei Männern festgehalten und kauerte am Boden, während ein Dritter ihr die Beine gewaltsam spreizte. Alle drei waren noch recht jung und sie strahlten allesamt ein jugendliches Selbstbewusstsein aus.

Dass es sich nicht um ein Spiel im gegenseitigen Einverständnis handelte, war allein schon an Daphnes panischem Blick zu sehen, doch deutlicher noch wurde es durch das Messer in der Hand des Mannes, der sich in ihrem Schoß zu schaffen machte, als sei sie ein schlachtreifes Tier.

Als er bemerkte, dass jemand in den Raum eingetreten war, wandte er sich um und boshafte Augen blitzten vergnügt die Neulinge an. Er machte eine Geste, wie ein Zirkusdirektor, der zur Vorstellung lädt. Gleichzeitig vergrößerte er den Raum magisch ein wenig, so dass die Neuankömmlinge nicht so dicht in Reichweite der Männer standen, wie zuvor, und offenbar wurde auch der Schallschutzzauber erneuert.

"Sieh mal einer an...du hast den Fluch also überlebt", wandte der Mann, der Daphne hielt, sich dann an Draco und maß ihn mit geheuchelter Anerkennung.

Die Männer, die Daphne hielten, packten nun so fest zu, dass die junge Frau einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. Draco machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch der Mann mit dem Messer ließ die Klinge an ihrer Scham entlanggleiten und flüsterte Draco zu: "Ich wollte sie gerade aufschlitzen. Du darfst gerne zusehen. Oh...", fügte er dann lauernd an, "...stimmt ja, du hast ja ein ganz besonders Verhältnis zu ihr. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum du deinen Daddy mitgebracht hast - den Versager Lucius Malfoy!" Er zog das Messer weg und Draco versuchte Daphnes Blick zu entnehmen, ob sie verletzt war, denn der Mann presste ihr nun ein schmutziges Tuch auf die Scham, das er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. Daphne sah Draco einen Moment an, dann wandte sie den Blick ab, wurde jedoch von einem der Männer, die sie hielten gezwungen, sich Draco und den beiden anderen Männern wieder in ihrer Angst und Verletzlichkeit zu präsentieren.

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der sich mit dem Tuch an Daphnes Scham zu schaffen machte, und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Lassen Sie sie gehen. Was immer Sie möchten, wir werden eine Regelung finden."

"Eine Regelung", höhnte der Mann und fixierte Lucius eingehend, "du meinst Geld, nicht wahr? Aber hier geht es nicht um Geld, sondern darum, dass du eine Schande für die Todesserschaft bist! Genauso wie dein Verräterfreund Snape!", er blickte nun zu Severus und machte eine abfällige Geste. "Eigentlich wollten wir uns damit zufriedengeben, deinen Sohn für deine Feigheit zu töten und seine kleine Hure langsam aufzuschlitzen, aber das hier", er machte eine Geste zu den drei Männern, "ist noch viel besser! Es gibt nämlich neue Regeln in diesem Spiel, Malfoy! So viele neue Ziele, die du nicht kennst. So viele neue Arten, entlohnt zu werden. Wer euch beide tötet, wird mit Sicherheit reich belohnt, und steigt vielleicht sogar auf, zum neuen Herrn und Meister."

Lucius ließ den Zauberstab etwas sinken, da er einsah, dass er keinen Fluch würde abfeuern können, ohne dass Daphne dafür von einem der Männer vermutlich getötet werden würde.

Mit immer noch ruhiger Stimme erwiderte er: "Das ist alles andere als neu! Diese Regeln gab es schon als Voldemort noch herrschte. Was glaubt ihr, was ihr hier wirklich Neues auf die Beine stellt? All diese Perversionen, all diese Gewalt, all diese Belohnungen für Blut, das vergossen wird...das ist nicht NEU! Neu ist lediglich, dass jeder Schwachkopf zum Herrscher aufsteigen kann. Lasst die Frau gehen! Wenn es ohnehin euer Wunsch ist, MICH zu töten, dann lasst SIE frei!"

Lucius spürte, wie Severus nach ihm griff, als befürchte er, Lucius könne sich selbst als zu williges Opfer im Austausch anbieten.

"Kaum zu glauben", sinnierte der Anführer der Drei, "einst die rechte Hand Voldemorts und nun bist du nichts weiter, als ein alter, schwacher Mann."

Lucius runzelte verärgert die Stirn und ärgerte sich dann gleich noch viel mehr darüber, dass er sich auf so dämliche Art ärgern ließ. Alt? Verdammt! Seit wann war er alt?

Nun gut, gegen die halben Kinder, die glaubten, pure Gewalt und Skrupellosigkeit seien eine Tugend, war er zumindest nicht mehr jung.

Daphne wurde von den beiden Männern, die sie hielten nach hinten gezogen, so dass sie ihre nackte Scham präsentierten musste und Lucius sah Blut an ihren Oberschenkeln hinablaufen. Der Wortführer warf das schmutzig-blutige Tuch in Lucius' Richtung.

"Heb es auf!", befahl er, als das Tuch am Boden lag.

"Nein!", schrie Daphne, noch ehe Lucius sich auf diesen merkwürdigen Befehl hin äußern konnte. Er blickte sie an und sah, wie sie warnend den Kopf schüttelte. Sie glaubte vermutlich nicht wirklich, dass er das Tuch aufheben würde, allerdings war es offensichtlich, dass ihre Peiniger für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit von sich ablenken wollten, um einen eindeutigen Vorteil zu haben. Daphne jedoch sorgte mit ihrem Schrei dafür, dass Lucius und seine Begleiter nicht in eine solche Falle tappen sollten.

Der Anführer - offensichtlich vor Wut tobend - wandte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und hob das Messer, in der eindeutigen Absicht, es ihr in den Unterleib zu rammen.

Lucius stürzte auf den Mann zu, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er buchstäblich ins offene Messer laufen könnte. Von den beiden anderen jungen Männern gewarnt, wirbelte der Anführer erneut herum und hieb mit der Klinge des Messers nach Lucius, als im gleichen Moment ein Fluch seine Schulter traf.

Es war Severus' Stimme, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lucius dem Angriff entkam, doch nun ging alles rasend schnell, und während Draco an seinem Vater vorbei eilte und dabei Flüche auf die Männer abfeuerte, die Daphne immer noch gepackt hielten, hörte Lucius, wie der Anführer einen Spruch schrie, um ihn in Severus' Richtung zu schicken. Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren würde, den Fluch aufzuhalten, doch er hob seinen Zauberstab und stieß einen schnellen Fangzauber aus. In der Luft, genau zwischen ihm und dem Angreifer, bildete sich ein grüner Lichtpunkt, der in der Luft tanzte und wild vibrierte. Funken stoben daraus hervor, so gewaltig war die Macht, die dort um die jeweilige Vorherrschaft kämpfte.

Lucius' Hand erzitterte unter der Anstrengung, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, und er hörte seinen Gegner ebenfalls leise vor Anstrengung stöhnen, was ihm neue Kraft verlieh, diesen Kampf durchzuhalten.

"Dein Haar geht gleich in Flammen auf", hörte er den anderen ihm bösartig zuzischen, und tatsächlich konnte Lucius den Gestank von verbranntem Haar riechen und zugleich spürte er ein unerträgliches Brennen auf seiner Kopfhaut, als erneut ein großer Funken auf seinem Haar landete. Er behielt seine Position dennoch bei und widerstand ebenso der Versuchung, mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Kopf zu fühlen, wie der, sich nach Severus umzusehen, der eigentlich noch hinter ihm sein musste und in das Geschehen hätte eingreifen können, es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht tat. Die Sorge um Severus gewaltsam beiseite schiebend, konzentrierte Lucius sich darauf, den abgefangenen Fluch endgültig einzudämmen.

Kaum war ihm das gelungen, schickte er einen Avada in Richtung seines inzwischen geschwächten Gegners, der sich jedoch im letzten Moment in Sicherheit bringen konnte, indem er sich auf den Boden warf und hinter einen Sessel rollte. Der Moment des Vorteils war vorüber, als die beiden anderen Männer zugleich Flüche auf Lucius abfeuerten. Unter dem schweren Beschuss, blieb Lucius nichts anderes übrig, als in Deckung zu gehen. Als ihn dennoch ein Fluch an der Hand traf, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt, sah er ungläubig auf die Wunde, die sich augenblicklich in seine Haut fraß und ausdehnte. Es hätte beinahe schön aussehen können, wie kleine Sterne seine Fasern zerrissen und das Blut aus ihnen hervorquoll. Der Schmerz fühlte sich so an, als arbeite dieser Fluch sich mit stoischer Gelassenheit direkt bis auf die Knochen vor. Als seine Haut jedoch nach einigen Sekunden zur Ruhe kam, erkannte Lucius erleichtert, dass er es nicht mit einem von den Flüchen zu tun hatte, die bei Draco eingesetzt worden waren - oder es war der gleiche Fluch, nur dass er ihn nicht richtig erwischt hatte. Es war nun nicht an der Zeit, sich darüber näher Gedanken zu machen, und so wechselte Lucius den Zauberstab in die andere Hand und versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass sich die Handhabung nun gänzlich anders und unkoordinierter anfühlte. Wie oft hatte Severus ihm in Todesserzeiten gepredigt, den Zauberstab regelmäßig mit beiden Händen zu benutzen. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sich das mühsame Training hoffentlich zumindest ein wenig bezahlt machen würde.

Er musste seinen Blick in den Raum und damit zu den Angreifern gerichtet lassen, auch wenn er innerlich starb, weil er sich nicht endlich nach Severus umdrehen konnte. Er rief den Namen des Freundes, doch es folgte keine Antwort und Lucius Herz begann vor Panik zu rasen.

Der Raum wirkte durch die neuerliche Vergrößerung, die von einem der Gegner veranlasst sein musste, seltsam verzerrt. Offensichtlich war er nicht korrekt durchgeführt worden, und Lucius kam der Gedanke, dass sich der Kampf vielleicht ohnehin erledigt hätte, wenn der Raum unter dem falschen Zauber kollabierte.

Mit Genugtuung erkannte er, dass Draco sich jedoch durch nichts hatte hindern lassen, zu Daphne zu gelangen, die nun für die kämpfenden Gegner nicht länger von Interesse zu sein schien. Als sie jedoch erkannten, dass Draco sie erreicht hatte, richtete einer der Männer seinen Zauberstab auf den jungen Malfoy. Lucius hob die linke Hand und versuchte den Fluch so konzentriert wie möglich abzugeben. Der Angreifer war inzwischen dicht bei Draco und es war auf diese Entfernung schwierig, den richtigen Mann zu treffen. Erst als Dracos Angreifer tot zu Boden sank, wagte es Lucius, wieder zu atmen. Der Avada hatte an Wirksamkeit nichts verloren, auch wenn es neue perverse Flüche geben mochte, so war der altbekannte doch nach wie vor äußerst effektiv.

Endlich konnte er es sich gestatten, einen schnellen Blick hinter sich zu werfen und die kalten Finger einer unbarmherzigen Todesfee rissen ihm das Herz heraus, als er Severus verkrümmt und reglos auf dem Boden liegen sah.

Sofort wurde seine Unaufmerksamkeit mit einem weiteren Fluch bestraft, der sich mit schrecklicher Schönheit eines neuerlichen blutigen Sterns knapp über seinem Knie durch das Hosenbein fraß. Lucius versuchte nicht zu stürzen und erkannte, dass Draco ebenfalls getroffen worden war. Die Schulter seines Sohnes war von einem Fluch gestreift worden, dennoch ließ Draco Daphne nicht los und suchte den Blick des Vaters. Mit einem absichtlich herrischen Blick forderte Lucius ihn auf, sofort mit Daphne zu disapparieren. Lucius sah noch, wie Dracos Blick sich auf den am Boden liegenden Severus richtete und er glaubte ehrlich tiefes Bedauern und Mitleid im Blick seines Sohnes sehen zu können, bevor Draco mit Daphne vor seinen Augen verschwand. Nachdem sein Sohn und die Frau, wegen der sie hergekommen waren, in Sicherheit waren, ließ Lucius alle Vorsicht fahren. Severus war tot! Der Schmerz wandelte sich in blanke Wut und so heftig wie sie war, ahnte Lucius, wie schrecklich die Pein über den Verlust sein würde, wenn die Wut erst verraucht wäre. Aber noch spürte er diesen blanken, alles vernichtenden Hass!

Als der Mann mit dem Messer sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, stürzte sich Lucius ihm mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht entgegen und riss ihn um, so dass sie beide zu Boden stürzten. Lucius hatte im Fallen seinen Zauberstab verloren, doch das war unwichtig, denn er griff nach der Klinge des Messers, und obwohl sie tief in seine Hand schnitt, schaffte er es mit roher Gewalt, dem anderen Mann das Messer zu entreißen.

"TU DOCH WAS! BRING IHN UM!", hörte er den Mann schreien, und Lucius wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb, bis er erneut von den unglaublich schmerzhaften Flüchen getroffen würde. Vermutlich würden es so viele sein, dass er hier in diesem Zimmer sein Leben ebenso verlieren würde, wie Severus. Aber was machte das schon? Er war ohnehin mit Severus' Tod ebenfalls aus dem Leben geschieden. Sein Herz schlug nur noch, um Rache zu üben.

Und die übte er! Er hob das Messer und stach es dem anderen Mann mitten ins Gesicht. Immer und immer wieder stach er auf ihn ein, bis der andere keinem menschlichen Wesen mehr glich.

Dann traf Lucius der nächste Fluch und er ließ das Messer fallen, als aus seinen Fingern sein eigenes Blut spitzte. Er hörte wie ein Avada gesprochen wurde und wusste, dass es nun aus war. Sein Leben würde innerhalb von einer Sekunde enden.

Es war gut so. Draco war in Sicherheit und ohne Severus verspürte Lucius nicht einmal ansatzweise den Wunsch, nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren. Er würde nirgendwohin zurückkehren, sondern hier bleiben...hier bei Severus...er würde mit ihm fortgehen...in den Himmel...in die Hölle...das war egal...wenn er nur mit ihm zusammenbleiben dürfte.

Lucius schloss die Augen und wartete.

Eine warme Hand streichelte seine Wange. Finger gruben sich in sein Haar. Lippen berührten seine Stirn. Severus' Atem streifte sein Ohr.

"Luc...willst du noch ein wenig ausruhen, oder können wir von hier verschwinden?"

Lucius öffnete die Augen und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass sie sich immer noch in dem gleichen Raum befanden, nur dass er offenbar auf seine normalen Maße zusammengeschrumpf war. Der dritte Mann lag am Boden und der Avada hatte ihn wie einen Baum gefällt.

"Severus?", fragte Lucius mit krächzender Stimme, das Blut ignorierend, das schwer und rot von seinen Fingern tropfte.

"Es tut mir leid, Luc, dass ich dir nicht eher helfen konnte. Dieser Fluch, den du zum größten Teil aufgehalten hast, hat mich zeitweise gelähmt. Er hätte mich zweifellos getötet, wenn du ihn nicht hättest in seinen Grundzügen aufhalten können. Ich konnte hören und sehen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen oder verständlich machen. Es tut mir leid, Luc. Es tut mir so leid!"

Lucius starrte ihn fassungslos an und dann fiel alle Last von ihm ab.

"Severus! Ich glaubte, du seist tot! Bei Merlin! Du lebst! DU LEBST!"

"Ja...ich lebe. Aber wenn wir dich nicht so schnell wie möglich versorgen, dann wirst du nicht viel davon haben, weil DU dann tot sein wirst. Dafür, dass ihr Malfoys so verdammt stolz auf euer Blut seid, vergießt ihr eine ganze Menge davon in letzter Zeit. Eindeutig ZU viel, wenn du mich fragst. Wir müssen dich so schnell wie möglich zusammenflicken", setzte Severus dann eindeutig besorgt hinterher.

"Es geht mir gut", sagte Lucius und versuchte Severus begreiflich zu machen, dass er soeben wieder auferstanden war, als er das Überleben seines Geliebten realisiert hatte.

"Es hat dich übel erwischt. Lucius, sei vernünftig, wir müssen dich heilen, sonst verblutest du. Kannst du apparieren?"

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Lucius, "Nimm das Bündel mit den Geldscheinen aus meiner Tasche und leg es auf den Tisch. Ich möchte, dass wir hier nichts schuldig bleiben. Daphne gehört von jetzt an nicht mehr hierher!", sagte Lucius, und Severus kam der Aufforderung knurrend nach, auch wenn er Lucius endlich in Ruhe heilen wollte. Doch sich diesem Wunsch von Lucius zu beugen erschien auch Severus dringend nötig, und so hinterließ er eine kurze Botschaft, in der er klarmachte, dass die großzügige Bezahlung die Mitnahme von Daphne miteinschloss. Als er die Dinge zu Lucius Zufriedenheit geregelt hatte, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und fragte: "Kann es jetzt losgehen?" Lucius nickte knapp, und sagte dann mit funkelnden Augen: "Severus...ich bin so unendlich glücklich, dass du lebst!"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte, dann apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ohne auf Lucius' Protest zu achten, zwang Severus den Freund auf die Couch im Salon. Auf dem Sessel direkt gegenüber saß Draco und nun starrte er Severus einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor er hervorbrachte: "Ich glaubte, Sie seien tot."

"Zu früh gefreut", knurrte Severus ihn an, und machte sich an Lucius' Hosenbein zu schaffen, um den Stoff aus der blutigen Wunde zu ziehen, bevor er sie schließen würde. Draco schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, offenbar nicht fähig, auf eine verbale Attacke zu reagieren. Er rang die Hände, während sein Blick sich wieder wie festgefroren auf die Ecke richtete, in der Daphne zusammengekauert saß.

"Was ist los?", fragte Severus, der dem Blick des jungen Malfoy gefolgt war, richtete jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lucius, während er seinen Zauberstab in geringem Abstand über dessen blutigen Verletzungen führte.

Während die Wunden sich schlossen, hörte Severus Dracos erstickte Stimme.

"Sie lässt mich nicht an sich heran. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber sie hält mich für einen Angreifer und wehrt sich...sie bekommt Panik, wenn ich ihr zu nahe komme."

Als Lucius sich umwandte, um zu Daphne zu sehen, wurde er von Severus nachdrücklich gepackt und in die Polster zurückgeschoben. "Ich bin mit dir noch nicht fertig! Rühr dich nicht, klar!?"

Lucius funkelte ihn wütend an, nickte dann jedoch seufzend, als er begriff, dass er in seinem blutüberströmten Zustand vermutlich wenig beruhigend auf die verängstigte Daphne wirken würde.

Draco starrte seinen Vater an und sein Ausdruck der Verzweiflung nahm zu. "Ich hätte dich dort nicht allein lassen dürfen. Aber ich musste sie doch in Sicherheit bringen."

"Du hast richtig gehandelt", erwiderte Lucius und stieß dann ein Stöhnen aus, als Severus nach seinem Handgelenk griff, um die Finger näher inspizieren zu können, die teilweise an den Kuppen zerfetzt waren.

"Ich fürchte, du wirst ein oder zwei Fingernägel einbüßen", murmelte der Tränkemeister und fügte dann an: "Vielleicht wachsen sie nach...vielleicht haben die Flüche sie jedoch auch nachhaltig zerstört - du wirst dich überraschen lassen müssen."

"Ich liebe Überraschungen", erwiderte Lucius unter verbissenem Schmerz sarkastisch.

Severus schwieg und konzentrierte sich auf die Heilung, hielt jedoch seine gerunzelte Stirn bei, als sei er alles andere als zufrieden mit der eigenen medizinischen Leistung.

"So wird es fürs erste gehen", murmelte er dann und überließ dem Freund seine Hand wieder.

"Danke", brachte Lucius schnell hervor, sah sich die Hand jedoch nicht näher an, sondern schien unendlich erleichtert, dass er sich endlich von der Couch erheben durfte.

Er strich seine Kleidung zurecht und wischte etwas an den Blutflecken herum, wobei er Daphne aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Lucius näherte sich ihr so behutsam wie möglich, doch kaum war er in ihrer Reichweite, wurde sie so unruhig, dass er wieder einen Schritt zurück trat. Er versuchte es damit, leise zu ihr zu sprechen, doch sie schüttelte nur stoisch den Kopf. Lucius entschied, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen sei, weil er immerhin Zugang zu ihr hatte, auch wenn er damit nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielte.

"Wir müssen wissen, ob Sie Verletzungen haben...und sie heilen", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Als nichts geschah, näherte sich Severus mit erhobenem Zauberstab, damit sie Lucius' Worte und seine Handlung übereinbringen konnte. Draco blickte hoffnungsvoll auf die Szene, und schien Mühe zu haben, sich nicht ebenfalls der jungen Frau wieder zu nähern.

Lucius sprach weiterhin beruhigend auf sie ein, während Severus in die Hocke ging, und so leise wie möglich zu Lucius sagte: "Sie muss die Beine spreizen, damit ich ihr helfen kann."

Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, trafen ihn Daphnes Fingernägel im Gesicht und hinterließen eine blutige Spur, bevor sie sich wieder zusammenkauerte und dennoch zu einem weiteren Angriff bereit schien.

Severus betastete seine Wange, erhob sich und schickte Lucius ein knappes Kopfschütteln, das dem Freund bedeuten sollte, dass es so nicht funktionieren würde.

Der Blonde wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Draco und sein Sohn stützte daraufhin den Kopf in die Hände, wobei er die Finger verzweifelt im Haar vergrub.

'Verdammt', schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf, sie waren drei Männer und keiner von ihnen würde Daphne helfen können, weil sie offensichtlich jedes männliche Wesen angreifen würde - wer hätte ihr das verdenken können? Eine Frage jedoch klärte sich bei einem weiteren Blick auf Daphnes Schoß zweifelfrei...sie WAR verletzt. Daphne hatte die Hölle durchgemacht. Erst die Vergewaltigung durch gleich mehrere Männer und anschließend die Verletzungen und die weitere psychische Gewalt, die die Männer ihr angetan hatten. Lucius begriff, dass er ihr noch so oft würde erklären können, dass er ihr nur helfen wollte, er würde nichts weiter als haltlose Panik in ihr auslösen. Auch Severus hatte dies längst begriffen und er zog sich zurück, den Kratzer auf seiner Wange mit Gleichmut ertragend.

Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille, als Lucius sich schließlich mit entschiedener Stimme an Daphne wandte.

"Ich werde Ihnen jemand holen, der Ihnen helfen kann. Jemanden, dem Sie vertrauen können. Es wird ein wenig dauern...aber alles wird gut. Alles wird gut, okay?"

Der letzte Satz wirkte etwas hilflos, doch Lucius ließ es dabei bewenden, denn ob sein Plan aufgehen würde, war ohnehin mehr als ungewiss.

Als er entschieden zum Zauberstab griff, fragte Severus: "Wohin willst du apparieren, Luc?"

"Nach Hogwarts", gab Lucius knapp Auskunft, bevor er vor Severus' Augen verschwand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und Lucius sah sich kurz im Raum um, bevor er eintrat. Die Betten waren allesamt leer und das erleichterte ihn ungemein. Es war auch so schon schwer genug, als dass er auch noch Zuschauer hätte gebrauchen können. Er atmete tief durch, dann straffte er seine Gestalt, was ihm trotz des derangierten Zustandes ein durchaus edles Aussehen verlieh.

Er durchschritt den Raum mit ausholenden Schritten, und stand schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch der Medimagierin, die nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben hatte, während sie irgendwelche Krankenblätter ausfüllte und ihn fragte: "Was führt Sie zu mir, Mister Malfoy?"

Er war irritiert. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die es wagten, ihn nicht wenigstens mit einem Blick willkommen zu heißen. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte er so neutral wie möglich.

"Geht es um Professor Snape?"

Lucius räusperte sich erneut. "Nein, es geht um eine junge Frau in meinem Hause, die medizinisch versorgt werden muss."

Nun hob Madam Pomfrey doch den Blick und sie sah ihn mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln an.

"Mr. Malfoy...ich bin Medimagierin an dieser Schule. Hausbesuche außerhalb der Hogwartsländereien sieht mein Aufgabengebiet nicht vor."

"Machen Sie eine Ausnahme!", sagte er und seine Miene bekam die Undurchdringlichkeit, die seine Gegner stets einschüchterte.

"Warum haben Sie nicht einen anderen Medimagier damit beauftragt? Es gibt genügend, die Sie nicht lange überreden müssten, denn wenn man Ihnen auch Arroganz nachsagt...", sie sah in seine kalt glänzenden Augen, "...so hält man Sie im Allgemeinen nicht für geizig, wenn Sie Ihre Ziele verfolgen."

Lucius verspürte Ärger darüber, dass Madam Pomfrey die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihm kleine Seitenhiebe zu erteilen.

"Als ich das letzte mal hier war...ich hatte den Eindruck...", er suchte nach Worten.

"ICH habe den Eindruck, dass Sie glauben, wegen einer Gefälligkeit, die ich Ihnen FREIWILLIG erwies, wären Sie der Meinung, Sie könnten über mich verfügen wie es Ihnen beliebt! Haben Sie mit Professor McGonagall bereits ausgemacht, dass ich Sie begleiten soll?"

"Ja...sie war einverstanden. Es ist nur für eine Stunde...oder zwei. Bitte!"

"Bitte?", Madam Pomfrey sah ihn einen Moment sinnend an, dann seufzte sie. "Es wäre klüger gewesen, MICH erst zu fragen, bevor Sie sich den Umstand machen, die Direktorin damit zu belästigen. Ich möchte unter gar keinen Umständen Ihr Haus betreten, Mr. Malfoy! "

Er brauchte einen Moment, um diese Nachricht zu verdauen, dann erwiderte er: "Die junge Frau, um die es sich handelt, braucht wirklich dringend Hilfe. Ich kam zu Ihnen, weil ich Sie für fähig halte, ihr diese Hilfe zu geben...und, weil ich...verdammt! Es muss niemand erfahren, dass Sie in meinem Haus waren, wenn Sie es so wünschen. Ich kann das Mädchen nicht zu Ihnen bringen, das ist völlig unmöglich, aber es ist IHRE Hilfe, die ich fordere!"

"Sie haben eine denkbar schlechte Art, Menschen zu etwas überreden zu wollen, Sir!", fauchte Madam Pomfrey ihn plötzlich an.

"Ich weiß...ich weiß das...", Lucius klang nun wirklich verzweifelt und fügte dann leise an: "Es ist Ihre Hilfe, die ich mir für sie wünschen würde. Sie braucht jemanden, der den Menschen ins Herz zu schauen vermag. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr Hass auf mich so groß ist, dass Sie mir diesen Gefallen tatsächlich verwehren würden. Ich ahnte es nicht, nach Ihrer Freundlichkeit, die Sie mir zuteil werden ließen. Ich habe mich getäuscht. Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Pomfrey."

Er verneigte sich kurz, wandte sich dann um und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

Als sie mit dem gleichen Quietschen hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, blieb er einen Moment stehen und zwang sich dann, seine Niederlage einzugestehen, indem er sich sofort daran machte, das Schloss zu verlassen.

Als er den Weg vom Schloss zu Fuß bis zum Apparierpunkt zurücklegte, verfluchte er sich selbst für den Einfall, Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe bitten zu wollen. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass sie sich um keinen Preis in den Ruf bringen lassen wollte, in seinen Diensten zu stehen. Ein guter Ruf war eben unbezahlbar, wer wüsste das besser als er selbst? Es war ein Wunder, dass McGonagall seiner Bitte zugestimmt hatte, und Lucius wusste, dass sie es nur aus dem Grunde getan hatte, weil er vorgegeben hatte, es wäre Severus, der dringend die Hilfe der Medimagierin benötigte. Nun, da Madam Pomfrey ihm klargemacht hatte, was sie wirklich von ihm hielt, würde seine Lüge vermutlich wieder den Stand herbeiführen, den er vor seiner Zeit an Severus' Seite auf dem Schloss innehatte - den des Verräters, des Lügners...des Intriganten.

Er gab es auf, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn es gab Dinge, die ließen sich scheinbar nicht ändern.

Lucius hatte eine Menge Zeit verloren, und jede Sekunde davon bedeutete für Daphne weitere Höllenqualen. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

"Wenn Sie weiter so rennen, dann bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt, bevor wir auf Ihrem Manor eintreffen!", ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme.

Lucius blieb stehen, wandte sich um und sah, wie Madam Pomfrey, mit ihrer Meditasche bewaffnet, hinter ihm hereilte. Sie zog an ihrem Umhang, den sie sich zweifelsfrei nur schnell übergeworfen hatte, und der nun über den Boden schliff.  
Lucius überbrückte die Distanz zu ihr, nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und half ihr dabei, den Umhang über ihre Schultern zu ziehen.

Sie fing seine Augen mit ihrem Blick ein, während sie sagte: "Ich habe geschworen zu helfen...nur deshalb begleite ich Sie!"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Lucius und fügte an: "Ich danke Ihnen dafür."

"Noch habe ich nicht geholfen. Sparen Sie sich Ihren Dank, bis es einen Grund dafür gibt!"

"Den gibt es schon...aber ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich Sie nie wieder belästigen werde."

Die Medimagierin nickte knapp, und fügte an: "Sie sehen übrigens nicht gerade wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus...Ihre Hand...die Kleidung...was ist passiert?"

"Später", erwiderte Lucius knapp, "wir sollten uns nun beeilen", dann setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort.

Als sie im Manor apparierten, wies Lucius auf die Tür zum Salon. Madam Pomfrey sah sich kurz um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die prachtvolle Einrichtung des Manors sie regelrecht erschlug. Das Haus, das sie niemals hatte betreten wollen, schien ihrer Vorstellung in negativer Weise gerecht zu werden.

Im Salon richtete sich ihr Blick zuerst auf Severus, und sofort wandte sie sich an Lucius, als könne der Tränkemeister nicht für sich selbst sprechen.

"Ich habe Ihnen Professor Snape in Ihre Obhut übergeben, Mr. Malfoy! Das, was ich hier sehen muss, weist nicht gerade darauf hin, dass ich eine gute Entscheidung getroffen habe."

"Es gab einige Umstände, die zu Problemen geführt haben...", begann Lucius, doch Severus fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Ich biete keinen Anlass zur Sorge! Wenn Sie sich dann bitte um die junge Frau kümmern würden!"

Madam Pomfrey starrte ihn ob seiner bestimmenden Worte verärgert an. Dann eilte sie zu Daphne, die auch auf ihre Ankunft mit Abwehr reagierte.

"Was ist mit ihr passiert?", wandte sich die Medimagierin an die Männer im Raum, und sah sowohl Dracos verletzte Schulter, als auch Severus' Kratzwunde auf der Wange forschend an.

Draco war offensichtlich unfähig, zu antworten und Severus fühlte sich offenbar nicht berufen, für die Frau zu sprechen, die die beiden Malfoys schon viel länger kannten, als er selbst.

"Vergewaltigung...mehrfach...Schnittwunde im Intimbereich", Lucius' Stimme klang rau.

Madam Pomfreys Blick schwenkte zu ihm und durchbohrte ihn regelrecht. Ihr Blick lag anklagend auf seiner zerfetzten Kleidung und den eilig geheilten Wunden, als sie fragte: "Was hat hier stattgefunden? Habe ich Ihre sexuellen Ambitionen tatsächlich so falsch verstanden? Hat die verzweifelte Gegenwehr der jungen Frau Sie so zugerichtet, Mr. Malfoy? Hatten Sie jetzt Angst, sie könne in Ihrem Haus sterben?"

Lucius benötigte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass die Medimagierin ganz offensichtlich in Erwägung zog, dass er selbst der Täter sein könnte.

"Nein", gab er knapp zurück und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf, bevor er anfügte: "Todesser...in der Nokturngasse, haben das getan."

"Todesser? Also...alte Kollegen von Ihnen", zischte die Medimagierin ihn an.

Lucius wollte zu einer heftigen Antwort ansetzen, doch schließlich brachte er nur leise hervor: "Ich habe dem abgeschworen."

"Und lange genug genau das gebilligt, was Ihnen nun so sehr ans Gemüt geht", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey ungnädig.

Stille entstand, die fürchterlich dröhnte. "Ja", sagte Lucius schließlich, dann senkte er den Blick.

"Raus hier...alle", wies die Medimagierin an, ohne auch nur noch einen der drei Männer eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Als sie auf den Flur hinaustraten, wollte Severus seine Hand auf Lucius' Schulter legen, doch der Blonde wich ihm aus und sagte dumpf: "Ich bin es nicht, der Trost benötigt...nur Daphne."

"Ja...sicher", stimmte Severus mit einer Stimme zu, die klarmachte, dass er diese Zustimmung alles andere als ernst meinte. "Du hast sie gerettet. Und du hast ihre Peiniger getötet. Dich trifft keine Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist."

Draco beobachtete die Szene zwischen seinem Vater und dem Tränkemeister stumm. Er fühlte Erleichterung und Genugtuung, weil Severus mit seinen Worten soeben bestätigt hatte, dass die Männer für das, was sie ihm und Daphne angetan hatten, bezahlt hatten.

"Du liegst falsch, Severus", fuhr Lucius den Freund schließlich an. "Ohne meine frühere Position bei den Todessern und die Wut über meinen Verrat, hätte man Draco nicht einen Folterfluch angehangen. Und Daphne wäre ebenfalls nicht passiert, was ihr passiert ist! Sie hat mit alledem doch nichts zu tun...und nun..sieh sie dir an!" Lucius machte eine wütende Geste zur geschlossenen Salontür hin, als könne Severus auf seinen Befehl hin hindurchsehen. "Draco hat sie dir als eine der tapfersten beschrieben...ja, das war sie sicher einmal. Aber durch meine Schuld ist sie gebrochen worden!"

Severus packte Lucius bei den Schultern und für einen Moment entstand ein Gerangel, als der Blonde sich dagegen wehren wollte.

"DU hast gar nichts getan, um das zu forcieren! Wenn du die Tatsache, dass du den richtigen Weg gewählt hast unbedingt als eine andere Art der Schuld ansehen möchtest, dann kann ich es nicht ändern! Aber du BIST verdammt nochmal nicht schuld!"

Severus ließ Lucius wieder los, doch sein Blick hielt den Freund nach wie vor fest. Erst als Lucius sich von Severus' Augen nicht mehr wie gefangen vorkam, sondern sie ihm schützenden Halt zu geben schienen, seufzte der Dunkelhaarige und legte Lucius die Hand nun um einiges zärtlicher auf die Schulter.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du dazu tendierst, dich schneller schuldig zu fühlen, als ich es tue. Die Fürsorge für eine Familie wird dich geprägt haben, willig Verantwortung auf dich zu nehmen. Aber du hilfst niemandem, wenn du dich selbst zerfleischst. Hör auf damit und konzentriere deine Kräfte auf lohnenswertere Ziele."

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch schließlich nickte Lucius und er streckte die Hand nun ebenfalls zum Freund aus, um seine Wange zu berühren.

Von Draco war ein leises Schnauben zu hören, als die beiden Männer sich erneut vor seinen Augen küssten.

"Könnt ihr das nicht wenigstens machen, wenn euch niemand zusieht?", knurrte Malfoy Junior.

Der Kuss nahm an Intensität zu.

"Scheint nicht so...", knurrte Draco erneut, und machte sich daran, den Flur entlangzutigern, während er darauf wartete, dass Madam Pomfrey ihnen endlich eine Nachricht überbringen würde, wie es Daphne nun ging.

Er sollte noch viele Runden über den Flur drehen, bis sich die Tür zum Salon wieder öffnen würde, doch die Zeit brachte zwei Erkenntnisse für Draco mit sich.

Zum einen realisierte er, dass die intime Beziehung zwischen seinem Vater und Severus ihn längst nicht mehr so wütend machte, wie er gerne vorgegeben hätte.

Zum anderen wurde ihm klar, dass er mit Daphne ein neues Leben würde aufbauen wollen...und daher begann er still darum zu beten, sie möge mit Pomfreys Hilfe die Kraft finden, das Schreckliche zu überwinden.

tbc

_Es folgen nun noch ein oder höchstens zwei Kapitel...ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir solange noch treu bleibt. :) _


	24. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**24. Kapitel **

"Wo kann sie sich ausruhen? Sie sollte nun ein wenig schlafen", sagte Madam Pomfrey an Lucius gewandt, kaum dass sie den Salon verlassen hatte.

"Ich werde eines der Gästezimmer herrichten lassen."

"Dad, die sind doch alle hergerichtet", wandte Draco ein, dann fragte er an die Medimagierin gewandt: "Kann ich Daphne hinbringen?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte knapp und machte eine Geste, mit der sie Draco aufforderte, in den Salon einzutreten.

"Nun zu Ihnen beiden", wandte sie sich an Lucius und Severus.

Die Männer zogen verärgert über ihren tadelnden Tonfall die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch beide schwiegen, um zu hören, was sie zu sagen hatte.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Arbeit mit Füßen getreten wird!", ihr Blick machte klar, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit Severus' Genesung meinte. "Von jetzt an verhalten Sie sich ruhig, sonst übernehme ich keine Garantie für nichts! Und kommen Sie nicht zu mir, falls Sie wieder meinen, mit Todessern Kontakt aufnehmen zu müssen!"

"Wir haben keinen Kontakt mit Todessern aufgenommen. Zumindest nicht freiwillig", wandte Lucius ein.

"Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie auch keinen unfreiwilligen Kontakt mehr haben, wenn Ihnen auch nur ein Fünkchen an Ihrer Gesundheit und an der von Severus liegt...von Ihrem Sohn mal ganz zu schweigen!"

"Natürlich", murmelte Lucius und sah die Medimagierin abwartend an. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie noch nicht mit ihm fertig war.

"Kann ich Sie mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte sie auch sofort und Lucius wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür zum Salon sich öffnete und Draco, Daphne stützend, hindurchtrat.

"Ich helfe dann mal", sagte Severus auf die beiden jungen Leute deutend.

"Fassen Sie sie nicht an!", zischte Draco ihn an und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu, "sie mag das im Moment nicht sonderlich."

Severus nickte knapp, dann warf er Lucius einen Blick zu, der bedeutete: Wir werden irgendwie schon miteinander klarkommen, solange du dich Madam Pomfreys Standpauke unterziehst.

Lucius lächelte schief zur Antwort auf diesen stummen Dialog.

Dann ging der Dunkelhaarige entschieden voraus, um Draco und Daphne die entsprechenden Türen öffnen zu können.

Mit einer vollendet gastfreundlichen Geste, lud Lucius die Medimagierin erneut in den Salon. Sie setzte sich auf einen ihr angebotenen Sessel und Lucius fragte: "Möchten Sie einen Tee, Madam Pomfrey? Oder vielleicht ein wenig Gebäck?"

"Ich möchte ungern in Ihrem Haus etwas zu mir nehmen, Mr. Malfoy."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, doch er nickte, als hätte sie mit einem freundlichen Nein, danke geantwortet.

"Wenn Sie mich nicht hierher genötigt hätten, dann wäre dieses Gespräch niemals notwendig gewesen. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie das wissen, denn mir lag es fern, mich in Ihre weiteren Angelegenheiten zu mischen, aber da Sie die Ihren nun auch zu meinen gemacht haben, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig."

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte er wiederum knapp.

Sie setzte sich noch aufrechter hin, als sie ohnehin schon gesessen hatte, dann sagte sie: "Ihr Sohn hat eine sexuelle Beziehung zu der jungen Frau?"

Lucius überlegte kurz, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

"Daphne hatte mehrfach mit ihm Geschlechtsverkehr...gegen Geld. Sie war eine Prostituierte."

"Sie hat von Draco erzählt...von ihrer Angst, dass er sie nun vermutlich niemals wieder anrühren würde...so dass sich mir der Verdacht aufdrängte, dass eine sexuelle Verbindung vorliegt...von einer Bezahlung hat sie mir gegenüber nichts erwähnt", erwiderte die Medimagierin.

Lucius räusperte sich...wie man es machte, machte man es verkehrt. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er einmal die Wahrheit erzählt hatte und damit schon wieder nur Ärger heraufbeschwor.

Madam Pomfrey riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich habe es mir ohnehin schon gedacht...und ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Ehrlichkeit."

Lucius schnaubte leise und zog selbstironisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie sagten, sie war Prostituierte...Sie sprachen in der Vergangenheit...warum?"

"Weil sie hierbleiben wird. Hier auf Malfoy Manor...falls sich nicht herausstellt, dass sie dagegen eine ähnliche Abneigung hat, wie Sie, Madam Pomfrey", fügte er mit möglichst neutralem Blick an.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr gerne bleiben würde. Sie hat diesen Wunsch mir gegenüber geäußert. Aber sie spricht von einem Traum, der sich nie erfüllen wird."

"Er wird sich erfüllen...wenn sie es möchte. Das Haus ist groß genug...und seit meine Frau...", Lucius brach ab und schluckte, "seit meine Frau tot ist", fuhr er dann mit kratziger Stimme fort, "...ist es geradezu erschreckend leer. Ich hoffe darauf, dass Draco wieder hier einziehen wird, und wenn die beiden sich einig werden, dann würde ich es begrüßen, wenn auch Daphne hier wohnt."

"Und Professor Snape?", fragte die Medimagierin so natürlich, als würde sie sich nach dem Wetter erkundigen.

"Ich...äh...ich glaube...er würde das...vermutlich nicht wollen...", stammelte Lucius und sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Das Eis in seinen Augen trat so schnell zutage, wie ein See bei zweistelligen Minusgraden zufror.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn fragen", schlug Madam Pomfrey mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln vor.

Lucius beäugte sie kritisch.

Das Eis war auch auf seine Stimme übergegangen.

"Sie haben da über etwas Kenntnis erlangt, das niemals an die Öffentlichkeit getragen werden darf. Wenn man davon wüsste..."

"Was würde dann geschehen, Mr. Malfoy? Würde man versuchen, Sie umzubringen? Würde man Ihnen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, die Ihre Hände, Ihr Bein, oder die Schulter Ihres Sohnes zerfetzen?"

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann erwiderte er: "Ich weiß worauf Sie hinauswollen, aber der Schaden einer Schmähung könnte meinen wirtschaftlichen Ruin nach sich ziehen. Und der gute Name Malfoy wäre für Generationen mit Schande befleckt."

Die Medimagierin nickte zustimmend und sagte: "Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt."

Lucius hasste es, dass sie diesen abschließenden Satz sagte. Es war, als hätte er soeben etwas in Stein gemeißelt, und dieser Stein sei von ihr für die Ewigkeit in ein Museum gestellt worden.

"Sie verstehen mich nicht", beharrte er wie ein bockiges Kind.

Madam Pomfrey legte ob dieses Tonfalls den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete den blonden stolzen Mann nachdenklich, der mit sich selbst die erbittersten Kämpfe austrug, die ein Mensch sich antun konnte.

"Natürlich verstehe ich Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy, denn das sind ja auch nicht SIE, der das eben gesagt hat, sondern Ihr Vater! Wenn ich eines in der kurzen Zeit begriffen habe, die Sie in meinem Krankenflügel verbracht haben, dann die Tatsache, dass Sie sich selbst zur Geisel der Vergangenheit machen, und glauben, die Befehle Ihres Vaters auch heute noch über Ihr Glück stellen zu müssen.

Ich glaube Ihnen sogar, dass Sie Angst vor finanziellen Verlusten haben. Aber ebenso bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie genug Einfluss haben, um Ihre Geschäfte durchaus weiter am laufen zu halten. Denn nicht nur Sie wissen, dass Geld durch persönliche Vorlieben und Eigenschaften des Besitzers nicht verändert wird. Und ich wette, dass Ihre Geschäftsfreunde sich ganz schnell mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden werden, wenn die Geschäfte weiterhin erfolgreich laufen. Oder wollen Sie mir sagen, dass ich mich in diesem Punkt irre?"

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm hier durchaus keine rethorische Frage gestellt, wie ihr auffordernder Blick klarmachte.

Lucius schüttelte knapp den Kopf, dann sagte er leise: "Nein, sie irren sich wohl nicht. Und ja...ich würde Severus gerne fragen, ob er sich vorstellen könnte, mit mir zusammen zu leben. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich nicht so...abhängig von mir würde machen wollen."

"Das werden Sie nie erfahren, wenn Sie ihn nicht fragen. Sie gehen viel zu oft davon aus, was andere Ihrer Meinung nach möchten oder ablehnen. Vielleicht wäre es manchmal leichter, wenn Sie anderen Menschen einfach die eigene Entscheidung überlassen, statt sie im Vorfeld für Ihre Mitmenschen zu treffen. Es mag sein, dass man als Malfoy gewohnt ist, über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg zu entscheiden...aber klug ist das nicht!"

Lucius funkelte sie wütend an, nachdem sie ihren letzten Satz ausgeprochen hatte und knurrte: "Ich habe langsam begriffen, was Sie von mir halten. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie sehr Sie mich in Wahrheit hassen, dann hätte ich Sie niemals um Hilfe gebeten. Wie ich schon sagte, wird es nicht noch einmal vorkommen."

Die Medimagierin sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann beugte sie sich vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie sagte: "Ich hasse Sie nicht, Mister Malfoy. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin erstaunt...und mehr als erfreut, in Ihnen einen Menschen zu sehen, der meinem Bild eines Todessers so völlig entgegensteht. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass Sie einer waren...und Sie müssen mein Unbehagen schon entschuldigen, aber ich habe genug Kenntnisse über die verheerenden Flüche und schrecklichen Foltermethoden, die in Ihren früheren Kreisen üblich waren."

Lucius saß wie versteinert da, dann nickte er behäbig. "Ich verstehe."

"Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Pomfrey matt, "denn ich verstehe ja selbst nicht, dass ich Sie trotz all dem Wissen nun mit ganz anderen Augen sehen kann. Ich gebe zu, dass ein Teil von mir Ihnen heute jeden einzelnen Zeh wieder brechen wollte, und sich darüber gefreut hätte, Sie leiden zu sehen...so, wie Sie andere Menschen zweifellos haben leiden lassen. Aber Gewalt und Leid hört niemals auf, wenn man immer nur aufrechnet. Es muss einen Punkt geben, an dem Schluss mit alledem sein muss. SIE haben diesen Punkt offenbar gefunden. Geben Sie mir die Gelegenheit, ihn ebenfalls zu finden. Das ist alles, worum ich Sie bitten möchte...selbst wenn wir uns nach diesem Tag niemals wiedersehen sollten. Ich möchte Sie ein Stück weit verstehen, Mr. Malfoy. Ist das zuviel verlangt, nachdem Sie mich so massiv in Ihr Leben und in Ihr Haus geholt haben?"

"Nein...ich...nein...es ist nicht zu viel verlangt. Aber...warum?" Lucius hatte so offensichtlich Probleme, seine Antwort zu formulieren, dass die Medimagierin unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch sehr ernst, und beugte sich noch weiter zu Lucius vor, als sie mit eindringlicher Stimme sagte: "Sie wissen vermutlich nicht, dass ich aus einer Familie von Mischblütern abstamme, oder, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius' Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, dann antwortete der blonde Mann: "Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

"Sind Sie immer noch so angetan davon, mich in Ihr Haus geholt zu haben?"

Lucius machte eine vage Geste, dann sagte er: "Ist DAS ein Grund dafür, dass Sie um keinen Preis herkommen wollten?"

"Vor nicht allzulanger Zeit hätten Sie eher Menschen um sich herum sterben lassen, als eine Mischblüterin in Ihr Haus zu bitten, um sie das verhindern zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Er atmete tief durch, dann nickte er kaum merklich. "Severus ist ebenfalls kein Reinblüter", fügte er dann eindringlich an.

"Das ist mir bekannt. Und ich frage mich, inwieweit es Professor Snape zu verdanken ist, dass Sie sich gewandelt haben."

Lucius sah die Frau ihm gegenüber mit einem überraschend ergebenen Lächeln an. "Ich verdanke ihm wirklich sehr viel. Mehr, als ich ihm wohl jemals sagen kann."

"Versuchen Sie es einfach", sagte Madam Pomfrey in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass das Gespräch nun für sie beendet war.

Als sie sich so plötzlich erhob, stand auch Lucius schnell auf, um sie zur Tür zu geleiten.

Bevor er die Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte, um die Tür für seinen Gast zu öffnen, ergriff Madam Pomfrey seine Hand und hielt sie fest. "Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mr. Malfoy."

Er war von ihrer Berührung so überrascht, dass er nur nicken konnte. Als sie schließlich die Tür selbst öffnete und hindurchtrat, murmelte er: "Wie kann ich mich revanchieren...dafür, dass Sie Ihre Zeit geopfert haben?"

"Vielleicht laden Sie mich irgendwann nochmal zum Tee ein", erwiderte die Medimagierin lächelnd.

"Sie würden die Einladung annehmen?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Da werden Sie sich schon überraschen lassen müssen. Aber ich ziehe es in Erwägung."

Immer noch verblüfft schüttelte er den Kopf, beeilte sich jedoch zu sagen: "Ich werde mich gerne überraschen lassen...und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sie annehmen würden."

Madam Pomfrey nickte knapp, dann sagte sie: "Grüßen Sie Professor Snape von mir. Und denken Sie daran, dass er sich erholen soll!"

"Natürlich", Lucius begleitete die resolute Medihexe zur Haustür.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy."

"Das wäre schön, Madam Pomfrey."

Sie blickte noch einen Moment in seine blauen Augen und lächelte knapp über seine ernsthaft gemeinte Erwiderung, dann verließ sie das Haus, um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Raum war nur vom Schein des Feuers erhellt. Ab und an knackte das Holz, wenn die Flammen es allzu gierig verzehrten.

Lucius hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl, seine Finger in Severus' dunklem Haar zu vergraben.

Der Freund saß an ihn geschmiegt auf der Couch und hatte seinen Kopf an Lucius' Brustkorb gelehnt.

Die Stimme des Blonden war träge vor Wohlbehagen.

"Möchtest du schlafen gehen?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Severus antwortete und einen Moment lang glaubte Lucius, der Dunkelhaarige sei bereits auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

"Nein...", erwiderte Severus dann jedoch mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme; "...ich möchte dich nur spüren...oder möchtest du schlafen gehen?", fügte er dann schnell an.

Lucius ließ seine Finger immer noch so sanft durch das Haar des anderen Mannes gleiten wie zuvor und antwortete: "Ich möchte die ganze Nacht so hier mit dir sitzen. Aber ich möchte sichergehen, dass du dich erholst."

Nun lachte Severus und er wandte sich ein wenig zum Freund um.

"Hast du Angst vor Madam Pomfrey?"

Lucius knurrte. "Nein, aber sie hat recht. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass du dich so anstrengst."

"Stimmt", sagte Severus bedeutungsschwer; "wir hätten Draco einfach draufgehen lassen sollen. Und Daphne hätte das alles vielleicht irgendwie überlebt, während ich die Füße hochgelegt hätte und du mir den Hintern tätschelst. Ist ein guter Plan...beim nächsten mal machen wir es so."

Abermals knurrte Lucius und seine Finger hielten mit der Massage inne.

"Du bist ein Blödmann, Severus", flüsterte er, dann fügte er an: "Du willst, dass ich dir den Hintern tätschel?"

"Ah...lass mich überlegen", grübelte der Dunkelhaarige und konnte den Schalk nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben.

Als es an der Salontür klopfte, setzte sich Severus augenblicklich aufrecht hin, doch Lucius legte ihm die Hand locker auf die Schulter, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Couch gänzlich zu verlassen.

"Komm rein, Draco", rief er dann.

Als Malfoy Junior den Raum betrat, musste er sich offensichtlich erst an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Sessel, der der Couch gegenüberstand und sah abwechselnd von Severus zu seinem Vater und zurück.

"Daphne geht es besser", sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Nachricht", erwiderte Lucius vorsichtig.

"Ja, das ist es", murmelte Draco. "Dad? Kann sie hierbleiben?"

"Natürlich kann sie das. Was ist mit dir?"

Draco räusperte sich, dann nickte er leicht, "ich würde gerne nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren."

"Gut, das freut mich", erwiderte Lucius und Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie erleichtert der Freund war.

"Da ist noch was, Dad", druckste Draco herum.

"Was?", fragte Lucius und die Gelöstheit war verflogen.

"Darf Daphne es wissen?"

"Wissen? Was wissen?"

Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen und deutete dann auf Severus: "Von IHM wissen. Wissen, auf welche Art ihr euch nahe steht."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erwiderte Lucius: "Wenn sie hier wohnt, dann wird sie es so oder so erfahren. Wenn du sie darauf vorbereiten möchtest, dann erzähl es ihr ruhig."

Severus hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment den Atem angehalten, weil er sich alles andere als sicher war, wie Lucius auf die Frage seines Sohnes reagieren würde. In den eigenen vier Wänden schien sein Geliebter jedoch keinen Hehl mehr aus ihrer Beziehung machen zu wollen und Severus versuchte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

War es nicht genau das, was er sich ersehnt hatte? Eine Liebe, die er leben durfte - auch wenn er sie nicht als solche bezeichnen durfte. Ein Verhältnis, das halboffiziell war - wenn auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, was nicht zuletzt auch ihn schützte.

Warum klappte es dann mit der Entspannung nicht gänzlich?

Er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er sich immer noch mehr erhoffte...ersehnte...und in einer völlig unangemessenen Art romantischen Gefühlen nachhing. Severus der Romantiker...was für ein lächerliches Bild würde er damit wohl vor allen abgeben, die ihn als kalten Zyniker und abweisenden Ignoranten kannten.

Er spürte Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen und unwillkürlich hob er eine Augenbraue, was seiner Miene die gewohnte Strenge verlieh. Verdammt, er wusste ganz genau, was der junge Mann gerade dachte. Er wusste, dass Draco sich fragte, warum sein Vater einem hässlichen Kerl wie ihm den Vorzug gab, obwohl eine ganze Horde hübscher Frauen sich geradezu nach Lucius verzehrten. Vermutlich müsste Luc nur einmal mit den Fingern schnippsen, damit sie sich in Reih und Glied vor seiner Schlafzimmertür aufstellten, um sich von ihm flachlegen zu lassen.

Diese Gedanken waren verdammt destruktiv und Severus spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper vor Eifersucht und Resignation zu schmerzen begann.

Dracos Blick wurde eindringlicher und Severus war sich sicher, dass Malfoy Junior soeben seine Schwachstelle entdeckt hatte. Er machte sich darauf gefasst, dass der junge Mann von nun an heftig in der Wunde bohren würde.

Das war der Nachteil an einer so intensiven gedanklichen Verschmelzung, wie er sie mit Draco durchgeführt hatte...so sehr er auch vorgab, dass nur er es sei, der über Draco nun alles wusste, so klar war ihm, dass auch Lucius' Sohn einige Dinge von ihm hatte zu sehen bekommen, die Severus ihm niemals freiwillig gezeigt hätte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Problem damit hat", sagte Draco ohne Severus aus den Augen zu lassen, "und ich...habe auch keins."

Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, schwenkte sein Blick zu Lucius, und die beiden Malfoys blickten sich schweigend an.

Severus konnte geradezu spüren, wie viel in diesem Schweigen an Informationen, Gefühlen und Einverständnis miteinander ausgetauscht wurde. Zwischen Vater und Sohn fand in diesem Augenblick statt, was sie all die letzten Monate vermieden hatten - eine Annäherung, die es schwer machen würde, erneut im Zorn von Hass und gegenseitiger Schuld zu sprechen.

tbc


	25. Innere Kämpfe

_Liebe Leser, _

_dies ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel, wie von mir ursprünglich angekündigt. Das liegt daran, dass mir noch etwas mehr im Kopf rumgeistert und ich mich leider nur schwer zügeln kann....zumindest wenn mir etwas so viel Spaß macht, wie an dieser FF zu schreiben. _

_Ich wage die vorsichtige Prognose, dass es aber beim nächsten Kapitel so weit ist...und vielleicht überrasche ich ja am meisten mich selbst, wenn dann 'Ende' druntersteht. :)_

_Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Rückmeldungen! _

_Kira_

**25. Kapitel **

Das zerwühlte Laken bot ihm kaum Halt und dennoch vergrub Lucius seine Finger in dem weißen Stoff, als könne er auf diese Art den heftigen Stößen etwas entgegensetzen, die Severus ihm mit jedem tiefen Eindringen verabreichte.

Es war nun zwei Tage her, dass Madam Pomfrey ihnen eingeschärft hatte, dass Severus Ruhe benötigen würde.

Lucius hatte im Moment den Eindruck, dass sein Geliebter den harten Fick wesentlich erstrebenswerter fand, als jede noch so himmlische Ruhe...und ihm ging es, verdammt nochmal, ganz genauso!

Severus hatte am Vormittag so unglaublich gut gerochen, dass Lucius schon beim Frühstück hart geworden war, während er versucht hatte, diese unbändige Gier in schwarzem Kaffee zu ertränken.

Gegen frühen Mittag war die Lust mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt, als Severus ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzuziehen, indem er Lucius einen Arm um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Augenblicklich war die Erektion zurückgekehrt und Lucius hatte nur ergeben geschnaubt, als Severus sie durch seine Hose so selbstverständlich rieb, als sei es völlig normal, Lucius um diese Tageszeit mit einem mächtigen Ständer vorzufinden.

"Wird Zeit, dass du dich mal wieder anständig vögeln lässt", hatte Severus ihm derart sinnlich ins Ohr gehaucht, dass Lucius ihm wie in Trance ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt war.

Nun lag er hier und versuchte Halt in einem dünnen Stück Stoff zu finden, während Severus das wahr machte, was er so verlockend angekündigt hatte - er liebte Lucius mit einer Hingabe, die dem Blonden ein ums andere mal einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper jagte und ihn alle paar Sekunden verlangend nach mehr wispern ließ.

Severus kam dem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach, hielt Lucius eng umschlungen und bewegte sich mit einer Intensität, die dem Blonden das Gefühl gab, mit Haut und Haar verschlungen zu werden.

Mit gierigem Verlangen bewegte Lucius sich bei jedem Stoß Severus' Unterleib entgegen und er war sicher, dass er für diese Unersättlichkeit später noch würde zahlen müssen, denn er würde das Ergebnis der inständigen Reibung und Dehnung mit Sicherheit hinterher noch deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Aber es war egal...egal...solange er nur in diesem Augenblick das Spielzeug dieses Mannes sein durfte, der ihm gab, was er brauchte.

Severus brachte ihn bis an den Punkt, an dem er nahe dran war, über die Klippe zu stürzen. Und sein Liebhaber verstand es, diesen unvergleichlichen Moment so lange hinauszuzögern, dass Lucius vor Glück schwindlig wurde.

Als sie schließlich zum gleichen Zeitpunkt Erlösung fanden, schrie ein jeder den Namen des anderen heraus und Lucius spürte, wie das Laken unter seinen Händen einriss.

Schwer atmend lagen die beiden Männer auf dem Bett und lauschten ihrem eigenen Herzschlag, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte.

"Ich sollte nun an die Arbeit gehen", sagte Lucius und sah entspannt zur Decke hinauf, die Hand über die Stirn gelegt, während seine Finger der anderen Hand mit denen von Severus' verflochten waren.

"Kannst du nicht einfach hier mit mir liegenbleiben?", fragte Severus träge.

"Nein, ich muss einige wichtige Briefe beantworten, sonst wird ein lang geplanter Geschäftsabschluss nicht mehr zu Stande kommen können. Ich habe viel Zeit und Geld hinein investiert und nun muss ich diese letzten Abschlüsse noch erledigen, damit das Geschäft unter Dach und Fach ist."

"Natürlich", murmelte der Tränkemeister müde, "ich werde inzwischen noch ein wenig schlafen und sehe später mal bei dir im Arbeitszimmer vorbei, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ruh dich aus", erwiderte Lucius und drückte kurz die Hand des Freundes, bevor er nach einer Pause anfügte: "Geht es dir gut? Vielleicht hätten wir noch warten sollen."

"Warten? Nein...es geht mir gut, Luc. Ich bin nur so...müde." Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen klang bleiern.

"Schlaf gut", erwiderte Lucius leise, dann zog er seine Finger vorsichtig aus denen von Severus und sah den Freund noch einen Moment lang an. Severus hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig und tief. Lucius befiel ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Severus mitten am Tag schlafen zu sehen. Normalerweise hätte sein Freund um diese Zeit eine Klasse unterrichtet und so froh Lucius darüber war, dass Severus der Aufforderung, sich auszuruhen nachkam, so ungewohnt schien ihm das Bild eines so erschöpften Severus. Das schlechte Gewissen schlug mit aller Macht zu, und als Lucius sich anzog, fasste er schweren Herzens einen Plan, den er noch vor der anstehenden Geschäftskorrespondenz in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Er betrat den Salon und trat an den Kamin, in dem ein ruhiges Feuer brannte. Einen Moment lang zögerte er noch, dann nahm er durch die Flammen Kontakt mit Hogwarts Direktorin auf.

Professor McGonagall kam zum Glück sofort zum Punkt und fragte ihn nach seinem Anliegen, da sie in wenigen Minuten würde unterrichten müssen.

"Ich würde gerne Madam Pomfrey sprechen", sagte Lucius und hoffte, dass McGonagall ihre Zustimmung problemlos geben würde.

"Ist etwas mit Professor Snape nicht in Ordnung?", fragte die Direktorin jedoch sofort besorgt.

"Es geht ihm gut", erwiderte Lucius und fügte dann an: "Ich habe dennoch den Wunsch, kurz mit der Medimagierin zu sprechen."

McGonagall entging nicht sein dringlicher Unterton, doch sie nickte nur und sagte: "Ich werde sie herholen lassen. Sie kann hier in meinem Büro mit Ihnen sprechen."

"In Ihrem Büro? Gibt es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Lucius verärgert.

Die Direktorin schüttelte knapp den Kopf und erwiderte: "Im Krankenflügel ist kein verwendbarer Kamin. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie hier sein wird. Sie können so lange warten, Mr. Malfoy."

Kein verwendbarer Kamin...Lucius fluchte innerlich. Dann schnaubte er hörbar und ging ein paar mal im Salon auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass die Medimagierin im Feuer erschien. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien vergangen, als sie sich endlich meldete.

Ihr Gesicht war nur schwer zu erkennen und Lucius war froh, dass sie seines ebenfalls nur von Flammen durchsetzt wahrnehmen konnte.

"Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für Sie tun?", kam die Medimagierin gleich zur Sache.

"Sind Sie allein?", fragte er augenblicklich.

Die Medihexe schien über die Frage nicht im Mindesten irritiert und erwiderte: "Ja, ich bin alleine."

"Bis auf die zahlreichen Portraits, die jedes unserer Worte mitanhören können", murmelte Lucius verärgert.

"Wie bitte, Mr. Malfoy? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, könnten Sie etwas lauter sprechen?" Madam Pomfrey hatte nun die Stirn gerunzelt.

Lauter sprechen...verdammt...er hätte persönlich nach Hogwarts gehen sollen, um die Medigmagierin wirklich unter vier Augen sprechen zu können.

"Sie sagten, Severus soll sich so viel wie möglich ausruhen", begann er zähneknirschend. Die Frau im Feuer nickte und wartete darauf, dass er zu seiner Frage kam.

"Nun...wie sieht es mit Sex aus?" Lucius Herz klopfte so laut, dass er fürchtete, die Medimagierin könne eine Ferndiagnose stellen und herausfinden, dass seine Frage eigentlich zu spät kam.

Ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen, erwiderte sie: "Sex ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Nur wenn bei ihm Schwindel oder Kopfschmerzen auftreten, sollte Professor Snape aus Vorsicht eine sexuelle Handlung lieber abbrechen. Aber sofern es ihm gut geht und gut tut, sehe ich keinerlei Hindernis. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, und dennoch musste er auch die nächste Frage stellen.

"Und wenn er nach dem Sex ungewöhnlich erschöpft wäre?"

Nun lächelte Madam Pomfrey knapp und Lucius wurde klar, dass er sich gerade par excellence selbst verraten hatte.

"Wenn das so wäre", sagte Madam Pomfrey gedehnt, "dann würde ich ihn sich ausruhen lassen und später unbedingt mal nach ihm sehen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen müssen. Wir haben einen recht schweren Eingriff in seinem Gehirn vornehmen müssen und es ist gut, wenn er so viel Schlaf wie möglich bekommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass positive körperliche Anstrengung diesen wichtigen Schlaf sogar fördert. Übertreiben Sie es nur nicht, Mr. Malfoy, und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr, in Ordnung?"

Nun musste Lucius lachen, denn sie hatte ihn so vollkommen durchschaut, wie er es sonst nur äußerst wenigen Menschen gestattete.

"Ja, in Ordnung. Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey", erwiderte er verbindlich.

"Sie müssen sich übrigens auch keine Sorgen wegen der Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter machen. Ich habe einen Schallschutzzauber angewandt, bevor ich mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnahm", sagte die Medimagierin und fügte an: "Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, dann zögern Sie nicht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen."

"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Umsicht und Ihr Angebot...und natürlich für Ihre Auskunft. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ich Ihre Zeit nicht nochmals in Anspruch nehmen muss. Wann soll Severus übrigens nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

"Das hat noch Zeit. Wussten Sie, dass er noch niemals zuvor krank war?"

"Ich habe mir sowas fast gedacht", erwiderte Lucius leise.

"Er soll sich richtig auskurieren. Das ist in unser aller Interesse. Sie machen das schon richtig, Mr. Malfoy...es gibt nichts Besseres, als einen Genesenden in liebevollen Händen zu wissen. Sie werden schon das richtige Gleichgewicht kennen, das Severus fordert und auch für genug Entspannung sorgt. Ich mache mir da keinerlei Sorgen."

Lucius war über diese Bemerkung so verblüfft, dass er sich räuspern musste. "Dann nochmal danke für Ihre Auskunft", brachte er mit kratziger Stimme hervor.

"Passen Sie auch auf sich auf...Sie klingen, als würden Sie eine Erkältung bekommen", erwiderte sie und er glaubte erkennen zu können, wie sie sich bemühte, ihm vorzuspielen, sie habe seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es hatte Lucius einiges an Überwindung gekostet, sich auf die Briefe zu konzentrieren, die er erledigen musste, statt ständig daran zu denken, wie Severus gerade ins Bett gekuschelt dalag.

Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt nicht das Geschäft Geschäft sein lassen zu können und sich ebenfalls einfach einen Tag lang ins Bett zu legen - und sei es auch nicht um zu schlafen, sondern Severus dabei zu betrachten.

Hätte es nicht so merkwürdig geklungen, so hätte Lucius ihm längst gesagt, wie hinreißend attraktiv er seinen dunkelhaarigen Liebhaber fand.

Eine solche Äußerung war jedoch nicht das, was Lucius Malfoy leicht über die Lippen kam, und so konzentrierte er sich meist darauf, mit seinen Händen und den neckischen Bewegungen seiner Zunge das wett zu machen, was sich ihr beim Sprechen nicht entlocken lassen wollte.

Einen Moment grübelte er darüber nach, warum es ihm so schwer fiel, über Freundschaft, Zuneigung und...Liebe zu sprechen. Er gab unwillkürlich ein Schnauben von sich und senkte den Kopf wieder über den aktuellen Brief, denn er brauchte sich das wahrlich nicht zu fragen...er kannte die Antwort verdammt gut!

Ohne es zu wollen, versank er gedanklich dennoch in der Vergangenheit.

Er konnte sie auch jetzt noch spüren, die harte Hand seines Vaters, immer dann, wenn Abraxas das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sein kleiner Sohn sein Herz zu sehr an etwas verlor. Egal, ob es ein Haustier, ein Kindermädchen oder später Spielkameraden waren...immer hatte das 'Zuviel' an Zuneigung eine handfeste Bestrafung nach sich gezogen. Doch nicht die Schläge waren es gewesen, die so verdammt weh getan hatten, sondern die Tatsache, dass Haustiere, Kindermädchen und Spielkameraden unmittelbar danach umgehend aus Lucius' Leben verschwunden waren.

Sein Vater hatte ihn hart machen wollen.

Lucius rieb sich die Augen.

Er war tatsächlich hart und unnachgiebig geworden. Er war in Voldemorts Dienste getreten und hatte oft genug bewiesen, was für ein gefühlloser und schrecklich harter Kerl er sein konnte.

So, wie er die Schläge seines Vaters heute noch spüren konnte, so konnte er ebenfalls das Gefühl nie mehr loswerden, wie seine Hände sich angefühlt hatten, wenn sie vom Blut seiner Feinde verklebt gewesen waren. Und noch weniger die Schreie aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, die er diesen Feinden mit seinen blutgetränkten Fingern entlockt hatte.

Lucius senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn in die Hände.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Atem raste. Er war im Kampf. Im Kampf mit sich selbst und den Dämonen der Vergangenheit.

Um dieser schrecklichen Falle zu entgehen, schlug er kraftvoll die Handflächen auf den Tisch und spürte dem Schmerz nach, der sich daraufhin bis in seine Arme erstreckte.

Narcissa hatte ihn aus diesem Unvermögen, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und sie zu zeigen, herausgeholt. Sie hatte es verstanden, ihm zu entlocken, was er so gerne geben wollte, aber wovon er glaubte, dafür über kurz oder lang bezahlen zu müssen.

Sie hatte es geschafft...und er hatte schrecklich bezahlt, denn nachdem sie tot war, hatte ein Teil von ihm geglaubt, längst nicht so leiden zu müssen, wenn er sie nicht so sehr geliebt hätte...wenn er auf die Lektionen seines Vaters mehr acht gegeben hätte.

Und ein Teil von ihm glaubte es auch jetzt noch. Obwohl Severus dabei war, ihn wiederum in eine andere Richtung zu führen.

Das war nicht gut.

Es war nicht GUT.

NICHT GUT!

Lucius versuchte sein Gefühl abzutöten - erinnerte sich ganz bewusst an die Schläge des Vaters...an das Blut seiner Feinde...an die Schmerzen in seinen Händen und Armen.

Zuwenig.

Das alles war zu wenig, wenn er zugleich doch immer das Bild von Severus vor sich sah, der ihn umfing, der ihn zum Lachen brachte, der ihn verstand.

Gefühl.

Zuviel!

Er würde nun zu Severus gehen, und ihm sagen, dass er damit aufhören musste.

Er war verdammt nochmal ein Malfoy, der seine Lektion gelernt hatte - Narcissa...tot!

Zuviel Gefühl in einen Menschen investiert.

Nicht gut.

Das war nicht gut!

Nicht...Lucius schloss die Augen.

Minutenlang saß er so da, dann öffnete er die Augen und widmete sich dem Brief - der Sturm war vorüber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, das auf seinem Schoß lag, doch seine Augen verweilten ungewöhnlich lange auf den gleichen Zeilen, ohne dass sein Geist die Wörter wirklich aufgenommen hätte. Der Tränkemeister war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Die Bibliothek war nur schwach beleuchtet und der Lichtkegel, der magisch über seinem Buch schwebte, begann Severus zu stören. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch brachte er ihn zum erlöschen.

Lucius blickte fragend von seinem eigenen Buch auf und klappte es dann langsam zu.

"Ist dir langweilig, Sev?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber du bist so ruhig."

Lucius runzelte kurz die Stirn und sagte dann gedehnt: "Das bin ich meistens, wenn ich lese. Soll ich dir vielleicht vorlesen?", fügte er schmunzelnd an.

Severus gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich und erwiderte: "Du hattest schon schlechtere Ideen."

Einen Moment lang schien Lucius zu überlegen, was für schlechtere Ideen das wohl gewesen sein könnten. Als ihm schlagartig eine Menge Todesserhandlungen einfielen, die auf seine Anregung hin ausgeführt worden waren, verlor sich sein amüsierter Ausdruck gänzlich. Stattdessen legte er das Buch zur Seite, erhob sich und ging zu Severus. Vor dem Freund ging er in die Hocke und umfasste den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen.

"Was ist wirklich los, Severus?", flüsterte er beinahe, während er die schwarzen Strähnen sanft nach hinten strich.

Severus genoss die Berührung unendlich und am liebsten hätte er geschwiegen, um sie durch nichts zu unterbrechen...ganz besonders nicht durch so unsinnige Worte, wie sie durch seine Gedanken geisterten.

"Es ist nichts", versuchte er kläglich ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Lucius ließ ihm das erwartungsgemäß nicht durchgehen.

"Muss ich erst Gewalt anwenden?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das deutlich machte, wie sehr er selbst diese Drohung verabscheute, die er früher mehr als einmal anderen gegenüber wahr gemacht hatte.

Ein weiterer Moment verstrich.

"Du hast dich so lange zurückgezogen...aus den Kreisen, in denen du dich sonst bewegst", begann Severus und sein Blick wurde ernst, "aber schon bald wirst du wieder genau dort verkehren, wo der Name und der Ruf einfach ALLES bedeutet. Solange wir hier in diesem Haus sind...in DEINEM Haus, ohne die Welt da draußen beachten zu müssen, kommt es mir vor, als könne es eine Zukunft für uns geben. Aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Da draußen...gibt es keine Zukunft für uns. Diese Einladung zu dem Ball...irgendwann", Severus unterbrach sich.

"Morgen abend, Sev...der Ball ist morgen."

Der Tränkemeister gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Und das hängt nicht nur damit zusammen, dass ich Veranstaltungen dieser Art hasse. Es ist vielmehr so, dass ich fürchte, ich könne für dich zur Gefahr werden."

"Hast du vor, dich derartig daneben zu benehmen?", fragte Lucius bemüht belustigt.

Severus sah ihn nach wie vor ernst an. "Ich kann dich nicht anders ansehen, als ich es tue...ich habe mich so lange verstellt. Ich KANN das nicht mehr."

"Das wirst du müssen, Severus. Wenn dir etwas an uns liegt, dann wirst du es müssen. Du hast es mir versprochen."

Lucius streichelte den Freund, doch die Wärme seiner Finger stand im krassen Kontrast zu seinem kalten Blick, der seine Worte unterstrich.

tbc


	26. Die Farbe Schwarz

**26. Kapitel **

"Jawohl, Mr. Malfoy." "Natürlich, Sir." "Sofort, mein Herr" "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mr. Malfoy, Sir."

Der kleine Mann im akkuraten Anzug verbeugte sich in einem fort, als sei er ein Hauself in Menschengestalt, während er bei Severus Maß nahm und immer wieder ehrerbietig zu seinem äußerst wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Auftraggeber sah.

Himmel, wie hielt Lucius diese ständige Arschkriecherei eigentlich aus?

Severus machte eine unwillige Geste, als der Schneider auch ihn mit einem untertänigen Blick bedachte.

"Sehen Sie zu, dass der Anzug in einer Stunde fertig ist, Signor Agostini", sagte Lucius bestimmend.

Der kleine Mann nickte eifrig und wagte dann einen Vorstoß, den er äußerst vorsichtig vorbrachte.

"Benötigen Mr. Malfoy vielleicht ebenfalls einen neuen Anzug für den festlichen Ball?"

"Nein, ich nehme einen der alten", erwiderte Lucius.

Agostini schien völlig entgeistert, wie Severus sofort bemerkte. Der kleine Kerl rang nach Atem und man konnte hören wie bemüht er war, seine Stimme zu einem untergebenen Murmeln zu dämpfen.

"Das ist recht ungewöhnlich, Sir. Bislang hatte ich die Ehre, für Anlässe dieser Art einen ganz excellent sitzenden Anzug aus feinstem Stoff nach neuester Mode für den Gentleman anzufertigen. Es ist mir gewissermaßen eine Pflicht und noch größere Ehre, wenn es mir obliegt..."

Lucius unterbrach Agostini energisch.

"Dann ist es Ihnen heute eine ganz besondere Ehre und eine noch sehr viel größere Pflicht, Professor Snape einen Anzug zu schneidern, der alles bislang von Ihnen Erschaffene in den Schatten stellt. Verwenden Sie Ihre Zeit darauf und beginnen Sie am besten sofort, Signor Agostini, Ihre Zeit läuft bereits!"

Der kleine Schneider verbeugte sich abermals, sammelte mit einem Zauber alle Utensilien zusammen, mit denen er bei Severus Maß genommen hatte - darunter auch einen Hocker, den er hatte besteigen müssen, um Severus' Schultern zu erreichen - und verschwand mit einem untertänigem Gruß und einem nahezu zurückhaltenden 'Plopp' aus dem Hause seines Auftraggebers.

Severus streckte demonstrativ seine Glieder und beäugte Lucius währenddessen kritisch.

"Du weißt, dass ich das für reichlich übertrieben halte, Lucius. Ich brauche keinen Anzug. Und schon gar nicht so ein...nobles, teures, aufwändig gefertigtes Ding."

"Du bekommst auch kein DING, sondern einen Anzug, der dir anständig passen soll. Du hast ganz schön abgenommen in den letzten Tagen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann an sich herab. "Hab ich das?"

"Ja...erst der lange Schlaf im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, und hier isst du auch kaum etwas. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Severus."

"Und du meinst, ein neuer Anzug ist der richtige Weg, mir das zu zeigen?"

Lucius starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schnaubte er leise. "Nein, aber ich werde auch den Teufel tun, dir ständig in den Ohren zu liegen, dass du mehr essen musst.

"Weißt du was, Luc...ich habe das Gefühl, dass es hier weniger um mein reduziertes Gewicht geht, als vielmehr darum, dass du verdammt genau weißt, dass ich keinen Anzug besitze, der auch nur annähernd gut genug für die Gesellschaft wäre, in die du mich unbedingt als dein Begleiter mitnehmen möchtest."

Lucius schnaubte erneut und schwieg dann, was einem Geständnis verdächtig nahe kam.

Severus nickte resigniert, als er begriff, wie richtig er gelegen hatte.

"Warum möchtest du mich heute Abend unbedingt dabei haben, Lucius?"

Der Blonde sah kurz zur Decke, als könne die Antwort dort einfach hinunterfallen, ohne dass er sie über seine widerwillige Zunge quälen musste. Als die Decke keine Anstalten in der Richtung machte, senkte Lucius den Kopf wieder und sah Severus schulterzuckend an.

"Ich möchte einfach nicht alleine gehen."

"Du gehst doch nur alleine zur Tür rein. Danach triffst du auf eine Unmenge von Leuten, die dich kennen und die du kennst. Und bei den Gesprächen, die ihr führen werdet, sind diese Leute dir tausendmal näher, als ich es sein kann und möchte."

Lucius' Blick wurde kalt. "Die sind mir näher, als du es sein möchtest?", wiederholte er taxierend.

Severus verfluchte sich selbst.

Der Tag war bislang eine einzige Katastrophe und dabei war es noch nicht einmal ganz Mittag.

Und Severus wusste, wo das Problem lag - sie waren beide nervös wegen dieses Balls.

Was zum Teufel war für Lucius so verdammt wichtig daran, dort hinzugehen und ihn auch noch mitnehmen zu wollen?

"Ja, geschäftliche Dinge, Lucius...Geld...gesellschaftliche Ereignisse...alles, was dir wichtig ist, wenn man es genau nimmt", führte Severus beinahe verzweifelt aus.

Lucius blickte ihn immer noch finster an, dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit einigen energischen Schritten und zog Severus in eine grobe Umarmung.

"DU bist es, der mir wichtig ist, Sev!", sagte er beinahe schon aggressiv.

"Dann lass uns hierbleiben und diesen Ball einfach vergessen."

"Das KANN ich nicht. Er ist mein Weg zurück in die Welt da draußen. Durch DICH bin ich überhaupt nur in der Lage gewesen, ihn in Angriff zu nehmen. Aber ich kann das nicht alleine. Bitte Severus...begleite mich dabei. Ich brauche dich, um nicht zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich wieder und wieder auf meinen Verlust angesprochen werde. Bitte begleite mich...Sev?" Der letzte Satz war plötzlich so flehentlich ausgesprochen, wie die davor in harschem Tonfall vom Blonden ausgestoßen worden waren.

Severus wurde klar, wie schwer Lucius das Geständnis gefallen war, warum er ihn auf dem Ball dabei haben wollte.

Ein innerer Kampf tobte im Tränkemeister und schließlich knurrte er mehr, als dass er sprach: "Ja...ja, ich begleite dich."  
Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, küsste Lucius ihn und verlieh seinem Dank auf diese Art mit einer Intensität Ausdruck, die Severus' Puls in schwindelnde Höhen jagte.

"Ich möchte es einmal erleben, dass ich ein Zimmer betrete, in dem ihr Beide euch aufhaltet, ohne euch beim Küssen zu erwischen", erklang Dracos Stimme von der Tür her.

Severus konnte spüren, wie Lucius leicht bebte und schloss daraus überrascht, dass sein Geliebter den Kommentar seines Sohnes mit Vergnügen zur Kenntnis nahm, ohne die Absicht, sich davon großartig stören zu lassen. Und Severus genoss diese Ignoranz bis in die letzte Faser. Hier auf Malfoy Manor waren sie Liebende, und es fühlte sich gut an...verdammt gut!

"Vielleicht könntest du dir angewöhnen anzuklopfen", schlug Lucius seinem Sohn vor, nachdem er sich von Severus gelöst hatte.

"Ja, das sollte ich unbedingt", knirschte Draco und sah seinen Vater mit Unmut an, dann wandelte sich sein Blick jedoch und seine Stimme klang gänzlich anders.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten heute vielleicht etwas zusammen machen...ihr, Daphne und ich", ergänzte er dann schnell.

Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie überrascht Lucius über diesen Vorschlag war...überrascht und erfreut.

"Ja, natürlich! An was hattest du da so gedacht?"

"Vielleicht könnten wir heute Abend gemeinsam essen", schlug Draco vor.

Erst als der junge Malfoy es aussprach, wurde Severus richtig bewusst, dass sie bislang keine Mahlzeit mit Lucius' Sohn und dessen Freundin eingenommen hatten. Vielmehr hatten die beiden jungen Leute sich in ihren Zimmern vergraben und sich die Speisen vermutlich bringen lassen.

Lucius' Miene zeigte Unentschlossenheit was die bisherige Planung des Abends anging, und Severus begann zu hoffen...doch umsonst!

"Heute Abend sind Severus und ich auf dem Ball der Montgomerys eingeladen. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen, Draco?"

"Ja...das geht auch klar. Daphne ist es nur wichtig, dass sie endlich ungezwungen mit dir reden kann, Dad."

Lucius nickte knapp und Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass sein blonder Freund ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass Dracos Wunsch sich in Wahrheit als der von Daphne entpuppt hatte.

"Gut, dann werde ich ihr Bescheid sagen. Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde im Speisezimmer?"

"In einer Stunde", bestätigte Lucius und sah Draco nach, wie er so schnell durch die Tür verschwand, wie er offensichtlich gekommen war.

"In einer Stunde kommt auch Agostini mit dem Anzug", sagte Severus und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Dann wird er warten müssen, bis wir fertig sind. Er bekommt immerhin genug Geld von mir, dass er auch den ganzen Nachmittag hier sitzen kann, ohne dass er finanzielle Einbußen befürchten muss."

"Warum lässt du dir keinen neuen Anzug schneidern, Luc?", fragte Severus.

"Weil er sich ausschließlich auf deinen konzentrieren soll. Er ist ein wahrer Meister, Severus. Wenn du erst trägst, was er für dich geschneidert hast, wirst du wissen, was ich meine. Aber einen Mann wie Agostini sollte man nicht zu sehr beanspruchen. Er wird genau EIN Meisterwerk abliefern...und darin möchte ich DICH sehen."

Severus seufzte ergeben und murmelte: "Und bezahlen möchtest du das Meisterwerk ebenfalls. Wir müssen dringend dafür sorgen, dass solche Dinge anders geregelt werden."

"Severus hör auf damit...tu mir einfach den Gefallen, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen. Ich bin mir völlig darüber bewusst, dass du den Anzug nicht einmal benötigen würdest, wenn du mir nicht den Gefallen tätest, mit mir an diesem Ball teilzunehmen. Warum also sollte ich dich dann für den Anzug bezahlen lassen? Aber da wir gerade von Geld sprechen...ich muss mich bis zum Mittagessen in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen. Wir treffen uns ebenfalls in einer Stunde im Speisezimmer?"

"Wenn ich nicht vorher getürmt bin", knurrte Severus und schickte seinem Freund dann ein kurzes Lächeln, "bis später, Luc."

Der Blonde erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte sich dann ab, um die Treppenstufen hinaufzusteigen.

Severus nutzte die Stunde, um sich ein wenig im Manor umzusehen. Lucius hatte die merkwürdige Angewohnheit, davon auszugehen, dass Severus sich in dem riesigen Haus bereits auskennen würde. Doch dies war bei Weitem nicht so, und der Tränkemeister verbrachte die Stunde damit, auch entlegenere Winkel des Hauses aufzusuchen, bzw. einen der Orte, an dem vermutlich nicht einmal Lucius besonders häufig gewesen war.

Als die Zeit nahte, zu der sie verabredet waren, begab sich Severus zum Speisezimmer. Als er es betrat, bemerkte er, dass Draco und Daphne bereits anwesend waren. Er verneigte sich vor der jungen Frau und erkundigte sich möglichst unaufdringlich nach ihrem Befinden.

Daphne erwiderte mit einigen knappen Worten, dass sie sich wohl fühle. Gerade als Severus erneut eine Frage an sie richten wollte, betrat Lucius den Raum.

Die Speisen waren bereits aufgetragen und Severus hatte einiges davon während der Zubereitungszauber gesehen, was er jedoch noch unbedingt für sich behalten wollte."

Auch Lucius begrüßte zuerst Daphne, was bei ihm sehr viel natürlicher und zugleich gediegener aussah, als wohl bei ihm selbst, wie Severus beschämt feststellte.

Lucius begrüßte auch seinen Sohn, indem er ihm kurz die Hand an den Oberarm legte, Draco in die Augen blickte und kurz ein paar Worte mit ihm tauschte.

Severus machte sich auf eine ähnliche Begrüßung gefasst und wurde positiv überrascht, als Lucius ihm zur Begrüßung einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Noch während er sich setzte, spürte er Daphnes Blick auf sich ruhen. Er sah sie an und sie lächelte.

"Mr. Malfoy, darf ich etwas sagen, bevor wir zu essen beginnen?", erkundigte sie sich dann mit bebender Stimme.

Lucius forderte sie dazu mit einer knappen Geste auf.

"Sie wissen wer und was ich bin. Und ich frage mich...ich frage mich, warum Sie mich in Ihrem Haus aufgenommen haben. Haben Sie keine Angst, dass Sie Ärger bekommen?"

"Ich habe grundsätzlich vor gar nichts Angst, Daphne", erwiderte Lucius mit einem milden Lächeln. Die junge Frau machte eine ergebene Geste, dann sagte sie: "Vielleicht war Angst das falsche Wort. Ich meine nur...ich bin nicht gerade ein gutes Aushängeschild."

"Als...Aushängeschild würde ich Sie auch gar nicht nutzen wollen", gab Lucius ungerührt zurück und Severus sah ihn tadelnd an, weil der Freund sich so offensichtlich gar keine Mühe gab, die junge Frau richtig verstehen zu wollen.

"Ich bin...eine Hure, Mr. Malfoy. Was sagt man wohl, wenn Sie jemanden wie mich in Ihrem Haus beherbergen?", wurde Daphne nun um einiges deutlicher.

"Was Sie WAREN, spielt hier keine Rolle. Was Sie SIND ist einzig relevant. Möchten Sie Wein zum Essen?"

Für Lucius war die Diskussion offensichtlich beendet, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Daphne sah ihn einen Moment stumm an, bevor ihr Blick zu Severus flog und der Tränkemeister deutlich erkennen konnte, dass Daphne begriffen hatte. Hier im Hause der Malfoys galten andere Regeln, und sie war als ehemalige Hure darin ebenso willkommen, wie der homosexuelle Freund des Hausherrn.

Severus prostete der jungen Frau zu, als die Gläser gefüllt waren und ihr Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht nur verstanden hatte, sondern auch überaus gerne bereit war, Lucius Regeln zu akzeptieren.

Während des Essens fand eine lockere Konversation statt, die allen Vieren ein angenehmes Gefühl gab. Severus hatte sich selten so wohl in der Gegenwart von mehreren Menschen gefühlt, obwohl man doch hätte annehmen müssen, dass er durch Hogwarts nicht nur sehr viel mehr Menschen gewohnt war, sondern auch abgehärtet sein musste.

Als sie den Nachtisch verspeist hatten, ließ Lucius die Speisen von wartenden Hauselfen abräumen und zurück blieb nur eine Schale mit Obst.

"Ich möchte gerne auf noch etwas zu sprechen kommen", wagte Daphne einen neuen Vorstoß.

Lucius sah sie interessiert an.

"Als diese Männer...", sie stockte und ihr Blick ging hilfesuchend zu Draco, der ihr seine Hand auf die ihre legte. "Als diese Männer mich vergewaltigt haben, da hat man mich ziemlich...zur Schau gestellt...vor Ihnen", sie sah Lucius direkt in die Augen und sie errötete nicht, obwohl man deutlich erkennen konnte, dass ihr die Worte so schwer fielen, wie jeder anderen Frau auch, der so etwas widerfahren war.

Lucius räusperte sich, dann erwiderte er: "Ich kann das durchaus einordnen und wüsste nicht, warum das ein Problem zwischen uns darstellen sollte. Ihnen ist unvergleichliches Unrecht widerfahren."

"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Daphne düster.

"Ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind", sagte Lucius, und Severus begriff, dass sein Freund damit alle Bedenken der jungen Frau mit diesem einzigen Satz in Nichts auflöste.

"Ich freue mich auch, dass ich hier bin", erwiderte Daphne.

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich Draco und die junge Frau, nicht ohne zuvor noch viel Vergnügen beim bevorstehenden Ballabend zu wünschen. Severus lächelte etwas kalt, als er sich dafür bedankte.

Als die Tür sich hinter seinem Sohn geschlossen hatte, griff Lucius zu einem der Äpfel aus dem Obstkorb und begann ihn mit einem scharfen Messer zu schälen.

Severus erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an die Situation vor scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit, als Lucius sich mit einem solchen Messer die Hand aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Nun schälte der Freund in aller Ruhe die grüne Schale vom Apfel und sagte scheinbar nur darauf konzentriert: "Daphne hat sich mir selbst oft genug angeboten...ich habe stets abgelehnt. Aber sie hat recht, es ist merkwürdig, das Bild vor Augen zu haben, das sich uns bot, als wir in ihrem Zimmer waren. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie das beschäftigt."

"Es ist gut, dass du ihr glaubhaft machen konntest, dass es dich NICHT beschäftigt, Lucius."

"Es hat mich viel zu sehr an eigene Taten erinnert, als dass es mich nicht beschäftigen könnte. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich meine Vergangenheit hasse!"

"Du hast neu angefangen, Lucius. Lass die Dämonen hinter dir."

Lucius nickte, doch er murmelte: "Die Dämonen sind verdammt schnell...holen mich stets ein, wenn ich glaubte, ich hätte einen ganz guten Vorsprung herausgearbeitet."

Während er sprach, hatte er den fertig geschälten Apfel geteilt und das Kerngehäuse entfernt. Dann teilte er die Hälften noch zweimal und reichte Severus die vorbereiteten Stücke wie selbstverständlich hinüber.

Severus nahm sie stirnrunzelnd an und fragte dann sanft: "Warum hast du das getan, Luc? Warum hast du mir einen Apfel geschält? Und sag mir nicht, du hättest es getan, weil ich angeblich so viel Gewicht verloren habe."

Lucius zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als sei er aus einem langen Traum erwacht. "Ich...ich habe das nach dem Essen immer für Narcissa getan. Zum ersten mal, als sie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger ist und unbändigen Hunger auf grüne Äpfel hat. Und von da an wurde es zum Ritual. Ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, Severus, als ich ihn dir nun schälte. Es ist einfach so passiert."

Der Tränkemeister blickte den verwirrten Freund sanft lächelnd an. Lucius hatte da etwas offenbart, das ihn nun offensichtlich selbst beinahe erschütterte. Gepflogenheiten Severus gegenüber aufzunehmen, die sonst nur Narcissa vorbehalten gewesen waren, war ein Schritt, von dem sich Severus nicht sicher war, ob der Freund ihn wirklich hatte tun wollen. Und dennoch schmeckte der Apfel in dem Wissen um die Bedeutung äußerst köstlich!

"Luc", sagte Severus nach einer Weile, und als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes sicher war, fuhr er fort, "ich habe eben deiner Küche einen Besuch abgestattet."

Der Blonde zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: "Hast du nach etwas gesucht, das dein professionell hergestelltes Gleitmittel in den Schatten stellt."

Severus schickte ihm ein kurzes Grinsen, als er sich an den Dialog zurück erinnerte, den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit diesbezüglich geführt hatten.

"Nein, das nicht...ich habe nach Harmony gesehen."

Lucius starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann presste er die Kiefer aufeinander, bevor er schließlich fragte: "Wie geht es ihr?"

Severus wusste, welch widerstreitenden Gefühle gerade im Freund vor sich gingen. Nach dem Befinden einer Hauselfe zu fragen, war nicht gerade typisch für Lucius, und doch konnte auch sein blonder Geliebter nicht leugnen, dass Harmony ihm nicht völlig gleichgültig war.

"Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist schwanger."

Nun riss Lucius die Augen auf und er stieß ein Schnauben aus, das klarmachte, dass das ZUVIEL an Information für ihn gewesen war. "Das sind genau die Dinge, die ich nicht von meinen Hauselfen zu wissen wünsche", grollte er, "solange sie ihre Arbeit machen, ist es mir egal, was sich da unten zuträgt."

"Lucius, verdammt nochmal", fuhr Severus ihn plötzlich an, "warum kannst du es nicht einfach so annehmen und dich darüber freuen, dass sie glücklich ist?"

"Sie ist glücklich...das ist fein! Okay?", erwiderte Lucius genervt.

Severus sah ihn nur stumm an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, SO ist das nicht okay, Lucius."

"Hör zu, Sev, wenn du meinst, du müsstest wieder den Lehrer bei mir rauskehren, dann..."

"Was dann?", hakte Severus nach, als Lucius nicht weitersprach.

Ergeben seufzte der Blonde und sagte dann leise: "Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, dass sie ihr Leben wieder im Griff zu haben scheint. Es ist gut, das zu hören."

"Du hättest es längst selbst feststellen können, wenn du ab und an mal bei deinen Hauselfen vorbei schauen würdest. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, dass viele von ihnen ganz ehrlich um dich besorgt sind?"

"Ach, Severus, was sollen solche Märchen? Die arbeiten für mich, weil sie nichts anderes kennen und können. Und wenn sie um mich besorgt sind, dann nur, weil ihre Natur es ihnen so vorschreibt!"

"Du dummer ignoranter Kerl!", fauchte Severus ihn an, "wenn du gesehen hättest, was ICH eben gesehen habe, dann würdest du nicht so einen Unsinn reden! Als ich in die Küche kam, war sofort die Hölle los...und das nicht, weil ein Mensch plötzlich in das Reich der Elfen eingedrungen ist, sondern weil deine Hauselfen glaubten, dir sei etwas geschehen! Und nachdem ich das dementiert habe, wagte sich einer vor, der davon sprach, dass er unendlich erleichtert ist, dass du schon seit langer Zeit keine Messer mehr in die Küche zurückgehen lässt, an denen dein eigenes Blut klebt! Die haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Luc. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du alleine in diesem Haus warst, nachdem Narcissa starb...aber in Wahrheit warst du nie allein, sondern zig helfende Hände haben versucht, dir den Schmerz zu erleichtern, ohne dir dabei zur Last zu fallen...ganz wie es ihre 'Natur' eben vorsieht. Aber auch sie haben um ihre beliebte Herrin getrauert. Und darüber, dass du Harmony hast zurückkehren lassen, sind sie dankbar...ein jeder von ihnen."

Lucius rieb sich die Schläfen, als habe er plötzlich Kopfschmerzen.

"Ich kann nicht mehr, als das zur Kenntnis nehmen, Severus."

"Dann nimm es zur Kenntnis...es war ein Fehler, dir davon zu berichten."

Lucius schüttelte schwach den Kopf: "Nein...nein, es war kein Fehler. Du hast recht...sie haben alles mögliche für mich getan, als ich in Trauer versank. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass plötzlich selbst Räume sonnendurchflutet waren, die zuvor düster und abweisend gewesen waren. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Haus und Ländereien versorgt wurden, ohne dass ich gezielte Anweisungen dazu gegeben hätte. Ich weiß noch, dass das Feuer im Kamin niemals ausging, obwohl ich nicht einmal Anweisung gegeben habe, einen Scheit nachzulegen...und es ganz gewiss auch nicht selbst tat. Ich erinnere mich. Und es war nicht das erste mal, dass ich mich schnitt, als du mir dabei zusahst...es war eine schwierige Zeit für mich, Severus...eine trostlose. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie überstehe."

"Dass du ausgerechnet in dieser Phase - die deine Hauselfen hautnah miterlebt haben - Harmony gerettet hast, hat man nicht vergessen. Du hast damals etwas getan, das durchaus nicht selbstverständlich ist...und deine Hauselfen schätzen dich sehr dafür."

"Und ich schätze sie viel zu gering...ich habe die Lektion verstanden, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister schwieg wohlweislich und bedachte Lucius nur mit einem Blick, der dem Freund klarmachen sollte, dass er vor ihm nicht zu Kreuze kriechen musste.

"Lass uns Agostinis Werk ansehen", sagte Lucius schließlich und erhob sich. Severus tat es ihm gleich und wenig später traten sie gemeinsam in den Salon, wo der kleine Schneider wie ein Bittsteller wartend saß. Der Anzug schwebte neben ihm, von zartem Dunst umgeben, der den Stoff absolut glatt und fließend während des Transports halten sollte.

Severus sah das sündhaft teure Meisterwerk und sein erster Gedanke war der, dass er ihn um nichts in der Welt anziehen wollte. Die Makellosigkeit und das Charisma, das dieser leblose Gegenstand verströmte, machte einen Mann wie Severus misstrauisch.

Agostini sprang auf, als er die beiden Herren bemerkte und verneigte sich tief. Sogleich entfernte er den schützenden Dunst und keinerlei Feuchtigkeit blieb zurück, als er den Anzug mit einem devoten Lächeln zu Severus schweben ließ.

Severus nahm ihn entgegen und legte ihn sich über den Arm. Der Schneider sog plötzlich den Atem ein, als habe er Schmerzen. Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und sofort schwebte der Anzug erneut neben Severus, während der Blonde ohne Tadel in der Stimme sagte: "Es gibt sonst Knitterfalten."

"Aber ANZIEHEN soll ich das Teil schon, oder?", fragte Severus bissig.

"Ja...mach das am besten in einem anderen Raum. Signor Agostini ist ein wenig...empfindlich, wenn es um seine Meisterwerke geht."

Der Schneider, der eben noch so kriecherisch erschienen war, sprühte plötzlich vor Stolz.

Severus sah die beiden Männer mit äußerstem Argwohn an...das hier war definitiv nicht seine Welt!

"Aber wenn ich ihn trage, darf ich mich schon bewegen, oder fällt dein Schneider sonst tot um, wenn er es mit ansehen muss?"  
Lucius schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, dann lachte er und schickte Severus ein 'Ich-versteh-dich-ja'-Lächeln.

"Sobald du ihn trägst, ist es für ihn in Ordnung, nicht wahr, Signor Agostini?"

"Selbstverständlich Sir. Verzeiht einem Unwürdigen seine kleine Marotte", er verneigte sich abermals vor Severus.

"Kleine Marotte...", nuschelte Severus, der langsam Lust dazu bekam, noch ein wenig auf dem 'unwürdigen' kleinen Kerl rumzuhacken. Wer sich selbst so mickrig machte, musste sich nicht wundern, wenn man ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zusammenfaltete - das hatten seine Schüler zum Teil immerhin begriffen, aber dieser Agostini war ein Fall für sich, denn seine Arbeit war zweifellos tatsächlich ein absolutes Meisterwerk...wenn man auf sowas stand...und Lucius schien genau DAS zu tun.

Severus seufzte und der Anzug schwebte seicht neben ihm her, als er den Raum verließ.

Als er nur wenig später in die absolut nicht alltägliche Kleidung schlüpfte, war Severus positiv überrascht, wie gut er sich darin fühlte. Der Sitz war perfekt und das Material schien mit nichts vergleichbar, was Severus kannte. Vielleicht ein magisch hergestellter Stoff? Ob Agostini ein Geheimrezept hatte? Eine Prise hiervon, eine Messerspitze davon, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf und er warf sich selbst im Spiegel einen höhnischen Blick zu, als er sich überlegte, ob der Schneider unter Anleitung sogar gute Zaubertränke brauen könnte.

Severus strich sich mit der flachen Hand über den Bauch...ja, Lucius hatte recht...er hatte tatsächlich abgenommen.

Dann blickte der Tränkemeister sich selbst in die Augen. Sie kamen gut zur Geltung durch die Farbe des Stoffes. Der Anzug war freilich schwarz, doch er schien in einem Ton eingefärbt zu sein, der die Iris von Severus wie ein kleines Feuerwerk aus satten Braun- und Schwarztönen erscheinen ließ.

Severus drehte sich seitlich und seine rückwärtige Ansicht entlockte ihm ein anerkennendes Schnauben. Jackett und Hose bildeten ein perfektes Zusammenspiel und zeichneten von seiner Kehrseite ein äußerst angenehmes Bild. Auch hier wirkte die Farbe des Stoffes wie für ihn geschaffen und Severus bemerkte verwirrt, dass es diesmal sein dunkles Haar war, das auf unaufdringliche aber gediegene Weise hervorgehoben wurde.

Lucius wollte ihn also so sehen...und Severus verspürte plötzlich Vorfreude, sich seinem Geliebten genau so zu präsentieren.

tbc :-)


	27. Mit den Augen einer Elfe

**27. Kapitel**

Agostinis begeisterte Ausrufe waren nichts im Vergleich zu Lucius' Blick. Severus konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Blonde mit den Augen fasziniert über seinen Körper strich.

Der Tränkemeister hatte etwas Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie begeistert er in Wahrheit über dieses völlig unnütze Kleidungsstück war. Beim Tränkebrauen würde er den Anzug ebenso wenig tragen können, wie bei seinen Rundgängen durch Hogwarts. Der allgegenwärtige Umhang war dort sein liebstes Kleidungsstück und bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er geglaubt, dass er auch am heutigen Abend darauf bestehen würde, seine Gestalt darin zu verhüllen.

Nun aber...in Anbetracht wie gut er sich in der neuen Garderobe fühlte...und in Anbetracht, wie Lucius ihn mit den Augen verschlang, entschied Severus gnädig: "Wenn es so in Ordnung ist, dann lasse ich meinen Umhang hier."

Agostini schien nur auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben und warf seinem Auftraggeber dann einen fragenden Blick zu.

Severus sah, wie Lucius nickte, ohne ihn aus den funkelnden Augen zu lassen.

Der kleine Schneider verschwand ohne Gruß so plötzlich, dass selbst Severus dies für ziemlich schlechtes Benehmen hielt. Lucius hingegen schien keinen Einwand gegen diese überstürzte Verabschiedung ohne Abschied zu hegen.

Mit einem ergebenen Lächeln trat Severus auf den Freund zu und sagte: "Du hast Recht behalten, Luc, der Anzug ist ein Traum." In dem Bestreben, Lucius für sein Geschenk zumindest einen Kuss zurückzuschenken, trat Severus noch näher an den Blonden heran. Im gleichen Moment wich dieser jedoch vor ihm zurück und stieß aus: "Nicht jetzt, Sev."

Severus hatte das Gefühl, jemand habe den Stöpsel aus seinem Herzen gezogen, und es würde nun drohen leerzulaufen, das leise 'Plopp' unterstrich diesen Eindruck zusätzlich.

Erst als er Agostini vor sich auftauchen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass das ploppende Geräusch durch den Schneider verursacht worden war. Neben ihm schwebte ein Umhang, der perfekt zum Anzug passte und mit unaufdringlicher Stickerei verziert war, die durch ihre Motive, trotz schmuckvoller Arbeit, absolut maskulin wirkte.

"Es ist üblich, Umhänge während des Tanzens und Essens abzulegen. Ansonsten ist es dir selbst überlassen, ob du ihn trägst oder nicht", erklärte Lucius wie selbstverständlich.

"Darf ich, Sir?", fragte Agostini und stand dann einen Moment hilflos mit dem Umhang da, den er Severus hatte umlegen wollen, aber feststellte, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise die Schultern des anderen Mannes erreichen konnte. Der Tränkemeister starrte den Schneider an, der bei diesem Kleidungsstück scheinbar etwas unkomplizierter war, was das Berühren anging.

Lucuis war mit wenigen Schritten bei Agostini und sagte bestimmt: "Lassen Sie mich das tun."

Er nahm den Umhang aus der Hand des Schneiders, trat zu Severus und legte ihm das Kleidungsstück vorsichtig um. Dann trat er ein wenig zurück, doch Severus konnte immer noch den Atem des Geliebten auf seinem Gesicht spüren, als dieser hauchte: "Du siehst umwerfend aus. Mit und ohne Umhang", lautlos bildeten seine Lippen: 'und auch ohne Anzug'.

Severus schickte ihm ein Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht zu verräterisch war, und wandte sich dann an den Schneider, der hinter Lucius im Raum stand.

"Eine wirklich phantastische Arbeit, Signor Agostini."

Der Schneider verbeugte sich dankbar, dann empfahl er sich und verließ das Haus für diesen Tag endgültig auf seine unaufdringliche Art.

Kaum war er verschwunden, legte Lucius seine Hand an Severus' Wange. "Es ist nicht der Anzug, der dich so unwiderstehlich macht...er unterstreicht nur deine Attraktivität. Dein Anblick raubt mir schier den Atem, Sev...gib mir etwas von deinem, bitte!"

Severus war völlig hingerissen von Lucius flehendem Blick und seinen Worten. Nur zu gerne half er dem Geliebten mit seinem 'Atem' aus - ließ ihn über Lucius' Lippen gleiten, berührte die Zunge des Blonden mit der eigenen und hauchte ihm auf diese Art nicht nur Leben, sondern auch die eigene Leidenschaft ein.

Lucius' Hand in seinem Nacken spürend, ließ Severus näher an den Blonden rücken. Er berührte den Körper des Freundes mit seinem und drängte sich dann noch enger an ihn heran.

"Knitterfalten", murmelte er, während Lucius seinen Schritt mit gezielten Griffen erforschte und hart zu reiben begann, was sich ihm so mächtig entgegen reckte.

"Kein Problem", hauchte Lucius und im gleichen Moment stoppte er das Reiben, nur um den störenden Stoff im Schritt zu öffnen und Severus' hart erigierten Penis in die Freiheit zu entlassen.

Mit letztem Verstand griff Severus nach seinem Zauberstab, ließ die Tür des Salons ins Schloss fallen und verriegelte sie. Und schon im nächsten Moment wurde auch das letzte bisschen Verstand hinweggespült, als Lucius sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken ließ und Severus pralle Eichel zwischen die Lippen nahm.

'Anzug-Fetisch', 'Anzug-Fetisch', hämmerte es in Severus' Kopf, im gleichen Takt, da Lucius seinen Schaft so tief verschlang, wie es ihm möglich war. 'Lucius hat einen Anzug-Fetisch', eine Erkenntnis, die irgendwie interessant war, und dennoch kaum überraschend.

Vermutlich wusste der Freund selbst nicht mal, dass er so extrem auf dieses maskuline Kleidungsstück reagierte - bis gerade in diesem Moment, da er mit seinen Händen über Severus Hosenbeine strich, den Stoff unter seinen Händen dahingleiten ließ und wohlig gurrte, als er den Geschmack eines Lusttropfens auf der Zunge schmeckte.

Der Blonde nahm ihn mit tiefem Verschlingen ein ums andere mal auf, spielte mit ihm, und war ihm gleichzeitig auf so eindeutige Art zu Willen, dass Severus' Kehle trocken wurde, während er heftig unter der Erregung atmete.

Immer schneller und härter massierten Lucius' fest umschließende Lippen seinen inzwischen schon vor Lust pochenden Schwanz und Severus war unfähig, das erregende Spiel zu unterbrechen, um den Freund ebenfalls zu verwöhnen.  
Lucius hingegen schien nichts zu vermissen, so wie er in Severus' geöffneten Hosenschlitz griff und vorsichtig die Hoden seines Geliebten streichelte.

Mit der anderen Hand strich der Blonde sein Haar zurück und gab Severus ungehindert Blick auf sein Tun frei.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen war die Antwort des Dunkelhaarigen. Lucius ließ noch einmal seine Lippen bis zur Eichel gleiten und schlug mit seiner Zunge einen neckischen Haken an der Spitze seines 'Leckerbissens', bevor er zu Severus hinaufsah und mit rauer Stimme sagte: "Er steht dir wirklich gut", das Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ darauf schließen, dass er sowohl den Anzug, als auch Severus voll erigierten Penis meinte.

Bevor der Dunkelhaarige etwas erwidern konnte, verschwand sein empfindliches Fleisch erneut sinnenraubend im Mund des Geliebten.

Nun war es nur noch ein ersticktes Stöhnen, das Severus hervorbrachte, während Lucius' Hand sich hart um die Wurzel seines Penis legte und ihn zusätzlich zur oralen Arbeit fest und pumpend rieb.

Als Severus kurz davor war zu kommen, zog sich Lucius zurück und öffnete weit den Mund.

Der Moment reichte gerade noch aus, um Severus bewusst werden zu lassen, was nun folgen würde, und er stieß ein sattes Stöhnen der Vorfreude aus, als er auch schon spürte wie das Sperma aus ihm heraus- und direkt in Lucius Mundhöhle schoss.

Und als würde der Anblick nicht bereits reichen, streckte ihm Lucius seine inzwischen milchig-weiße Zunge entgegen und leckte ihm dankbar über die langsam versiegende Quelle an seiner Penisspitze.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit, bis Severus sich nach diesem überwältigenden Liebesspiel erholte. Lucius hatte sich langsam erhoben und ihn in die Arme geschlossen, während der Körper des Tränkemeisters noch das ein oder andere wohlige Nachbeben durchgemacht hatte. Severus wusste, dass er viel zu laut atmete, aber er konnte und wollte es nicht unterdrücken, sondern legte seine Stirn an Lucius' Schulter und ließ die Atemzüge hörbar hinein- und aus sich herausfließen.

Der Blonde massierte ihm beruhigend den Nacken und küsste ihn ab und an aufs Haar. Es war fast wie ein Trost, den er dem Mann zukommen ließ, den er gerade in den siebten Wolllusthimmel befördert hatte.

"Alles klar?", erkundigte Lucius sich nach einer Weile, als Severus immer noch keinen artikulierten Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

"Ja...oh Gott...ja, Lucius...was machst du nur mit mir?"

Der Blonde lachte leise und strich Severus das schwarze Haar behutsam hinters Ohr. "Soll ich damit aufhören?", fragte er interessiert.

"Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Severus sofort, und musste dann ebenfalls lachen, weil seine Stimme sich ansatzweise überschlagen hatte.

"Das ist gut", murmelte Lucius und fügte an, "denn das könnte ich auch gar nicht mehr."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Abend rückte unaufhaltsam näher, und damit der Ball bei den Montgomerys. Lucius war nicht sehr erstaunt, dass er bei Severus kaum ein Anzeichen von Nervosität bemerkte, denn obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie beim Freund absolut vorhanden war, war Severus doch ein Meister seines Faches, wenn es darum ging, Emotionen zu verbergen. Lucius selbst KONNTE sie vielleicht manchmal nicht zeigen, Severus hingegen MUSSTE sie nicht zeigen, wenn er ein Verbergen für sinnvoller hielt - und im Falle der heutigen Abendgestaltung schien er eindeutig zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass er sich keine Regung mehr anmerken lassen wollte.

Nun befand sich Severus in dem geräumigen Gästebadezimmer am Ende des Flures, während Lucius in wenigen Augenblicken das Bad gegenüber seines Schlafzimmers betreten würde.

Eine stille Übereinkunft, sich nicht kurz vor dem Ausgehen noch einmal durch den anderen in Versuchung führen zu lassen.

Lucius legte in seinem Schlafzimmer die Kleidungsstücke aufs Bett, die er zum Ball tragen wollte und verharrte einen Moment, als er sich an die Geschehnisse vor wenigen Stunden zurück erinnerte. Severus' Sperma zu schmecken und genau das so offensichtlich zu genießen, war ein äußerst intensives Erlebnis gewesen. Lucius hatte seinem Geliebten die Sinne rauben wollen und ihm etwas bieten, das nicht allein auf dem Gefühl der sexuellen Befriedigung basieren sollte, sondern viel tiefer gehen...tiefer...er hatte Severus erlaubt, ihm seinen Geschmack die Kehle hinunterrinnen zu lassen. Er hatte sich von ihm...zeichnen lassen.

Der Gedanke war verrückt - es war einfach nur eine geile Situation gewesen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, rief sich Lucius zur Ordnung und begann damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das er bislang getragen hatte.

Er legte es in einen Korb, der täglich von den Hauselfen geleert wurde, ohne dass er es jemals mitbekommen hatte. Lucius' Leben bestand aus der Gewissheit, dass ihm seine Lieblingskleidung stets dann gewaschen und gebügelt zur Verfügung stand, wenn er es wünschte - wie die Hauselfen das anstellten, war ihm herzlich egal.

Er öffnete den Gürtel seiner Hose und ebenfalls den Knopf, entschied sich dann jedoch, das kurze Stück des Flurs zu durchqueren, indem er zumindest die Hose anbehielt.

Lucius verließ sein Schlafzimmer und blieb einen kurzen Moment auf dem Flur stehen - den Blick auf die Tür des Gästebadezimmers gerichtet. Dann widerstand er der Versuchung, nachzusehen, ob Severus auch zurecht kam, und wandte sich zur Tür des Badezimmers, das seinem Schlafzimmer direkt gegenüber lag.

Lucius starrte auf die Tür und verharrte. Sie hatte sich bewegt! Der Blonde lauschte und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er eindeutig aufgeregten Atem hörte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Versteckspielchen magst, Severus. Hast du eben noch nicht genug bekommen? Willst du mich noch einmal spüren, bevor wir los müssen?", fragte er belustigt, trat in das Badezimmer und bewegte die Tür, um Severus in eine Umarmung ziehen zu können.

Ein erstickter Laut und seine erbost zischende Stimme trafen aufeinander.

"Was machst du hier, verdammt nochmal?!", seine Stimme hatte Peitschenqualität und die Hauselfe zuckte unter ihr zusammen; auf seinen mörderischen Blick hin jedoch ließ sie vor Schreck alle Handtücher fallen, die sie auf den nun kraftlosen Armen getragen hatte. Flauschig weicher Stoff traf Lucius' nackte Füße, und ihm wurde jetzt erst klar, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper und offener Hose vor Harmony stand. Er machte keine Anstalten sich zu verhüllen, sondern starrte die Hauselfe erzürnt an.

"Ich...Sir...ich dürfte nicht hier sein, ich weiß", brachte Harmony schnell hervor und Lucius sah die Narben auf ihrem Kopf klar und deutlich, da sie diesen demütig senkte.

"Offensichtlich bist du aber hier! Und ich möchte wissen warum!", fuhr er sie an.

"Ich wollte nur neue Handtücher bringen, weil ich...", sie verstummte und wollte gerade neu ansetzen, als er sie anherrschte: "Weil du was?"

Harmony wand sich unter seinem Blick: "Weil ich manchmal den Geruch unten nicht ertrage...wenn die Wäsche gebleicht wird, wird mir...übel. Darum wollte ich die Handtücher bringen, und mich stattdessen auf diese Art nützlich zu machen. Aber ich weiß ja, dass Ihr mich hier oben im Haus nicht zu sehen wünscht, deshalb habe ich mich versteckt, als Ihr die Tür Eures Schlafzimmers öffnetet."

"Du bist schwanger, wie ich gehört habe", sagte Lucius streng.

"Ja, Sir", bestätigte Harmony kleinlaut.

"Dann such dir solange eine Arbeit, bei der dir nicht schlecht wird."

"Ja, Sir, danke Sir", wiederholte Harmony gefügig.

Ihre großen Augen blieben einen Moment zu lange auf seinen Oberkörper gerichtet, bevor sie sich schnell bückte und die Handtücher aufsammelte.

Lucius trat einen Schritt zurück, taxierte sie und schnaubte dann: "Du hast natürlich jedes Wort gehört, das ich eben sagte. Jedes Wort, bevor ich das Badezimmer betrat, und von dem kein einziges für dich bestimmt war!"

Es war keine Frage und Harmony schien unschlüssig, ob sie antworten musste.

Sie nickte schließlich leicht, und zuckte gleichzeitig zusammen, weil sie sich darauf gefasst machte, dass er sie nun schlagen würde...vielleicht sogar totschlagen...sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sie hatte entgegen seiner ausdrücklichen Anweisungen gehandelt, und einen solchen Tod zweifellos verdient.

Harmony ächzte trotz dieser Erkenntnis qualvoll auf.

"Wird über uns geredet?", fragte Lucius herrisch.

"Wie bitte, Sir?", zuckte Harmony erneut zurück.

Lucius' Stimme wurde nun etwas leiser, wenn sie auch nichts an Eindringlichkeit verlor.

"Ich möchte wissen, ob bei den Hauselfen über Professor Snape und mich geredet wird!"

"Sir ich...sollte nun gehen", versuchte Harmony sich herauszuwinden.

Lucius begriff, dass dies ebenfalls eine eindeutige Antwort auf seine Frage gewesen war, und nach einem Moment des Schreckens fuhr er sie an: "WAS wird über uns geredet? Sprich! Sprich, Harmony!"

"Sir, bitte...", sie wusste weder ein noch aus und ihr Blick flog über seine nackte Brust, seinen flachen Bauch, bevor er dann über seine geöffnete Hose hinweg zu seinen nackten Füßen glitt. Lucius versperrte der kleinen Hauselfe den Weg und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen, denn sie hatte noch mehr Angst davor, in seinem Beisein einfach die Augen zu schließen.

"Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, Harmony!", sagte er eindringlich, "beruhige dich jetzt erstmal. Ich werde dich NICHT bestrafen. Weder für deinen Ungehorsam, noch für das, was du eben gehört hast - aber ich MÖCHTE von dir wissen, was man über uns redet! Und zwar die Wahrheit! Meinst du nicht, dass du mir das nach allem was ich für dich getan habe, schuldig bist?"

"Ja, Sir...Harmony steht in des Masters tiefer Schuld", bestätigte die Hauselfe kleinlaut, dann begann sie zu erzählen.

"Es wird gesagt, dass Professor Snape Euer...Herz gewonnen hat."

"Mein Herz", echote Lucius.

"Ja...seit er hier ist, geht es Euch gut. Besser als all die letzten Monate. Wir sind sehr glücklich darüber, Sir."

"Was wird noch geredet?", bohrte er erbarmungslos weiter.

Harmonys Stimme klang schleppend.

"Nichts, Sir", versuchte Harmony das Thema zu beenden.

"Sag mir die Wahrheit, Harmony! Zeige deinem Herrn Gehorsam!"

Harmony begann leise zu weinen vor Angst, bevor sie stockend bekannte.

"Dass Ihr...eine...körperliche Beziehung zu ihm habt."

Lucius starrte sie an und knurrte dann: "Über so etwas sprecht ihr also."

"Ja, Sir, Mr. Malfoy...es gibt so etwas auch bei uns Elfen."

"So etwas?", fuhr er sie erneut an.

"Männer, die sich mit Männern zusammentun und Frauen, die das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugen. Sie leben ihr Leben und jeder erfüllt seine Pflichten. Das ist das oberste Ziel eines Hauselfen. Aber das Leben ist vielfältig...bei Menschen und bei Elfen."

Harmony sah ihn nun etwas fester an, bevor sie schließlich wieder den Blick senkte.

Lucius schnaubte, dann fragte er lauernd: "Lacht man über mich? Sag die Wahrheit, Elfe!"

Harmony sammelte sich einen Moment, dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Lucius direkt in die Augen, als sie sagte: "Nein, Sir. Warum sollte das jemand tun? Wir sind glücklich, wenn Ihr es seid, denn Ihr seid unser Herr. Das einzige, was viele von uns verunsichert, ist die Frage, ob Professor Snape für uns nun auch wie ein Hausherr zu behandeln ist, oder wie ein Gast. Wir würden es gerne wissen, um ihm gebührend dienen zu können."

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", erwiderte Lucius diesmal überraschend offen. "Ich werde es euch mitteilen, wenn ich eine Antwort darauf habe. Geh jetzt und versteck dich nie wieder...ich garantiere sonst für gar nichts, hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir - danke Sir...Sir?", Harmonie blieb noch einmal stehen und als er sie fragend ansah, sagte sie: "Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich damals gerettet habt. Ohne Euch wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hätte keinen Mann gefunden...würde nicht die Freuden der Mutterschaft erleben können. Ich danke Euch."

Lucius nickte knapp und sagte dann leise: "Ist ein verdammt harter Job, ein Kind großzuziehen. Nach der Geburt wirst du ein paar Tage lang nicht arbeiten, Harmony. Du wirst dich nur um das Kind kümmern. Das ist keine Bitte, sondern eine Anweisung - und sie bedeutet nicht, dass du diesem Haushalt nicht mehr unterstehst...nur damit wir uns verstehen...eine Auszeit, sonst nichts."

Harmony starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann sagte sie: "Danke, Sir."

Lucius trat zur Seite und Harmony stapelte die Handtücher in den Schrank, bevor sie mit einem Knicks das Badezimmer verließ.

Lucius seufzte tief, als er endlich allein war, öffnete den Schrank und griff nach einem der flauschig weichen Handtücher - wie hatte er ernsthaft glauben können, die Wesen, die ihn tagtäglich in seinem privaten Umfeld erlebten, würden nicht bemerken, was sich zwischen ihm und Severus abspielte?

'Hier auf dem Manor ist es okay', beschwor Lucius sich selbst, 'keine Lügen innerhalb dieser Mauern...die Lügen sind für die Welt da draußen.'

Die Welt da draußen war nun noch näher gerückt und Lucius wusste, dass er all die Gedanken der letzten Wochen würde hinter sich lassen müssen, um wie der Lucius Malfoy aufzutreten, der er vor Severus' überwältigend schöner Annäherung an ihn, gewesen war.

tbc

_So, ihr Lieben, nun ist es raus, es werden noch ZWEI Kapitel folgen. :) _


	28. Das alte Leben des Lucius Malfoy

**28. Kapitel **

"Bist du soweit?", fragte Lucius.

Severus betrachtete den Freund eingehend.

Lucius als überwältigend schön zu bezeichnen, wäre bei weitem keine Übertreibung, schoss es dem Dunkelhaarigen durch den Kopf.

Der 'alte' Anzug erwies sich als ein anderes von Agostinis Meisterwerken, das Lucius' Ausstrahlung auf beinahe schmerzvoll schöne Weise noch unterstrich.

Der Stoff war eher ein mittleres bis dunkles Grau, das auf unaufdringliche Weise zu chanchieren schien. Überhaupt schien Agostini der Auffassung zu sein, dass weniger manchmal mehr war, und doch verstand er es, seine Kunden, dank seiner geschickten Arbeiten, in einem ganz besonders reizvollem Licht erstrahlen zu lassen.

Lucius trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang über den Schultern, der ähnlich wie der von Severus mit noch dunkleren Stickereien verziert war.

Ein helles Hemd blitzte unter seinem Anzug hervor und doch war es das Gesamtbild, das Severus einen Moment lang den Atem raubte, und sich noch verstärkte, als Lucius sich halb umwandte, um nach seinem Gehstock zu greifen.

Lucius' weißblonde Haare waren zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, der von einem schwarzen Samtband umwickelt war. Die langen Strähnen schimmerten auf diese Art gebändigt, und erweckten doch den Eindruck, dass sie jederzeit ihre 'Fessel' von sich werfen konnten, um dem blonden Mann bei heftig schweißtreibendem Sex unbändig über die Schulter zu fließen.

Überhaupt strahlte Lucius eine gezähmte Wildheit aus, die Severus in höchstem Maße erregte.

Als Lucius' durchdringendes Graublau seiner Augen Severus traf, öffnete dieser unwillkürlich den Mund zu einem vor Lust erstickten Laut.

"Ähm...bist du soweit?", wiederholte Lucius geduldig seine Frage.

"Ja, lass uns aufbrechen", 'desto schneller sind wir vielleicht wieder zurück', fügte Severus in Gedanken an, und er war zutiefst dankbar, dass Lucius sich davon hatte abbringen lassen, mit der Kutsche bei den Montgomerys vorzufahren, und sich stattdessen doch auf das, seiner Meinung nach wesentlich unhöflichere Apparieren eingelassen hatte.

Lucius hatte offensichtlich kein Talent fürs Gedankenlesen, und so sagte er: "Du wirst dich heute Abend sicher gut auf diesem Ball amüsieren. Ich wette, die Damen werden sich darum reißen, mit dir zu tanzen."

Severus verkniff sich jeden Kommentar und entschied, dass er diesen Abend am besten einfach tatsächlich auf sich zukommen lassen würde.

Lucius trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm sanft die Hand an die Wange. "Darf ich?", fragte er und holte wie aus dem Nichts ein schwarzes Samtband hervor. Severus sah das unsichere Lächeln des Freundes, das ihm verriet, dass Lucius keineswegs mit einer Zustimmung rechnete. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich nickte er knapp und drehte sich um.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als Lucius ihm die Haare im Nacken zusammenstrich, und Severus hätte schwören können, dass Lucius' Finger dabei auffällig oft sanft seinen Hals berührten. Als Lucius schließlich streichelnd die Strähnen hinter seinen Ohren in den Zopf strich, überlief den Tränkemeister eine wohlige Gänsehaut, und ein Blitz schoss durch seinen Unterleib, den er beschwor, nun dort nichts 'in Brand' zu stecken, denn der Zeitpunkt dafür war reichlich ungünstig.

"Du siehst phantastisch aus", sagte der Mann, der selbst die schönsten Frauen auf dem Ball in den Schatten stellen würde...zumindest aus Severus Sicht.

Erneut streichelte Lucius seine Wange und Severus wusste, dass es für einige Stunden das letzte mal wäre.

Kaum hatte Lucius die Hand wieder fortgezogen, disapparierte er, worauf Severus ihm unmittelbar nachfolgte.

Sie apparierten vor dem Haus der Montgomerys und Severus war versucht, sich die Hand vor die Augen zu halten, so erleuchtet war das gesamte Anwesen des 'Spiegel-Barons'.

Montgomery-Mirrors schien eine Firma zu sein, die der Familie einen äußerst luxuriösen Lebensstil ermöglichte.

"Die Montgomerys haben dieses Anwesen erst vor ungefähr einem Jahr gekauft. Ich war selbst noch nicht in ihrem neuen Haus", sagte Lucius, den Blick auf das schlossartige Gebäude gerichtet.

Auf dem weitläufigen Grundstück vor dem Haus brannten riesige Fackeln, die die Nacht taghell machten. Rosensträucher schwängerten die Luft mit ihrem Duft und bereits jetzt sah Severus viel Prunk bei den Damen, die sich gemeinsam mit ihren vorbildlich gekleideten Männern zum Eingang des Hauses begaben. Elfen nahmen vor dem Grundstück Gäste in Empfang, die per Portschlüssel angereist waren. Ein paar andere Hauselfen kümmerten sich um Kutschen und Pferde der ankommenden Gäste.

Ein jeder wurde von einigen düster und doch zurückhaltenden Magiern in Augenschein genommen, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe des Hauses kam, und Severus ahnte, dass ungeladene Gäste hier nicht einmal bis zur Türschwelle gelangten. Er spürte den Blick eines dieser Herren auf sich ruhen und hätte schwören können, dass dieser Kerl ziemlich lange für den Abgleich brauchte, den er wohl mit Snapes bisherigem Aussehen und seinem jetzigen Äußeren zu absolvieren hatte. Severus schickte ihm ein kaltes Lächeln, das in ein noch kälteres überging, als Mr. Ich-kenne-jeden endlich eine einladenden Geste machte. Lucius schien von dieser Kontrolle nichts bemerkt zu haben, zumindest ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Musik erklang vom Haus her, als Lucius und er sich Richtung Eingang begaben. Die Haustür stand weit offen, als sei jedermann willkommen und Severus bemerkte, dass nach erfolgreicher Passage der Kontrollposten tatsächlich alles auf beinahe schon unerträgliche Freundlichkeit ausgerichtet war. Ein Lächeln hier, ein Lächeln dort. Lachen. Komplimente wurden ausgetauscht. Männer klopften sich anerkennend auf die Schulter, während Frauen den Stil und die Schönheit der anderen lobten. Ein Stimmengewirr und eine Schwülstigkeit, die Severus jetzt bereits auf die Nerven ging, obwohl er noch kein einziges Wort mit jemandem hatte wechseln müssen. Unschwer bemerkte er jedoch, wie Lucius hier langsam in das Element eintauchte, das er sich so lange selbst verwehrt hatte. Und plötzlich überkam Severus das schlechte Gewissen, weil er am liebsten Lucius wieder ganz alleine für sich auf Malfoy Manor sitzen haben wollte...gänzlich verloren in dem riesigen Salon, ins Feuer starrend und nur leise seufzend, wenn er die einzige Zuwendung genoss, die er durch Severus erfahren hatte. Vorbei...mit diesem Tag wäre dieses tiefe Empfinden, dem Freund die einzige Rettung zu sein, vermutlich verschwunden. Und hatte Lucius nicht das Recht, auf die Art glücklich zu sein, die seinem Stande entsprach? Severus blickte sich im Raum um und kaum dass sie das Haus betreten hatten, wurden ihre Gastgeber auf sie aufmerksam, verabschiedeten sich von einem Ehepaar, das daraufhin gemächlich den nächsten Raum betrat, und kamen mit wenigen Schritten auf sie zu.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy!", begrüßte der Hausherr und es erfolgte einer dieser vertrauensvollen Schulterklopfer. "Wir sind überglücklich, dass Sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind."

"Oh, das haben wir wohl nur unserer Kathryn zu verdanken", fiel die Hausherrin ihrem Mann wie abgesprochen ins Wort und reichte Lucius die Hand. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung ergriff er sie und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, um dann zu erwidern: "Nun, einer solchen Einladung - überbracht von einem so bezaubernden Geschöpf - kann niemand widerstehen, und ich wohl am allerwenigsten."

Charles Montgomery schickte Lucius ein Lächeln für das Kompliment, das ihm für seine Tochter ausgesprochen worden war. Der Spiegel-Baron trug einen Anzug, der mit Sicherheit ebenfalls ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hatte, und auch die Gastgeberin war in ein Kleid gehüllt, das so leicht von keiner der sonst anwesenden Frauen übertroffen werden konnte.

Severus wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie er sich in dieser Gesellschaft gefühlt hätte, wenn er einen seiner eigenen Anzüge aus dem Kleiderschrank auf Hogwarts genommen hätte.

"Kathryn wird jeden Moment ebenfalls zurück sein, sie macht sich nur gerade frisch", sagte Elisa Montgomery und es war offensichtlich, dass sie wollte, dass Lucius so lange blieb, bis auch Kathryn die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn zu begrüßen.

"Mr. Snape", sagte Charles Montgomery plötzlich an den Tränkemeister gewandt, "willkommen auf Montgomery Manor. Sie sind zum ersten mal unser Gast, nicht wahr?"

'Das weißt du verdammt genau', dachte Severus, und sagte: "Ja, das ist richtig. Ich freue mich, dass mir diese Ehre zuteil wird."

Severus fiel auf, das neu ankommende Gäste auf die persönliche Begrüßung der Gastgeber nun verzichten mussten, während die Montgomerys offensichtlich immer noch darauf warteten, dass sich ihre Tochter zu Lucius und ihnen gesellte. Er selbst hingegen schien nun ein guter Vorwand zu sein, dieses Warten zu rechtfertigen.

"Wir wissen nicht allzuviel über Sie, es würde uns außerordentlich freuen, das im Laufe des Abends ändern zu können."

'Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt', schoss es durch Severus' Kopf. "Nun, ich fürchte, da gibt es nicht viel zu erfahren. Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?", fragte Elisa Montgomery und ihr war anzusehen, dass sie die Schule zwar kannte, jedoch offensichtlich nicht besonders schätzte.

"Sie sind...Lehrer?", fragte Charles Montgomery belustigt.

"Professor Snape ist ein wahrer Meister seines Faches", sagte Lucius mit liebenswürdiger Stimme.

"Nun...wir schickten Kathryn nach Beauxbaton, und nicht nach Hogwarts, weil der Ruf der französischen Zaubererschule doch um einiges besser ist", erklärte Elisa Montgomery ebenfalls mit liebenswürdiger Stimme. "Ich war selbst dort", führte sie dann ins Feld, "dort lernt eine junge Frau alles, was sie für ihr späteres Leben an der Seite ihres wohlhabenden Ehemannes benötigt. Die Ausrichtung dieses Festes ist eine Arbeit zwischen mir und Kathryn gleichermaßen, müssen sie wissen."

'Muss ich das wissen?', fragte Severus sich stumm, während er versuchte, ein neutrales Lächeln beizubehalten.

"Mutter, bitte...ich glaube, das interessiert den Professor nicht wirklich", erklang hinter ihm plötzlich die Stimme von Kathryn Montgomery. Noch ehe Severus in die Verlegenheit kam, ihr widersprechen zu müssen - was die Höflichkeit zwangsläufig verlangte - führte die junge Frau an die Mutter gewandt aus, "und ist es nicht so, dass Bescheidenheit eine unserer größten Tugenden ist?", und blinzelte ihm kurz zu, in dem Wissen, dass er nun nichts mehr erwidern musste.

"Natürlich hast du recht, mein Engel", erwiderte Mrs. Montgomery versöhnlich.

"Nun ja, wie Sie sehen, sind wir nicht unbedingt Verfechter von Hogwarts", griff der Hausherr das unangenehme Thema erneut auf. Lucius taxierte ihn einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Ich bin ebenfalls dort zu Schule gegangen, Charles. Es ist mir neu, dass Sie eine solche Antipathie gegen die Schule hegen."

Nun machte Montgomery eine beschwichtigende Geste und erläuterte: "Bei Ihnen ist das doch etwas ganz anderes. Ihr Stammbaum ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Zudem muss ich gestehen, dass ich wohl ohnehin einen falschen Eindruck der schottischen Zaubererschule hatte...man scheint dort über genügend finanzielle Mittel zu verfügen, um den Lehrern ein Gehalt zahlen zu können, das es ihnen ermöglicht, Agostini-Anzüge zu tragen" Er lachte laut und durchdringend, während seine flache Hand auf Severus' Schulter herumtätschelte.

Lucius warf Severus einen Blick zu und was der Dunkelhaarige in den Augen des Freundes las, besänftigte ihn ein wenig, auch wenn die Erkenntnis, dass er hier alles andere als wertgeschätzt wurde, ihn an einen raschen Rückzug denken ließ.

"Nun, was ich damit einfach sagen wollte, ist folgendes, "führte Montgomery nun aus, "...für ein Mädchen ist Beauxbatons die einzig wahre Schule. Bei so vielen Veelas färbt zwangsläufig etwas auch auf die anderen Mädchen ab. Sehen Sie sich meine Kathryn nur an! Ist sie nicht schön wie eine Veela, Professor Snape?"

"Vater, ich glaube nicht, dass...", begann Kathryn Montgomery gequält, doch diesmal unterbrach Severus sie. Er ergriff ihre Hand, verbeugte sich und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, um dann mit einem Blick in ihre Augen zu sagen: "Zweifelhaft wunderschön! Und ich wage es mich, diesen Umstand durchaus nicht nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie Beauxbatons besucht hat und Veelas auf sie abgefärbt hätten."

Lucius zwinkerte ihm kurz zu - offensichtlich hatte Severus die Worte gefunden, die auch Lucius gewählt hätte, um Montgomery zu beschämen.

Die Miene des Blonden verfinsterte sich jedoch mit einem mal, und er richtete sich nun gezielt an den Hausherrn. "Meine verstorbene Frau, Narcissa, war ebenfalls eine Hogwarts-Schülerin. Es mangelte ihr an nichts."

"Natürlich nicht!", versicherte Montgomery sofort, "so mancher Spiegel in diesem Hause trägt auch heute noch ihr unvergleichliches Antlitz. Und Sie wissen, Lucius, dass dies nicht nur eine Redensart bei mir ist."

Kathryn räusperte sich leicht und ihr Vater verstummte auf der Stelle.

"Wir freuen uns sehr, dass Sie Ihren Freund heute begleiten, Professor Snape", sagte Elisa Montgomery und strahlte Severus an, als habe es nie eine Geringschätzung gegeben.

'Ja, darauf verwette ich drei Ochsenfroschlebern', dachte Severus, lächelte zurück und sagte: "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

In seinem Kopf bildete sich der Plan, Lucius für dieses Affentheater noch in der gleichen Nacht, nach ihrer Heimkehr, anständig durchzuvögeln. Er würde ihn sich in der Missionarsstellung vornehmen...Lucius' Beine dabei vielleicht über seinen Schultern und ihn bei keinem einzigen Stoß aus den Augen lassen. Eine 'Bestrafung', der Lucius nach anfänglichem Sträuben bestimmt etwas abgewinnen könnte. Severus riss sich gewaltsam selbst aus den ausschweifenden Vorstellungen.

"Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht hergekommen", sagte Lucius gerade und überraschte mit diesem klaren Statement nicht nur die Gastgeber, sondern vor allem auch Severus.

"Dann freuen wir uns noch viel mehr, dass Sie Mr. Malfoy dazu überreden konnten, und dass Sie aus dem Einsiedler Lucius Malfoy nun wieder den Mann machen, den wir kennen und schätzen", sagte Elisa Montgomery und hakte sich plötzlich bei Severus ein. "Kommen Sie, Professor Snape, ich mache Sie mit einigen Leuten bekannt."

Ehe Severus es verhindern konnte, führte die Dame des Hauses ihn fort von Lucius und betrat mit ihm den riesigen Salon, in dem sich gediegene Herren in kleinen Grüppchen unterhielten, während die Damen ihrerseits zu mehreren zusammen standen und offensichtlich gerade den neuesten Klatsch austauschten.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, war der ganze Raum voller Spiegel und ein jeder von ihnen schien eine ganz besondere Eigenschaft zu haben. Der eine tauchte die Gäste in ein Licht aus Feuerwerk, während ein anderer wie eine Unterwasserwelt anmutete und die Damen wie Nixen erscheinen ließ. Einer schien unendlich zu sein und machte den großen Saal zu einem Universum aus Roben, Schmuck und adretten Menschen, die genau dieses Universum zu beherrschen schienen.

Elisa Montgomery führte Severus zu ein paar jüngeren Männern, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, und verkündete nach deren höflichem Verstummen: "Das ist Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkelehrer an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts." Dann deutete sie auf das Grüppchen und sagte: "Das sind ehemalige Mitschüler meiner Kathryn, sie alle studieren derzeit Trankkunde, nachdem sie Beauxbatons verlassen haben."

"Verzeihung, Mrs. Montgomery, aber ich studiere Zauberkunst", wandte ein junger Mann mit rötlichem Haar ein. "Und ich Historie der Magie", erklärte ein Blonder. "Ich studiere Trankkunde", bekannte schließlich einer der Männer und sagte dann: "Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört, Professor Snape. Sie haben gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, nicht wahr?"

Nun schien auch das Interesse der anderen jungen Männer geweckt und Elisa Montgomery lächelte still vor sich hin, als sie sich zurückzog, in dem Wissen, dass sie ihre Gastgeberinnnenpflicht erfüllt hatte.

Eine Zeitlang ergingen sich die jungen Männer in wilden Mutmaßungen über den Tod des Lords, bis sie Severus soweit weichgekocht hatten, dass er ihnen zähneknirschend den wahren Hergang erzählte.

Währenddessen sah Severus aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lucius in Begleitung der überaus schönen Kathryn den Raum betrat. Er hielt sie im Arm und lachte über etwas, das sie gerade gesagt hatte, als sein Blick kurz den von Severus traf. Lucius zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und schickte dann ein Lächeln hinterher, das wohl eine Entschuldigung sein sollte.

'Ja, ich amüsiere mich köstlich, Luc', schickte Severus ihm gedanklich voller Ironie zu. Lucius schien jedoch nichts davon zu empfangen, sondern führte seine Begleiterin zur Tanzfläche, wo er ihr so nahe kam, dass Severus sehen konnte, wie ihre Brust ihn bei einigen Tanzschritten berührte.

Ihr Haar fiel ihr geschmeidig über die nackten Schultern. Das wunderschöne Carmenkleid unterstrich ihre weibliche Figur und Kathryns Augen verschmolzen beim Tanzen mit denen von Lucius.

Ein schönes Paar.

Ein Paar wie es in einer solchen Gesellschaft alle Blicke auf sich zog.

Ein Paar das eine Zukunft hatte.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und wandte sich dann dem Rothaarigen zu, der ihn gerade gefragt hatte, ob er sein Todessermal einmal sehen dürfte.

"Es ist verschwunden...mit der Vernichtung des Lords", erklärte Severus knapp.

Charles Montgomery, der augenscheinlich auch seine Tochter und Lucius beobachtet hatte, trat zu ihm und sagte: "Severus Snape...der Spion, der jahrelang die Todesser infiltriert hat." Der Blick des Hausherrn traf Severus auf ganz und gar nicht gastfreundschaftliche Art und Weise.

"Ja, er hat dazu beigetragen, dass Voldemort vernichtet wurde", ereiferte sich der blonde junge Mann.

"Nun", sagte der Spiegel-Baron gedehnt, "zweifellos war Voldemort ein Verbrecher...aber ein Genie! Und er hat viele große Männer geschaffen."

Severus verengte die Augenbrauen, und er begann zu ahnen, woher die Abneigung von Montgomery gegen ihn in Wahrheit stammte - doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, deutete Montgomery durch die tanzende Menge hindurch auf Lucius und sagte: "Ihren Freund zum Beispiel. Wie ich schon sagte, ist die Familie Malfoy über jeden Zweifel erhaben, aber ohne die Hilfe des Lords wäre er heute nicht da, wo er ist. Oder möchten Sie das anzweifeln, Mr. Snape?"

Severus sah noch einen Moment zu Lucius, der die junge Frau sanft in seinen Armen wiegte und gerade als er sich an Montgomery wenden wollte, um diesem Antwort zu geben und ihn kalt darauf hinzuweisen, dass er erneut die falsche Anrede für ihn benutzt hatte, sagte der Gastgeber, plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Thema interessiert: "Es ist gut, dass Sie ihn dazu gebracht haben, heute herzukommen. Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, welch großen Gefallen Sie Ihrem Freund damit getan haben."

Mit dieser kryptischen Bemerkung ließ der Gastgeber ihn und die jungen Männer wieder stehen und wandte sich anderen Gästen zu.

Als Severus kurz darauf sah, wie Lucius mit Kathryn den Raum verließ, entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Gesprächspartnern und verließ den Salon ebenfalls.

Er sah gerade noch, wie Lucius mit der jungen hübschen Frau die Treppe hinaufstieg. Es stand außer Zweifel, dass dieser Teil des Hauses für die anderen Gäste tabu war.

"Wohin führt diese Treppe?", fragte er den nächstbesten Hauselfen, der mit einem Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten aus der Küche kam. Der Hauself erwiderte zuvorkommend: "Dort befinden sich die privaten Räumlichkeiten meiner Herrschaft."

"Schlafzimmer?", hakte Severus nach.

"Jawohl, Herr. Die der Damen rechts, die des Herrn links."

"Sonst noch Räume?"

"Ein Badezimmer, Herr, gleich hier vorne."

Der Elf deutete mühsam mit einer Hand auf die erste Tür, während er mit der anderen das Tablett balancierte. Dann ging er weiter, um die Köstlichkeiten in den Salon zu tragen.

Severus war jeglicher Appetit vergangen, wenn er denn je welchen in diesem Hause gehabt hatte.

Kathryn hatte Lucius also nicht nur das Badezimmer zeigen wollen, denn sonst wäre sie bereits auf dem Weg die Treppe hinab. Sie war mit Lucius eindeutig in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Ein hübsche Frau.

Ein hübsches Paar gaben die beiden ab.

Severus wurde schlecht.

Und plötzlich kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er Lucius' Lust zuvor nicht befriedigt hatte. Er hatte sich von ihm einen blasen lassen, verdammt nochmal, und nun lebte Lucius das aus, was er immer wieder betont hatte - 'ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin bisexuell' - dröhnte es in Severus' Kopf. Sein bisexueller Freund war gerade mit einer hinreißend schönen jungen Frau in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Und wie Severus still zugeben musste, hatte sie nichts von den unangenehmen Eigenschaften ihrer Eltern an sich, sondern war ein durch und durch bezaubernder Mensch.

Und er?

Er war eine Affäre, die Lucius immer noch unter den Teppich kehren konnte. Ein Part in seinem Leben, der für den angesehenen Lucius Malfoy nur in einer gesellschaftlichen Katastrophe enden konnte.

All das schoss in wenigen Sekunden durch Severus' Kopf, während Charles Montgomery sich plötzlich neben ihm befand und sagte: "Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf meine Tochter. Verzeihen Sie also bitte einem eitlen Vater. Es ist sehr erfreulich, dass Sie Lucius heute zu uns gebracht haben, denn Kathryn hat ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn - er wird dem nicht widerstehen können." Mit erneutem Stolz fügte er flüsternd an: "Um was wollen wir wetten?"

tbc

_Ein letztes to be continued _


	29. Die richtige Zukunft

_Ich möchte vor diesem Kapitel eine Reviewerin von ff. de zitieren - liebe _Ryuzaki _, als ich deine Zeile las, hatte ich fast den Eindruck, du hättest das letzte Kapitel bereits gelesen, was natürlich unmöglich war, weil es da noch entstand - aber der letzte Satz stand für mich von dem Zeitpunkt an fest, als ich ihn zum ersten mal in der Geschichte schrieb und daher füge ich deine Zeile nun hier ein, bevor es los geht: _

'Klar wusste Sev auf was er sich eingelassen hat, aber es war doch so richtig zwischen den beiden'

**29. Kapitel **

Lucius hatte so lange nicht mehr getanzt. Kathryn in den Armen zu halten war ein schönes Gefühl, das Erinnerungen in ihm weckte. Die ganze Gesellschaft tat das, und Lucius wurde sich darüber bewusst, wie sehr er solche Anlässe in der letzten Zeit vermisst hatte.

Seine Tanzpartnerin lächelte ihn an und Lucius nahm wahr, wie gut sie duftete...wie strahlend ihre Augen ihn anblickten...wie erwachsen die kleine Kathryn im Laufe der letzten Jahren geworden war.

"Lucius..?", begann sie zögerlich.

Er forderte sie mit seinem Blick zum Weitersprechen auf. "Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie der Einladung gefolgt sind", führte sie ihren Satz schließlich zu ende.

"Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dass ich es tat", erwiderte er und wiegte sie sanft in den Armen.

Sie blickte ihm abermals intensiv in die Augen und Lucius ahnte, dass sie ursprünglich etwas anders zu sagen geplant hatte...etwas, das Mut erforderte.

"Sie wissen, dass Sie mit mir jederzeit über alles sprechen können?", bot er mit einem Lächeln an.

Nach einem Zögern nickte sie schließlich. Kathryn senkte die Stimme und flüsterte: "Es gibt da etwas...aber ich möchte nicht hier mit Ihnen darüber sprechen. Würden Sie mich an einen Ort begleiten, an dem nicht so viele Menschen sind?"

Lucius blickte quer durch den Raum, um Severus zumindest ein Zeichen zu geben, doch sein dunkelhaariger Freund schien in ein Gespräch mit dem Gastgeber vertieft - zudem standen einige junge Männer um seinen Geliebten herum, die ihn offensichtlich bewunderten. Lucius ahnte, dass es um Severus' Rolle beim Kampf gegen den Lord ging, und der Blonde fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, weil er selbst nicht als ruhmreicher Spion aus der Geschichte hervorgegangen war, sondern sich regelrecht freigekauft hatte. Ein Vorgehen, das ihm in gewissen Kreisen auch heute noch Anerkennung einbrachte, ihm Severus gegenüber jedoch wohl für immer unangenehm bleiben würde.

Diese Gruppe um Severus herum schien recht gut informiert über die Rolle des Tränkemeisters im Kampf gegen Voldemort und Lucius schoss durch den Kopf, dass der junge blonde Mann durchaus genau Severus' Kragenweite sein könnte. Eifersucht wallte in ihm auf, die er nur mühsam zerschlug, indem er sich wieder auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen konzentrierte.

"Ich würde Sie sehr gerne begleiten."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal und Lucius folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf. Als sie eine Tür öffnete und ihn in das Zimmer bat, betrat er es ohne zu zögern, blieb dann jedoch nahe der Tür stehen. Sie hatte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer geführt.

Lucius sah zu, wie sie etwas unsicher im Raum umherging, schließlich vor ihrem Bett stehen blieb und sich darauf setzte. Ihr Kleid floss über das weiße Laken und Kathryns Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, als sei die junge Frau sehr aufgeregt. Lucius nahm in ihrem Blick etwas wahr, das er lange nicht gesehen hatte - schüchternes Verlangen.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn.

Kathryn lachte nervös und sagte schließlich: "Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Sie hierher gelockt habe. Das muss Ihnen sehr...frivol vorkommen."

Lucius machte eine vage Geste, bevor er schließlich mit einem leisen Lachen fragte: "Soll es mir frivol vorkommen?"

"Nein...nein!", brachte sie hervor und errötete. "Ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen...vielleicht mangelt es mir an Erfahrung", fügte sie an und errötete noch mehr.

Lucius ging langsam auf sie zu und überbrückte den Größenunterschied, indem er vor ihr in die Knie ging. Er streckte den Arm aus und berührte ihre warme Wange.

Kathryn schmiegte sich an seine Hand und legte die ihre darüber, damit er die seine nicht weg zog.

Lucius betrachtete Kathryn eingehend und ihre Augen funkelten beinahe fiebrig. Abermals traf ihn ein Blitz, und nun begriff er...sie berührte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die er vermisst hatte. Kathryn Montgomery saß hier und brachte Lucius' Beschützerinstinkt auf den Plan.

Er wollte sie schützen vor allem Übel...er wollte, dass sie kein Leid erfuhr...er wollte, dass sie immer lächelte...so wie jetzt!

"Ich liebe Sie, Lucius"

Die Worte schlichen sich in sein Ohr, und dennoch dauerte es einen Moment, bis er sie wirklich realisierte.

Sanft zog er seine Hand unter ihrer fort, hielt jedoch mit Kathryn Augenkontakt.

Bei Merlin...sie sah ihn so aufgeregt an...so mutig...so...glücklich. Und Lucius begriff, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als selbst zu dem Übel zu werden, vor dem er sie noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte beschützen wollen.

"Sie kennen mich nicht...", begann er mit sanfter Stimme, als sie ihn mit glühenden Wangen ebenso leise unterbrach.

"Ich kenne Sie schon so lange, Lucius...seit ich ein kleines Kind war. Ich habe Sie schon immer bewundert. Wissen Sie noch, wie Sie mir den Accio beigebracht haben, als ich krank im Bett lag, damit ich nicht immer aufstehen musste, wenn ich ein Bilderbuch vom Regal haben wollte? Und wie Sie mit mir geredet haben, als ich mit meinem Vater zerstritten war. Ich sagte Ihnen damals, dass ich verliebt sei, und er mir diese Liebe nicht gestatten würde, weil ich noch zu jung wäre. Sie sagten damals, dass ich wohl kaum zu jung sein könnte, wenn ich auf diese Weise für jemanden empfinden würde. Und natürlich hatten Sie recht, denn ich war ein Teenager, der durchaus das Gefühl der Liebe bereits kennen durfte...was meinen Vater damals störte, war nicht die Tatsache, DASS ich verliebt war, sondern, dass SIE es waren, dem meine Gefühle galten. Er meinte, ich wäre zu jung. Er sagte, ich solle mit keinem Wort Ihnen gegenüber erwähnen, was ich fühle, weil ich kein Recht dazu hätte...schließlich waren Sie verheiratet mit der wunderschönsten Frau der ganzen Magierwelt. Narcissa...sie war so unglaublich elegant...sie war so...", Kathryn verstummte und flüsterte dann betreten: "Verzeihen Sie mir...ich kann ihr mit Worten einfach nicht gerecht werden. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr auch ansonsten nicht gerecht werden kann. Ich kann nur mein Bestes tun, um Sie...glücklich zu machen."

"Kathryn", sagte Lucius eindringlich und nahm die Hand der jungen Frau fest in seine, "es liegt nicht an Ihnen...und ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt...aber ich kann Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern."

"Ja, das verstehe ich. Ich verstehe das sogar sehr gut. Es ist zu früh...vielleicht eines Tages...Lucius, ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie."

Ehe er sie aufhalten konnte, war Kathryn aufgestanden, hatte ihre Hand mit wehmütigem Blick aus der seinen gezogen und ging ein paar Schritte quer durch den Raum. Lucius stand auf und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen zog Kathryn ein schwarzes Tuch von einem riesigen Spiegel, der darunter verhüllt gewesen war.

Und während sie das Tuch sorgfältig zusammenlegte, sagte sie: "Mein Vater war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ich ihm vor einigen Monaten gestand, dass ich immer noch in Sie verliebt bin. Er war einverstanden, dass ich Ihnen dieses Geschenk überreiche. Bitte, Lucius...ich weiß, dass ich Sie regelrecht mit meinen Emotionen überfalle. Ich kann Sie nur um Verzeihung bitten, und hoffen, dass Sie sich über das freuen, was ich Ihnen gebe möchte. Ich weiß, dass Sie noch viel zu sehr an Narcissa hängen, um auch nur einen Gedanken an eine neue Beziehung zu verschwenden...aber ich habe noch Zeit - ein Vorteil, dass ich noch so jung bin...ich werde auf Sie warten...wenn nötig auch Jahre."

Lucius starrte sie nun regelrecht an, und sah sprachlos zum Spiegel, zu dem sie sich mit tapferer Miene umgedreht hatte. Er konnte erkennen, wie sein eigenes Abbild sie umarmte, sie zärtlich hielt und ihren geschwollenen Leib streichelte, in dem vermutlich ihr gemeinsames Kind heranwuchs.

Kathryn drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und flüsterte: "Dieser Spiegel zeigt uns den Menschen, den wir lieben. Er zeigt uns die Zukunft, die wir uns wünschen. Sie wissen nun, was er mir zeigt. Aber es ist nicht mein Spiegel, sondern mein Geschenk an Sie. Ein Geschenk, mit dem Sie Narcissa immer sehen können, wann immer es Ihnen das Herz zerreißt, dass sie fort ist. Und vielleicht...eines Tages...", Kathryn verstummte und trat zur Seite, so dass Lucius nun alleine im Spiegel zu sehen war.

An seiner Seite tauchte Narcissa auf, die ihn so ansah, wie sie es stets getan hatte, wenn all die Zwänge des Tages von ihnen abgefallen waren und die Zeit nur ihnen beiden gehört hatte. Der Lucius im Spiegel umfing ihre Taille und er zog Narcissa an sich, während sie seinen Nacken streichelte. Lucius sah, wie er selbst etwas zu ihr sagte, ohne dass ein Wort zu hören gewesen wäre. Die Narcissa im Spiegel sah ihn einen Moment lang liebevoll an, bevor sie bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. Lucius sah wie sie verblasste - sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seinem Brustkorb, als er zusah, wie aus dem Hintergrund ein schwarzer Schatten auftauchte. Narcissa war nicht aus dem Spiegel verschwunden, doch sie hatte sich zurückgezogen...für den Mann, der nun in den Vordergrund trat und Lucius fragend ansah. Lucius stand wie erstarrt, als er zusah, wie Severus so präsent und zugleich so unsicher im Spiegel wirkte.

Er hörte Kathryns überraschten Laut, als der Lucius im Spiegel sich dem Dunkelhaarigen zuwandte, ihn umarmte und küsste. Ihre Zungen trafen sich so eindeutig, dass Lucius nicht den Blick davon wenden konnte. Das erotische Spiel währte lange genug, um jeden Zweifel auszuräumen. Dann legten die beiden Männer im Spiegel ihre Stirn an die des jeweils anderen und Lucius konnte erkennen, dass etwas mit ihnen geschehen war - während des langen Kusses waren scheinbar Jahre vergangen - sie beide waren sichtlich gealtert...sichtlich gealtert und dennoch gehörten sie einander...lehnten sich aneinander an...waren immer noch zusammen!

"Meine Zukunft...so wie ich sie mir wünsche", murmelte Lucius und wandte sich dann langsam zu Kathryn um.

Die junge Frau hatte eine Hand erhoben und rieb sich die Stirn, als habe sie plötzlich Kopfschmerzen. Sie ließ die Hand langsam sinken und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie sagte: "Dann funktioniert der Spiegel korrekt?"

"Ja...ja, das tut er", erwiderte Lucius tonlos.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung", wisperte sie matt.

"Niemand hat das", gab er knapp zurück.

Ein Moment der Stille machte sich breit.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in diese Situation gebracht habe, Lucius. Ich komme mir sehr dumm vor. Ich hatte geglaubt, irgendwann an die Stelle von Narcissa treten zu können, ohne sie je wirklich ersetzen zu können...wenn ich geduldig bin...wenn ich Ihnen gebe, was ich zu geben habe...wenn ich Sie nur genug liebe. Aber an Narcissas Stelle ist bereits jemand getreten...Ihr...Freund, Professor Snape?"

Trotz der Beweise, die im Spiegel immer noch so deutlich zu sehen waren, hatte sie den letzten Teil ihres Satzes wie eine Frage klingen lassen.

"Niemand weiß davon", wiederholte Lucius nun mit dunkler Stimme.

"Es wird unser Geheimnis bleiben. Niemand wird davon erfahren", versicherte Kathryn. Dann ging sie plötzlich auf die Knie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Ich möchte, dass Sie mich zum Schweigen verdammen, wenn Sie mir nicht trauen...bitte Lucius, tun Sie, was immer Sie für nötig halten, um Ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. Ich nehme jeglichen Fluch oder Schweigezauber an. Bitte, tun sie es! Ich möchte, dass Sie mir wieder vertrauen können. Tun Sie es!", forderte sie dann erneut.

Lucius starrte sie an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein...kein Schweigezauber. Ich vertraue Ihnen, Kathryn...ich vertraue dir! Und ich danke dir!"

Über den Wechsel der Anrede erstaunt, blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Lucius hatte sie den aristokratischen Gepflogenheiten nach stets gesiezt - selbst als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war...doch nun schien er wie ausgewechselt. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie an, und er wiederholte: "Ich danke dir! Und Kathryn...verzeih mir...vielleicht irgendwann wirst du mir verzeihen können, dass ich dich so enttäuschen muss...aber ich muss es!"

Die junge Frau nickte und sagte gleichsam tapfer wie traurig: "Ich weiß, Lucius...und du weißt, dass es nichts zu verzeihen gibt."

"Ich muss nun etwas tun, weil ich mir selbst sonst niemals verzeihen werde."

Kathryn Montgomery nickte wissend und ihr Lächeln begleitete ihn, als er ihr Schlafzimmer verließ, bevor sie leise zu weinen begann und sich gestattete, um ihren lang gehegten Traum zu trauern, der soeben zerbrochen war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es machte wenig Sinn, im Flur zu stehen und den betrogenen Liebhaber zu geben, wenn Lucius diese Treppe wieder hinabkäme.

Severus spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, den Ball zu verlassen, dann entschied er jedoch, dass es an der Zeit war, endlich das Versprechen zu halten, das er Lucius zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung gegeben hatte.

Er würde ihn frei geben - ruhig - gleich hier - in Freundschaft und Würde.

Severus ging in den Salon zurück und wich den tanzenden Paaren aus. Dann lehnte er sich an eine der Säulen, den Blick mit stoischer Gelassenheit in die Menge gerichtet, während in ihm die Welt langsam zusammenstürzte.

Lucius hatte ihn in die Welt blicken lassen, wie sie sein könnte...er hatte ihn so verdammt glücklich gemacht, dass es schwer werden würde, ihn gehen zu lassen. Severus versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es sein würde...die Zukunft. Er stellte sich vor, wie er bei Lucius und Kathryn zu Gast sein würde...und wie er bei jedem Blick seines Gastgebers von einer Welle des Verlangens durchströmt würde, während Lucius ihm mit einem zweiten Blick klarmachen würde, dass seine Hoffnungen von nun an vergebens wären. Oder würde es damit enden, dass sie eine schnelle Nummer schieben würden, wenn Lucius eine Gelegenheit fand, es so einzurichten, dass niemand sie erwischen würde?

Severus versuchte sich vorzustellen wie das sein würde. Würde es ihm reichen? Würde er nach so einem Abend glücklich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können?

Er starrte in die Menge...alle waren glücklich...alle...und niemand ahnte, dass er gerade gestorben war.

Severus sah Lucius sofort, als dieser den Raum betrat. Er sah den suchenden Blick. Er sah, wie Lucius auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukam.

'Bitte Merlin...lass ihn sich nicht entschuldigen', flehte Severus stumm, während er keine Miene verzog, und dann fügte er ebenso flehentlich an: 'Und lass ihn nicht wie einen verdammten Engel aussehen! Lass ihn nicht so attraktiv sein, dass ich meine Würde verliere und ihm als stiller Liebhaber diene...ich kann das nicht...ich kann nicht! Bitte lieber Gott...lass mich nicht so tief sinken...für ihn würde ich es tun...bei Gott...'

Inzwischen war Lucius bei ihm angekommen. Die Augen des Blonden glänzten vor Gefühl...sein Gesicht war erhitzt...konnte man jemandem noch deutlicher ansehen, dass er gerade Sex gehabt hatte? Konnte jemand noch deutlicher vor sich hertragen, dass er gerade sein Herz verloren hatte?

"Wir müssen reden, Severus!", sagte Lucius mit vibrierender Stimme.

"Ja...ich weiß", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige dumpf.

Lucius sah ihm in die Augen - sein Blick flackerte, und Severus spürte förmlich, dass Lucius nicht wusste, wie er es ihm beibringen sollte, dennoch schwieg der Tränkemeister.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele braune Kandis deine Augen in meinem Tee erfordern?", fragte Lucius schließlich verzweifelt.

Severus' steinerne Miene verlor sich und er blickte den Freund nun abschätzend an.

"Weißt du, dass du ziemlich wirres Zeug redest? Warum sagst du nicht einfach, was du mir zu sagen hast", knurrte er.

Lucius fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und löste auf die Art versehentlich einen Teil des Zopfes. Eine blonde Strähne fiel ihm vor's Gesicht und er versuchte sie wieder in den Zopf zu bändigen, was ihm nicht gelang.

Schließlich gab er es auf und strich sie einfach hinter sein Ohr. Seine Augen glänzten noch fiebriger und Severus fragte sich, ob er es dem Freund irgendwie leichter machen musste, ihn zu verlassen, als Lucius seine Gedanken rigoros unterbrach.

"Ich liebe dich."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete auf das 'aber.'

Endlich hörte er diese Worte, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass sie sein Herz schier zum Zerspringen vor Freude bringen würden, und nun wurden sie durch Abschied vergiftet. Er wartete.

Als Lucius nicht weitersprach, sondern ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, fragte Severus: "Was wolltest du mir sagen, Luc?"

Sichtlich irritiert wiederholte Lucius: "Ich liebe dich, Severus."

"Was ist mit ihr? Mit Kathryn?", fragte der Tränkemeister und schluckte.

"Kathryn? Ich mag sie...", Lucius verstummte und dann fuhr er mit gänzlich anderer Stimme endlich verstehend fort: "Du hast gesehen, dass wir uns zurückgezogen haben, nicht wahr?"

"Konnte mir kaum entgehen."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Lucius.

"Hör zu, Luc...es ist okay. Ich gebe dich frei. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

"Und wie stehst du dazu, wenn alle Welt erfahren würde, dass wir beide zueinander gehören - du und ich?", fragte Lucius, der langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm wichtige Zeit davon lief.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und endlich schien er zu begreifen.

"Alle Welt? Hat mich die Welt je interessiert? Hast du wirklich gerade gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"

"Ja...mehrfach", erinnerte Lucius ihn.

"Was ist da oben in Kathryns Schlafzimmer passiert, Luc? Ich komme damit klar, wenn du mit ihr geschlafen hast..."

"Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen."

"Aber sie wollte sich dir schenken", erwiderte Severus.

"Sie wollte mir einen Zauberspiegel schenken, der mir die Person zeigt, die ich liebe."

Als Lucius nicht weitersprach, runzelte Severus die Stirn, bevor er dumpf fragte: "Und dieser Spiegel...er hat dir...mich gezeigt?"

Lucius biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und nickte dann knapp, bevor er ausführte: "Ich habe den Spiegel nicht gebraucht, um es zu wissen, Severus...auch wenn du mir das nun vermutlich nicht glaubst. Ich habe den Spiegel jedoch gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass ich mit dir meine Zukunft gestalten möchte...dass ich dich an meiner Seite möchte...und dass ich an deiner Seite bleiben möchte - immer, jeden Tag, jede Nacht - und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann nennt man das Liebe. Narcissa wird für mich immer präsent bleiben, Sev, ihr Platz wird niemals für dich frei werden, aber der Rest...der Rest gehört dir, wenn du ihn willst."

Severus betrachtete den Freund, der so aufgeregt schien wie lange nicht mehr. Aufgeregt und...glücklich!

"Ja, Luc, ich möchte diesen Rest!", erwiderte Severus und stockte dann kurz, bevor er anfügte: "Ist dir klar, dass wir uns streiten werden? Hast du bedacht, dass ich dir manchmal mächtig auf den Sack gehen werde...und du mir!"

Nun begann Lucius zu lächeln und sagte: "Ja, das ist mir klar...und ich kenne niemanden, dem ich lieber auf den Sack gehen würde."

Auch Severus lachte nun leise und fragte: "Hast du dir das alles auch wirklich gut überlegt, Lucius? Es wird sich vieles in deinem Leben ändern. Sehr vieles. Und viele werden sich dir gegenüber verändert verhalten."

"Ich werde damit klarkommen. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse, Severus. Ich weiß es ganz genau. Und ich weiß, dass ich es will...weil ich dich will! Nicht heimlich...du hast mehr verdient als das! Und auch ich WILL mehr als das! Es kommt jetzt nur noch auf dich an, Sev...darauf, ob du MICH auf diese Art willst."

Lucius' strahlende Augen zeigten plötzlich einen Anflug von Angst, und Severus begriff, dass Lucius fürchtete, dass er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde - Severus begriff, dass hier und jetzt der entscheidende Moment war, den er sich selbst in seinen Träumen nicht vorzustellen gewagt hatte.

Er fing Lucius' Augen mit seinem Blick ein, versuchte dem Freund Ruhe und Halt zu geben, und vermittelte genau dieses auch mit seinen ruhigen Worten.

"Ich will dich - auf genau diese Art! Ich will zu dir gehören...vor den Augen der Welt."

Der Blonde nahm die Worte so genussvoll auf, dass Severus es förmlich selbst spüren konnte, und schließlich flüsterte der Blonde: "Dann tanz mit mir, Severus - hier - vor aller Augen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, betraten die beiden Männer die Tanzfläche und nahmen Position ein, was mit Sicherheit die ersten neugierigen Blicke herausforderte. Severus' Blick ging kurz in die Menge, als sie zu tanzen begannen, und er knurrte leise: "Die Aufmerksamkeit ist uns jedenfalls gewiss. Ich hasse das Gefühl, von allen angestarrt zu werden."

Lucius nickte knapp und sagte dann flüsternd: "Sieh nur mich an, Severus...nur mich."

Und tatsächlich sah der dunkle Geliebte von nun an nur noch in die eisblauen Augen, die für ihn so göttlich funkelten - für ihn...bei Merlin...diese Augen...nur...für ihn!

"Spätestens Morgen werden es alle wissen, Severus...dieser Ball ist so öffentlich, wie etwas nur öffentlich sein kann."

Der Tränkemeister verschlang den Blick des Geliebten und erwiderter mit rauer Stimme: "Vielleicht wirst du es morgen schon bereuen, Luc."

"Verlass mich nicht, Severus...dann wird es nichts geben, das mich das hier bereuen lassen kann."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Lucius mit dieser sicheren Stimme über Gefühle sprechen zu hören, mit der er sonst nur geschäftliche Dinge regelte.

Lucius war sich sicher...und Severus konnte die Welle von Vertrauen spüren, die sie beide einhüllte.

Genug Vertrauen, um auch den nächsten Schritt zu wegen, der jeden letzten Zweifeln an ihrer Beziehung zueinander bei ihren Zuschauern ausräumen würde. Ein Kuss während des Tanzes - nicht provozierend voller verschlingender Leidenschaft, sondern so natürlich, dass er bei keinem anderen Paar Grund zum Anstoß gewesen wäre.

Severus hörte jedoch eindeutig, wie aufgeregtes und empörtes Gemurmel im Saal entstand. Auch Lucius musste es hören, doch sein blonder Geliebter erwies sich als recht besonnen, nun, da er den Weg einmal beschritten hatte.

"Du bist unglaublich", murmelte Severus und noch ehe Lucius antworten konnte, sah der Zaubertrankmeister wie der Gastgeber auf sie zueilte

"Montgomery scheint etwas aufgeregt", flüsterte Severus.

Lucius schnaubte leise, doch gerade als er sich dem Spiegelbaron zuwenden wollte - kampfbereit, wie Severus am Gesicht des Freundes erkannte - sagte Severus, die Szene betrachtend: "Nein, warte...Kathryn hat ihn aufgehalten. Sie reden. Und sie sieht...", der Dunkelhaarige runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen Satz beendete, "...sie sieht völlig verweint aus. Lucius...was hat sich wirklich zwischen euch abgespielt? Was für Gefühle hat sie für dich?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle", erwiderte Lucius rau.

"Doch, für mich tut es das. Sag es mir!"

"Sie hat sich Hoffnungen auf eine Ehe gemacht...sie hat sich da in etwas verrannt."

"Liebt sie dich, Lucius?" Severus hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und seine Frage war leise, jedoch sehr eindringlich gestellt.

"Ja."

Severus schloss die Augen und schluckte sichtbar. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Lucius intensiv an.

"Du hast sie abgewiesen, obwohl du sie magst und eine Verbindung mit ihr dir nur von Vorteil wäre?"

"Wie oft musst du jetzt noch hören, dass ich DICH will?", fragte Lucius gereizt.

"Du hättest uns beide haben können, und das weißt du verdammt genau!"

"Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt DU verdammt genau! Im Moment magst du glauben, dass du dich mir zuliebe mit einer heimlichen Beziehung hättest abfinden können."

"Ja, dir zuliebe hätte ich genau das getan!"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mehr verdienst! Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr! Ich werde nicht mehr verstecken, was ich für dich fühle...wenn Kathryn das akzeptieren konnte, dann werden es vielleicht noch mehr Menschen akzeptieren, und wenn nicht, dann sollen sie zur Hölle fahren."

"Sie sieht zu uns...", berichtete Severus, "...sie lächelt mich an."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht zurück lächeln", regte Lucius an, ohne sich jedoch selbst zu der jungen Frau umzudrehen, die ihren Vater wieder an das andere Ende des Raumes geführt hatte.

Severus nickte ihr zu und tatsächlich erhellte ein kurzes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Und plötzlich füllte sich die Tanzfläche mit Paaren, als hätte es keinen sonderlichen Zwischenfall gegeben.

Auch Lucius sah sich nun kurz um und als sie erneut zu tanzen begannen, flüsterte er: "Montgomery ist zwar zum einen ein angesehenes Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft und damit ein absolutes Stimmungsbarometer für gesellschaftliche Ereignisse...aber in erster Linie ist er auch Geschäftsmann, der genau weiß, dass er viel riskiert, wenn er sich hier öffentlich gegen mich stellen würde."

"Soll das heißen, dass du geschäftlich aus dem Schneider bist?", fragte Severus.

"Nein, aber es ist ein guter Anfang. Die Akzeptanz von Montgomery wird viele davon überzeugen, dass sich geschäftlich nichts geändert hat. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass es das auch nicht tun wird!"

"Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt", murmelte Severus und sagte dann ungläubig: "Du hast seiner über alles geliebten Tochter einen Korb gegeben...und er hätte die Möglichkeit, die Gesellschaft gegen dich aufzuhetzen. Er kann mich nicht sonderlich gut leiden, Lucius, falls dir das entgangen ist. Warum nimmt er diese Chance nicht wahr, die sich ihm jetzt bietet?"

"Weil er kein Narr ist. Er weiß, dass ein Tiefschlag gegen mich sich übel rächen würde. Er hat genügend Beweise in den letzten Jahren von mir erhalten, dass ich solche Aktionen dazu nutze, meine Gegner teuer bezahlen zu lassen. Und nicht zuletzt wird es an Kathryn liegen. Sie wird ihm die Dinge wohl auf ihre ganz eigene Art erklärt haben."

"Sie ist eine großartige junge Frau", erwiderte Severus ehrlich.

"Ja, das ist sie. Ich wünsche ihr, dass sie glücklich wird."

Severus schwieg, weil ihm klar war, dass sie Zeit brauchen würde, um über ihre starken Empfindungen für Lucius hinweg zu kommen.

"Würdest du zu mir nach Malfoy Manor ziehen?", riss Lucius ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erklärte dann: "Ich werde nicht davor weglaufen, meine Schlacht auf Hogwarts zu schlagen. Ich werde dieses Outing dort durchstehen. Aber wenn sich die Wellen irgendwann geglättet haben, dann werde ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen. Eines Tages...gib mir Zeit, Lucius. Ich muss das erst für mich selbst auf Hogwarts regeln."

Der Blonde nickte ernst und sagte: "Du hast mir so viel Zeit gegeben, Severus, da ist es keine Frage, dass du von mir alle Zeit der Welt bekommst. Ich könnte auch nach Hogwarts ziehen", führte er dann mit einem diabolischen Grinsen aus, "wäre viel praktischer für mich, um meine Intrigen gegen die Schule zu spinnen. Ich wäre sofort vor Ort und könnte McGonagall täglich mit meiner Anwesenheit in den Wahnsinn treiben."

"Lucius...ich dachte, ihr hättet Frieden geschlossen."

"Gegen ein bisschen Feindschaft hat die alte Schachtel bestimmt nichts einzuwenden...das hält jung", sagte Lucius grinsend.

Severus hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue.

"Sie ist ganz in Ordnung", lenkte Lucius schließlich ein, "ich hoffe, sie unterstützt dich in dieser schwierigen Zeit auf Hogwarts."

"Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Severus unbestimmt. Nach einer Weile fragte er: "Wie lange müssen wir hier noch ausharren...auf diesem...Ball?"

Lucius sah ihn mit aristokratischem Ausdruck an und sagte: "Und ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, du hättest langsam Gefallen daran gefunden."

"Hast du nicht", brummte Severus.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Stimmt, hab ich nicht", gestand er dann ernst, bevor er fragte: "Hast du noch etwas anderes vor?"

Severus ließ ein abgründiges Lächeln aufblitzen, das sofort wieder verschwand. "Mir schwebt da etwas vor."

"Dann sollte ich dir jetzt wohl versprechen, dass ich dir für den Rest der Nacht gehöre."

Severus sagte nichts, doch sein Nicken reichte aus, um Lucius eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Körper zu jagen.

"Ich gehöre dir, für den Rest der Nacht...und solange du mich willst. Aber es gibt da etwas, das ich mir wünsche."

Severus sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und sein langes Warten auf den Geliebten fand mit Lucius' folgenden Worten endgültig ein berauschendes Ende.

"Ich möchte, dass du heute noch einmal so verführerisch mein Hemd aufknöpfst und mich berührst...so, wie du mich erobert hast, bevor ich noch recht wusste, wie mir geschah. Für manche mag es sich nicht richtig anfühlen, aber für mich tut es das."

**Ende **

_Wir sind am Ende angelangt - ich hoffe an einem, das bei euch ein gutes Gefühl hinterlässt. _

_Wie immer könnte man noch so vieles schreiben...so vieles erzählen...so vieles miterleben, so vieles erfahren...auch über die Personen, die im letzten Kapitel keine Rolle mehr spielten. Und auch ich verspüre diesen Wunsch. _

_Aus diesem Grunde möchte ich euch noch einen Epilog anbieten - in meinem Kopf steht er bereits, und für Wünsche bin ich daher nur in der Form offen, ob ihr ihn möchtet oder nicht...und bevor ihr leichtfertig ja sagt, gibt es eine Warnung von mir! _

_Dieser Epilog wäre mit Vorsicht zu genießen - was das bei mir heißt, wissen die meisten von euch - darum entscheidet selbst ob ihr ihn möchtet...und ob ihr ihn lesen möchtet, falls er auf euren Wunsch hin online geht. _

_Ob so oder so, die FF ist beendet - und ich möchte all denen danken, die mich mit ihren Kommentaren begleitet und beflügelt haben, und ich grüße natürlich auch diejenigen, die nur lesend an dem teilgenommen haben, was ich den Protagonisten zugedacht habe. _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_eure Kira _


	30. Epilog

_Dieser Epilog erfordert NICHT meine angekündigte Warnung. Ihr könnt ihn also unbesorgt lesen! _

_Ich wünsche euch ein letztes mal gute Unterhaltung. :)_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Kira _

Epilog

Warme Sonnenstrahlen strichen über sein Gesicht - warme Finger über seinen Oberschenkel. Lucius wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Der Tag war gut! Vor fünf Minuten war Lucius erwacht und sein Tag war jetzt bereits viel zu gut, um ihn durch Aufstehen zu vermiesen.

Also blieb Lucius liegen, spürte der Wärme und der liebkosenden Hand nach.

Ein Donnern gegen die Schlafzimmertür ließ ihn die Augen erschreckt aufreißen.

"Verdammt, was war das?", fragte er und sah in Severus' dunkle Augen, die von einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue gekrönt wurden.

"Eins deiner Enkelkinder vermutlich."

Lachen drang durch die Tür und ein Junge rief: "So wirst du nie ein Sucher, Jason. Du fängst ja nicht mal einen Apfel, sondern rennst nur gegen die Wand. Wie willst du denn einen geflügelten Schnatz fangen?"

Lucius brummte und schlug dann verärgert die Bettdecke zurück. Als er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war, fragte Severus: "Du weißt aber schon, dass du nackt bist?"

Lucius blieb stehen und drehte sich mit einem Fluchen zu ihm um. "Die sollen nicht mit Essen spielen", sagte er und verharrte vor der Tür.

"Sag ihnen das beim Frühstück. Komm wieder ins Bett, Luc, dann spiele ich noch etwas mit dir...du bist immerhin kein Essen...spricht also nichts dagegen."

Lucius sah Severus' funkelnde Augen. Die ergrauten Strähnen fielen dem Geliebten über die Schultern. Er sah verdammt heiß aus, wie er da so lasziv auf der Seite lag und den Kopf auf die Handfläche stützte.

Severus wiederum genoss offensichtlich den Anblick des erzürnten nackten Lucius, und seine raue Stimme unterstützte sein hemmungsloses Inspizieren des anderen Männerkörpers.

"Die Jahre können dir scheinbar gar nichts anhaben. Hast du mit dem Teufel vielleicht einen Pakt geschlossen, Luc? Oder nimmst du einen Trank, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

Lucius schlüpfte zurück ins Bett und murmelte: "Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist. Ich bin älter geworden. Sieh mich doch mal genau an, und du wirst eindeutige Beweise erkennen."

Severus ließ seine Finger durch das nach wie vor lange weißblonde Haar seines Geliebten gleiten und flüsterte: "Dann lass mich dir beweisen, wie egal mir das ist."

Sie liebten sich mit einer Mischung aus Begierde und Zärtlichkeit, die ihrem Liebesspiel genau den Kick verlieh, der sie einander niemals langweilig werden ließ.

Als sie laut atmend den ausklingenden Orgasmus aneinandergekuschelt genossen, erklang an der Tür ein zaghaftes Klopfen.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...hat man in diesem Haus eigentlich nie seine Ruhe?", fragte Lucius zischend, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle, sondern spielte mit den Strähnen des Geliebten.

"Vermutlich wollen die Kinder uns sagen, dass das Frühstück fertig ist", sagte Severus leise.

"Was ist nur aus dir geworden?", sinnierte Lucius, "jetzt nimmst du sogar schon Kinder in Schutz."

"Es sind DEINE Enkelkinder, Luc. Ich vermute, es könnte daran liegen", erwiderte Severus während er die Bettdecke etwas höher zog.

"JA?", rief Lucius zur Tür hin und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme nicht abgehetzt klingen zu lassen.

"Großvater? Severus? Das Frühstück ist fertig", erklang es vom Flur her.

"Wir sind gleich da, Jason", gab Lucius zurück und lauschte dann auf die sich entfernenden Schritte.

"Erinnere mich daran, dass wir nächstes Wochenende einen Schallzauber über die Tür legen", knurrte Lucius.

"Das sollten wir unbedingt tun. Deine Enkelkinder bekommen einen Schock fürs Leben, wenn sie mitbekommen, dass wir es in unserem Alter noch miteinander treiben", erwiderte Severus mit gespieltem Tadel.

"Nicht deshalb...ich will nur meine Ruhe. Ein bisschen Ruhe...so schwer kann das doch nicht sein."

"Lass mich überlegen...Dracos und Daphnes Rasselbande besteht aus drei Jungs, wovon einer gerade erst erwachsen geworden ist und dir und Draco zumindest in den unangenehmen Malfoy-Eigenschaften heftig nacheifert. Dann sind da zwei pubertierende Jungs, die gerade sämtliche bisherige Erziehung über den Haufen schmeißen, wann immer man ihnen Gelegenheit dazu gibt. Nein, Lucius, vergiss das mit der Ruhe."

"Lass uns frühstücken gehen", seufzte der Blonde und küsste Severus noch einmal, bevor er aufstand, um sich anzuziehen.

Severus betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment dabei.

Ein Ritual, das fast jeden Morgen so stattfand, vom ersten Morgen an, seit Severus auf Malfoy Manor eingezogen war und er sich geschworen hatte, niemals zu verpassen, wenn Lucius seinen perfekten Körper während dieser alltäglichen Handlung zwangsläufig präsentierte. Es faszinierte Severus nach wie vor, wie bildschön sein Geliebter immer noch war.

So viele Jahre schon führten er und Lucius eine erfüllte Partnerschaft.

Nach ihrem Outing damals auf dem Ball der Montgomerys war eine schwere Zeit angebrochen. Eine Zeit, die sie jedoch nur noch fester zusammengeschweißt hatte. Severus war oft in den Sinn gekommen, dass er nichts anders machen würde, wenn er noch einmal vor der gleichen Entscheidung stehen würde.

Auf Hogwarts hatte seine sexuelle Orientierung für einigen Wirbel gesorgt, den er mit scheinbarer Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Letztendlich war es genau diese gespielte Ignoranz der heimlich hingeschmierten oder geflüsterten Sprüche und Parolen gewesen, die bewirkt hatte, dass sie ins Leere liefen und schließlich ganz aufhörten.

In Madam Pomfrey hatten sie über die Jahre hinweg eine vertraute Freundin gefunden und auch Minerva war auf Malfoy Manor ein gern gesehener Gast geworden. Beide waren im letzten Jahr gestorben - im Frühjahr Minerva und im Herbst dann Madam Pomfrey.

Lucius musste, seit dem Öffentlichwerden ihrer Beziehung einige Einbußen im geschäftlichen Bereich hinnehmen, doch hatte es, entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, keinen Moment gegeben, in dem er gesellschaftlich geächtet wurde...zumindest keine, die man sie offen hätte spüren lassen. Einige hatten versucht ihn da zu treffen, wo sie seine größere Schwachstelle vermuteten, und bereuten vermutlich bis heute, die geschäftlichen Kontakte, die zweifellos immer noch äußerst gewinnbringend waren, abgebrochen zu haben.

Es gab immer noch einige die versuchten, ihn geschäftlich auszumanövrieren - Lucius sah das als reizvolle Herausforderung und Severus hatte fast den Eindruck, dass es Tage gab, an denen Lucius dieser Kampf fehlte, wenn er gerade einen seiner Gegner wirtschaftlich ausgeschaltet hatte.

Severus selbst unterrichtete noch auf Hogwarts und hatte nach Minervas Tod die Direktorenstelle angeboten bekommen. Und wie aus dem Nichts waren plötzlich wieder Anfeindungen aufgeflammt. Doch auch diese hatten sich inzwischen wieder weitestgehend gelegt, seit er den Posten übernommen hatte, und jede einzelne Minute mit Lucius war es vollauf wert gewesen, den Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit gewagt zu haben.

Als sie das Speisezimmer betraten, war Draco gerade dabei, seinen beiden halbstarken Jungs die Leviten zu lesen. Er tat das in einer Art und Weise, die Severus anerkennend ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte, während Lucius die Erziehungsmethoden seines Sohnes wohl stumm für malfoytauglich hielt.

"Dad. Severus", grüßte Draco als er mit den Söhnen fertig war, "haben Jason und Gabriel euch durch ihren Lärm geweckt?"

"Wir waren schon wach, und nachdem sie Äpfel - und sich selbst - durch den Flur geworfen haben, um Qudditch zu üben, waren wir noch etwas wacher", erwiderte Lucius und warf den Jungs einen Blick zu, der sie dazu brachte, synchron ihre Köpfe zu senken.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Daphne und blickte dann ebenfalls ihre Jungs auf eine Art an, die bedeutete, dass das Thema damit alles andere als vom Tisch war. Dann wandte sie sich an Severus: "Wie ich hörte, war Jason letzte Woche bei dir vorgeladen?"

Severus runzelte kurz unwillig die Stirn, dann sagte er: "Ja, das ist richtig."

"Warum habe ich das erst erfahren, als es Jason aus Versehen rausgerutscht ist?", fragte die Mutter von drei Kindern.

"Weil wir die Sache bereits geklärt haben", brummte Severus, und er spürte den Blick von Lucius auf sich ruhen, der wohl ebenfalls nicht gut hieß, dass er erst Tage später beim Frühstück erfuhr, dass sein Enkel beim Direktor der Schule, mit dem er zufällig jede freie Minute des Tages und die komplette Nacht verbrachte, vorgeladen gewesen war.

Jason derweil sah zu seinem Vater und wäre unter Dracos Blick offensichtlich am liebsten unter den Tisch gekrochen.

"Dürfte ich dennoch erfahren, um was es ging? Oder muss ich bei dir um einen offiziellen Termin in der Schule bitten?", fragte Daphne.

Severus sah sie einen Moment lang widerwillig an, dann sagte er ergeben.

"Er hat einem Mitschüler einen schmerzhaften Fluch angehangen...und einen äußerst peinlichen dazu."

Daphnes Blick verdüsterte sich, doch ihre Stimme klang gefasst, als sie fragte: "Und wie kann es sein, dass diese Sache bereits geklärt ist, ohne dass wir informiert wurden?"

"Mum...bitte", brachte Jason erstickt hervor.

"Er wurde bestraft. Und er hatte eine gute Begründung für seine Tat, weshalb ich darauf verzichtet habe, euch zu informieren", erwiderte Severus und griff zu seiner Tasse Tee.

"Diese gute Begründung würde mich nun wirklich interessieren, Herr Direktor Snape", sagte Daphne ruhig.

Severus trank an seinem Tee, stellte die Tasse ab und griff zu einem Toast, als er sagte: "Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser Mitschüler Geschichten aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Jason sprach den Fluch jedoch erst, als der Mitschüler magische Fotos verteilte, die offenbar damals in der Nokturngasse gemacht wurden, und die unter der Hand gehandelt werden."

Das einzige Geräusch, das nun noch zu hören war, war das Ticken der Uhr.

Die Stille wurde kreischend unterbrochen, als Daphne ihren Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. Ehe sie den Raum verlassen konnte, war Draco bei ihr und hielt sie durch eine Umarmung auf.

"Es holt mich immer wieder ein", sagte Daphne leise mit erstickter Stimme.

"Wir wussten, dass es so sein würde...und es ändert nichts, Darling. Gar nichts, hörst du? Es wird nur etwas verändern, wenn wir es zulassen. Aber das werden wir nicht..das werden wir nicht", wiederholte er und küsste sie zärtlich aufs Haar.

"Es tut mir leid, Mum", sagte Jason und ihm war anzusehen, wie sehr ihn die Geschichte mitgenommen hatte.

Lucius sah zu Severus, der mit grimmiger Miene sein Toast mit Butter bestrich.

"Hast du alle Bilder einsammeln können?", fragte er leise.

Severus machte eine vage Geste und sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht, Luc. Die Dinger sind so schnell durch einfache Zauber verfielfältigt, dass man sich da wohl nie ganz sicher sein kann."

"Dann kann man wohl nur damit leben", sagte Lucius dumpf.

Daphne kehrte mit Draco gemeinsam zum Tisch zurück, legte Jason eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte laut und deutlich: "Dann können wir wohl nur damit leben."

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Lucius, den sie offensichtlich gehört hatte und der wieder an Dracos Beschreibung von Daphne damals denken musste...sie ist die Tapferste von allen.

Der Blonde machte eine zustimmende Geste, die klarmachte, dass innerhalb der Familie diese Bilder niemals erneut ein Thema sein mussten, dann sagte er an Jason gerichtet: "Ich hoffe, die Strafe eures Direktors war nicht zu hart."

Jason verzog kurz das Gesicht und Severus hüllte sich wie zu erwarten in Schweigen.

"Erzählst du mir gleich, was du für einen Fluch benutzt hast? Und Nicolas möchte es bestimmt auch gerne wissen, wenn er heute nachmittag hier eintrifft", sagte Gabriel mit leuchtenden Augen an seinen zwei Jahre älteren Bruder gewandt.

Jason nickte begeistert und tat dann wieder so, als täte ihm die Sache unglaublich leid.

Lucius sah gerade noch, wie Severus ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, und der Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume leise rascheln.

Die Wochenenden auf Malfoy Manor standen stets im Zeichen der Familie, wenn die Jungs nach Hause kamen und Draco sowie Lucius nicht ihren Geschäften nachgingen.

In der Woche hatten Severus und Lucius genügend von der ersehnten Ruhe, die Lucius so gerne einforderte - und doch wusste Severus, dass der Blonde um keinen Preis der Welt auf seine Familie verzichten wollte.

Es war ein angenehmes Leben, in dem jeder im Hause sowohl Freiheit, als auch Zusammengehörigkeit genießen konnte, ganz wie er wollte.

"Ich werde morgen erst gegen Abend aus Hogwarts zurückkehren", sagte Severus und sah zu den wogenden Baumwipfeln hinauf.

"Konferenz?", fragte Lucius knapp und schob seine Hand in die von Severus.

"Ja...wird wohl ziemlich lang dauern."

"Ich habe morgen auch eine Menge zu erledigen. Bis du wieder hier bist, sollte ich dann auch fertig sein. Dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend", tröstete Lucius.

"Klingt gut", erwiderte Severus mit einem seiner seltenen offenen Lächeln.

Sie gingen noch eine Weile, als Lucius die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und mit leiser Stimme sagte: "Harmony sollte diese Arbeit langsam wirklich ihrer Tochter überlassen."

Severus folgte dem Blick des Freundes und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

Die Hauselfe stand mühsam über Narcissas Grab gebeugt und entfernte Unkraut.

"Warum benutzt sie nicht einen Zauber?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ist so ein Hauselfending, das ich trotz ihrer Erklärung nicht richtig verstehen kann. Aber ich habe erst vor drei Tagen selbst einen Zauber zur Entfernung benutzt - verdammtes Unkraut."

Harmony hob den Kopf, als sie ihre beiden Master hörte, nur um ihn sofort wieder tief zu senken.

Die Narben auf ihrem Kopf waren deutlich zu sehen.

"Ich möchte eine komplett neue Bepflanzung für das Grab deiner Herrin", sagte Lucius streng. Harmony nickte gefügig.

"Geh ins Haus und sieh die magischen Prospekte durch, die ich angefordert habe. Ich möchte, dass du mir mindestens fünf verschiedene Arrangements vorlegst - du hast eine Woche Zeit und ich möchte, dass du dich ganz und gar darauf konzentrierst. Belästige mich mit dem Ergebnis nicht vor dem nächsten Wochenende!"

"Ja, Sir, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Harmony und stand unschlüssig neben dem Grab, die schmutzigen Finger verbergend.

"Sofort", lautete Lucius' folgende Anweisung an sie.

Harmony nickte artig und verbeugte sich abermals, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Manor machte.

Severus sah ihr ebenso wie Lucius hinterher. Als sie außer Hörweite war, sagte er: "Du erstaunst mich immer noch mit deinen scheinbar herrischen Anweisungen an sie, die sie in Wahrheit schonen."

"Schonen? Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Hauselfen schonen?", fragte Lucius trocken.

"Auf keinen Fall, Luc. Du bist der strengste Herr von allen. Fünf Arrangements, dafür braucht Harmony mindestens...bis heute abend", sagte Severus herausfordernd.

"Vielleicht hätte ich zehn fordern sollen?", fragte Lucius, dem langsam in den Sinn kam, dass selbst die unterwürfigste Hauselfe Lunte riechen musste, dass er genau das Gegenteil von streng war.

"Ich werde morgen zehn fordern", entschied er.

"Tu das, Luc", erwiderte Severus und küsste den Blonden zärtlich.

Es war lange Zeit so gewesen, dass Lucius jegliche Nähe zu Severus aufgehoben hatte, wenn sie vor Narcissas Grab standen, doch eines Tages hatte er ihn genau davor in den Arm genommen und der toten Narcissa von ihnen und ihrer Liebe zueinander zu erzählen begonnen.

Es war ein merkwürdiger Augenblick gewesen, der Severus die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, denn die Freundin verdiente seine ehrliche Emotion....wo auch immer sie sie entgegennehmen würde.

"Ich möchte neben ihr begraben werden, wenn es irgendwann soweit ist", sagte Lucius leise, als sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

Es war das erste mal, dass er es aussprach, obwohl Severus es schon lange geahnt hatte.

"Natürlich, Luc", erwiderte er ernst.

Der Blonde nickte knapp und fügte dann an: "Ich hätte gerne...es wäre schön...wenn du...wenn du neben mir beerdigt werden möchtest, Severus", beendete Lucius den Satz etwas fester.

Der Tod war hier an diesem Ort so präsent, aber ebenso das Gefühl der ewigen Liebe, so dass es Severus nicht wunderte, dass Lucius genau an dieser Stelle seinen Wunsch für die hoffentlich noch sehr ferne Zukunft aussprach.

Severus ließ seine Finger durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten, mit denen der Wind sanft spielte. Seine Fingerkuppen berührten die Wange des Geliebten und dann zog er sie langsam fort, um seinen Worten den notwendigen Ernst für diese Situation zu verleihen, während sie beide immer noch der Zärtlichkeit hinterher spüren konnten.

"Ich werde diesen Platz an deiner Seite sehr gerne einnehmen, wenn es irgendwann soweit ist. Und ich werde an genau dieser mir zugedachten Stelle geduldig auf dich warten, falls ich dir vorausgehen sollte."

Lucius legte seine Stirn vorsichtig an die von Severus und seine Hand streichelte den Geliebten, der ihn umarmte.

"Ich glaube, Nicolas müsste inzwischen eingetroffen sein", sagte Severus nach einer Weile, ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen.

"Ohne dich wäre das alles nicht möglich gewesen", sagte Lucius plötzlich. Severus, sah ihn irritiert an.

"Die Familie Malfoy...Draco...Daphne.. die Kinder...ich...ohne dich sähe hier einiges anders aus...falls es uns überhaupt noch geben würde. Und was andere über uns Beide, über Daphne, über die Malfoys im Allgemeinen sagen...es interessiert mich nicht. Es interessiert mich einfach nicht, denn alles was ich brauche ist hier. In diesem Haus. Auf diesem Grundstück...und in meinen Armen."


	31. Der wahre Epilog!

_Liebe Leser,_

_der folgende Epilog ist der WAHRE Epilog von "Es interessiert mich nicht". Ich habe ihn damals nochmal komplett umgeschrieben. Warum ich dies tat, wird vermutlich klar werden, wenn man diesen hier liest. Dennoch ist es für mich das Ende, das ich stets für diese Geschichte selbst vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe. Und mit dem ich persönlich sehr viel zufriedener bin. Das muss jedoch nicht eure Meinung treffen!  
_

_Ich gebe euch nun die Möglichkeit, dieses wahre Ende zu lesen - jedoch mit der unbedingten Warnung, es bleiben zu lassen, wenn ihr sehr sad-end empfindlich seid! _

_Entscheidet selbst! _

_Liebe Grüße, Kira  
_

Epilog

Der Flur lag im Dämmerlicht. Die schweren Vorhänge hielten die Sonnenstrahlen weitestgehend draußen.

Eine kleine Gestalt bewegte sich mühsam den Gang entlang - in ihren Händen ein Tablett mit Tee und mehreren Phiolen.

"Warum lässt du das nicht deine Tochter machen, Harmony?", fragte Severus müde, als die Hauselfe an der Tür angekommen war, vor der er auf einem Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Wand saß.

"Es ist meine Aufgabe, Herr. Ich werde sie erledigen, solange meine Beine mich tragen...und solange mein Master mich braucht."

Severus legte ihr kurz seine Hand auf den vernarbten Kopf und nickte, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein graues Haar.

"Du wirst noch warten müssen...so wie ich", sagte er und deutete zur verschlossenen Tür.

Schweigend blickten sie auf den Boden vor sich.

Es gab nicht viel zu sagen.

Die Tür öffnete sich nach einigen Minuten und ein Medimagier verließ den Raum, schloss die Türe leise hinter sich und sah Severus ernst an.

"Wie geht es ihm heute?", fragte der Tränkemeister.

Der Medimagier machte eine vage Geste, dann sagte er: "Er hustet heute viel Blut. Ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen, außer ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen."

Severus schloss die Augen und verharrte so einen Moment, dann öffnete er sie wieder und fragte: "Kann ich jetzt zu ihm?"

"Ja, natürlich. Ach, Professor Snape...", Severus sah ihn ungeduldig an - er wollte zu Lucius; er saß schon viel zu lang vor dieser Tür, doch sein Geliebter hatte ihn gebeten, bei den Untersuchungen nicht zugegen zu sein und Severus respektierte diesen Wunsch.

Nun sah er den Medimagier auffordernd an, damit dieser endlich weitersprach.

"Mr. Malfoy hat wieder nach dieser Medimagierin gefragt, Madam Pomfrey. Wenn ihm so viel daran liegt, warum lassen Sie ihn nicht von ihr behandeln?"

"Weil sie im letzten Herbst gestorben ist", erwiderte Severus mit rauer Stimme.

"Oh", machte der Medimagier und wandte sich dann dem Tablett zu, das Harmony in der Hand hielt. "Was für Tränke sind das?", fragte er die Hauselfe barsch.

"Es sind Tränke, die ich für ihn gebraut habe", stellte Severus klar, bevor Harmony in die Verlegenheit kam, ihn verraten zu müssen.

"Halten Sie es für sinnvoll, wenn wir ihn beide therapieren?", fragte der Medimagier pikiert.

Severus funkelte den Mann zornig an, bevor er kalt erwiderte: "Hören Sie auf, irgendjemandem etwas vormachen zu wollen...keiner von uns beiden kann ihn heilen. Sie können davon ausgehen, dass ich nichts - GAR nichts tun würde, was ihm schadet. Sie helfen ihm auf Ihre Weise, und ich auf die meine. Belassen wir es dabei!"

Der Medimagier nickte mit verkniffenem Mund, grüßte knapp und verließ das Haus dann - der Weg war ihm inzwischen nur allzu vertraut.

Severus öffnete die Tür und ließ Harmony mit dem Tablett eintreten, bevor er selbst das Zimmer betrat.

"Hey", grüßte Lucius ihn mit matter Stimme, zu mehr als diesem einen Wort kaum fähig. "Guten morgen, Luc", erwiderte Severus und verdammte sich selbst, weil seine Stimme beim Namen des Geliebten vor Kummer brach.

Harmony reichte ihrem Herrn die Teetasse, doch Lucius deutete auf die Phiolen - forderte sie regelrecht. Die Hauselfe kam seinem Wunsch nach und leerte eine nach der andern in den Tee ihres Herrn, bevor sie ihm erneut die Tasse reichte.

Lucius' Hände zitterten, doch er führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und trank das wohltuende Gemisch in großen Schlucken. Dann reichte er Harmony die Tasse und legte sich in sein Kissen zurück, wobei er laut atmete, als hätte er einen langen Lauf hinter sich gebracht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schien er wesentlich entspannter und in die Abgeschlagenheit mischte sich ein zufriedenerer Ausdruck.

"Danke, Harmony", murmelte Lucius. Die Hauselfe nickte, verbeugte sich und zog sich dann aus dem Zimmer zurück, wobei sie die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

"Wie geht es dir, Sev?", fragte Lucius.

Der Tränkemeister biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, um die Tränen zurück zu halten, die diese Frage bei ihm auslösten. Lucius war derjenige, der todkrank war, aber er erkundigte sich wie jeden Morgen nach dem Befinden des Geliebten...so wie an jedem einzelnen Tag ihrer Beziehung, von dem Tag an, als Severus nach Malfoy Manor gezogen war, und jeden morgen neben Lucius erwacht war.

Es waren gute Morgen gewesen...voller Liebe, voller Zärtlichkeit, voller atemberaubendem Sex.

"Gut. Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Severus erstickt.

"Du lügst...es geht dir beschissen", stellte Lucius trocken fest.

Severus betrachtete den Mann, der die Liebe seines Lebens war und flüsterte, weil ihm die Stimme versagte: "Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Luc. Du siehst immer noch so umwerfend aus wie früher - älter, aber unwiderstehlich. Und du besitzt immer noch die Arroganz, anderen zu sagen, wie sie sich fühlen."

"Kommst du zu mir ins Bett?", fragte Lucius lächelnd den Tadel entgegennehmend. Severus ließ sich den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und schlüpfte ansonsten vollkommen bekleidet unter Lucius' Bettdecke.

Sanft berührten die Lippen des Tränkemeisters die kalte Wange des Freundes. Lucius ließ seine zitternden Finger durch das ergraute Haar des Geliebten gleiten und sagte: "Ich werde dich bald allein lassen, Severus. Ich würde mit dem Teufel feilschen um hierbleiben zu können, aber ich fürchte, er beansprucht mich für sich selbst."

Severus antwortete nicht, doch dass er sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub ließ Lucius sich zu ihm umwenden, so gut es ihm möglich war.

"Ich kenne den Schmerz, den du empfindest. Und ich bin froh darüber, ihn nicht noch einmal empfinden zu müssen. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, Severus, aber ich bin erleichtert, dass nicht ich dir beim Sterben zusehen muss, sondern umgekehrt."

Severus hob sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen und die Züge des Tränkemeisters waren verhärmt, als er sagte: "Du verdammter Egoist!"

"Ja, ich bin egoistisch. Und ich bin vielleicht auch in deinen Augen unverschämt, aber ich verlange von dir, dass du darüber hinwegkommst!"

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Lucius wollte etwas sagen, doch noch ehe er ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen bringen konnte, wurde er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Severus stützte ihn und reichte dem Freund eines der sauberen Tücher, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen. Lucius hielt es sich vor die Lippen und versuchte das Blut aufzufangen, bevor es auf die reine Bettdecke tropfen konnte.

Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Severus nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand und legte es in den Wäschekorb neben dem Bett. Obwohl die Hauselfen ihn mehrmals täglich leerten, war er doch nie wirklich leer.

Lucius war blass nach dem Anfall. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. "War Madam Pomfrey heute schon hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

Severus nickte, dann sagte er: "Ja, ja sie war hier Lucius. Sie lässt dich grüßen."

"Dann habe ich sie schon wieder verpasst. Ich muss wohl geschlafen haben", sagte Lucius und Severus erkannte, dass der Freund jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren hatte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

So viele Jahre hatten er und Lucius eine erfüllte Partnerschaft geführt. Nach ihrem Outing damals auf dem Ball der Montgomerys war eine schwere Zeit angebrochen. Eine Zeit, die sie jedoch nur noch fester zusammengeschweißt hatte. Severus war oft in den Sinn gekommen, dass er nichts anders machen würde, wenn er noch einmal vor der gleichen Entscheidung stehen würde. Die Anfeindungen hatten sich mit der Zeit gelegt und jede einzelne Minute mit Lucius war es wert gewesen, den Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit gewagt zu haben.

In Madam Pomfrey hatten sie über die Jahre hinweg eine vertraute Freundin gefunden und auch Minerva war auf Malfoy Manor ein gern gesehener Gast geworden. Beide waren im letzten Jahr gestorben - im Frühjahr Minerva und im Herbst dann Madam Pomfrey.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie noch nichts von Lucius' Krankheit geahnt und es kam Severus unendlich ungerecht vor, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben würde. Und dennoch wusste er, dass sie so viel mehr Zeit gemeinsam gehabt hatten, als er es sich jemals erträumt hätte.

Sie waren gemeinsam alt geworden. Sie hatten sich geliebt - körperlich und seelisch, wie ein Paar sich nur lieben konnte. Und nun wurde es Zeit, dem Freund zu versichern, dass er loslassen durfte. Doch es war schwer...so unendlich schwer!

"Ich werde noch ein wenig schlafen", murmelte Lucius müde.

Severus küsste ihn auf die Wange und strich ihm das immer noch weißblonde lange Haar aus der Stirn. Die Strähnen waren dünner geworden, aber selbst jetzt glänzte Lucius Haar noch auf eine Art und Weise, die Severus gefangen nahm.

Als Lucius ruhig atmete, verließ Severus das Zimmer und ließ auf dem Flur seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Das war der Preis, wenn man liebte - Lucius hatte früher, bevor er sich öffentlich zu seiner Liebe zu Severus bekannt hatte, versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, nach Narcissas Tod noch jemanden zu lieben.

Heute verstand Severus diese Beweggründe um so vieles besser und er fragte sich stumm, ob nicht in Wahrheit er der Egoist war, der Lucius erneut so verletzlich gemacht hatte...zu lieben war wundervoll...jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte war schlimmer als die endlose flammende Hölle.

"Ist Dad wach?", riss Draco ihn aus seiner Trauer. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Er schläft jetzt", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Draco nickte. "Daphne ist völlig hin und hergerissen. Einerseits möchte sie nach London fahren, um mit Muriel die Hochzeit vorzubereiten, andererseits möchte sie das Manor jetzt unter keinen Umständen verlassen."

"Eure jüngste Tochter heiratet nur einmal...vermutlich jedenfalls. Daphne soll fahren, Draco."

"Vielleicht kannst du ja mit ihr reden? Sie ist wirklich völlig fertig deswegen und auf dich hört sie meist."

"Ja, ich werde mit ihr sprechen", willigte Severus ein, "Draco, es gibt da etwas, das ich mit dir ohnehin besprechen wollte...", Severus stockte und verstummte dann.

"Lass dir Zeit...ist okay", sagte Draco und musste nun scheinbar selbst mit den Tränen kämpfen.

"Wenn Lucius...wenn er...", Severus setzte neu an: "Ich werde natürlich das Manor verlassen, wenn er von uns gegangen ist. Das Haus gehört dir und Daphne..."

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", fiel Draco ihm ins Wort. "Severus...du gehörst hierher...so lange schon. Du und Dad...ihr gehört zusammen. Und er wird nicht fort sein. Dad möchte hier auf dem Grundstück neben Mutter beerdigt werden...und er hat mich gebeten dich zu fragen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, irgendwann neben ihm begraben zu werden. Aber er hatte mich gebeten mit der Frage zu warten, bis er dort liegt und du dich etwas beruhigt hast. Er wollte, dass du in Ruhe darüber nachdenkst."

"Schön, dass du die Wünsche deines Vaters so konsequent beherzigst", sagte Severus ironisch und plötzlich blitzte der Mann wieder durch, der jahrelang seine Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte mit seinem Zynismus.

Draco lächelte schief und verteidigte sich: "Ich kann dich das ja schlecht fragen, wenn du dich nach Vaters Tod einfach davon gemacht hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das nicht begreifen willst, aber du hast hier eine Familie die dich braucht! Tut mir ja leid, Severus, aber als du hier eingezogen bist, hast du nicht nur Dad an deine Seite bekommen, sondern auch Daphne, mich, und natürlich die Kinder."

"Die waren zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht da", erwiderte Severus brummig.

"Eben! Alle drei haben dich als einen Teil dieser Familie kennengelernt - von Anfang an. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich zu gehen. Und Dad wird immer hier sein...in jedem Raum...in allem was uns an ihn erinnert."

Severus legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und bekannte gedämpft: "Das ist es, wovor ich Angst habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe."

Draco legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und seine Stimme klang genauso wie die vom jüngeren Lucius, als er sagte: "Du hast Dad damals gerettet, Severus. Du hast ihn gerettet...und du hast mich gerettet. Nur durch dich hat diese Familie überlebt. Und du hast meinen Vater zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden gemacht. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Und du weißt, dass er es auch nicht will. Enttäusche ihn nicht...enttäusche uns nicht, Severus. Wir werden das alles gemeinsam durchstehen. Wenn es soweit ist."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus mit fester Stimme sprechen konnte.

"Du hast recht. Ich wäre verloren ohne euch. Und ich möchte gerne an dem Ort bleiben, an dem ich Lucius immer nahe sein werde. Und sobald er wieder wach ist, werde ich verdammt nochmal den Verräter mimen und ihm sagen, dass du seine Anweisung missachtet hast. Ich möchte, dass er weiß, dass er selbst im Tode nicht vor mir Ruhe hat - ich möchte, dass der Platz an seiner Seite mir sicher ist."

Draco nickte und sagte leise: "Das wird er sein - und das war er immer."


End file.
